Trust
by patientslie
Summary: Fourth in series. House/Cam 3 months into their marriage. After 3 months of wedded bliss things are about to take a turn for the worse or the better?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3 Months After The Wedding…….

The sound of retching coming from the bathroom was becoming a familiar sound. It was the third morning this week that their apartment had been flooded with the noise. In the bathroom the noise had stopped the sound of footsteps approaching had taken it's place. "You're going to the hospital" Cameron told him.

"Where else would I take my nap or have a little afternoon delight with the Misses" House replied.

"You just spent the last five minutes throwing up and you're thinking about getting laid?" she asked amazed he could think of something like that in his current state.

"I could go right now if you want to" he offered her with a smirk as he took the wash cloth she handed him.

"With the aroma of last night's dinner and Jack Daniels on your breath I don't think so" she said pushing him gently to the sink.

"You want me" he toyed with her.

"Delirious you must have the flu" she commented as she watched him brush his teeth and rinse his mouth out. Cameron picked up the wash cloth she had handed him from the sink next to him.

"I got it" he said trying to take it from her. Too late.

"House there's blood on this cloth" she said worriedly.

"It's nothing" he tried to reassure her.

"Nothing!" She fumed. "Vomiting for three days, now vomiting blood as well, fever, you need a blood test, labs" she shouted.

"How did you know I had a fever?" he asked her.

"I worked with you for this long I'm not an idiot" she reminded him. "I've seen you trying to hide it from me, I've seen you sleeping more the last couple of weeks and I've had enough you're having tests" she said before storming out of the bathroom.

"You're wasting your time" he told her as he followed her out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. Cameron was busy pulling clothes out of their wardrobe to wear into the hospital – she was determined he was having these tests.

"You need to get dressed" she told him as she threw his jeans on the bed.

"Since when have you picked out my clothes for me?" he asked as he watched her throw a shirt on top of the jeans.

"I need to get to my clothes which are stuck behind your clothes" she informed him. "I would never tell you what to do believe me" she said angrily.

"Except to take a blood test" he fired back now getting just as angry.

"Well excuse me for not wanting my husband of three months to die!" she screamed. House threw his cane on the bed and limped over to Cameron reaching out and wrapping his arms around her. Briefly fighting him she eventually gave in and returned his embrace.

"I'm not going to die" he said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I'm a world famous diagnostician remember" he joked. Cameron didn't laugh though she was seriously worried about him. "Alright you can draw blood and run labs when we get to work" he gave in.

"Thank you" she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Well if you're pissed with me who else am I going to steal a little afternoon delight from?" he smirked.

"Who said you're getting any anyway?" she smiled back.

House and Cameron arrived at the hospital unusually early. Well not early for Cameron she was on time. It was however early for House. "I'll see you in your office in a little bit" Cameron told him as she made her way to the clinic to gather what she needed. Wilson saw his friend enter the lobby and met him by the elevator.

"You're here early" Wilson remarked as he closed the patient file he was looking at.

"Cameron promised me sex on my desk" he replied. Wilson didn't bat an eyelid he was used to House and his comments by now.

"Watch out for the stapler this time" he simply replied back. Wilson looked his friend up and down noticing he wasn't his usual self. "You look like crap" he said.

"Thanks for noticing honey" House replied sarcastically.

"Abdominal pain?" Wilson asked.

"And more vomiting" House added for his friend. The elevator arrived and they stepped out into the fourth floor hallway.

"You need to tell her" Wilson told House as they stopped outside House's office door. He didn't say anything just stayed silent. He knew what he had to do he just didn't like the prospect of doing it. "House I'm serious – if you're right about this and let's face it you probably are" Wilson continued.

"Yeah yeah I know alright just let me do it – I'll tell her in my own time" he warned Wilson.

"Tell her today House" Wilson said firmly.

"I'll tell her when she comes up alright" House assured his friend. Wilson nodded and turned heading down the hallway to his own office. House sighed before turning into his own office and throwing his back pack on his desk. He sat behind his desk and tried to somehow prepare himself for what he was about to tell Cameron. He hadn't even heard her come in until she was inches from his face.

"You OK?" she asked him concerned.

"Yeah just didn't hear you come in" he told her.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked him. "You looked a million miles away" she added.

"Just wondering if you were going to be the naughty nurse when you're taking my blood" he said distracting himself and hopefully her to. Cameron reached out for his arm and led him across to the chaise where it would be easier for her to sit on the stool while he lay on the chaise to draw his blood. She rolled up his sleeve and tied the tourniquet around his bicep. House flexed trying to get the blood flowing for her. "Try not to get too turned on by my incredibly toned body" he joked as he watched her very professionally go about the task at hand.

"You can stop flexing" she smiled back at him.

'Tell her' his head screamed at him. Right now he didn't want to break her, he didn't want to be the one to tell her what he already knew – well rather suspected. She collected the vial and removed the needle from his arm undoing the tourniquet and placing a cotton ball over the puncture mark to stop the bleeding. Labeling the vial she walked to the desk and took out a sterile specimen jar and handed it to him.

"Sperm sample" he smirked at her. "Shouldn't we at least close the blinds" he said.

"Urine sample" she told him. "If your vomiting blood it could mean your liver is not functioning properly" the doctor in her coming across in her tone.

"Can you bring that to the lab when you're done?" she asked as she grabbed everything and walked to the door. As she opened the door she paused and looked at him in a way that made his loins quiver. "House, if I want a sperm sample I won't want it in a cup" she whispered seductively. Three months their marriage had been like this he thought as he sat down on the chaise again. He was one lucky bastard he kept telling himself. Their appetite for each other was insatiable – House thought it would wear off after about a month or so, the whole newlywed thing just wanting each other night and day. The honeymoon was incredible he recalled. Then when they got back and settled into the apartment Cameron decided they had to have sex in every room even though they had already done so numerous times. Not since they had been married she reminded him – so not wanting to disappoint he obliged. Now in a matter of hours he was going to ruin it. By telling her what he knew, he was going to destroy them. He always thought if their happiness was going to be ruined it would be by him, just not like this. He got up from the chair and with cup in hand walked out of his office and towards the men's room.

Fifteen minutes later he walked into the lab and found her alone and placed the now filled cup on the bench beside her. "About time" she told him.

"Sorry was a little bit harder than I expected" he told her putting the emphasis on the word harder.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I could have that effect on you with one tiny comment" she said with a smile.

"Then you honestly don't know me very well" he replied as he brushed the hair away from the back of her neck and kissed down her shoulders. "I should teach you a lesson" he told her.

"Can you control yourself?" she asked him.

"Oh we really have to sit down and discuss how little you have learnt about me" House smirked as he continued kissing her shoulder working his way up her neck.

"These are your tests I'm running" she reminded him as if he didn't already know.

"So you'd rather play with my bodily fluids than have my body?" he asked teasing her.

"I just want to find out what's wrong with you" Cameron said, the worry clearly evident in her voice. At that moment House's beeper went off. Pulling it from his belt he looked at the screen before placing it back. "Cuddy?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, probably wants to palm off a patient" he told her.

"Go I'll come find you when I have the results" Cameron said placing a kiss on his cheek. House left the lab and headed to the elevator checking his pager as it went off a second time.

House walked into Cuddy's office and sat down in front of her desk. Cuddy watched him sit down and handed him a patient file. House opened the file and quickly scanned through it. "Sorry little busy" he said closing the file.

"House you are not busy you have no cases" she reminded him.

"OK let's try another one, not interested" he said placing the file on her desk.

"Have you forgotten this is what you get paid for?" she asked him as she picked up the file.

"Yeah solving difficult cases this isn't difficult" he stated simply.

"Then what's wrong with the patient?" she asked.

"Cancer, give it to your husband" he told her. Cuddy looked at him bewildered. "Family history on the dad's side shows a female relative having cancer every second generation, the tumor is throwing clots. Tumor is small most likely in the liver, or maybe even pancreas" he continued.

"I'll get James to take a look" she said.

"We done?" he asked as he stood up clutching his thigh as he did so. Cuddy noticed him grab his leg but remained silent.

"Thank you" she said as he limped out. House paused as he got to the door as he heard Cuddy call out to him. "House, you avoiding this case?" she asked.

"I try and avoid most cases" he said simply.

"Seeing as you aren't busy maybe you could head to the clinic" she said.

"Maybe" he agreed having no intention of going to the clinic.

"Let me put that in terms you can understand" Cuddy began. "If your ass isn't in the clinic in thirty seconds I'll make sure to triple your hours for the week" she warned him.

"Nasty" House replied.

"Necessary" she clarified. "By the way twenty seconds" she said looking at her watch. House limped out and made his way to the clinic and signed in calling the patient in behind him. He did after all still need to think about how he was going to tell Cameron. So he took five minutes diagnosed the patient wrote a prescription and sent him on his way. Then he closed the door and lay on the exam room table and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cameron was waiting in the lab for the results of House's tests. So many possibilities were running through her mind. 'It could be the flu' she thought hopefully. 'Or an ulcer, cancer, his liver or kidney beginning to shut down' she continued to think. She wiped away the lone tear that threatened to fall and told herself not to get too far ahead of the situation. The beeping of the machine alerted her to the conclusion of the test and she took the results from the printer. She quickly read the results and sighed heading towards his office. Upon arriving at his office she discovered he wasn't there she walked into the diagnostics office where she saw Chase. "Hey" she greeted him.

"Hey" he replied back.

"Have you seen House?" she asked him.

"Cuddy sent him to the clinic, why do we have a case?" Chase asked looking up at her and noticed the file in her hand.

"No just some test results he needs to see" she replied. "And before you even ask no I'm not pregnant" she cut him off.

"I wasn't going to say a word" Chase said hanging his hands in a surrender position a small smile escaping his lips.

"OK I'm heading to the clinic then" she told him as she walked out of the office. Checking over House's results again as she waited patiently for the elevator Wilson approached from behind.

"Morning Cameron" he greeted her.

"Hey James how are you?" she asked him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that – I assume those are House's test results you have there" he said as they stepped into the now empty elevator.

"I'm fine – a little worried about House but" she replied.

"Did you run liver function tests?" he asked.

"Yeah it's not functioning properly" she told him. Wilson peered over her shoulder to look at the numbers for himself.

"There only marginally lower than the first lot of results I'd say that's a positive" Wilson offered as the elevator arrived at the ground floor. They stepped out before Cameron had realized what Wilson had actually said. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What do you mean the first lot?" she asked him.

"The blood tests House had me run" he told her. Cameron looked at him blankly not knowing what he was talking about. It was then Wilson realized he had put his foot in it. Again.

"He didn't tell you did he?" Wilson asked rhetorically.

"Tell me what?" she asked a little angry.

"You really should talk to him" Wilson said trying to walk away. Cameron grabbed hold of his arm and refused to let go.

"And what would he say if I asked him?" she asked.

"He'll tell you – just ask him" Wilson said. Cameron took the file from her hands and shoved it into Wilson's chest.

"You can tell him" she said before storming off.

"Great" Wilson mumbled. Once again because of House, Cameron was now pissed at him again. Which would mean Cameron will eventually tell Cuddy, and then Cuddy would be pissed at him too.

Heading into exam room 3, Wilson found House laying on the table his hands behind his head trying to think. "What are you doing here?" House asked.

"I have your test results" Wilson told him.

"Why isn't Cameron here with them?"

"She was outside with them about to give them to you" Wilson began.

"What did you do?" House asked.

"I thought you told her" Wilson tried to explain.

"What did you do?" House asked again raising his voice this time and getting up off the table.

"I had a look at your results and mentioned that they were only slighted elevated from the first lot of tests we ran" he explained.

"Just great!" House yelled.

"This is not my fault if you had just told her" Wilson yelled back.

"I didn't have a chance" House fired back.

"You had weeks to tell her and you told me this morning you were going to tell her when she went to your office to draw blood" Wilson reminded him.

"Forget it, where is she?" House demanded to know.

"I don't know, she shoved the file into my chest and stormed off" Wilson told him. House took his cane from the bench and opened the door slamming it shut behind him leaving Wilson in the exam room alone.

Wilson knocked on the door to Cuddy's office and waited till she replied before heading in. Looking up and seeing it was her husband she smiled. "Hey" she said.

"You busy?" he asked.

"Nope, could use a little distraction actually" she answered. Wilson sat down on the couch and watched as his wife joined him. "What's wrong?" she asked immediately knowing something wasn't right.

"I accidentally told Cameron something that House hadn't had mentioned to her yet, know she's angry with him and I just had to tell him" Wilson explained.

"Well that's not your fault that's House's mistake" Cuddy reasoned.

"That's what a normal person like you or I would think" he agreed. Cuddy placed her hand on Wilson's thigh as she brushed her right hand through his hair.

"He'll get over it" she reassured him.

"He will I don't think Cameron is going to any time soon though" Wilson said. Cuddy leaned in and gently kissed him. "Thank you" he said.

"So what was the big secret anyway?" Cuddy asked.

"House is sick" Wilson began.

"What?" Cuddy asked pulling back from Wilson. "How sick?"

"He's pretty sure it's his body telling him to stop the vicodin intake and today's test results support that" Wilson told her.

"So you not only concealed his illness from his wife but from me his boss!!" she asked angrily now standing in front of Wilson.

"No we just didn't tell his wife or his wife's best friend until he had all the facts" Wilson tried to explain.

"I'm trying to run a hospital if one of my doctors is sick I have to know about it" she yelled.

"I was his doctor – I am his doctor there's a little thing called doctor patient privilege here" he tried to tell her.

"So when did Cameron find out about this?" she asked changing the subject.

"About ten minutes ago" he replied.

"And House?" she asked.

"Went to find her and try and talk to her" he explained. He took a couple steps closer to her desk testing the waters to see how she would react. "Lisa there's nothing I could have done – I couldn't tell you" he said.

"I have to finish off this paper work" she said re-focusing her attention to her work once more. Wilson took that as a sign for him to leave.

House had checked his office, the female locker rooms, the roof, the park, lab and clinic in search of her. Nothing. Of course she wasn't answering her cell or pager either. Giving up he retreated back to his office and sat behind his desk. As he spun around in his chair he caught sight of her on the balcony. Taking a deep breath he limped out to join her. She didn't turn to face him she kept looking out over the hospital grounds. He didn't know what to say just yet so he leaned against the wall.

"How long ago?" she asked him all of a sudden.

"A few weeks ago" he replied simply.

"What were your levels like then?" she asked keeping things strictly medical.

"Elevated, my kidney wasn't shutting down but it wasn't able to process the Vicodin through my system properly" he told her.

"You would have been in a lot of pain the Vicodin may as well have been tic tacs" she said still unable to face him. House was growing a little more daring or a little more stupid as he took a couple steps closer to her.

"Which is what added to the nausea and vomiting" he said.

"You think?" she scoffed.

"When we got married it was incredible, then we went on our honeymoon and I felt more alive than I had in years" he began to explain. House took a seat on the lounge out on the balcony as the pain was beginning to intensify in his leg. "Then we came back and the feeling didn't go away" he continued. "You were so happy, so content, when I started thinking or rather feeling something wasn't right I didn't want to be responsible for ruining that" he confided.

"So you figured lying to me would make me happier?" she asked.

"In a way yes" he said honestly. "If I could prolong your happiness for just a few more weeks until I knew what I was dealing with then I was willing to not tell you" he said.

"But you told Wilson?" she questioned him.

"Someone had to draw blood" he offered.

"You have drawn your own blood before – you have run your own labs before, you chose to tell him" she yelled finally facing him. Although House wished she hadn't faced him, the tears falling down her face – were tears he caused.

"I needed someone to bounce ideas off" he said.

"We're married House, you bounce your ideas off me, you tell me, I'm your wife, I'm your Wilson" she screamed. House chuckled a little at her last comment. "God damn it this is not funny!!" she continued to scream.

"You're right" he said simply composing himself.

"How am I meant to trust you when obviously you obviously don't trust me?" she asked.

"You think I don't trust you?" he asked. "I wouldn't have married you if I didn't trust you," he continued. "Above everything else I want my wife to be happy, I didn't want to shatter that so soon" he told her again.

"Really?" Cameron asked.

"Yes really," he said pulling her to him.

"How happy do you think I'd be with you gone?" she asked.

"I'm not dying" he told her.

"No just your organs shutting down" she said.

"One organ and with some dialysis that will filter out the toxins I should be fine" he said.

"You need said toxin to help with your pain management" she sniffed.

"I'll try something else" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. Cameron remained silent standing before him as she wiped the tears from her face. House pulled her down to sit next to him. "See you're not happy" he remarked.

"Of course I'm not happy I'm worried" she explained.

"Come with me" he said standing up and taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked through his office and into the hallway. House led her to the elevator which they took to the ground floor. House proceeded to the nurse's station with Cameron in tow and hunted around behind the desk till he found what he was looking for. He then returned to the other side of the desk where Cameron was waiting and commenced writing. When Cameron leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing he stopped.

"Here you can do this" he said sliding the paper toward her. "I'm going to go tell Cuddy" he said. Cameron took the admission form from him and followed him to Cuddy's office.


	3. Chapter 3

*** Just a quick note, I am doing the medical aspect of things without access to research on the internet so I apologize if there are some things that don't make sense. Basically the point I am trying to get across is House needs to detox from Vicodin.

Also much to my disappointment and despair I do not own House or any of the characters mentioned.

Chapter 3

Cuddy looked up and when she heard the door to her office open and sighed when she saw it was House. "I don't know why I even bother with a door – you either barge in without knocking when it's closed or pick the lock when it's locked" she said a she sat back down again.

"I don't know why you bother either – especially now that I have a key" he replied as he took a seat on her couch.

"Shouldn't you be trying to talk to Cameron instead of bothering me?" she asked. "Or are you here to try and clear his name?" she asked wondering why exactly House was in her office.

"Well I did talk to Cameron but that's not the interesting part of this conversation, the interesting part being why you would be thinking I'm here to stick up for Wilson or why I would need to be" he clarified.

"Never mind, what do you need?" she asked him.

"A little alone time with the misses would hurt" he replied.

"That's what your apartment is for not my clinic exam rooms" she fired back. Cameron knocked on the door and waited for Cuddy to summon her inside. "See a normal person knocks" she told House who simply responded by poking his tongue out at her.

"Hi Lisa" Cameron greeted her.

"Hey Allison" Cuddy replied. "Are you OK?" she asked concerned for her friend.

"Better" she said.

"Can you please tell me what is going on" Cuddy practically begged her.

"Basically I need to kick the Vicodin need to be admitted to do so" House answered for Cameron.

"You really want to give up Vicodin?" Cuddy asked.

"Pain killer addiction is so cliché" he answered blasé.

"His liver is beginning to shut down and kidney function isn't good either" Cameron added.

"When do you want to do this?" Cuddy asked.

"He needs to be admitted right away" Cameron said.

"Tomorrow" House corrected her. "There's some things I need to take care of first" he explained. The look that was exchanged between Cameron and House was one Cuddy didn't want to get too involved in so she pretended she didn't see it.

"Have you filled in your admission forms?" Cuddy asked standing up from behind her desk.

"She handles all the paper work" House said.

"As good as I am with your paperwork I tend to need more than a few minutes filling them out" Cameron told House.

"Well seeing as I can't take on a new case I may as well go home" House announced.

"You owe me clinic hours for this week" Cuddy reminded him.

"What if I pick up an infection?" House asked trying anything to get out of clinic duty.

"Then it's a good thing you'll be in hospital tomorrow so we can treat it" Cuddy smiled back.

"You are an evil woman" House told her.

"And you're a saint" Cuddy replied. House got up from the couch and limped towards Cameron. He could see that this had all been a lot to take in for her and took hold of her hand leading her out of Cuddy's office and to the elevator in the lobby outside the clinic.

"You're not going to stay and do your clinic hours?" Cameron asked him.

"Thought you might need help with that" he said pointing to his admission form.

"I know you're medical history, your infarction, you've been shot twice," she told him.

"That's just the plays of the week what about the other highlights?" House asked.

"I'll fill in what I know and then you can read over it and add anything I've left out" she suggested.

"Are you trying to punish me?" he asked.

"Believe me if I was punishing you I would take away the one thing you really want from me" she whispered.

"That would be punishing yourself too" he told her with a smirk.

"Go do your time in the clinic I'll see you when you finish" she said. House gave up and turned and limped to the clinic. Cameron watched him walk through the doors and sign in she hurriedly turned around and pressed the doors for the elevator to open wiping the tear that was falling down her face. Finally the doors opened and she ran straight into Wilson.

"I take it you spoke with House" Wilson assumed as he wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug.

"This is ridiculous, I shouldn't be this upset" she said wiping away another tear.

"House de-toxing from Vicodin is a big deal" Wilson told her.

"His body can't take it anymore and there can be complications from the withdrawl process itself" Cameron began to say.

"And if House doesn't kick this now his body will continue to shut down on him" Wilson reminded her. The elevator doors opened and Wilson walked her to his office and closed the door behind them. "We both know House has been through a lot when it comes to his body and he has survived when many thought he wouldn't – you just have to trust that he will pull through this too" Wilson reassured her.

"House didn't tell me about him being sick because he didn't want to ruin how happy we were" Cameron began. "If something happens to him I know I'll never be happy again" she admitted.

"You have to stop thinking like that" Wilson begged her. "He is in the best hospital in this state, and one of the best in the country nothing will happen to him" he said.

"You can't promise me that" she said holding back another tear.

"Think of how much better he's going to feel when he comes out the other side" Wilson tried to focus on another angle.

"You're right, I should be more positive" Cameron agreed with Wilson as she tried to believe what she was actually saying herself. "I should get to work filling out those admission forms" she said standing up.

"If you need anything Lisa and I will be right with you" he told her as they walked towards the door.

"If she lets you in the door tonight" Cameron smirked.

"It's not that bad" Wilson said reassuring Cameron and himself.

"I hope not" Cameron agreed as she placed her hand on the door knob.

"Thank you Wilson" she said as she hugged him.

"Anytime" he replied as he closed the door behind her.

A few hours of absolute torture in the clinic and House returned to his office. He expected to see Cameron behind his desk filling in his paper work but found it empty. It was just after 4pm and he limped into the outer office to talk to his ducklings. "Where's Cameron?" he asked Chase who had his head in a medical journal.

"Haven't seen her since I got back from lunch" he replied. "Something up?" he asked.

"No" House replied as he returned to his office. He took his cell from his pocket and hit the speed dial assigned to her number. After getting no further than her voicemail he gave up and resorted to paging her instead. A few seconds later his office phone rang. Expecting it to be Cameron he answered it rather playfully. "I want your sexy little ass in my office now" he said seductively.

"God damn it House how many times do I have to tell you" Cuddy yelled on the other end of the phone.

"Obviously not enough time as the message hasn't gotten through yet" he fired back.

"I trust you are looking for Cameron?" she asked him.

"Yes" he admitted.

"She gave me your admission form and then I sent her home for the day" Cuddy told him.

"OK well you don't need to be a genius to work out where I'm going" House commented.

"House wait" Cuddy began. "She left part of your form blank I need you to come by on your way out" she told him.

"Can't you fill it in?" he asked her. "You have my records" he said.

"House she left your medical proxy blank" Cuddy sighed.

"She's my wife would she leave that blank?" he asked.

"Because she knows what happened with Stacey and your leg" Cuddy reminded him.

"She's not Stacey" he whispered.

"I know that but she didn't want to make that decision for you, she just doesn't want to upset you" Cuddy explained.

"Women" he huffed. Cuddy suppressed a laugh before continuing their conversation.

"I need a name House" she encouraged him.

"You really need to ask?"

"Yes I need you to verbally tell me or put it on here yourself" she stated.

"Fine, I'll see you soon" he said hanging up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

House as usual walked into Cuddy's office without knocking on the door, he walked over to the desk and stood before her waiting for her to acknowledge him. Cuddy grabbed House's admission forms and handed them to him. "Allison needs to sign it too but she can do that tomorrow morning when you come in, that's if she agrees" she told him.

"Why wouldn't she want too?" House asked.

"It's like I told you on the phone she doesn't want to upset you - she knows your history with Stacey and your leg" Cuddy repeated to him as she watched House fill in Cameron's name on the form.

"Cameron and I have a history too" House said.

"Just talk to her, can you imagine what she has had to process today?" Cuddy asked. "You have had three weeks to process this she has had eight hours" Cuddy emphasized.

"You need anything else?" House asked as he handed her back the now completed form.

"Would you stay if I told you I did?"

"No" he said already on the way to the door.

"Night House" she said.

"Night Cuddy" he replied as the door closed behind him.

House pulled up to the curb and removed his helmet. He took a deep breath preparing himself before he goes inside to Cameron. He unsnapped his cane from the side of his bike and throws his leg over the bike dismounting and heading to the stairs that lead to their apartment. Opening the door he throws his keys and helmet on the side table before hooking his cane over the alcove above him. He limped down the hallway to the bedroom and found Cameron on the bed asleep. Not wanting to disturb her he retreats to the lounge room and turns on the TV. About half an hour later Cameron stirs and can hear faint sounds coming from the lounge room. Assuming House is home she slowly stretches and then walks out to join him sitting on the couch beside him. House slides his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer to him. "You are the only one I want making decisions for me when I can't" he told her.

"I thought you might want Wilson to be your proxy, because of what happened with Stacey and your leg" she admitted.

"Stacey and my leg are in the past" he began. "You are not like her I wouldn't have been with you all this time if you were" he told her.

"What if I don't make the right decision?"

"Whatever decision you make will be the right one" House assured her. "Besides nothing will probably even happen" he said.

"Are you kidding me? Sometimes I feel like we're living in one of your soap operas" she smirked.

"So you picture me as a young, buff, doctor with abs of steel?" he asked.

"And me a big breasted, blonde, understudy?" she asked. House cupped her chin with his hand and lifted her face so he could look directly into her eyes.

"You are perfect just the way you are" House told her.

"And so are you" she said as she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

Wilson walked into Cuddy's office to see if she was ready to go home. Having picked Josh up from day care already he walked over to Cuddy with Josh in his arms. "Do you want to say hello to your mommy?" Wilson asked Josh as they walked to her desk. Cuddy's eyes lit up when she saw Josh and immediately reached out for him.

"Hello little man, did you miss your mommy?" she asked.

"Are you ready to go home?" Wilson asked.

"Can you grab my bag?" she asked as she headed to the door.

The ride to their home was almost in silence except for random discussions of hospital business. Wilson pulled into the driveway and helped Cuddy inside carrying her bag as she carried Josh. "Can you hold him while I get his dinner ready?" she asked.

"Of course" he said taking Josh and retiring to the couch. He could hear Cuddy moving around in the kitchen and a few minutes later she returned with his dinner having prepared it the night before and just re-heating it. Sitting on the couch next to her two boys Cuddy loaded up a spoon full of mashed vegetables and Josh hungrily took it in his mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about House" Wilson said.

"I may have over reacted" she admitted as she prepared another spoonful for Josh.

"He is important to the hospital" Wilson began. "And to you" he added.

"No more important than he is to you" Cuddy said.

"I know, he is a lucky bastard to have friends like us" Wilson smiled as he watched Cuddy feed Josh.

"And to have Allison" Cuddy agreed.

"I'm glad he's doing this" Wilson freely admitted.

"It's not going to be easy" Cuddy remarked. "On either of them" she added.

"Cameron hasn't been pushed away yet by House – they'll be OK" Wilson told her.

"House detoxing is not going to be pretty, the physical symptoms alone are going to be bad enough but then the psychological and emotional pain he is going to go through and then project onto Cameron and you too" Cuddy began.

"He needs to do this" Wilson reinforced with her. "A little suffering for a lifetime of future benefits I think we can all suffer for a while" he concluded.

"More than a little suffering" Cuddy corrected him.

"You know what I mean" Wilson replied.

"I know I'm just worried for Cameron" she told him. Wilson looked at her knowing she was hiding something else. "Alright I'm worried too he's a friend, he's your friend and he's a huge asset to my hospital" she admitted.

"We just have to be there for both of them" Wilson said as he wiped Josh's mouth as Cuddy placed the empty container on the coffee table.

Cameron and House were in their apartment, Cameron washes the dishes in the kitchen. As she placed the last dish in the drainer to dry she wiped her hands and ventured off to find House. Assuming he would be in the lounge room in front of the TV she was surprised to not find him there. The next most logical place was in the bedroom and it was here she found him – packing a bag for the hospital. House noticed her come in and looked towards her. "What do you think, white or black t-shirt?" he asked her. "Black" she replied. "It highlights your bicep muscles more" she added.

"Well I didn't think I was going to get laid while I was detoxing, they should really put that on the brochure" he joked.

"It will give me something to look at when I come to visit you" she smiled.

"About that" House began patting the bed next to him as he took a seat.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"I think I should do this by myself for the first couple of days" he said.

"You don't want me there?"

"I don't want to say something to you that will hurt you" he told her.

"I want to be there for you" Cameron replied.

"I know you do, but I've," he hesitated then started again. "There is one thing that is going to get me through this" he said taking her hand, Cameron squeezed his hand back. "Knowing that you will be on the other side waiting for me, I don't want to think that something I said or did has pushed you away" he said.

"You cannot push me away" Cameron told him sternly. "I don't care what you say or what you do I am not going anywhere" she said.

"I know this is hard for you to understand but please, please do this for me?" he asked her.

"So while you're going through one of the hardest experiences of your life I'm not meant to see you, to speak to you, to help you, or comfort you?" she asked. House remained silent not wanting to add to the wave of emotions running through Cameron's heart right now. "What do you expect me to do take a vacation, do a little shopping with Cuddy?" she yelled now growing angry.

"Take care of the department" House said. "Take care of yourself" he added.

"We're meant to take care of each other – we're meant to be there for one another" she screamed.

"I'm trying to take care of you, I'm trying to protect you" House raised his voice.

"You don't get to pick and choose" she said as she walked out of the bedroom.

House remained in the bedroom for another half hour and continued packing. After he was done he walked down the hall and into the kitchen grabbing himself a drink of Jack and one for Cameron. Cameron was in the lounge room reading a book, although she must have read the same page about three or four times now and still couldn't concentrate. House handed her the glass and sat at his piano lifting the lid, before long a haunting melody began to fill the room. "It's not going to work" Cameron said after a few minutes.

"What's not going to work?" House asked as he continued to play a small smile appearing on his face.

"The piano" she said flatly. "You can't use it every time we have a disagreement" she told him. House continued to play ignoring her comments. His melody changed from a haunting melancholy piece to one of uplifting desire. As he continued to play the tune of 'Sex & The City' filled the room, knowing it was one of her favorite shows he knew she would recognize it. She smirked lightly hoping he didn't see it, but he did. Next he played the theme to The Simpsons, followed by the theme to his favorite soap 'Prescription Passion'. He looked up as he finished playing and saw that she was looking at him trying to conceal her smile. He got up from the bench and went to sit next to her on the couch, taking the book from her hands and throwing it on the coffee table. He put his feet up on the table and pulled Cameron to him his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She relaxed into him wrapping her arm across his waist and her other arm around his back. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Cameron spoke. "Are you scared?" she asked.

"Of the withdrawl symptoms, no" House began. "The pain" he took a deep breath. "Yes" he answered honestly. "I know how much it is going to hurt – I know what I have to look forward to with the nausea, vomiting, stomach cramps, fever," he continued.

"Don't think about that" Cameron told him.

"I can't stop thinking about it" he admitted.

"We'll work out the right combination of meds for you so you don't have to be in pain" Cameron reassured him.

"I know you will - just do it quickly" he said hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

To say House and Cameron slept at all that night was an understatement. House eventually gave up on sleep around 3am and Cameron not long after at around 5am. It was a shock to Cuddy and Wilson to find them both at the hospital and admitting House to his room as they arrived at 8am. A nurse was checking House's vitals and making notes in his chart when Wilson and Cuddy entered. "What time did you get here?" Cuddy asked.

"Not long ago" House admitted. Cuddy could tell that Cameron had barely slept and House looked like he hadn't slept much either. "Where's Wilson?" he asked.

"He's dropping Josh off at daycare downstairs" she told them both. "Did you fill in the paperwork I asked about yesterday?" Cuddy asked.

"Cameron's going to sign it" House said. Cameron was yet to speak, she had been quiet since she came in with House and Cuddy could tell she was obviously nervous and worried for him. Cuddy took the form from House's file and handed it to Cameron who quickly signed it and handed it back to Cuddy. Wilson entered the room and took the chart from House's nurse.

"Everything looks good" Wilson said as he skimmed through the notes. "When was your last Vicodin?" Wilson asked.

"10pm last night" House answered and watched as Wilson noted the time down in the file.

"OK then" Wilson said. "We should go, I'll be back later to check on you – tell the nurses if you need anything" he told him. The two friends exchanged looks and then Wilson glanced at Cameron nodding slightly. Cuddy approached House's bedside and gave his arm a squeeze.

"You can do this" Cuddy told him. House simply nodded and watched as his best friend and boss left the room.

"I guess I should go too" Cameron shrugged and hopped off the bed.

"Cameron" House said reaching out and grabbing her wrist. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and moved Cameron so she stood in between his legs. Her head hung down and rested on his forehead her hands on his shoulders as his hands held onto her waist. Cameron cupped his face in her hands and moved her lips down to meet his in a passion fuelled kiss. House kissed her back desperately not knowing when he would be able to kiss her again. The need for oxygen became too great and they both pulled back. "I love you" he told her. House didn't want to let her go, he knew he had too but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Cameron's hands slipped down and rested on top of his that still clung to her hips. She removed his hands from her body and kissed him again.

"I love you too" she replied as she walked from his room unable to control the tears that were freely flowing. House watched her go his heart breaking knowing what he was putting her through – but also knowing it was for the best and had to be done.

Cameron ran straight into the arms of Cuddy who had waited in the hall for her friend to emerge. Wilson watched them from the nurse's station and remained there knowing there wasn't much he could do right now. It was still early morning and the hospital wasn't busy yet as Cuddy escorted Cameron to her office downstairs so she could compose herself. She gave her a shoulder to cry on as all the emotion of the situation spilled from Cameron who finally let her guard down. After about ten minutes she stopped crying.

"Thank you" Cameron said as she wiped her face. Cuddy handed her a tissue.

"Of course" she replied. "Do you want to go home?" Cuddy asked.

"No I need to keep busy" she answered. Wilson gently knocked on the door and entered handing a bottle of water to Cameron.

"Thought you could use this" he said handing it to her.

"Thank you Wilson" she said as she took a drink.

"Well the Diagnostics department has no cases" Cuddy said.

"But House has referral requests for me to decline and I'm sure the clinic can use some help" Cameron offered with a small laugh.

"If you need anything just let James or myself know OK" Cuddy told her.

"I will thank you" she said as she got up and headed to the door. As she reached the door Cuddy walked up behind her.

"James is making risotto tonight" Cuddy told her.

"Oh I'll be fine I'll get something here" Cameron told her.

"I can't let you do that" Wilson spoke up. Cameron looked confused waiting for Wilson to explain. "House made me promise that you would stay with us while he was here" he explained.

"That's really not necessary" she began.

"Cameron we insist" Cuddy interrupted her. "Besides Josh would like to spend some time with his Aunty Allison" she added as a bribe knowing Cameron couldn't resist spending time with Josh.

"OK, I'll have to go home and get some things after work though" she said.

"Already done" Wilson said. "House packed some things for you and I picked them up this morning on my way to work" he told her.

"Oh god, knowing House he probably picked skimpy clothing" Cameron said.

"Knowing House he would have picked conservative knowing he wouldn't be around to leer at you" Cuddy told her.

"Good point" Cameron agreed. "Well I'll be in the office if you hear anything" she said closing the door behind her.

"Do you think she'll leave the hospital?" Cuddy asked Wilson as they watched Cameron walk through the lobby.

"Would you?" Wilson asked in reply.

"I'll have someone set up a cot in House's office" she replied.

It was about 6pm when the nurse checked on House. He had been a model patient throughout the course of the day. He had taken his meds, co-operated while they checked his vitals so far he had been the perfect patient. When the nurse opened the door to his room she found House in the bathroom throwing up hunched over the toilet bowl grimacing from the pain in his leg caused by his position. "The meds for your nausea obviously aren't working" the nurse commented.

"Your powers of observation astound me" House replied mockingly.

"As does your sarcasm" she replied bluntly.

"Could use a little help here" House said. The nurse moved to his side to pick him up off the floor and helped him walk back to his bed.

"How long have you been vomiting?" the nurse asked.

"Well when was the last time you did your half hourly check?" House asked back.

"I'll get you something for the nausea" she remarked as she made a note in his chart.

"It's a bit late for that considering the nausea has progressed to vomiting" he snapped. The sound of Wilson entering the room caused House to turn his head in the direction of the door. He relaxed when he saw it was just Wilson and not Cameron.

"I'll be back shortly" the nurse told him before leaving the room. Wilson took the chart from the nurse as she left.

"How are you feeling?" Wilson asked.

"Peachy" House replied.

"Vomiting I see" Wilson noted.

"What's your point, it's withdrawl haven't you seen it before" House said glaring at him.

"You need anything?" Wilson asked. House remained silent. "Well Cuddy and I are going to take Cameron back to our place" he told him. The nurse returned with an injection to ease House's vomiting. After administering it she left the two doctors alone again. "Have them page me if you need anything" Wilson said as he turned and left the room. As he slid the door closed and walked down the hall he was surprised to see Cameron.

"Hi" she whispered. "Don't worry I'm not going to upset him by going in there" she told Wilson. "I just want to know how he is" she said.

"He has a fever, and has been vomiting" Wilson admitted.

"How's his pain level?" she asked.

"I would say moderate at the moment but it's going to be a rough night" Wilson said honestly.

"I should be there with him" Cameron sighed.

"Part of him needs to do this by himself" Wilson began. "He's going to need help when he gets back home that's when you can help him the most – right now let the professionals do their job" Wilson said. Cameron nodded as she turned and walked down the hall with Wilson.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

Cameron had barely touched the meal that Wilson had prepared. She sat at the kitchen table as Wilson cleaned up around them. Cuddy had taken Josh to have a bath before giving him his last bottle before bed. She was thinking about House wondering how he was coping, if he was still being sick a million thoughts running through her mind she didn't even hear Wilson call out to her the first time. "Cameron" he said a little louder drawing her out of her trance.

"Sorry," she began. "I guess I'm a little pre-occupied" she continued.

"I've made us some coffee thought we could have it in the lounge room" he said as he offered her a cup.

"Thanks" she said as she took it from him and followed him into the lounge. Wilson placed Cuddy's coffee down on the table and sat down on the couch. Cameron sat in the armchair next to the couch and curled her legs up underneath her. A few seconds later Cuddy entered the room carrying a freshly bathed Josh. She noticed the pained expression on Cameron's face and thought a distraction was in order and Josh would be perfect.

"What's that Josh you want your Aunty Allison" Cuddy said as she handed Josh off to Cameron. Placing her coffee down on the table next to her Cameron happily took Josh from her arms and placed him on her lap. He quickly began to bounce up and down on her lap amazed at what these weird things attached to his body were capable of. The smile returned to Cameron's face, albeit momentarily for now it was something Cuddy and Wilson were pleased to see.

Two days had passed since House had been admitted to rehab. Cameron came out of the diagnostics office headed down to the floor were the rehab wing was situated. It was still early not even 8am and the hallways were practically deserted. Cameron got into the elevator and patiently waited for it to arrive at her floor. As she reached the nurse's station and reached for House's chart a voice from behind startled her. "So has it been one night or two that you've slept here?" Wilson asked. Cameron turned around to face him before answering.

"I couldn't sleep this morning so I decided to come in early" she lied.

"Cameron it's OK" Wilson reassured her. "I'm not sure if it was Cuddy in a hospital bed that I couldn't stay away either" he admitted. Cameron felt herself a little more at ease and relaxed feeling she could talk to Wilson.

"I really couldn't sleep" she began. "It was about 11pm and I decided to come here and just check his chart, but then I couldn't leave" she added.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked.

"A couple of hours" she said. As Wilson turned to take House's chart the sound of an alarm going off took their attention. Nurses came running down the hallway as the code blue was called, Wilson looked at the room number instantly fearing the worst only to have his suspicions confirmed – it was House's room. Wilson took off down the hall following the nurses with the crash cart, Cameron ran after him. Bursting into House's room the sight that confronted Cameron was one she never wished to see again. A nurse was performing CPR on House as the monitor continued to show his flat line and he remained unresponsive. "House!!" Cameron screamed out. Wilson turned to her placing his hands on her arms.

"Cameron stand back let us work" he pleaded with her.

"You have to bring him back Wilson" she cried. Wilson rushed to his bedside and began administering orders to the staff with him. Two minutes had passed since they had begun CPR and Cameron was beginning to panic even more, knowing the longer he remained unconscious the less chance he had of recovering.

"Charge to 360" Wilson instructed them as he grabbed the paddles and placed them on House's chest administering the electrical current to his heart. Cameron had tears streaming down her face as her husband fought for his life, she pushed to the head of his bed in between two nurses and took hold of his hand.

"Do not give up!!" she demanded. "You promised me you would be OK" she said holding back more tears. Just as Wilson was going to re-charge the paddles and shock House again the monitor beeped. Wilson pressed his fingers up to House's neck and felt his artery pumping blood through his body.

"He has a pulse" Wilson reported. The monitor began to beep in a more fluid manner and calm was restored. "His heart rates steady" Wilson told Cameron. She began to rub the hair on his head as the nurse placed on oxygen mask on his face. She wiped the tears from her face and placed a kiss on his forehead as Wilson made some notes in the chart. "I want him on half hourly checks for the next 24 hours" he announced. The nurse nodded before she left the room. A few more minutes of silence passed as Wilson added to the chart and Cameron held the hand of her husband.

"I wish this was over" she whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you" Wilson replied.

"I just want this whole thing to be over" Cameron admitted a little louder. Wilson put the chart down and approached Cameron standing beside her.

"The Vicodin should be almost completely out of his system now" Wilson began.

"But we won't know until we get his toxicology results back" Cameron remarked.

"I'll have them draw fresh blood to test" Wilson told her.

"And then we'll have to get the right pain meds sorted out" Cameron said as she held back more tears.

"No one said this was going to be easy" Wilson said.

"You don't think I know that!" she screamed at him. "What if his heart stops again!" she yelled. "What if the next time it stops we can't get it started again?" she asked. Wilson took hold of Cameron's arm and led her out of the room into the empty hall way.

"I just bought my best friend back from the brink of death" Wilson raised his voice at her as he questioned her. "" You think you're the only one scared of that possibility? That the next time his heart fails maybe no one can save him" Wilson screamed. Cameron remained silent as she took in Wilson's words it was the first time he had ever really told her or maybe anyone for that matter how truly worried he was for House's well being. She was still angry though, she was angry and she didn't know why. Was it fear? Maybe. Frustration at House pushing her away when he needed her the most? Possibly. Right now the anger she was expelling whether Wilson deserved it or not felt fantastic and she wasn't about to stop.

"Don't say that!!" she yelled.

"Why not it's true" Wilson argued. "No matter how good a doctor you are, or I am, or Chase, Cuddy, if his body gives up it doesn't matter" he continued.

"He won't give up" Cameron said as she stormed down the hall. As Cameron walked angrily down the hall Cuddy approached but was ignored by her friend. Deciding to talk to Wilson and give Cameron some space for now she approached her husband.

"What happened?" she asked as she noticed her husband was visually upset.

"House went into cardiac arrest" he told her.

"My god is he OK?" she asked.

"We got him back, just" Wilson replied. "I was just coming to see you" he added.

"I take it that's why Cameron's upset" she assumed.

"We had a little chat" Wilson said.

"It didn't sound like a friendly chat" Cuddy remarked knowing there was more to it. The hallway was now beginning to fill with staff and visitors.

"Let's go talk in your office" Wilson suggested.

Cameron had spent the last hour in House's office, crying wiping the tears that didn't seem to want to end. She was off in her own private world and didn't even hear the office door open and Chase walk in. "Are you OK?" Chase asked. Cameron wiped her eyes.

"House arrested this morning" she told him.

"Is he OK?" Chase asked concerned for his boss.

"Wilson got him back" she replied.

"That's good" Chase said as she sat opposite her on the couch.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"I don't mean to be rude but why aren't you with him?" he asked her. "I mean surely Cuddy can pull some strings and have you sit with him for a while" he said.

"He doesn't want me there" Cameron told Chase.

"What do you mean?"

"House told me before he went into rehab that he didn't want me to see him in pain and suffering, he wanted to spare me that" she explained tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You agreed to that?" Chase asked a little surprised. "I mean if I was you I don't know if I would have" he added.

"I didn't want him to worry about me" she admitted.

"It's killing you not being with him isn't it?" Chase asked.

"I don't know if it's not being with him or if it's him not wanting me there pushing me away" she began. "I thought we were passed all that" she said.

"You know what I think" Chase said. Cameron looked over at him silently telling him to continue. "Sit with him" he told her. "He's out of it for a while anyway" he said.

"Just ignore what he wanted?"

"Yep, you think House would listen to you if the roles were reversed?" Chase asked her.

"Good point" she admitted.

"How could he be pissed if he wakes up and sees you holding his hand" Chase pointed out. Cameron smiled at his comforting words and Chase smiled back. "Go on get out of here Foreman and I can handle things" he encouraged her. Cameron leaned over and gave Chase a hug before she got up off the couch and headed for the door.

"Thank you" she said as she opened the door and walked out heading for the elevator. Chase smiled back and hoped that the encouragement that he gave to his friend to sit with her husband against his wishes wouldn't back fire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cuddy sat next to Wilson on the couch in her office, they had been there for a few minutes and she was patiently waiting for him to say something, anything. "I shouldn't have yelled at her" Wilson began.

"Who?" Cuddy asked.

"Cameron" Wilson replied. "Her husband just suffered a cardiac arrest and two minutes later I'm yelling at her" he said.

"You were upset" Cuddy offered as she placed a hand on his thigh.

"So was she" he told her.

"And she's had an outlet to voice her feelings whereas although you have an outlet to you haven't said anything" she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"You have not mentioned once how you feel about this" Cuddy pointed out. "He's your best friend, has been for years and yet you haven't spoken to me or anyone else for that matter about how you are taking all this" she explained.

"He needed my support in this" Wilson said.

"Yes he does – but so do you" she said. "For once lean on someone else, talk to me" she continued. Wilson took a deep breath before beginning.

"I've seen House do some pretty insane things especially before Cameron came into his life" he began. "I can't remember how many times I've taken him home drunk, kicked his door in because I thought he had overdosed and get shot twice. He's always taken risks, always he constantly pushes the envelope" he said.

"You thought you were immune to it now?" Cuddy asked.

"Not immune but I always knew that he would pull through – that he would be alright" he explained.

"What makes you think he won't this time?"

"As House would say my gut tells me. Maybe he's had too many chances, maybe his body can't fight anymore" he declared.

"If House has any say in this he will fight he is not going to give up what he has with Cameron easily" Cuddy said trying to comfort him.

"I hope not" he admitted as he leaned back on the couch his head hitting the cushion behind him.

"We just have to do everything we can medically to help him, and we will" Cuddy assured Wilson.

"I hope it's enough" he said. Cuddy leaned her head on Wilson's shoulder and took his hand in hers. A few minutes passed and the two remained silent Wilson just enjoying her touch next to him. "I should apologize to Cameron" Wilson spoke after a few minutes.

"Give her some space" Cuddy suggested. "She'll forgive you just don't rush her" she said.

Cameron opened the door to House's rehab room and entered slowly trying not to wake him. Although the doctor side of her mind told her he would be unconscious for a few more hours yet she still crept to his bedside. She pulled the chair up alongside his bed and sat down taking his hand in hers. She brushed his hand gently as she fought back the tears. She looked over him in his weakened state, an IV line attached to his right hand providing his meds, the darker than normal circles under his eyes, his gaunt look from not having eaten, and a little more stubble than she was used to seeing. "I know you don't want me here" she began. "But when I saw you this morning fighting for your life I didn't want to waste another moment being apart from you." Cameron wiped a tear from her face before she continued on. "I'm not always going to do what you want" she said. "And you're not always going to do what I want" she smirked. "So for now I'm going to sit with you and hold your hand and I don't care what you say" she smiled.

A few hours later and Cameron was still in House's room. Cuddy opened the door and walked in handing Cameron a cup of coffee. "I thought I'd find you here" she said as Cameron took the coffee.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before now" she said.

"It's such a House thing to do, he'd be proud of you" Cuddy joked.

"As long as he doesn't wake up any time soon and catch me" she replied.

"House doesn't get caught too often" Cuddy agreed. "How is he?"

"He's heart rate has been stable and his BP hasn't fluctuated too much" Cameron told her.

"Hopefully it was a one off cardiac event" Cuddy said.

"Hopefully" Cameron agreed. Cuddy watched the monitors as she listened to Cameron speak and had been doing so since she came in. Minutes passed as the silence continued as a nurse came in and checked on House and then left again.

"I think you may be out of luck keeping this a secret from House" Cuddy told Cameron.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" Cuddy asked.

"Noticed what?" Cameron asked back.

"House's heart rate jumps when he hears your voice" she pointed out.

"No it doesn't" Cameron shook her head.

"Really" Cuddy said raising her eyebrows. She walked over to his monitor and pointed to his cardiac line. "Say something" she told Cameron.

"House," Cameron said.

"More than that" Cuddy encouraged her.

"House, please for me, for us hold on, don't give up" she pleaded with him. His heart rate increased and Cuddy printed out the results just for proof. She walked back over to Cameron and handed it to her.

"Now do you believe me?" Cuddy asked.

"He could be waking up" Cameron said. "I should go." Cameron got up from the chair placed a kiss on House's forehead and headed for the door. Cuddy followed her out the door and caught her in the hallway.

"Cameron wait" Cuddy called out. Cameron stopped and waited for Cuddy to catch up with her. "This is good" Cuddy told her.

"I know" she said stopping in her tracks. "I just don't want to upset him" she explained.

"I'll have them keep you updated" Cuddy assured her. Cameron nodded grateful for her friends kind words and headed back to House's office.

It was early evening and House still remained unconscious. Wilson, Cuddy, and Cameron were all gathered in House's office trying to figure out their next plan of attack. "It's only been 12 hours" Cuddy began.

"He should be showing signs of recovery and awareness now" Wilson said.

"Not everyone is the same I think we should give him more time" Cuddy said. Cameron had remained silent not really listening to what was going on around her.

"Cameron what do you think?" Wilson asked. She remained silent, not registering that Wilson had spoken to her. Cuddy went over to where Cameron was sitting and placed her hand on her Cameron's forearm.

"Cameron" Cuddy spoke softly.

"Sorry did you say something?" she asked unaware they had been speaking to her.

"We were asking what you want us to do about House" Cuddy explained.

"House is never one to do things by the book when he's awake why would he behave any differently when he's unconscious" she replied.

"True" Wilson agreed and Cuddy smiled.

"We should wait until morning and then see how he is" Cameron offered as she looked at Cuddy and Wilson for their support.

"OK" Cuddy agreed and then looked over to Wilson.

"Alright" Wilson said.

"I'm going to go pick up Josh from day care" Cuddy announced leaving Cameron and Wilson alone. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes until Wilson spoke up.

"I put a pillow and some blankets on the couch in my office" he began. "House always said my couch was more comfortable than the one in his office" he said. Cameron nodded acknowledging she had heard him, she then got up and opened the door preparing to leave. "Cameron" he called to her.

"I don't care anymore" she said.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"I don't care he never wanted me to see him like this" she said.

"Are you trying to tell me you have stopped caring about him? That you don't love him?" Wilson asked.

"He doesn't want my help he wants to do this by himself so why should I care?" she asked.

"Because you do – you can't choose who you fall in love with" Wilson told her.

"But I can choose what I do about it" Cameron replied. Wilson hung his head as he watched Cameron walk down the hall.

About half an hour later Wilson and Cuddy walked down to House's room to check in on him before they went home for the evening. "So you really think she has given up on him?" Cuddy asked Wilson.

"She was angry, she was more pissed off and determined then I've ever seen her" Wilson replied. Cuddy stopped just outside the door to House's room and a smile came across her face at the sight before her. Allison Cameron sat at the bedside of her husband Gregory House holding his hand watching him as he slept. "What exactly did Allison say to make you draw this conclusion?" Cuddy asked Wilson again.

"She said she didn't care anymore" Wilson sighed as he walked over and stood by his wife and breathed a sigh of relief at what he saw. Cuddy turned and walked down the hall with Wilson following behind her. As they waited for the elevator Cuddy turned to her husband. "You really don't understand women do you?" she asked him.

"I have been married three times before so that should have been some indication" Wilson said as the doors to the elevator opened and they stepped inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –

Cameron was sitting at the glass table in the conference room when Chase walked in to gather his things. "How is he?" Chase asked Cameron.

"About the same, his vitals are stable we just have to wait for him to wake up" she told him.

"Well we know how House likes to sleep" Chase joked trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Yeah, he can sleep practically anywhere" Cameron smiled.

"You heading home or to Cuddy's?" he asked.

"Think I might stay here for a little bit longer" she replied.

"You want some company?" Chase offered. "I can go and get some take out and come back if you like" he said.

"I think I just want to be alone at the moment but thanks for the offer" Cameron said.

"Well if you change your mind give me a call" Chase said as he threw on his jacket and turned walking out the door. Cameron returned to the charting she was trying to complete. It was pointless really, her thoughts constantly turned to House so she decided to go for a walk past his room again. As she walked down the hall of his room she bumped into Wilson coming out of House's room – a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she immediately asked.

"He has a fever and his pain is back" Wilson told her.

"Is he awake?"

"Not conscious but his body is tensing and he is sweating which is what is leading us to believe he is in pain" he explained. Cameron turned her head towards his room and was startled by the gut wrenching scream of pain she heard coming from her husband.

"I thought you said he wasn't awake!" she yelled at Wilson.

"He wasn't" Wilson replied before rushing back into the room. Cameron followed him ignoring House's wishes that she not visit him during his withdrawl process. The sight before her bought Cameron to tears, House was sweating profusely, he had vomit down the front of his shirt, and tears filled his eyes. "House you need to calm down" Wilson tried to tell him.

"I need Vicodin" House screamed!!!

"You don't need Vicodin" Wilson told him.

"I'm in pain!!" he yelled.

"Where here to help you, you have to fight this" Wilson said.

"I can't" House cried.

"What about Cameron? Do it for her and your life together" Wilson told his friend. House began to calm down as his thoughts turned to Cameron.

"I want to see her" House whispered.

"What did you say?" Wilson asked.

"Cameron I need to see her" House repeated. Upon hearing the words Cameron didn't need to be told twice and as soon as Wilson turned to face her she moved from behind him and to House's side. She took hold of House's hand wiped his brow with a sponge from his bedside table.

"I'm here baby" Cameron whispered to House.

"I can't do this" he told her.

"You can" she told him firmly. "You are not giving up on us" she said bluntly. "Promise me" she said squeezing his hand. House closed his eyes as he squeezed her hand back opening his eyes to look her in the eye.

"OK" he mumbled as his eyes closed again. Wilson took the chair from the back of the room and placed it behind Cameron for her to sit on. Smiling at Wilson she sat down never letting go of House's hand. Wilson made himself comfortable in the remaining chair in the room and made himself comfortable.

House suffered through the night sleeping very little. Cameron remained by his side through the entire night as did Wilson silently supporting each other as the night drew on and streams of daylight broke through the window. House had managed to fall asleep around 5am that morning, Cuddy arrived around 7:30 with fresh coffee for Wilson and Cameron who she found were both asleep. She was surprised to see that House was awake holding Cameron's hand as she slept. She walked to the other side of the bed and stood next to him.

"Hope one of those is for me" he remarked.

"Here you can have Wilson's, I'll share mine with him" she said as she handed him a cup. "How long you been awake?" she asked.

"Not sure, no watch and no clock" House said. "Maybe about twenty minutes" he added.

"Are you going to wake her up?" Cuddy asked gesturing to Cameron.

"She could use the sleep" House replied.

"How are you feeling?" Cuddy asked.

"Pains moderate, still have some nausea" he told her.

"I can get you something if you like" Cuddy told him. House nodded as he looked over at Cameron feeling her begin to stir.

"She's been with me the whole time hasn't she?" House asked Cuddy.

"You asked her not to" Cuddy responded.

"She was here, I know it" House said.

"Maybe" Cuddy smiled as she also looked over towards Cameron who was waking up.

"Want some coffee?" House asked Cameron as she opened her eyes.

"You're awake" Cameron said as she moved closer to him.

"Which is more than I can say for some" House said looking to Wilson at the end of the bed.

"Give him a break" Cameron smiled.

"James, wake up" Cuddy whispered in her husband's ear. Wilson stirred slowly and then opened his eyes.

"Get your hand off it" House told his friend.

"Shut up House!" Wilson replied closing his eyes and returning to sleep. Moments later his eyes shot open again now aware that House was awake. "You're awake" he said.

"We've established that" House said.

"Come on let's go leave these two alone for a while" Cuddy told Wilson.

"No you should stay" Cameron spoke up.

"You don't have to worry about Cameron jumping me – she'll be good I promise" House revealed.

"You really think you could get it up right now?" Wilson joked.

"You want me to prove you wrong?" House countered.

"Enough" Cameron interrupted them. "How are you feeling?" Cameron asked House.

"Average" he told her.

"How's the nausea?" Wilson asked.

"Still there but I haven't thrown up for a while" House admitted. Cuddy called for a nurse to come into the room and ordered some anti nausea meds for House.

"What about the pain?" Cameron asked.

"Still there" he said.

"We'll draw some more blood make sure the Vicodin is filtering out of your system before we look at starting you on different pain meds" Wilson said.

"What time is it?" Cameron asked.

"Why do you have to be somewhere?" House smirked.

"Maybe I have a hot date" she smirked back at him.

"Liar" House told her.

"Chase wanted to be told when you woke up, if he's going to be here shortly I won't waste my time ringing him" she told House.

"I can let him know" Wilson offered.

"Thank you" Cameron said.

"It's almost 8am and I have a board meeting that I have to get ready for" Cuddy announced.

"I better get going too I have an early patient" Wilson told them. Cuddy and Wilson both made their way to the door. "I'll be back to check on you both later" Wilson said as he closed the door behind him. Once they were left alone again, House turned his attention to Cameron.

"You ignored me" House told Cameron.

"Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't have done the same if the roles were reversed?" Cameron asked.

"I wouldn't have to" House began. "You wouldn't be a selfish jerk like me and push me aside like that" he said.

"Probably not" Cameron agreed.

"Definitely not" House corrected her.

"You were trying to protect me" she reminded him.

"And I hurt you in the process" House said.

"What did Cuddy tell you?"

"She didn't have to tell me anything, you oily hair tells me you haven't washed it for a couple days, the rings under your eyes, and the red in your eyes tells me you haven't slept properly for days and the way your gingerly moving in that chair tells me you've spent a bit of time sitting in it" he summarized. Cameron lowered her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I couldn't watch you go through that alone the only thing I could do was be with you" she told him.

"I'm glad you were."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – **

"_What did Cuddy tell you?"_

"_She didn't have to tell me anything, you oily hair tells me you haven't washed it for a couple days, the rings under your eyes, and the red in your eyes tells me you haven't slept properly for days and the way your gingerly moving in that chair tells me you've spent a bit of time sitting in it" he summarized. Cameron lowered her head and wiped the tears from her eyes._

"_I couldn't watch you go through that alone the only thing I could do was be with you" she told him._

"_I'm glad you were." _

The morning had passed quickly, House began to feel better apart from his increasing pain but his heart rate and BP were within normal range and his nausea had subsided. Cameron had left to take a shower and change with a promise to House she would return when visiting hours resumed.

After lunch Wilson returned to his friends room to check up on him. "So how you feeling?" Wilson asked.

"Well if one more person asks me how I'm feeling I think I'll throw up" House remarked.

"You do understand your in rehab being asked how you feel is going to happen a lot" Wilson told him.

"Why didn't you keep Cameron out of here?" House asked changing the subject.

"Excuse me?" Wilson asked back.

"I told you, I asked you to look after Cameron" House reminded him of their conversation before he entered rehab.

"Have you met Allison Cameron she tends to have a mind of her own, and can be quite stubborn but I have no idea where she got that from" Wilson replied sarcastically.

"So you never intended to look out for her?" House asked.

"You have no idea what she went through while you were unconscious" Wilson began. "Stop being such an ass and looking for other people to blame instead of looking in the mirror!" he yelled.

"I was unconscious that's why I asked you to look out for her!" House screamed back.

"If you didn't impose such bullshit bans on her visiting you then there wouldn't be such a problem" Wilson snapped back. "You know what I'm sick of this" Wilson continued.

"I thought with all those failed marriages under your belt you'd be used to failure" House told him.

"Go to hell House" Wilson said as he stormed out of the room.

House was in the rehab common room when Cameron returned that night to visit him. She had gone home had a shower and grabbed a few hours of much needed sleep and returned refreshed ready and eager to see her husband.

"Hi" she said as she walked over to him.

"Hey" House replied as he picked up his cane and limped toward her.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"Just about to head back to my room, group session is over" he told her.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"The usual" he replied. "Walk me to my room?" he asked. They walked to the door and down the hall making their way to House's room.

"Have you seen the pain specialist today?" Cameron asked.

"I have an appointment with him tomorrow" House said.

"You nervous?"

"What's with all the questions?" he asked.

"I miss you" Cameron admitted. "I just want you home" she added. House reached out for her hand and pulled her toward him. She stood in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We can't rush this, I want to do this right" he began. "I don't want to end up back here again" he told her.

"I know, I just wish it was over" Cameron said as she lowered her forehead to meet his.

"Just so you know, I miss you too" House said as he pulled her face down and met her lips with his meeting her with a searing kiss.

"I've missed that too" Cameron said.

"Me too" House said as he kissed her again.

Wilson was in the bathroom with his son, trying in vain to stay dry while bathing his son. "You really like kicking those legs around don't you little man" Wilson commented to his son. "We should get you into some swimming lessons, would you like that?" he asked. Joshua Wilson giggled at his dad as he continued splashing his legs in the water.

"How's it going?" Cuddy asked from the doorway.

"I think our son here would like some swimming lessons" he told Cuddy.

"He does like kicking his legs in the water" she recalled.

"I could look into some classes tomorrow" he offered as he wrapped Josh in a towel and removed the plug from the bath.

"Sure" Cuddy agreed. Wilson walked into Josh's room and Cuddy followed him grabbing some clothes out of the drawer for Wilson to change him into.

"Have you finished your paperwork?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah I just replied to the last of my e-mails" she said.

"Early for once" he remarked as he buttoned up the last of Josh's clothes and hugged his freshly bathed and clothed son.

"You realize I'm getting sent copies of all House's medical notes in his file" she began.

"He's the head of a department at your hospital I'm not surprised" he replied knowing where this was going. Wilson carrying Josh walked to the lounge room with Cuddy trailing behind them.

"So I was checking his notes tonight and I was surprised to notice that Chase had made the notes in his chart from today" she said as she sat on the floor next to her husband. Wilson hung his head as he placed Josh on the floor in front of him. "Why have you taken yourself off House's case?"

"I'm tired" he said. "It's tiring being House's friend you should know" he smirked.

"Not as much as you" Cuddy agreed.

"I went to see him today" Wilson began. "He accused me of failing to look after Cameron while he was in rehab" he said.

"Cameron does have a mind of her own" Cuddy defended her husband.

"He continues to blame other people without looking at himself and thinking that maybe just maybe he might be a little bit responsible" Wilson said.

"He needs time to adjust maybe you both need time apart" Cuddy suggested.

"I need a break" Wilson agreed.

"So you're not going to see him at all?" Cuddy asked.

"I'm putting myself and my family first I thought you would be happy with this?" Wilson asked puzzled.

"I know you, I know you're going to regret this a couple of months down the track you'll change your mind and regret not being there for him and it will destroy you" she warned him.

"I think I am capable of making my own decisions" he said as he stood up leaving her alone on the floor with Josh.

"I promise" it was the last thing she said to him before she left for the night. She promised him she would go home and sleep, she wouldn't sleep in his office or Wilson's office she would go home and sleep in their bed in their home. When she arrived home she lay in their bed still wearing the clothes she wore to the hospital. Comforted by the scent of him filling her nostrils she leaned over to the night stand and picked up the phone.

"Hello" Cuddy answered.

"Hey it's me" Cameron said.

"Oh hi" Cuddy said as she juggled Josh in her arms.

"Is this a bad time?" Cameron asked.

"I'm just putting Josh down to bed give me one second" Cuddy said as she placed Josh down in his crib and wrapped him up tightly. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and turned off the light leaving the door slightly ajar. "OK I'm back" she said picking up the phone.

"I can call you back if you like" Cameron offered.

"No I'm glad you called" Cuddy admitted.

"I wanted to thank you for what you've done for me for the last couple of days" Cameron began. "You have been fantastic and I really appreciate it" she said.

"You know it goes without saying" Cuddy said.

"It goes both ways you know" Cameron told her.

"Did House say anything to you tonight?" Cuddy asked.

"Not really I think he's a little worried about his appointment with the pain specialist tomorrow" Cameron told her.

"Did he seem a little more stressed than usual?" Cuddy probed.

"Will you just tell me what's going on?" Cameron asked.

"Wilson took himself off House's case" Cuddy informed her friend.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"He's not House's doctor anymore he asked Chase to take over the case" Cuddy explained.

"Did he say why?"

"Not entirely but House said something to piss him off and I think it pushed him too far" Cuddy said.

"It must have been really good for Wilson to react like this, he always says things to piss people off" Cameron thought out loud. "You know what he said don't you?" Cameron asked.

"I know what Wilson told me" Cuddy replied.

"Which is?"

"House accused him of not taking care of you while he's been in rehab" she began. "Wilson believes that House should maybe be looking at himself as the cause of his problems or at least a contributing factor and he called him on it" she told Cameron.

"Wilson is right, but you can't force House into something he's not ready to face" Cameron told Cuddy.

"In a roundabout way I told Wilson that but he didn't agree with me" Cuddy said.

"Are you two OK?" Cameron asked.

"He's a little angry with me" Cuddy admitted.

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to House in the morning" Cameron assured her.

"I think we need to let them sort this one out themselves" Cuddy suggested.

"Not if it's going to put your marriage at risk" Cameron said.

"It was one little argument, we'll be fine" Cuddy reassured her friend.

"I feel really bad about this" Cameron told her.

"This is not your fault" Cuddy said.

"I'm going to come by tomorrow and talk to Wilson" Cameron told her.

"OK I just don't want what is going on with them to affect us and our friendship" Cuddy said. "After all you are Josh's godparents" she added.

"They'll sort this out , it's House and Wilson, those two not being friends is like Pooh without Tigger" Cameron laughed.

"I hope your right" Cuddy laughed.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep" Cameron said.

"OK I'll see you tomorrow" Cuddy said.

"Thanks again Lisa" Cameron told her.

"Anytime."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – **

Chase walked into House's rehab room the following morning and began checking his vitals. "How's it going this morning?" Chase asked him.

"The usual" House replied.

"How's the pain?" Chase asked.

"Who are you my doctor?"

"For a couple of days Wilson's a bit swamped" he told him. House nodded his head slightly before pulling himself up out of bed.

"Not much to do now, fun parts over" House told Chase.

"Your appointment with the pain specialist is this morning" Chase reminded House.

"Can't escape in case you haven't noticed" House replied.

"I'll come by and see you later" Chase said as he returned House's chart and left the room.

About an hour later Cameron came into the room to find House sitting up in bed. She smiled upon seeing him looking brighter and healthier than he had since he came to rehab three days ago. Cameron pulled the chair up alongside House's bed and sat down. "Come here" House said patting the bed next to him. Cameron smiled and climbed onto the bed next to him leaning into his chest as his arm wrapped around her pulling her to him. "How did you sleep last night?" he asked her then kissed her temple.

"Is that the only kiss hello I'm going to get?" Cameron asked. House cupped his hands around Cameron's face and crashed his mouth onto her own she happily opened her mouth and let her tongue fight for dominance with his own. His hand slid down her arms and rested on her waist as Cameron's hand rubbed his back her hand scooting under his t-shirt feeling his skin against her palm reigniting a passion and need she can't live without. A need for oxygen broke them apart and Cameron returned her head to House's bicep. After a few seconds of silence House spoke up. "So are you going to answer my question?" House asked.

"What was the question again?" Cameron asked as she made herself comfortable.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"When I slept it was OK, but lonely" she admitted.

"I know the feeling" House told her. Cameron wanted to bring up the subject of him and Wilson but didn't want to upset him so she decided to let House bring it up knowing that he probably wouldn't. After all, the last thing she needed was a pissed off House. They were enjoying the comfortable silence when they interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you Dr. House, Dr. Cameron my name is Dr. Abbey Lodge your pain specialist" she introduced herself. Cameron climbed off the bed and House carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Lodge" Cameron said extending her hand for the doctor to shake.

"Please call me Abbey" she replied.

"Then call me Cameron" she told her returning the favor.

"Anything specific I should call you?" she asked House.

"Well you should probably steer clear of all the names she calls me, or rather screams like God, Greg, Sex Maniac" House smirked until he got slapped on the arm from Cameron. "Hey I'm the one in hospital here" he said as he rubbed his arm.

"You'll be in a different kind of rehab if you don't shut up" Cameron told him.

"House" he told Dr. Lodge who was snickering at the playful couple.

"Well now that the formalities are out of the way we should get to know each other, or rather your medical history" Dr. Lodge began.

"You have my medical file it's all in their" House said.

"No what's in here is what you've told the hospital to help you I need to know the things you haven't told the hospital" she replied getting straight to the point. House looked towards Cameron who took that as her cue to leave.

"I should go" Cameron announced.

"I'm OK with you staying Dr. Cameron" Dr. Lodge told her. House reached out and grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her towards him.

"Can you give us a sec?" House asked Lodge. She nodded and moved to the other side of the room. "You should stay" House told Cameron.

"Not if you're going to be worrying about what you say to her because you're worried about how I'm going to react" Cameron explained.

"You have to realize that a lot of the stupid crazy, idiotic, moronic, things I did – I did before we were together," House made clear to her.

"I realize that but it hurts me to think of you in that much pain" Cameron said as she took his hand.

"I was in pain – what you need to remember is how much less pain I'm in when I'm with you" he reassured her. Cameron took her seat next to House and kissed him gently on the lips.

"What do you want to know?" House asked Lodge as she made her way back to the bedside. Lodge pulled up a chair and made herself comfortable. She opened House's file and asked her first question.

"What caused your injury?" she asked.

"Infarction" House replied. "Blood supply was cut off doctors didn't diagnose it for three days" he said.

"Who eventually diagnosed it?" she asked.

"I did" he said bluntly. "Too much damage had been done to the muscle they wanted to cut off my leg" House took hold of Cameron's hand as he continued the story. "I requested they do a bypass repair the damaged tissue then restore blood flow" he said.

"You must have been in a lot of pain when you woke up" Lodge remarked.

"I came through the surgery but yeah as you put it was in a lot of pain" he recalled.

"What happened next?" Lodge asked.

"After having a cardiac episode I asked to be put in a coma so I could sleep through the worst of it and hopefully have full use of my leg back" he continued.

"I'm confused how did you get from having a thigh muscle to not having a thigh muscle?" Lodge asked as she wrote in his file.

"My then girl friend who was my medical proxy decided in consultation with my doctor to go in and remove the damaged thigh muscle leaving me with half a thigh muscle and in constant pain" he said.

"What meds did they put you on?" Lodge asked.

"Vicodin 10mg" he replied.

"What dosage are you on now?"

"90mg" he said. Lodge continued to write everything in his file not surprised by anything House had told her so far.

"What else?" she asked.

"Beer, Jack, Oxycodine, Morphine when the pain gets really bad" he replied.

"Any other, perhaps non-legal drugs?" she questioned him.

"Bit of weed but that never really helped" he recalled.

"What have you been taking of late?"

"Just Vicodin" he said.

"How many pills do you consume a day?" Lodge asked. Cameron took hold of House's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It varies with the level of pain I'm in" he replied honestly.

"Can you give me a ball park figure?"

"Not a reliable one" House said really not wanting to answer the question.

"Try, just take a guess" Lodge pushed him.

"When the pain was really bad maybe 15 to 20" he replied. "The pain seems less frequent when I'm with Cameron or working on a case those days it's maybe 10 to 15" he said.

"OK" Lodge began. "Judging by your last round of blood work you are currently drug and alcohol free" she said looking at his tests results. "Your kidney and liver functions are within normal range – what we need to do now is get you on a physical therapy program and drug program combined minus the opiates and take it from there" she explained.

"Any chance you want to start that drug program now because I'm in a bit of pain here" he pointed out.

"I'll have them bring in some low level pain meds to start if you begin physical therapy this afternoon" she bargained with him.

"Fine" he told her.

"Alright then I'm going to head back to my office get started on your physical therapy program and I'll see you around 1pm" Lodge said getting up from her chair.

"Thank you" Cameron said shaking her hand.

"My pleasure I'll see you at 1pm" Lodge said as she turned and left the room. House didn't say much as Cameron took a seat on the chair vacated by Lodge. A few minutes passed with neither of them saying anything.

"You OK?" Cameron finally asked unable to take the silence anymore.

"Yeah fine" House said somewhat dismissing her question.

"It's OK to be scared" she told him.

"It's not OK to have you sitting on that chair though" House said as he patted the bed next to him as he lay down again. Cameron smiled and lay down next to House using his bicep as her pillow. A few seconds later a nurse walked in and handed House his pain meds. Sitting up he quickly threw them down and swallowed them with a drink of water. Before laying down next to Cameron again he got up from the bed and closed the door to his room and then returned closing the curtain around the bed giving them privacy.

"What exactly are you doing House?" Cameron asked with a smile.

"Just lying in bed with my beautiful wife" he smirked.

"I know that look" she smiled back.

"What look?" he smirked.

"That 'I'm gonna get me some look'" she replied.

"I figured I deserved some kind of reward" he replied playfully.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter – 11**

"_It's not OK to have you sitting on that chair though" House said as he patted the bed next to him as he lay down again. Cameron smiled and lay down next to House using his bicep as her pillow. A few seconds later a nurse walked in and handed House his pain meds. Sitting up he quickly threw them down and swallowed them with a drink of water. Before lying down next to Cameron again he got up from the bed and closed the door to his room and then returned closing the curtain around the bed giving them privacy._

"_What exactly are you doing House?" Cameron asked with a smile._

"_Just lying in bed with my beautiful wife" he smirked._

"_I know that look" she smiled back._

"_What look?" he smirked._

"_That 'I'm gonna get me some look'" she replied._

"_I figured I deserved some kind of reward" he replied playfully._

"You really think you're going to get somewhere with me in a bed, in a rehab room, of the hospital that we both work at?" Cameron asked House as his hand began to caress her thigh.

"You can't use the hospital as an excuse," he began. "It's not like we haven't fooled around here before" he reminded her.

"That's right, I do tend to recall you getting us busted in the clinic by Cuddy" Cameron recalled not exactly doing much to discourage House and the movements of his hand. So he continued his hand running closer to the inside of her thigh.

"Then there was the time in Wilson's office," he whispered in her ear. Cameron's heart rate was increasing, her breathing quickening – if she didn't put a stop to House soon she was going to find it hard to do so. "And the time in my office" he continued.

"Which time?" she replied with a smirk. House smirked back as he met her lips with his own his right hand leaving her thigh and cupping her face bringing her closer to him. Her own hand mimicked his movements as she recalled how the stubble on his face made her feel. "House…" she said trying to stop him from kissing her. "Seriously House…." She continued.

"I locked the door" he told her as he kissed her neck.

"We can't do this here" she told him.

"Sure we can" he tried to persuade her, his hand returning to her thigh.

"I am not sleeping with you in this room" Cameron told him bluntly.

"Killjoy" he muttered.

"Jerk" she replied with a smile.

"Bitch" he said as he nestled his head on the pillow staring at his wife.

"Ass" she fired back enjoying their playful banter.

"Beautiful" he whispered placing his right arm around her waist.

"Handsome" she told him as she rubbed the stubble on the side of his face.

A couple of hours later Cameron had snuck out of House's rehab room telling him she had to report for clinic duty. While Cuddy had excused her from any diagnostics cases clinic duty remained important, and besides that Cameron thought she could distract herself with work for a while. Even if it was spent listening to hypochondriacs, complain about non-existent symptoms half the time, or over protective parents worried that their child sneezed. On her way to the clinic she bumped into Wilson in the lobby, he was also on the way to complete his hours for the week. "Hey" she greeted him.

"Hey Cameron" he replied. "How's everything with House this morning?" he asked. Although he had taken himself off House's case it didn't mean that he had stopped caring about his condition.

"He had his first appointment with the pain specialist this morning" she told him.

"How'd that go?" he asked as he signed in to the clinic at the counter.

"Just background information, she wants to start him on physical therapy and meds this afternoon" Cameron said as she signed in after Wilson.

"That's good" Wilson said as he looked over the chart he picked up off the pile.

"Can we talk for a second?" Cameron asked gesturing towards an empty exam room. Wilson had a feeling this conversation was coming and decided to just get it over with. He nodded and followed Cameron into the exam room. He closed the door behind them as Cameron turned to face him.

"I know what you're going to say" he started.

"I don't think you do" Cameron interrupted him.

"So you're not going to tell me that I've made a mistake taking myself off House's case and that I need to forgive him and run back to him begging him for forgiveness?" Wilson asked sarcastically.

"No" Cameron shook her head.

"Then what?" Wilson asked.

"I wanted to thank you again for everything you and Lisa have done for me and for House over the past few days" she said as she stuck her hands in the pockets of her lab coat. "Even longer than that if we're going to be honest here – but especially the last few days" she smiled.

"Cameron" Wilson tried to interrupt her.

"Let me finish then I'll leave you alone" she countered before continuing. "I appreciate it and I know House does too, he just has a funny way of showing things, of letting his emotions come to the surface" she explained. "Look at how long it took for him to admit he liked me" she laughed. Wilson smiled knowing where she was coming from. "I'm not asking you to run back and forgive him straight away or take his case back again, I'm just asking that when he does realize what a jerk he's been that you're willing to listen and give him a chance to explain" she said.

"I'm not saying House and I are never going to be friends again, hopefully this will be good in some way – but he needs to see that words and actions have consequences" Wilson told her.

"He will, I hope he just realizes sooner rather than later" Cameron admitted. Wilson stepped forward and gave Cameron a hug which she happily returned.

"It seems a little weird but I kind of miss him a bit" Wilson remarked.

"He does grow on you pretty quickly" she smiled back. "Well we should get going we have a full waiting room out there" Cameron said as walked to the door.

"Yes we do" Wilson agreed.

"Oh and Wilson" Cameron said pausing in the doorway. "Apologize to Cuddy" she said simply.

"Yes Allison" he agreed with a smile.

Later that afternoon Cuddy knocked on the door of her husband's office and waited for him to answer. "Come in" he acknowledged as he returned to the chart he was signing off.

"You busy?" she asked tentatively not too sure how he would react after their little disagreement the previous night.

"Just finishing up this last chart" he said as he tossed his pen down on the desk.

"How's your day so far?" she asked him deciding to opt for small talk before jumping right in.

"Wall to wall patients this morning" he told her as he walked to the front of his desk and leaned against it. Cuddy walked to the desk and leaned on it next to him. A few more moments of awkward silence passed between them before he broke the tension.

"How about you?" he asked. "How has your day been so far?"

"I had a rather boring meeting with a potential donor who spent the entire time looking at my breasts" she said.

"Excuse me?" Wilson gasped.

"Relax I told him we didn't need his money" Cuddy assured her husband. Wilson reached down and grabbed her hand and placed it in his lap.

"I was a jerk last night" he began.

"You don't need to…" Cuddy began.

"But I want to, I want to tell you I was a jerk" he continued. "You were looking out for me, I would have done the same thing for you and you probably wouldn't have yelled at me for doing so" he said as he stood in front of her.

"I might have yelled at you, a little bit" she admitted.

"I'm sorry" he told her. Cuddy placed her arms around his neck as he leaned forward to gently kiss her on the lips. Wilson's hands ran their way down her back as he searched for the hem of her shirt currently tucked into the skirt she was wearing. Cuddy's mind was screaming that they had to stop, she couldn't get caught doing this in her hospital married or not. But her heart and the throbbing between her legs was telling her she was an idiot and to let him have his way with her.

"James, we should stop" she said albeit not too convincingly as all he did was spread her legs to accommodate him in between them.

"You don't really want me to?" he asked as he kissed her neck his hands moving to the front of her legs sliding under her skirt. As Cuddy was about to give in the sound of her pager going off brought them both back to reality. As she unclipped it from her skirt Wilson took it from her and tossed it into the trash before she could look at it.

"How do you know that wasn't important?" she asked him as she gently pushed him away and hopped off the desk. She walked to the edge of the desk and bent over to retrieve her pager from the trash. Seeing her bend over in the incredibly tight skirt she was wearing Wilson was barely able to contain himself and before she knew it he was pressed up behind her and she could feel the beginnings of a very promising erection currently against her ass.

"Surely it's not that important?" he asked as Cuddy looked at the screen of her pager.

"Actually it is" she sighed as she was now beginning to become just as excited as Wilson was. Turning to face him she cupped his face in her hands. "I'll make it up to you tonight – I promise" she told him as she kissed him and rushed out the door.

"Right" Wilson huffed as he limped behind his desk and painfully sat down.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – **

Cameron was just about to step onto the elevator when Cuddy approached behind her. The other staff in the elevator stepped out leaving the two of them to ride up alone. "How's your day?" Cameron asked.

"A meeting from hell this morning" Cuddy began.

"Really you want to talk about it?" Cameron asked.

"No it's fine, nothing I couldn't handle" Cuddy reassured her.

"House had his first appointment with Dr. Lodge this morning" she told Cuddy.

"How did it go?" Cuddy asked.

"A lot of background information at first, and House was actually forthcoming with a lot of it" Cameron admitted.

"That's good" Cuddy said. The elevator arrived and they both stepped out onto the third floor. "Are you heading to see him now?" she asked.

"Yeah he had another session at 1pm I want to see how he went" Cameron said.

"I'll come with you" Cuddy suggested and they walked down the hall to the rehab wing. After swiping her card the doors opened and they walked down the hall. Cameron was in such a rush to see House, she didn't even notice Lodge near the nurses desk.

"Cameron," Lodge called out. She turned and faced .

"I'm sorry I didn't even see you there" Cameron said as she stopped.

"I take it you're on your way to see your husband" she commented.

"Yes, how did he go?" Cameron asked.

"The first session can be excruciating – he is using muscles he hasn't used in years the pain from that you can't imagine" Lodge began.

"How much pain is he in right now?" Cameron asked.

"Quite a bit I would imagine, although he did his best to hide how much pain he was in" Lodge told her.

"Yeah he's good at that" Cameron agreed.

"Just don't go looking for miracles just yet, this is a timely process and one that is going to test you both" she explained.

"OK" Cameron nodded her head.

"I'll wait out here" Cuddy told Cameron as she walked to her husband's room.

"Cameron," Lodge called out stopping her. "He is a determined son of a bitch though" Lodge smirked.

Taking a deep breath before she entered the room Cameron slid the door open slowly and walked inside. House was laying on the bed a heat pad resting on his right thigh. He looked over at her watching as she locked the door and pulled the curtains around as he had done earlier that morning. "Looks like you had a tough session" she remarked.

"Something like that" House replied.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Some Vicodin would be nice" he joked. Cameron snapped her head up to him in disgust. "I was just kidding" he added. Cameron relaxed a bit and walked closer to his bed taking his hand, she raised her hand to her lips and kissed it gently. "You know there's room for two in this bed" he reminded her.

"As long as you don't get any ideas" she warned him. House rubbed his thigh in an effort to dull the pain but all to no avail. Cameron watched him try but with no success so she got off the bed and walked to the other side. She reached for the waist band of his sweat pants and began to undo the elastic.

"Slow down there girl thought you didn't want me to get any ideas" House smirked. Cameron opened the draw and removed the massage oil she had bought from home.

"I'm not massaging that leg" she smirked at him.

"So why do you need my pants off then?" he asked playing with her. He had missed their banter, especially any banter of a sexual kind which let's face it most of it was.

"Because with your pants off I have better access" she explained. House decided the pain was too much right now to not take her offer of help and undid the elastic of his sweat pants. Cameron pulled them down and off his legs leaving him in his boxers. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his leg onto her lap. Rubbing the oil into her hand she started at the bottom of his thigh and worked her way up. "Let me know if it hurts too much" she told him. House nodded and closed his eyes, letting her hands go to work. The feel of her hands on his damaged muscle was doing wonders for himself and for Cameron – who was enjoying being able to physical touch her husband and not just lie down next to him. Since he had been in the hospital she had come to realize just how much she missed his touch their contact skin on skin, and the sex – God had she missed the sex. They were still newlyweds after all and there was no way Cameron had, had her fill of him yet. After fifteen minutes House stared at his wife, her eyes were a little red from lack of sleep, her face flushed from the exertion on his thigh, the small beads of sweat forming down her neck line. She had helped him with his pain. Right now she was the most beautiful thing on earth to him.

"Cameron" he whispered drawing her attention to him.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked worried.

"No, you've done enough for now" he told her.

"Oh OK" she said as she wiped her hands on a nearby towel. Cameron pulled the chair up to sit next to House's bed.

"You can jump up here next to me if you like" House said as he noticed Cameron pulling the chair next to the bed.

"It's OK, you'd be more comfortable by yourself anyway" she replied making herself comfortable in the chair.

"You think I sleep better alone?" he asked confused.

"No I think my back is a little sore and I can't stay very long and" Cameron began.

"And which is it?" House asked. "Is your back sore or you don't want to stay?" he questioned her.

"Fine, I'll get into bed with you" Cameron reluctantly agreed as she kicked off her shoes and climbed in to bed next to him.

"Well I don't want to force you" House sulked.

"You're not forcing me I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable" she explained.

"When have you known me not to tell you how I feel?" House asked. Cameron looked at him in shock.

"This coming from the guy who took three years to tell me he liked me" she scoffed.

"Ok that didn't come out the right way" he countered.

"You think" she replied with a smirk.

"What I should have said was I would tell you if I didn't want you in my bed" he clarified.

"Are you sure?" Cameron joked with him.

"I don't think I'll ever utter the words get out of my bed to you" he smirked back.

"I hope not" she smiled back. House leaned in closer to her and kissed her lips gently. House moved his hand over her waist caressing her thighs and slowly moving around to her buttocks. "You need to rest" she told him in between kisses.

"I'm not tired" he said as he continued kissing her.

"You are" she said as she removed his hands from her thigh and placed them on his chest.

"You don't let me have any fun" House complained.

"We'll have plenty of fun when we get home" Cameron told him.

"You promise?"

"I promise" Cameron said as she rested her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist.

Before he went home for the day Chase decided to check in on his patient. Opening the door to House's rehab room he walked in and picked up House's chart from the end of the bed. "Dr. Down Under how are you this evening?" House asked as he eyed the young doctor.

"Well I was about to go home but I thought I'd come by and tuck in my favorite patient before I left" he joked back.

"No new patients?" he asked.

"Nope I think Cuddy has told everyone that if you're not on the case no one is" he sighed.

"I'll talk to her" House offered.

"Thanks – I think we're about as caught up on clinic duty as we can be" he began. "Foreman's even been clearing your back log of hours" he added.

"How dare he, it took me a long time to achieve that record" House complained.

"So how did the appointment with the pain specialist go?" Chase asked.

"Early stages" House replied not really wanting to say too much too early.

"But you're sticking with it?"

"I'll see how it goes" House told him.

"You need anything before I go" Chase asked as he replaced House's file on the end of the bed.

"You know where Cameron is?" House asked.

"I saw her talking to Cuddy before I came here" Chase told him.

"Make sure she goes home tonight" House said.

"You're really surprised she stayed here the past few nights?" Chase questioned House. "She's been working with you for how long, dating you for how long?"

"What's your point?"

"My point is that no one is going to be able to tell her what to do, she's stubborn, but more importantly she cares about you" Chase explained.

"So she should punish herself by staying here not sleeping properly, not eating well, and running herself into the ground?" House raised his voice at Chase.

"Reverse the roles. If Cameron was in this hospital bed and you were in her shoes what would you do?" Chase asked.

"Go away now" House told Chase.

"Good night House" Chase said as he smirked and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Day seven of House's rehab treatment. It was Sunday another day which for House bought group therapy, arts and crafts, and an event he wasn't looking forward to. Another appointment with Dr. Lodge, physical therapy was bad enough but without the Vicodin it was… well beyond words. Add to that the fact that it had would now be day four since Wilson had spoken to him and handed his case to Chase. Although he wouldn't admit it he missed his friend. Lying in bed House was surprised when he saw Cuddy walk in around 7:30 that morning. "You should really be careful about coming out in the daylight" House told her. Cuddy smirked as she walked towards him.

"Good morning to you too" she smiled.

"So what brings you to my bedside on a Sunday morning?" House asked. Cuddy pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Just came by to check on a doctor who happens to be a patient" she replied.

"Does Wilson know you're here?" he asked.

"You think because he hasn't been to see you I'm not allowed to?" she asked sarcastically. House didn't reply he just continued to stare at Cuddy. "He does care about you" she reminded him.

"Yeah he showed that by ditching my case" House replied sarcastically.

"You don't think you blaming him for Cameron staying here had anything to do with it?" she snapped back defending her husband.

"I asked him to do one thing!" House yelled.

"That you knew was going to be an impossible task" she yelled back. "Cameron has become just as determined and stubborn as you have since you've been together, not to mention the ridiculous ban you imposed on her of not being able to see you while you were detoxing. What did you think she was going to do!" she screamed.

"I didn't want her to see me like that" House whispered.

"Like what?" Cuddy asked.

"Vulnerable, weak" he admitted. "Me putting her through my detoxing isn't what she signed up for when we got together" he added.

"She knew you couldn't keep on going like that forever and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew you would kick the Vicodin it was just a matter of when" Cuddy told him.

"We've been married for three months and I end up in rehab" House sighed.

"And you will spend the rest of your lives together because of it, which because of this rehab will be having quite a few more years added to it" she encouraged him.

"You've been married to Wilson so long he's channeling himself through you" House told her.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Who said it was a compliment" he commented.

"Well I took it that way whether you like it or not" she smiled again.

"So who found the magic cure?" House asked changing the subject.

"What magic cure?" Cuddy asked back puzzled.

"The one that seems to have cured all the dying people begging for my help" he alleged.

"You're in no condition to be diagnosing or treating patients" she pointed out.

"My team is capable enough" he told her.

"You are a big part of your team and you are not there" she said.

"Got to take the training wheels off sometime" he commented.

"I'll consider it." The two stayed silent for a few moments before Cuddy began their conversation again. "So if I'm going to consider giving your team a case what's in it for me?" she asked.

"I thought that in your job as Dr. Administrator, giving cases to doctors was your job?" he asked.

"Well I could give said cases to another doctor" she informed him.

"And risk that patient's death - go for it" House scoffed playing down her attempt at extortion.

"If I'm going to take your team and to an extent you into consideration for future cases you will do something for me" she stated bluntly.

"There's the administrator we know and ogle" House smirked.

"If Wilson happens to come by your room, you will listen to him, you will be nice to him" she instructed House. He took a deep breath pretending to give Cuddy's threat some thought. Unknown to Cuddy he was prepared to talk to Wilson. He knew he had gone too far and should perhaps apologize to him, but he wasn't about to let Cuddy think it was going to be that easy so he decided to make her sweat a little.

"Does he know you're here making this little deal?" House asked.

"I didn't know I was going to make this deal when I came in here" she admitted. Cuddy got up from the chair and gave House's hand a gentle squeeze. As she walked towards the door she stopped and turned to say goodbye to House and caught him staring at her ass. "We're you just looking at my ass?" she asked him.

"I thought you had toilet paper stuck on your skirt" he lied.

"Check out your own wife's ass" she told him as she closed the door behind her.

It was mid morning before Cameron made it to House's room. She knew he would possibly be a little pissed for not being there earlier so she came prepared. She slid the door open and walked in holding coffee from the shop around the corner and bagels. She climbed on to House's bed and sat at the foot of the bed and handed him a cup of coffee and a bagel. House was sitting upright in the bed his back resting on the pillows and a heat pad on his thigh. He took the cup from her sat it down on the table next to them he then did the same with hers before pulling her to him and kissing her passionately. The intensity only grew between them before the need for oxygen became too great and House pulled back. "Morning" Cameron said with a smile.

"Morning" House replied.

"We really need to get you out of this hospital room" Cameron remarked. "Then I can have my wicked way with you" she added.

"You're the only one stopping us right now" House reminded her.

"Because I like my job" she told him.

"You love me though" House argued playfully.

"Let's not go here again" Cameron requested. They both took a sip of their coffee's and House took a bite from his bagel.

"You may not have to wait much longer" House suddenly said.

"What are you talking about?" Cameron asked.

"Lodge is talking about me continuing my therapy as an outpatient" he told her.

"Are you kidding that's fantastic" Cameron almost shouted with glee.

"Cuddy would have to OK it first" he added as he ate his bagel.

"Well I'm sure she would" Cameron said encouragingly.

"And Chase as my attending would have to sign off on it too" House declared.

"So your therapy is going well then?" Cameron asked.

"Painful, but getting easier" House told her.

"I'm glad" Cameron smiled at him.

"Let's get out of here" House announced.

"And go where?"

"Anywhere just walk around the hospital I'm bored" he admitted. Cameron finished off her bagel and threw the rubbish in the bin before standing up and handing House his cane.

"No funny business" Cameron warned him.

They walked out of the rehab wing and toward the elevator where Cameron pushed the button. They walked in to the empty car and House selected their floor. "It's pretty quiet in here today" Cameron said.

"It's boring" House said.

"I guess it is when you don't have a team or Cuddy to terrorize" Cameron agreed with him. She slid her hand in his as the elevator reached the top floor. They walked out and Cameron opened the door to the roof allowing them to both walk out. House took a deep breath of fresh air as he walked with Cameron to the ledge and leaned against it. They stayed there for a few minutes not needing to talk just enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

"You realize I can see down your top from this angle" House smirked.

"Oh I didn't realize" Cameron replied smiling back pushing her arms under her chest more so her breasts popped out a little further.

"You are a cruel woman Allison Cameron" House told her.

"That would be Allison House" she reminded him. Cameron turned and lifted House's left arm so she could slide between him and the wall. She wrapped her arms around his waist running her hands underneath his t-shirt and up his chest.

"You won't kiss me in my room but you'll jump me when we're on the roof?" House asked. Cameron began kissing his neck and then moved up along his jaw before finding her way to his lips.

"No one's going o walk in on us up here" she told him as his hands worked their way up and down her back gently cupping her ass.

"God I've missed you" House sighed as he showered her neck with kisses. Breathing became more frantic between the two of them. Cameron toyed with House's nipples as he released the clasp on her bra and immediately moved his hands to her breasts. He pushed her shirt up and lowered his mouth onto her breasts. Cameron leaned her head back allowing him easier access a moan escaping as she did so. She moved her hands towards the draw string of his pyjama pants but his hands on hers stopped her movements. Just as she looked up to question him her phone rang. Reaching into her pocket she pulled it out and looked at the caller id. 'Cuddy' she mouthed to House as she answered.

"Hey Lisa what's up?" she asked.

"Have you seen House?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah he's with me."

"Where are you guys?" Cuddy asked now a little relieved.

"Just getting some fresh air" she informed her as House pulled her shirt back down and did up her bra like nothing had happened.

"I have a case, if you're interested" Cuddy offered.

"Sure, House is looking for a distraction" Cameron said.

"Alright I'll meet you in the diagnostics office" Cuddy suggested.

"No problem we'll be there in five" Cameron said as she hung up.

"Cuddy come through with a case?" House asked.

"Yeah, why did you stop me before?"

"When?" House asked as he picked up his cane.

"When I was about to undo your pants" Cameron smirked. House leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

"I could feel it" he began his hand touching Cameron's thigh.

"Feel what?"

"The vibrations" he continued gently kissing her neck and gently touching her thigh. He then suddenly pulled back leaving her feeling empty. "Your phone started to vibrate before you heard it ring – no point starting what we couldn't finish" he said. Turning he began to limp towards the roof door. "You coming?" he asked.

"I wish" was Cameron's muffled reply.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

By the time House and Cameron reached House's office Cuddy was already there waiting for them. "I took the liberty of calling Chase and Foreman in for you" she informed them.

"Not going to tell me what the case is about first?" House asked. "Maybe I don't want to take it" he added.

"You will take it" Cameron told him as she sat down on the couch.

"And why is that Mrs. House?" he asked playing along.

"Because if I have to do another week of clinic duty I may feel obliged to take out my frustration on an unsuspecting patient by withholding what I know he wants" Cameron replied.

"Please tell me the two of you haven't been fooling around in my hospital again?" Cuddy asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Like you haven't nailed Wilson in your office" House commented receiving a smirk from Cameron.

"Do you want this case or not?" Cuddy asked ignoring House's accusation.

"Yes thank you" Cameron replied taking the file from Cuddy and going over it.

"You didn't deny my allegation" House told Cuddy.

"Would you believe me if I told you that nothing has happened?" she asked House. House smirked at her before taking another copy of the file that she held out for him. Cuddy made her way to the door. "Chase and Foreman said they'd be here as soon as they could" she told House and Cameron. "And I'm going home" she added.

"Thanks Lisa" Cameron smiled at her.

"No problem" she replied as she walked out.

Two hours later Chase and Foreman had arrived and after completing the differential House sent the team off to run a battery of tests on their patient. Cameron returned to House's office with some preliminary results to find House on his computer. "Tests have all been negative so far" she announced as she entered and walked round behind his desk. She looked at the computer screen to find that he was indeed watching porn and not working on the case. "You pleaded for us to have a case and now that we have one you're watching porn?" she asked.

"I'm a bit behind in my downloads, besides the case was for you" he replied.

"Can you switch it off please?"

"Why you've never been bothered by it before" House remarked as he turned in his chair and looked at Cameron.

"Before we've been able to have sex, whenever we want" she began. "Now with you here" she continued.

"And you not willing to have sex in the hospital" House interrupted his hand running up and down her leg.

"Because I don't want to lose my job" she reminded him before continuing. "It kind of rubs it in our faces" she said.

"Which really means you're not getting any, so watching them in action makes you all hot and bothered and sexually frustrated" he clarified.

"If you want to put it like that yes" Cameron smirked at him. House turned to the computer and minimized the screen.

"Obviously you haven't been watching for long" Cameron commented.

"What makes you say that?"

"No reaction one might say" as she gestured to his groin.

"So where are my other ducklings?" House asked changing the subject.

"Waiting for the last batch of results" she informed him.

"And those?" House asked pointing to the results Cameron had in her hand.

"All negative" she told him. They were interrupted by the phone on House's desk ringing.

"House" he answered. He listened on the other end before hanging up before saying anything else.

"Who was that?" Cameron asked.

"Maid service – room is ready" he said. He got up from behind his desk and limped towards Cameron. He paused placed one hand on the back of Cameron's neck drawing her to him and placed his lips on hers. "Come find me when you get the next lot of results" he said as he broke their kiss and walked out.

House returned to his room in the rehab wing and found Dr. Lodge waiting him. "We have to stop meeting like this" he remarked.

"How do you think you'd go with a little outpatient therapy?" Lodge asked.

"It's not nice to tease" House replied.

"Who said I was teasing? You're managing your pain so far, if we give it a couple more days I'll speak to Cuddy about springing you Wednesday if you're a good boy" she told him. Lodge had learnt early on how to talk and deal with House, it was a nice change from some of her other patients.

"Fair enough" he agreed.

"So shall we get down to business?" Lodge asked.

When Cameron returned to House's room she found him lying on the bed sleeping his arm draped over his face trying to shield the light. Cameron turned the light off above him to try and give his eyes some rest. "What the tests show?" he asked.

"Nothing we can't handle" she said as she brushed the hair from his face.

"My name is still on the door" he reminded her.

"I thought you might want to rest" Cameron explained. He took the results from her and began going over them. "How was your session with Lodge?" she asked.

"Did Foreman do a spinal tap?" House asked.

"No he has the patient scheduled for an MRI first thing tomorrow morning" she said.

"Add a spinal tap into the mix" he told her placing the results on the table. The fact that House had ignored her question about his session told her that he didn't want to talk about it and she wasn't about to push him on the subject. She still hated the fact that sometimes even now on a very rare occasion he would push her away when he was in pain. He had come a long way since the beginning of their relationship they had both grown and changed and she was willing to let him have these moments now and then. Needless to say it still pained her just as much as him. She sat down in the chair next to him and placed her hand on top of his. "You should go get some sleep" House told her.

"What do you think I am 85 – it's only 5.30pm" she told him with a smirk. "Or are you just trying to get rid of me?" she asked playfully.

"My mistress is shy" House said flatly.

"You can't keep up with me let alone a mistress too" Cameron slyly informed him.

"I don't want to try either" he admitted.

"Good answer" Cameron smiled. She noticed House's eyes were beginning to shut and he was trying to fight the fatigue he felt. It had been a grueling day for him, he had spent most of the week in bed and today was out and about around the hospital so she wasn't surprised he was a little more tired than normal. "Go to sleep" she encouraged him squeezing his hand once more.

"Go home" he fired back.

"Shut up and go to sleep" she told him for the final time as his eyes closed.

Cuddy had arrived home by lunchtime and had enjoyed the afternoon with her husband and son. Waking after an afternoon nap neither Wilson nor Cuddy really felt like cooking. "What are we going to do for dinner?" Cuddy asked.

"I really don't feel like cooking" Wilson announced.

"Me either" Cuddy agreed.

"Order in" Wilson suggested.

"I feel like pizza" Cuddy offered.

"We haven't had pizza in months" Wilson said. Josh began moving around and making noises from his play pen. Cuddy made her way over to the play pen and picked Josh up and rejoined Wilson on the couch.

"I thought you might have gone to the hospital today" Cuddy commented.

"To see House?" Wilson asked.

"You haven't seen him in almost a week" she said as she bounced Josh on her lap.

"I'll get around to it" Wilson said dismissing their conversation. "You're very insistent on me visiting him" Wilson said after a brief silence.

"He misses you" Cuddy told him.

"I suppose he told you this did he?" Wilson asked.

"Not in so many words" she admitted. "But you can tell" she added. Wilson got up from the couch and went into the kitchen where he grabbed the pizza menu from the draw and bought it back to the lounge room. She wasn't going to push him any further on the subject she had already done enough. The idea was in his head and that was enough.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

House woke around 8pm that evening expecting to be alone he was shocked to find Cameron sitting next to his bed. "What are you still doing here?" he asked.

"Thought you might be hungry when you woke up" she said as she pushed the paper bag toward him.

"I thought I was dreaming" he commented as he reached for the bag.

"That your gorgeous wife who knew you were sick of hospital food bought you a burger from your favorite burger joint" she said playfully.

"I love you" House smiled as he pulled the burger from the bag and began eagerly unwrapping. Cameron sat back silently and watched as House devoured the burger in record time. He disposed of the rubbish into the bag and looked over at Cameron. "How's the patient?" he asked.

"No change" she told him.

"Did you do the spinal tap yet?" he asked.

"First thing in the morning" Cameron announced.

"You should go home and get some rest" House told her.

"I want to stay a little longer" she told him.

"Then you better climb up here" he instructed her. Cameron didn't hesitate in joining him in the bed. As small as it may be she loved lying next to him and although he wouldn't freely admit it House did too.

The following morning Wilson walked into Cuddy's office carrying her briefcase as she juggled Josh in her arms. She looked down at Josh in her arms as she spoke to him. "Now you be a good boy today won't you" she told him. The little boy giggled and cooed in her arms responding to the sound of her voice.

"Swap" Wilson said as he placed her briefcase on her desk and then took Josh from her arms. "Do you want to have lunch later?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know how my day is going to go so can we leave it open?" she asked.

"Sure I'll call you later to see how you're day unfolds" he told her.

"OK" she agreed as she gently brushed Josh's hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye baby" she said before turning and heading back to her desk.

"What no kiss for me?" Wilson joked. Cuddy stopped in her tracks and returned to Wilson where she planted a full passionate kiss on his lips.

"Have a good day" Cuddy told him.

"You too" he said as he left with Josh.

After dropping Josh off at daycare, Wilson rode the elevator to the fourth floor and passed the diagnostics office along the way. He glanced in and saw that Cameron's bag was on the desk. He checked House's office thinking she might be in there but he only found it empty. As he returned to the hallway he bumped into Cameron. "Hey" she greeted him.

"Hey I was just looking for you" he said.

"Sorry just woke up" she admitted.

"Did you spend the night here again?" Wilson asked concerned for his friend.

"I didn't mean to, I was going to go home but I feel asleep and by the time I woke up at 2am there was no point so I just stayed" she explained.

"How's your patient?" he asked.

"Stable, I'm just waiting for Chase or Foreman to come in so I can do a spinal tap" she said.

"Leaning towards infection?"

"House is, he's the one that ordered the spinal tap" she told him.

"How's he doing?" Wilson asked.

"Good and bad days with his physical therapy - yesterday was a particularly bad day" she replied.

"Any indication when he might go home?"

"They haven't said but he's getting anxious, you know House he hates being in any one place" Cameron began.

"Especially away from you" Wilson interrupted. Cameron smiled knowing that he was right.

"Well I'm going to have a coffee before the boys get here do you want one?" Cameron offered.

"I have a patient file to read over" he said.

"So take it with you" Cameron told him.

"I could use a decent coffee" he smiled.

About an hour later Foreman arrived and Cameron left with him to do the spinal tap on their patient. Chase decided to take the opportunity to go check on House. Chase opened the door to House's rehab room and walked in. "Morning" he greeted him.

"Well if it isn't the thunder from down under" House toyed with him.

"Don't you ever get sick of the Aussie jokes?" Chase asked.

"What's not to love?" House asked back.

"How is your leg feeling this morning?" Chase asked deciding it better to just ignore him.

"No worse than usual" House replied.

"Cameron said you had a rough day yesterday with physical therapy" he remarked.

"Then why don't you ask Cameron how my leg is feeling" he fired back.

"House we need to monitor your pain levels so we can adjust your meds if we need too" Chase reminded him.

"Really I just thought it was for fun cause they taste so yummy" House said sarcastically.

"Judging by your mood I would say you're in more pain that what you were Friday" Chase assumed.

"Well you assumed wrong" House corrected him.

"Then tell me" Chase yelled frustrated.

"Couldn't my apparent 'mood' as you say be put down to the fact that I am sick of this place and want to go home to be with my wife" House told him.

"Not if you're using that as an excuse to get home and to a secret stash you have hidden somewhere" Chase said.

"What you and Wilson haven't torn the place apart yet?" House asked.

"Should we?" Chase asked.

"Never trust an addict" House told him.

"I'll talk to Dr. Lodge about you attending outpatient therapy and get back to you" Chase said. House nodded as Chase scribbled some notes in his chart and replaced it on the bed.

"You get test results yet?" House yelled as Chase reached the door.

"Cameron and Foreman are doing the tap now, be a couple hours yet" he replied.

"I want them when their done" House told him. Chase nodded his head and continued out the door.

It was around lunchtime and Cameron and Foreman had gone to deliver the test results to House. Chase needing to go talk to Wilson decided to pay him a visit. He knocked on the door and waited for the oncologist to answer. "Come in" Wilson responded and Chase went inside.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked.

"Sure what's up?" Wilson asked looking up from the papers on his desk.

"I talked to Dr. Lodge about House going home" he announced.

"And what did she say?" Wilson asked curious.

"She thinks he will respond just as well if not better to his therapy at home – he does have to get back to normal sometime" he added.

"True" Wilson agreed. "So when's the big day?"

"That's the thing" Chase paused. "I was talking with House earlier and he said something that has been bothering me all morning" he said.

"I wouldn't worry about it he offends everyone" Wilson reminded Chase.

"No it was nothing bad it wasn't even about me" Chase explained.

"Then what was it?" Wilson asked.

"I suggested to him he might be so keen to go home because he has a secret stash hidden somewhere he wants to get to" Chase told Wilson.

"What did he say?"

"Never trust an addict" Chase said. "It occurred to me no one has been through their apartment and checked for his stash – removed any temptation from him" he added.

"Leave it with me" Wilson offered.

"I don't mind doing it" Chase told him.

"I know but no offence you would maybe find half of it" Wilson said. "I know him it'll be easier for me" he admitted.

"Well if you change your mind just call me" Chase said.

"So you won't free him till I give the OK?" Wilson asked.

"No I won't" Chase agreed. Wilson watched Chase leave and then picked up the phone dialing Cuddy's extension.

"Hey it's me" he greeted her.

"Hey how's your day?" she asked him.

"Good so far you?" he asked back.

"Budget reviews back to back, I don't think I can make lunch" she sighed.

"That's OK, but I need a minute of your time" he said.

"Is everything OK?" she asked worried.

"Yeah I'm just going to come by and see you" he told her.

"OK, see you soon" Cuddy said before hanging up.

Around five minutes later Wilson walked into Cuddy's office. She immediately got up from her desk and went to meet him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong" he reassured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure" he smiled placing a small kiss on her lips. He pulled back when he heard a knock on the door.

"Talk about bad timing" Cuddy moaned.

"It's Cameron I asked her to come by" he told Cuddy.

"OK" Cuddy replied now extremely confused. "Come in" she called out and watched as Cameron came in.

"Sorry did I interrupt something?" Cameron asked.

"No everything's fine" Cuddy told her. "Have a seat" she said gesturing to the couch.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked. "Is House OK?"

"He's fine" Cuddy said.

"Then what's going on?" Cameron asked.

"To be honest with you I have no idea Cameron" Cuddy said as she looked towards Wilson who had sat down opposite Cameron and Cuddy who were seated together on the couch.

"Chase came to see me earlier and they are going to release House soon" Wilson told her.

"That's fantastic" Cameron smiled relieved.

"He'll have to attend outpatient therapy and ongoing counseling but at least he'll be able to ease back into work and home life" Wilson explained.

"I can't wait to tell him" Cameron smiled.

"Well you can't tell him yet" Wilson said outing a halt to her happiness.

"Why not?"

"I don't mean to be rude or hurtful in any way here Cameron" Wilson began.

"I know" she comforted him.

"I need to search your apartment" he said flatly.

"For what?"

"Vicodin, oxycodine, morphine, whatever he has stashed or hidden away" Wilson explained.

"I can do that" Cameron told him.

"I'm going to tell you what I told Chase, you won't find it all" Wilson said.

"Then I'll ask him" she said stubbornly.

"He won't tell you" Wilson tried to tell her.

"He will" Cameron said defensively.

"No Cameron he won't" Cuddy cut in. "Wilson is right, it may only be one bottle one little spot but he won't tell you because it's his safety net. In the back of his mind he knows it's there so if one day, one unbelievable day he can't see a way out" she continued.

"No he wouldn't do that not after all the effort he's put in" Cameron said fighting back tears.

"Cameron I know you want to believe that but right now as much as House says he's off Vicodin and doesn't want to use again he's not even half way there, this is a process and he's just beginning" Wilson tried to calm her.

"I want to be there when you do it" Cameron said after a few moments silence. Wilson looked towards Cuddy who nodded her head.

"Alright well go this afternoon if that's OK with you?" he asked Cameron.

"Sure" she nodded.

"I'll come find you around 4pm" Wilson told her as he got up. "I'm sorry I have a patient in fifteen minutes" he said as he gently patted Cameron's shoulder.

"I'm OK" she smiled although not to convincingly. Wilson left leaving Cuddy and Cameron alone in the office. "I never realized" Cameron began.

"It's not that he wants to hurt you it's that he can't control it" Cuddy said trying to explain the mind of an addict. "But he is getting better" she reminded Cameron. "If it hadn't of been for you I don't know what would have happened to House" she added.

"Thank god he was looking for a nice piece of art for the lobby" Cameron genuinely smiled.

"I'm sorry I missed that one" Cuddy admitted.

"I'll tell you one day" Cameron said as she got up from her seat next to Cuddy.

"Are you going to be OK?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" she replied. At least this time Cuddy believed her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

Unlocking the door Cameron stepped inside the apartment she shared with House and held the door open for Wilson to enter. Throwing her keys onto the side table she turned and spoke to Wilson. "Sorry about the mess" she said. There wasn't really much of a mess that Wilson could see, maybe one or two things out of place and some dishes in the sink but definitely no mess.

"It's fine you've been spending a lot of time at the hospital" he began. "Besides this isn't a mess" he told her. Cameron went about straightening up and went to the closet in the hall removing an old backpack of House's.

"He doesn't use this anymore" she told Wilson as she threw it onto the couch.

"You don't have to be here while I do this" Wilson once again told her.

"I'll be fine – I want to do this" she explained to him.

"OK" Wilson agreed. "I'm going to start in here" he said. Cameron nodded and watched as he moved around the apartment looking behind bookshelves, inside the cushions on the couch anywhere he could think that House would hide his stash.

"I'll look in the kitchen" Cameron offered. Wilson could hear her looking through the cupboards in the kitchen as he continued his search of the lounge room. After a few minutes he heard Cameron's cell phone ring. "Hello" she answered.

"Where are you?" House asked.

"I had to go out for a bit" she lied to him.

"Must be important for you to skip out on a patient" he replied.

"Something came up" she said trying to cover her own tracks.

"What?" House asked. Cameron was trying to stall him, she didn't want to answer she hadn't thought of that part of the lie yet. Her brain was screaming at her for answering the phone when she hadn't thought of every part of her back story. After a few more seconds of silence House spoke again. "Cameron you still there?" he asked.

"Sorry what?" she asked back.

"I asked you what was so important?" he repeated himself.

"Oh I wanted to tidy up a bit, Cuddy and Wilson are bringing Josh over for tea tonight and our apartment is a little trashed since I haven't been around much" she lied hoping he would be convinced by it. House wasn't entirely convinced and a part of him knew she was lying but he decided to let it go for now and question her further when she was back at the hospital, when he could see her reaction.

"You coming back?" he asked.

"Yeah I shouldn't be too much longer" she said.

"I'll see you when you get here" House said hanging up. Cameron didn't even get to say goodbye before he hung up.

"House?" Wilson asked from the doorway of the kitchen. Cameron nodded. "Are you going to tell him about this?" he asked.

"I want to tell him in person" she told Wilson.

"Fair enough" he agreed heading back into the living room. Cameron followed him with two half empty bottles in her hand.

"There were two bottles in the kitchen" she announced. Wilson nodded and continued looking though the lounge room. "What have you found in here?" she asked. He picked up the backpack that was sitting on the floor by his feet and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. Looking inside she found at least eight bottles, some full, some nearly empty. Her silence worried Wilson so he decided to distract her.

"What did House want?" he asked. It took a few moments for Cameron to realize Wilson was talking to her.

"Ah, he wanted to know where I was" she told him. Wilson nodded. "I lied to him told him you and Cuddy were coming for dinner and I wanted to tidy up before you came over" she sighed.

"So I heard" Wilson replied.

"I'll tell him the truth when I see him back at the hospital" she declared. "Do you want some coffee?" she asked.

"No I'm fine" he answered entirely focused on what he was doing.

"OK I'm going to check the closet in the hall" she told him. Once she was gone Wilson reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello" Cuddy answered.

"Hey it's me" Wilson said.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"I'm not sure Cameron's taking this well" he admitted.

"Well that was to be expected" Cuddy reminded him.

"Yeah but I don't think she really knows what she's in for" he said.

"Well there's not much more we can do" Cuddy sighed a little disappointed.

"House called" Wilson said flatly.

"Called you?" Cuddy asked shocked.

"No he called Cameron" he said flatly.

"Oh, what did he want?" she asked.

"Wanted to know where Cameron was why she wasn't at the hospital" he told her.

"What did she say?"

"She lied and told him she was cleaning up their apartment because you and I were bringing Josh over for dinner tonight and she didn't want it to be messy" he replied.

"Did it work?" she asked not really believing that it would.

"I don't know he seemed to buy it – I thought I should give you the heads up anyway in case he mentions it to you" Wilson explained.

"Thanks for that I have no doubt he will try to get me to slip up" Cuddy agreed. "It's actually not a bad idea" Cuddy said.

"What's not?" Wilson asked as he was again focusing on his search.

"Having dinner with Allison, after the afternoon she's having she might need us around" Cuddy added.

"Wouldn't hurt and I'm sure Josh would love to see his Aunty Allison" Wilson agreed.

"So will you come back here or do you want me to meet you there?" Cuddy asked.

"I need to check on some lab results and I'm sure Cameron will want to go see House so we'll come back to the hospital" he informed her.

"OK, I'll see you when you get back then" Cuddy said.

"OK see you then" he replied hanging up.

Two hours later Wilson and Cameron sat on the couch exhausted. The apartment had been torn apart trying desperately to find all of House's stashes of narcotics. "Do you think we got everything?" Cameron asked.

"I hope so" Wilson said.

"Do you think he'd tell us if we didn't?" she asked. Wilson thought about his answer for a minute, not because he wanted to be considerate of Cameron but because he actually hadn't thought about it.

"I think he's trying to deal with this the best way he knows how" Wilson replied.

"So you don't know either" Cameron smirked. Wilson smiled back.

"No I guess I don't" he smiled.

"Well we should probably head back" Cameron suggested as she stood up. "Cuddy will be wondering where we are" she said.

"And House" Wilson added. Cameron looked down at the bag on the table containing countless tablets, and a vial of morphine complete with syringe. Wilson leaned over and picked up the bag carrying it with him to the door. Cameron locked the door behind them and they walked outside to Wilson's car. "So what do you feel like tonight?" he asked.

"Sorry?" Cameron asked confused.

"For dinner, I haven't had a decent Italian meal in ages" Wilson commented.

"Oh you don't have to come for dinner" Cameron told him.

"I've already told Lisa and neither one of us really wants to cook tonight" he interrupted her.

"OK" Cameron agreed too tired to argue.

"And besides Josh misses his Aunty Allison" Wilson smiled.

They arrived back at the hospital and Wilson pulled into his parking space Cameron turned and to face him and took hold of his hand. "Thank you" she said simply. "You're not even talking to House and you do this for him and I" she said giving his hand a squeeze.

"Sometimes I think he doesn't deserve you" Wilson admitted.

"Sometimes I think half the hospital thinks that" she remarked . They climbed out of the car and made their way to the lobby. She stopped before heading inside fully. Noticing this Wilson stopped and stood next to her. "Truth is I don't deserve him" she said before taking a deep breath and walking back inside.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Wilson walked into Cuddy's office and deposited the backpack onto her desk. She looked at the bag and then at her husband who looked terrible. Wilson slumped onto the couch in the office and threw his head onto the back of the couch. He'd managed to hold most of his emotions in check around Cameron, but he knew he didn't need to pretend around her. "Are you OK?" Cuddy asked as she sat beside him brushing her hand through his hair.

"Cameron asked me if we found it all" he replied. "I couldn't tell her because I just don't know" he said.

"She's a doctor" Cuddy began.

"Yes she's a trained medical doctor but in this situation she's not" Wilson cut her off. "In this situation she's Allison the wife of Greg, her medical knowledge amounts to little more than nothing" he sighed. Cuddy knew he was right. Personal situations always bought out the wrong actions and emotions in families of patients. Doctors were not exempt from this rule – it was fact. That's why you don't treat your family.

"How did she take it?" she asked.

"Not well" he told her simply.

"What about you?" Cuddy asked.

"You've already asked me that" he reminded her.

"Which you ignored" she pointed out.

"I just hope this is the last time I have to do this" he sighed as rested his head on her shoulder. Cuddy kissed his temple and bought him closer to her hugging him.

"You've had a long day why don't you go get Josh from day care and I'll finish up here before we head to Allison's for dinner" she suggested.

"OK, I just have to get some results from the lab first" he agreed.

Cameron returned to the diagnostics office and left her bag on the glass table. Physically and emotionally exhausted from the search of her apartment she took a seat and didn't even here Chase and Foreman come in. "Hey where have you been?" Foreman asked.

"Oh hi I had a couple of things to do" she replied lifting her head up. "What did the results show?" Cameron asked.

"Lupus" Chase smirked.

"No way" Cameron said shocked.

"I ran the results twice" Chase told her.

"And then I did it twice after that" Foreman said.

"I can't believe it what did House say?"

"He actually knew what it was already wanted us to work it out" Chase informed her.

"Or at least that's what he's saying" Foreman added.

"He's asking for you" Chase said.

"Yeah I haven't seen him since this morning" Cameron remarked. "I guess he gets cranky when I'm not there to fluff his pillows" he smiled. As she stood up she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. While waiting for the elevator Chase came up behind her.

"Hey you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired I guess" she replied.

"I was the one that suggested to Wilson we look for House's stash" he mumbled.

"Really what made you think of it?"

"Something House said to me this morning" Chase said. The elevator arrived and they both got in but there conversation stopped as they were not alone in the metallic box. When they arrived at the second floor they both got out and stopped just outside the door where no one could hear them. "He wants this to work" Chase continued. "I think he didn't know how to exactly say 'Go to my house and rid it of all my drugs' so he said it in a way he knew I'd understand" he explained. "This is a further contribution of trying to make this work" he summarized.

"Thank you" Cameron said as she touched Chase gently on the arm and then proceeded to House's room.

Walking into House's room she found him sitting up in bed playing his PSP. As soon as he noticed her walk in, he shut the game off and placed it on the side table next to him. Cameron closed the blinds and dropped her bag on the floor before making her way to his bed. She reached out and took his face in her hands kissing him passionately. He wasted no time in returning her kiss matching her passion and intensity. He pulled back when he felt the warm liquid of her tears hit his hand that clutched her face. "What's wrong?" he asked pulling back from their kiss. She instantly returned her lips to his wanting nothing more than to continue. "Cameron stop" he pleaded with her. "Talk to me?" he asked. Cameron climbed up on to the bed next to him and wrapping herself around his chest. He didn't know what to say, or do. She wasn't talking to him all she did was lie next to him sobbing quietly into his chest. So he did the only thing he could. He lay next to her and held her, waiting for her to talk to him.

About half an hour later House passed Cameron a box of tissues and she took some wiping her face and eyes with it. "Feel like talking yet?" he asked.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled tears threatening to fall again.

"Please don't" he requested tilting her face to him. "I hate it when you cry especially when I don't know what it's about" he added with a smirk.

"I never really got it till today" she began.

"Got what?" he asked confused.

"You" she continued. "I don't want you to be mad at me or at Wilson" she added.

"Something tells me I might be pissed but I'll try not to be" he offered.

"After what you said to Chase this morning he suggested to Wilson that he look through our apartment for any Vicodin you might have stashed there" she explained. Phase one of House's plan has worked he knew he hired the Australian for a reason.

"So far not angry" House said.

"Wilson told him that he would do it, and came to me for permission to go to our place and explain what was going on" she further explained.

"Not angry but no longer calm" House remarked.

"I told Wilson I wanted to be there and he agreed" Cameron said.

"OK now I'm pissed" House said angrily as he got up from the bed.

"Don't be angry with him I wanted to go" she tried to explain.

"I didn't want you too" he shouted. "If I wanted you to do it I would have told you too" he continued to shout.

"I'm not upset because of it" she tried to reason with him.

"It sure as hell looks like it" he threw back.

"Well you're not helping right now" she informed him as the tears began to fall again. Realizing that he had indeed upset his wife again he took a deep breath and returned to the bed which she was now sitting on. He pulled her towards his chest embracing her tightly as her cries died down.

"I didn't mean to upset you" he told her.

"I'm upset with myself" she explained.

"What on earth, are you upset with yourself for?"

"That I didn't see it" she continued. "I didn't realize how big your problem was until it was shoved in my face" she whispered. "The pain you were in, I just ignored or chose not to see because…. I don't know why" she added.

"Allison, you didn't ignore it" he said. "I'm an addict we're good at hiding these things" he pointed out. He sat down on the bed next to her before continuing. "Truth is I actually haven't hit a lot of those stashes in months – not since things between us started going so well" he admitted.

"House I am not a cure for your Vicodin addiction" she admonished him.

"No you're not but you're a hell of a distraction" he smirked.

"I love you and to think you were in that much pain, that much of a private hell – it hurts me" she replied.

"It's in the past" House said. "Truth is I'm not out of the woods yet there is a long way to go, but I am on the way out the other side because of you and your love for me" he said reassuringly. "If you hadn't walked into my office all those years ago I never would have hired you and I probably would be dead by now" he whispered.

"Don't say that" she admonished him.

"It's the truth. You saved me, I wanted to be loved by you and I wanted to love you in return" he admitted although a little shyly.

"I love you" Cameron smiled.

"I love you" he replied leaning down and meeting her lips with his engaging in another passionate kiss. As they pulled back Cameron stifled a yawn hoping to go unnoticed by House but failed. "Get into bed" he ordered.

"I like it when you take control" she smiled back.

"You are going to rest" he told her bluntly climbing in bed next to her. She rested her head on his chest using his bicep as her pillow a position that was comfortable for them both and they had grown accustomed to especially of late.

Around twenty minutes later there was a soft knock on the door and Cameron and House looked over to see Wilson standing in the door way holding Josh on his hip. "Am I interrupting anything?" Wilson asked.

"Cameron was just about to go down…." House began.

"House!" she yelled at him. "Of course you're not interrupting come in" Cameron offered.

"Last time I checked this was my room wasn't it?" House asked sarcastically. Wilson walked close to the bed and took the seat unoccupied by Cameron.

"Have you come to see your Uncle House?" Cameron asked Josh. The boy giggled happily in Wilson's arms as Cameron talked to him.

"He just woke up from his nap" Wilson told them both as he handed Josh to Cameron who was still seated on House's bed. Cameron wasted no time taking Josh and sitting him on her lap next to House.

"What's up kid?" House asked. Josh who had been previously transfixed on Cameron turned his head to look for the other familiar voice in the room.

"This kids a chick magnet maybe you should have got one of these years ago" House commented to Wilson.

"My problem wasn't getting the women" Wilson remarked.

"Yeah it was keeping them" House said.

"Hello I'm in the room" Cameron said to no one in particular.

"And look who's getting all your attention" House pointed out.

"You're jealous?" she asked.

"No I'm just merely observing that a baby would have been a great way to pick up chicks, use him to get their attention and then move on in" House suggested. Wilson smiled knowing his friend hadn't changed at all married or not.

"He's not a puppy House" Cameron frowned.

"A puppy would be better though much less maintenance" he observed.

"Don't listen to him Josh – not all men are pigs" Cameron stated.

"You married me" House reminded her.

"We can easily correct that" Cameron smiled at him mischievously.

"Are you going to help me out here?" House asked Wilson.

"You started this" Wilson said holding his hands up in the air.

"It's your kid" House told him.

"Well we're not going to put up with this are we Josh" Cameron said getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" House asked.

"I am taking him out of here so he is not corrupted by the two of you" Cameron informed them.

"How did I get involved in this?" Wilson asked.

"Guilty by association I think" House replied.

"Works for me" Cameron agreed. She picked up the nappy bag containing Josh's things and headed to the door.

"If he gets fussy he's probably just hungry there's food in his bag" Wilson told her.

"OK we'll go visit his mum" Cameron told him. "Say goodbye to dad Josh, goodbye Uncle House" she added.

"What no kiss?" House asked playfully.

"Ask Wilson" Cameron smirked back closing the door and leaving the two men alone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – **

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room once Cameron left. Although they had been talking casually while she was there the moment she left the tension came back. Wilson was seated on the chair next to House's bed and leaned over to grab his chart. As he was reading the various notes Chase had made he began talking to House. "Is there anywhere you can think of that I may not have looked?" he asked.

"You know all my usual hiding places" House replied.

"So no new ones?" Wilson asked.

"Under the seat of the piano?" House asked.

"That was one of the first places I looked" Wilson replied.

"Golf clubs?"

"Learnt that from last time" Wilson said. House got up from the bed and walked across to the window, uncomfortable with the close proximity to his best friend. He was also trying to prepare himself for what he was going to say next. "Would you tell me if there wasn't?" Wilson asked. House thought for a moment before responding.

"This time I would, yes" he admitted.

"So give me a list of where you stashed any Vicodin and I'll let you know if I checked it or not" Wilson suggested.

"In a minute, because if I don't do this Cameron will probably come back in here and…. Well let's just say it won't be pretty" House said. Wilson put House's chart back on the end of the bed and focused all his attention on House. "I may have over reacted towards you when I found out that Cameron had been with me through my detox" he began finding the whole process incredibly tough. "I was looking to lash out and once again I took it out on you, I'm sorry" he said softly.

"Excuse me, did the great Dr. Gregory House, board certified diagnostician just apologize to me a poor pathetic oncologist?" Wilson asked sarcastically.

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?" House asked.

"Well I am going to enjoy it" Wilson asked. "This may never come around again" he remarked with a smirk.

"You're right cause it's gone" House declared.

"What already?" Wilson asked. "It was so quick" he added.

"Yeah I bet you hear that from Cuddy all the time" House joked.

"Thank you" Wilson smiled back.

"Oh get that stupid look off your face" House quipped as he looked back at Wilson.

Cameron walked into Cuddy's office with Josh in her arms. "Look Josh there's mommy" Cameron said pointing to Cuddy behind her desk.

"Hey I thought Wilson was picking him up from daycare?" Cuddy asked.

"He did he stopped by House's room" Cameron told her.

"Really are they talking?" she asked.

"Casual conversation when I left" Cameron said.

"I hope they finally sort this out" Cuddy admitted.

"Yeah me too" Cameron agreed. Josh started to fuss in Cameron's arms and she placed his bag down on the couch.

"Do you want me to take him?" Cuddy offered.

"Wilson said he might be hungry soon" Cameron replied.

"Yeah there should be a bottle in his bag" Cuddy said as she took Josh from Cameron.

"I'll go heat up his bottle" Cameron said. Cuddy played with her son while she waited for Cameron to heat up his bottle. There was an added convenience to having a microwave in the outer office it was nights like this she was grateful for it, Cameron returned with the bottle a short time later. "Would you like me to feed him let you finish up?" Cameron offered.

"If that's OK then I can get out of here with you and James instead of meeting you later" she replied.

"No problem" Cameron said as she walked to Cuddy and took Josh from her. Sitting on the couch she began to feed Josh as Cuddy continued with her paperwork.

After feeding Josh Cameron placed him on her shoulder and walked around the room with him rubbing his back gently. "So how do you think the boys are going?" Cameron asked.

"Well I haven't had to call security yet so that has to be a good sign" Cuddy smiled. "I am finished here so why don't we go see if their done talking?" Cuddy suggested.

"Sounds good" Cameron agreed. Josh let out a little burp as Cuddy packed up his bag and Cameron handed him to his mom. They walked out of Cuddy's office and made their way to the elevator waiting patiently for it to arrive. All the while chatting and making small talk it felt like the two of them hadn't really caught up in weeks and they were both relishing the opportunity. As they stepped in the elevator Cameron pressed the button for their floor and they happily rode up still talking. Arriving at their floor they stepped out and Cameron stopped just outside the nurse's station.

"I don't hear any yelling" Cuddy remarked.

"House could have just killed him and is quietly thinking of a way to dispose of the body" Cameron joked.

"Well should we go in?" Cuddy asked.

"I guess we should sooner or later" Cameron said. Taking a deep breath Cameron walked to the door of House's room and knocked before slowly entering with Cuddy behind her.

"Since when do you knock to come in here?" House asked as he saw her approach.

"Since I don't know if I'm walking in on a crime scene or not" Cameron replied.

"Have the two of you kissed and made up yet?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes" Wilson replied.

"You interrupted the kissing part" House said playfully.

"That's why I knocked" Cameron smiled back.

"House and I thought maybe we could order Chinese takeout and eat here" Wilson suggested to Cuddy and Cameron.

"That's fine with me" Cuddy said.

"Well House has the number saved in the speed dial of his cell phone" Cameron informed them.

"That's settled then" Wilson said. "I'll grab another chair from another room and then we'll order" he said. Cuddy took the seat that Wilson offered her as he left the room as Cameron walked over to House who was standing by the window leaning against it.

"You OK?" she asked him.

"Yeah things are…." He searched his brain for the right words.

"Good, great, fine" Cameron suggested.

"Better" he said as he pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her. "I can't wait to get out of here though" he added. Cameron turned and looked at Cuddy who had heard what he said and nodded her approval for her to tell him.

"If Dr. Lodge gives you the all clear you're going home tomorrow" she said.

"And you're OK with this?" House asked Cuddy.

"I've gone over your file you can continue your physical therapy as an outpatient" she explained. "You have to go home sooner or later and it's just another stage in the recovery process" she said.

"Are you worried about coming home?" Cameron asked House pulling back from him slightly as she spoke.

"You kidding me, I can't wait to get out of here" he told Cameron. Truth was he couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and home to his own bed with Cameron lying next to him every night.

"Then fingers crossed for tomorrow then" Cameron smiled as she stood on her tip toes and kissed House on the lips.

Two hours later and Wilson and Cuddy were preparing to go home and put Josh who was already sleeping to bed. "I'm assuming that you'll be anxious to get home tomorrow but you can't leave till both Chase and Dr. Lodge sign your discharge papers" Cuddy reminded him.

"We'll be gone by lunchtime" House told Cuddy.

"No we, Cameron stay's here" she said bluntly.

"What, how else am I meant to get home?" House asked.

"Wilson or I will drive you" she informed him.

"Why can' Cameron?"

"Because if I let her leave with you there is no way you will let her come back to the hospital" Cuddy pointed out.

"She does have a point" Cameron agreed.

"You're meant to be on my side" House told Cameron.

"I'm working a shift in the ER tomorrow and I'll be done by four" Cameron told him.

"Alright then well we'll go at four" House sulked. "But I am out of this room as soon as they let me" he told them all.

"Well we better get this little guy home" Cuddy said as she carried Josh.

"Thanks for dinner guys" Cameron said as she hugged Wilson and Cuddy.

"Next time you're at our place" Wilson told her. Wilson and Cuddy walked to the door and opened it before turning and saying one final goodbye to House. "Try and keep the noise down tonight, the nurses have been complaining" Wilson said as he left behind Cuddy. Cameron smirked as she joined House on the bed.

"Wait till I get you home than there'll be some noise" Cameron smiled as she kissed his neck playfully.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – **

House lay in his hospital bed for the last time with Cameron wrapped in his arms. Her breathing had slowed and he could've sworn she was asleep, until she spoke. "Is there anything you want me to pick up before you come home tomorrow?" she asked him as she drew circles on his chest with her index finger.

"Just you will be fine" he replied.

"I think I can arrange that" she told him.

"Why don't you go home try and get a good night's sleep" House suggested rubbing her shoulder gently.

"I want to stay here" she replied.

"You'll sleep better at home" he told her.

"It's not home without you" she remarked back.

"Did you get more sappy since I've been in here, or did the Vicodin dull it?" he asked sarcastically. Cameron slapped him on the arm playfully.

"We agreed I'm allowed to be 'sappy' as you put it" she reminded him.

"I don't remember that in our vows" House replied.

"I believe it was on our wedding night" Cameron smiled coyly lifting her head and placing a small kiss on House's lips.

"Did you trick me and get me to agree to something post-orgasm?" he asked.

"Maybe" she smiled seductively.

"I knew it" House proclaimed.

"I learnt from the best" she told him. House placed his hand on the back of Cameron's neck and pulled her lips to him and kissed her. He lowered her down on to the bed and leaned over her not breaking their kiss for a second. His hand travelled down the side of her body caressing her arm and resting on her hip. Cameron's hand cupped his face as their kiss grew more passionate and she hastily moved her hand under House's shirt and began rubbing his chest. He continued moving his hand down Cameron's hip and pulled her leg up over his waist grinding his groin into her.

"We should stop" Cameron said as she pulled back from House's kiss.

"Why?" House asked as he kissed her neck and along her jaw line.

"Because I am not sleeping with you in this hospital" she said kissing him on the cheek. "I want to take my time with you and be as loud as I want" she smirked.

"I can stop whenever I want" House assured her.

"But I may not want you too" Cameron replied.

"Then it's a win – win" House agreed as he resumed his assault on Cameron. "You know if you stay here I won't be able to stop" he informed her.

"Then I should go" Cameron reluctantly agreed.

"You'll need your sleep" House smirked. Cameron climbed out of the bed and put her shoes on before she turned and faced House. He was now sitting with his legs over the side of the bed, Cameron took a step forward and stood in between his legs. She rested her head on top of his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"One more night" she whispered to him and kissed him on top of his head.

"Don't forget to pick me up" House said.

"How could I forget?" Cameron asked. House lifted his head up and kissed Cameron goodnight. Although he was reluctant to let her go he slowly released his hold on her hands and watched her walk out the door.

To say House slept well his last night in rehab at PPTH would be an understatement. He tossed and turned all night, but it wasn't pain that kept him awake. His mind was going a million miles an hour and he couldn't switch it off. It was 7am and he gave up on trying to sleep instead deciding to pack his bags and shower in preparation for Dr. Lodge and Chase coming by to discharge him.

Cameron walked into the hospital and made her way to the elevator. Wilson caught up to her as she entered the elevator. "Morning Cameron" he greeted her.

"Hey Wilson" she replied.

"Have you seen House this morning?" he asked.

"No I just got here" she said. "I'm on my way there now" she added.

"I bet he can't wait to get out of here" Wilson smiled.

"I know he can't" Cameron agreed. "And I can't wait for him to get out either" she confirmed.

It wasn't until around 9:30 that Dr. Lodge made her way into House's room. "Good morning Dr. House" Lodge greeted him.

"So nice of you to make it" House replied.

"You have somewhere to be?" Lodge asked.

"In bed with my wife springs to mind" he replied. "So if you can sign that piece of paper in my file I'll be on my way" House declared.

"How's the pain?" she asked ignoring his request for now.

"What pain?" he asked.

"You have no leg pain?" she asked him again.

"Of course I have pain" he shot back.

"Are you taking your meds?"

"Ibuprofen is not a med as you put it" he clarified for her.

"It is your medication for now, is it not helping?" Lodge asked.

"It takes the edge off" House told her.

"That with the continuation of your therapy will be very beneficial for you" Lodge told House.

"Yeah, yeah just sign the papers so I can go home" House requested again.

"This whole experience, detoxing, attending physical therapy, group therapy, will be a waste of time if you don't stick with it" Lodge began. "I don't know what made you walk through that door and commit to this but I have a feeling it has something to do with your wife, you want to be around for her, to grow old together. Don't screw this up now by quitting half way because if you don't continue with this program that's exactly what you'll do" she said bluntly. House remained silent, seated on his bed as he took in what Lodge had told him.

"So what time tomorrow?" House asked after a few minutes.

"Well I understand you're not a morning person so why not after lunch" Lodge suggested. "Say 1pm" she added.

"May I go now?" he asked anxiously.

"Dr. Cuddy needs to sign your discharge papers before you can leave, I'll have one of my staff drop your file to her office in about an hour" she toyed with him.

"Give me the file" House requested holding out his hand.

"Can I trust you?" she asked.

"Just give it" he said as he watched her hand it to him. Lodge walked to the door with House following behind her.

"You're not going to forge it are you, because she is expecting it" Lodge warned him.

"Just going to personally deliver it" House told her.

"See you tomorrow Dr. House" Lodge said as she continued to her next patient down the hall. House made his way to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. His bag slung over his shoulder he entered the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor heading straight for Cuddy's office.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 –**

House walked into Cuddy's office, well walked probably isn't the right description. Barged would be more appropriate. The door slammed as the nurse in front of Cuddy's desk jumped at the sudden sound and turned in fear as she saw House entering the office. "House!" Cuddy yelled at him.

"Present" he replied.

"So I noticed" she said as she signed the last of the papers and handed them back to the panicked nurse standing before her. "Thank you" she said to the nurse who made a hasty exit past the arrogant doctor.

"Seeing as you're in the signing mood I need your signature on this" he declared placing his discharge papers on her desk in front of her.

"You're discharge papers I take it" Cuddy assumed as she took them and looked them over.

"You don't need to read it just sign it and I'll be on my way" he told her.

"If I have learnt one thing from being your boss it's never to sign anything you hand me without reading it first" she remarked. House pulled out the chair in front of her desk and sat down making himself comfortable.

"You're pain is OK?" Cuddy asked.

"Good enough for me to go home" he told her.

"I think the rehab nurses are going to have a party once I sign these papers" Cuddy smiled.

"Well let's get this party started" House declared. Cuddy picked up her pen and signed his discharge papers placing them in her out going tray.

"What are you going to do till this afternoon and Cameron takes you home?" Cuddy asked.

"Wilson's going to take me" House told her.

"Wilson has back to back patients and doesn't have time for lunch" she told him.

"Then I'll wait for Cameron" he replied.

"You could finish some of your paperwork" Cuddy said as she got up from behind her desk and raced to meet him halfway to the door.

"I don't want to rush back into things" House said.

"You solved a case on the weekend" Cuddy reminded him slightly raising her voice. "How much slower do you want to go?"

"I'm going to catch up on my soap" House told her as he opened the door. Cuddy couldn't help but watch him go. She didn't care if he didn't work today just as long as he stayed out of trouble, which when it came to House wasn't going to be easy.

Cameron walked to the desk and grabbed the file of her next patient. She proceeded to curtain area 3 and pulled the curtain back revealing House resting on the gurney. "You're out" Cameron smiled closing the curtain behind her.

"Free as a bird" he agreed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Cameron sat next to him on the bed discarding the obviously bogus file on the end of the bed. "What no kiss?" he asked with a smirk. Cameron leaned across and raised her lips to meet House's and captured them in a deep kiss.

"Feel better now?" she asked.

"It's a start" he replied.

"You know you could get a cab home and I'll meet you there later" Cameron suggested as she rubbed her hand on his thigh.

"And do what?" he asked.

"Catch up on some sleep" she suggested.

"I'll hang out here" he told her.

"Well I have a full waiting room but I should be able to meet you for lunch" Cameron said as she got up off the bed.

"Exam room 2?" House suggested with a smirk.

"Save yourself for tonight" Cameron smiled back leaning in and giving him a long lingering kiss before she left. "I'll come find you for lunch" she yelled over her shoulder.

After having a nap in his office House, then lunch with Cameron, House found himself getting bored. He still had another three hours before Cameron finished her ER shift and was finding it hard to amuse himself. He also found he didn't want to wait another three hours and decided to do something about it. His first stop was the clinic where he decided to order MRI's and a full blood work up for all the patients. He then headed to the supply closet where he re-arranged all the basic every day supplies of the doctors and nurses making things impossible to find. Leaving the clinic in his wake and trying to recover from his ordeal House ventured to the Oncology wing. Finding three of Wilson's patients for that afternoon he relocated them all to the fourth floor. Causing Wilson to rush around and fall behind on all his patients. So far Cuddy had handled all the complaints from the nurses and doctors in her stride but when she had to deal with the angry husband of a donor who claims an unstable psychiatric patient with a ragged appearance and walking with a cane hit on his wife, she had decided enough was enough. Cuddy walked into the diagnostics office where she found House on his computer. "Get out" Cuddy told him.

"Is that the way you speak to all of your employees no wonder HR is kept so busy" he replied flatly.

"HR is kept busy because of you" she corrected him. "And today they have been joined by the clinic and Oncology" she declared.

"Really" House said sarcastically.

"Go home" she told him again.

"And Cameron?" he asked. Cuddy walked to the door that connected House's office and the outer diagnostics chamber.

"Dr. Chase" she summoned the young Aussie to the door.

"Yes," he said as he reached the door.

"Can you do me a favor and relieve Dr. Cameron in the ER for the remainder of her shift?" she asked.

"Sure" Chase smiled knowing House had been up to no good for most of the afternoon. He was actually a little surprised it hadn't come sooner. House turned off his computer and picked up his bag throwing it over his shoulder. He met up with Chase who was waiting for the elevator to arrive, climbing in he watched as Chase pushed the button for the ground floor. "Almost 2 o'clock losing you're touch?" Chase asked.

As they made their way past the ER desk they saw Cameron applying a bandage to a young boy's wrist. "There you go" Cameron said as the boy jumped off the bed.

"Thanks" he said as he ran to his mother passing House and Chase on the way. Cameron looked up and saw her colleague and husband approaching her.

"Hey guys what's going on?" she asked.

"We're out of here" House announced.

"I don't finish till four" she reminded him.

"That's why I'm here" Chase interrupted.

"How did you manage to get Cuddy to agree to this?" she asked.

"It was for the sanity and good of the hospital" Chase told her.

"How many people did you piss off?" Cameron turned and asked House.

"You want me to bore you with the details or get out of here?" House asked her back. Cameron thought about it for a few seconds before agreeing.

"Somehow I don't think the details would be boring" Cameron commented as she turned to Chase.

"You'll have to let me know" Chase told her. After passing on patient information to Chase she gathered her things and met House in the lobby five minutes later.

"Two o'clock I'm surprised you held out this long" Cameron commented as they walked to the car.

"Someone told me to conserve my energy" House smirked.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – **

The ride home in the car with House and Cameron was tense to say the least. With House ogling Cameron and she doing the same to House neither one of them could wait to get home to their apartment. Cameron opened the door to their apartment and held it open letting House enter. He was glad to be home, two weeks away from the bed he shared with Cameron and his beloved piano. He dropped his bag on the floor and headed straight to his piano gently lifting the lid and tapping the keys gently. Cameron picked up his bag and deposited it in the bedroom changing out of her work clothes and into a pair of lose fitting track pants and hoodie. She returned to the lounge room to find House sitting on the couch his feet resting on the coffee table. Sitting down next to him she folded her legs underneath her body and faced him. "Do you want me to get you anything to eat or drink?" she asked politely.

"I made Chase buy me lunch" House informed her.

"Wilson busy?" she asked.

"He might have been trying to locate a patient or two" House admitted.

"So what else did you do to get thrown out of the hospital?"

"I did nothing wrong" House replied sarcastically placing his hand on his chest for emphasis.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Cameron asked.

"Full of questions this afternoon aren't we?" House tossed back at her.

"Want a drink?" Cameron offered getting up from the couch. House lifted his legs off the coffee table and placed his head in hands knowing he had pissed her off. She returned to the couch with a bottle of water to see House getting up.

"I'm going to go take a hot bath" House told her.

"You want me to run it for you?"

"I'll manage" he replied walking down the hall. He grabbed a fresh t-shirt and pair of track pant from the bedroom as well as a pair of boxers and headed to the bathroom. Once inside he closed the door and began running the water and then took his cell phone from his pocket.

"Are you calling me to brag about the amazing sex you're having with Cameron" Wilson answered when he saw House's caller ID pop up on the screen.

"I wish" House mumbled.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that" Wilson said.

"I wasn't I was calling to see what you were doing tonight?" House asked.

"Ah, probably nothing as far as I know, why?" Wilson asked curious.

"Come round for dinner" House offered.

"I thought you'd want to spend the night with Cameron?" Wilson questioned him.

"Do you want to come round for a free meal or not?" House asked getting a little pissed. After the day Wilson had had at the hands of House no less the thought of going home and cooking was not very appealing.

"Sure let me check with Cuddy make sure she doesn't have dinner with a donor or something" Wilson replied.

"Great come by after work" House said and hung up.

About thirty minutes later Cameron knocked on the bathroom door. "House you OK?" she asked. His head was leaning back on the end of the tub eyes closed, almost asleep. After not getting a response Cameron slowly opened the door and walked to stand near the end of the tub where House's head rested. House slowly opened his eyes and reached out touching Cameron's leg. "You look like a prune" she told him referring to his water affected wrinkled skin. "Why don't you hop out of the bath and come lay down for a while" she suggested.

"Hand me a towel?" House asked as he lifted himself from the tub. Cameron took a towel from the rack and handed it to House admiring his body and watching the beads of water fall to the floor below.

"Like what you see?" he asked playfully.

"We're married I'm allowed to look" she replied. House took the towel from her hands and began drying himself off. Cameron began walking to the bathroom door before she was stopped by House's voice.

"Not staying for the rest of the show?" he asked coyly.

"I'll catch the late show" she smirked as she left him alone. When House finally left the bathroom dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt he was surprised to find Cameron on the bed asleep. Pulling back the covers on his side of the bed he climbed in behind her spooning her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Around 6pm a sleeping House and Cameron were awoken by the sound of knocking on the door. Cameron got up to investigate who was there, opening the door she was surprised to see Wilson, Cuddy & Josh on the other side. "Hey guys" she said holding the door open allowing them to enter.

"Hey Cameron" they both greeted her.

"How is he?" Wilson asked.

"Sleeping" Cameron replied.

"Not anymore" Cuddy informed them as she saw House walking down the hall into the lounge room. "I can't believe you had the nerve to invite us here tonight after what you did to my hospital today" Cuddy glared at House.

"Yet here you are" House commented.

"You're invitation was more puzzling" she replied.

"So what's everyone in the mood for?" House asked picking up the take out menus from the coffee table.

"Whatever as long as you're paying" Wilson said as he flopped on the couch.

"I'll get us some drinks" Cameron said retreating to the kitchen. Cuddy could sense something wasn't quite right and offered to help Cameron.

"Is everything OK?" Cuddy asked once they were in the confines of the kitchen.

"He's been acting weird ever since we got home" Cameron told her friend.

"House is always weird, what do you mean?"

"Not House weird, not his usual weirdness I guess" Cameron tried to explain.

"You're not making any sense" Cuddy tried to calm her.

"I thought House would jump me the moment we got in the door but nothing, the closest we've been was when we fell asleep in bed together" she explained.

"He's probably tired, this has been a big step for him physically and emotionally" Cuddy tried to reassure her. "Have you tried to instigate anything?" she asked.

"No I don't want to push him" Cameron sighed.

"Just let him take his time make the first move" Cuddy suggested.

"And then he invites you and Wilson for dinner without telling me, but I am so glad you guys are here it takes the edge off it just being me and him. I mean he was only gone for two weeks we can't lose what we had in two weeks" Cameron carefully asked.

"I'm sure you just need time, it will all work out" Cuddy reassured her friend.

House joined Wilson on the couch and flicked through the take out menus. "So you going to tell me what we're really doing here because I don't think Cuddy's into swinging" Wilson remarked with a smile.

"You don't think or you don't know?" House asked.

"House" Wilson warned him.

"There's no reason I just thought you might want to come over that's all" House replied.

"The day you get out of hospital when you haven't been with your wife for two weeks?" Wilson questioned. "Normally the only time you'd talk to me would be to brag about which rooms you two have done it in" he added. House was about to reply when Cameron and Cuddy returned with a wine for herself and Cameron and beers for the boys.

"What are you two boys talking about?" Cuddy asked.

"Thai, pizza or Chinese?" House asked holding up the menus.

While waiting for the food to arrive Cuddy filled Cameron in on what House had been up to in the hospital throughout the day. She didn't know if laughing at her bosses and friends suffering was appropriate but when she found about the apparent escaped psych patient hitting on a donor's wife she lost it.

"Why do you think I had to leave the hospital so quickly?" House asked. "She was more than willing" House informed them.

"Oh really" Cameron glared at him.

"Don't worry babe you're the only one for me" House told her. A knock at the door drew House from his seat and he got up to pay the delivery guy.

"I didn't know that women with no teeth turned you on" Cuddy remarked. As House passed back behind Cameron with the bags in his hands he stopped and whispered in her ear.

"You're the only one who turns me on" he told her. Cameron smiled as she watched her husband sit down and place the containers on the table.

After dinner while Cameron and Cuddy helped themselves to another glass of wine, Wilson continued his interrogation of House in the lounge. After a few drinks Wilson hoped House would be willing to talk coupled with what he had learnt in group therapy at rehab.

"So what's the deal?" Wilson asked.

"Cameron" House breathed out.

"What about Cameron did you have a fight?" Wilson asked.

"We haven't been…." House searched for the right words. "Together….for a while" he decided was best.

"Well Cuddy will be glad you didn't get up to anything in her hospital" Wilson smiled.

"That makes me feel so much better" House declared sarcastically.

"Well I can't help you if you don't tell me what the problem is" Wilson said.

"As I was saying" House began. "We haven't been together in a few weeks so naturally" he continued.

"You want to go at it like rabbit's" Wilson interrupted. House glared at him silently telling him to stop. "Sorry I'll shut up" Wilson said.

"Forget it" House said flicking the TV on ignoring Wilson.

"You obviously want to talk about something" Wilson said taking the remote from House and turning the TV off again. "You either talk to me or to Cameron" he said. "And right now you don't feel like you can talk to her so you don't have a choice" he pointed out. House looked over his shoulder to make sure they were still alone.

"Sex with Cameron is mind blowing" House told his best friend.

"I don't need to hear that much detail" Wilson cut in.

"You asked" House reminded him. Wilson nodded in agreement and House continued. "I'm feeling a little apprehensive in having sex with Cameron again" he finally admitted. "I've never slept with her sober" he explained. "I've always been high on Vicodin….it scares me a little" he said.

"I'm not surprised" Wilson agreed with him.

"Well you're a big help" House deadpanned.

"That's not how I meant it to come out" Wilson began. "You say sex with Cameron is amazing when you were high – well imagine how it will be when you're more alert. The Vicodin didn't just dull your pain it dulled everything else too" Wilson pointed out.

"So your advice is to nail her and everything will be fine?" House asked just to be sure.

"Well I didn't put it as eloquently as you did but yeah, trust her, trust in your relationship and see where it takes you" Wilson suggested. House nodded taking in what his friend had suggested. "But House" Wilson said breaking his train of thought. "You should tell her" he gave his final piece of advice.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"She knows something is up, you can tell if you were smart you'd tell her" he said. Cuddy and Cameron returned from the kitchen.

"We should get Josh home to bed" Cuddy told Wilson.

"Sounds like a good idea" Wilson agreed. As they packed up Josh's things Cameron and House walked them to the door.

"So boss any chance of us coming in late tomorrow?" House asked Cuddy.

"House you always come in late" she replied.

"I do but the Mrs doesn't" he pointed out as he wrapped an arm around Cameron.

"I expect the both of you in at your normal time" she told him.

"Kill joy" House replied.

"Goodnight Lisa, Wilson" Cameron smiled.

"Night" they both replied in unison. House closed the door before taking Cameron's hand in his. He lead her to the couch where they sat down.

"I need to tell you something" he began.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – **

House sat them down on the couch clasping onto Cameron's hand terrified to let go. "I need to tell you something" he began. He could see the look of fear on Cameron's face as she prepared herself for the worst. "You know how much I love you" he continued.

"House stop" she begged him.

"Cameron I need to tell you this" he told her.

"No good conversation starts out like this" she said now gripping his hands just as tightly as he was gripping hers.

"Just listen to me please?" he asked her. Cameron nodded and House continued. "We've been together for a few years and I've never been" he struggled for the strength to say what he was going to say. Cameron didn't say anything and he couldn't decide if that was helping or hindering his situation. "Forget it" he declared suddenly letting go of her hands and standing up moving away from the couch. Cameron followed him as he limped down the hall to the bedroom.

"Don't do this" Cameron told him. "Don't bottle everything up inside" she pushed him. "You said you needed to tell me something so tell me" she begged him.

"This is different" he began. 'Yeah that's a good start' he thought. Cameron stood before him waiting for him to continue. "Ever since I've known you I've been high on something" he said.

"But you're sober now and I am so proud of you for that" Cameron admitted.

"OK I'm just going to say this and this is one of those times were I may hurt you but I don't mean to" he warned her.

"OK" she nodded.

"I'm doing a lot of things sober for the first time and some of them are a little confronting" he admitted shyly. "Whenever we've been together as in…." he paused.

"Had sex" Cameron spoke for him.

"Yes," he said. "You know I've been on Vicodin or something mind altering at the time, and now confronted with the prospect of sleeping with you sober for the first time I'm a little…" he was lost for words again.

"Freaked?" she asked.

"Yes" he agreed. Cameron sat on the end of the bed and held her hand out for House to take, which he did sitting next to her.

"You have no idea what you've been missing" she smiled at him. "Sex with you is fantastic. If you thought it was amazing before when you're mind wasn't feeling every sensation through your body than just wait" she whispered seductively nibbling on his ear lobe. "We will go as slow or as fast as you want, whenever you're ready" she told him kissing him along his jaw. House tilted her head to meet his lips and kissed her feverishly. Pulling back from House, Cameron crawled up onto the bed and sat in the middle leaning against the numerous pillows that sat flush against the headboard. She held out her hand and House needed no further persuasion in joining her. "We don't have to rush this" she reminded him.

"I've missed you, I wanted to nail you weeks ago" he smirked as he kissed her neck.

"Ah House so romantic" she replied sarcastically. He ignored her comment and continued kissing her neck his hands sliding along her thigh as he pulled her right leg over his hip. Comforted that she was going to leave her leg where he had placed it his hands slid underneath her top tickling the lace edging of her bra.

"Is this new?" he asked pausing a moment from kissing her.

"I don't think so why?" she replied.

"I don't recall seeing it before" he remarked.

"You'd recognize all the underwear I own would you?" she questioned him. "You don't see it long enough before you rip it off me" she added.

"You're talking to a genius here, I memorize it before I rip it off," he explained. "Picturing you in your underwear is the only thing that gets me through my clinic hours" he smirked. This time Cameron leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss and House's hands continued to explore her underwear. Not to be outdone Cameron soon moved her own hands under House's t-shirt and began to reacquaint herself with his toned upper body. "I forgot how much I loved your body" he complimented her.

"You're not too bad yourself either" Cameron smiled. Bringing his hands out from underneath her shirt he removed her top completely leaving her clad in her bra and jeans that she had hastily put on when Wilson and Cuddy had arrived for dinner. Lying alongside her as they kissed his hand worked on the button of her jeans slowing undoing them. "I thought you wanted to go slow?" she asked him wanting to make sure he was ok. He stopped kissing her.

"Hey I'm in charge here" he playfully warned her.

"You're the boss" she agreed.

"Damn right" he said as he resumed removing her jeans. Her discarded clothes now lay in a heap on the floor beside the bed. She scrambled to remove his shirt and after she did so he pushed her back down onto the bed. Sliding his hands around her back he undid the clasp of her bra and tossed it aside taking a moment to admire what lay before him.

"House" she whispered to him.

"Hhmm" he replied.

"You were staring" she told him.

"Just storing the image for later" he smiled. As he towered over her he took her hands in his and held them either side of her head lowering his mouth down to take her nipple in his mouth. First the right and then the left his tongue worked them over like perfection causing Cameron to throw her head back. He released his grip on her left hand so he could trail his right down her body and to the bountiful pleasure that awaited him. She was wet, he could feel it and he hadn't even taken her panties off yet. He skimmed his hand across her back lifting her backside gently as he pulled her underwear off her hips and down to her knees. Kicking her legs up House was easily able to reach up and help her remove them the rest of the way. So now she lay before him, completely naked as she had many times before and House's eyes tracing her body as he looked down on her from beside her head. Faces touching side by side she reached out for him and kissed his cheek. He began kissing down her body once more intent on reaching his destination. The moment she felt his hot breath in between her legs she thought she would come on the spot.

"Oh god House!" she sighed.

"You must be on edge" he began. "I haven't even done anything yet" he smirked. He continued to tease her kissing her inner thighs along her leg down her calf muscle and then back to her inner thighs anywhere he could think of but not the place she wanted him to go. Just when she was about to give up hope she felt his tongue separate her folds.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed. House was amazed out how much she needed him he had barely touched her and she was about to explode, his fingers hadn't even gone anywhere near her yet. Her hands began to ruffle through his hair as his tongue worked it's magic and just when she thought she couldn't be pushed any further those long slender fingers that would normally caress the ivory keys of the piano thrust inside her pumping furiously. The combination of his tongue and fingers working together were going to have her coming before she knew it, but if she knew House it wouldn't be the last time tonight. Her felt her body tense and he knew it was a sure sign of her impending orgasm.

"I know you're close Cameron" he whispered his fingers still pumping in and out of her.

"Very" she confirmed for him.

"I want you to come for me show me how much you've missed me" he instructed her. His tongue returned to her clit and massaged it until the sound of her screaming filled their apartment. Her grip on the sheets almost tore them to shreds and House slowly ceased the movement of his now soaked fingers in and out eventually withdrawing them. Getting up from the bed and heading down the hall it was a few minutes before he wandered back with a bottle of water for her.

"That was incredible" she told him as she took the water from him. House hopped back into bed and Cameron nestled in beside him resting against his chest her arm draped across his abdomen.

"You should sleep" he told her as his embrace pulled her to him. Admittedly she was tired after the pleasure he had put her through.

"I'm fine" she tried to deny it.

"Relax" he began. "We have all night" he said. A couple of minutes later and he could tell she was asleep, her breathing calmer and a nice even rhythm. He lay there watching her sleep thinking of how lucky he got and how much he hated himself right now.

Bit of a cliffhanger I know but I will post next chapter ASAP.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – **

Cameron was disappointed when she woke in their bed to find that House was no longer there. It was now morning around 7am and it was unusual for House to be up this early – in fact the only time he was ever up this early was if he hadn't been to bed yet. Heading to the bathroom she pushed the door open revealing House brushing his teeth. "I don't know what I'm more shocked by" she began. "The fact that you're willingly up before 7am or the fact you look like you're ready for work" she smiled. House rinsed his mouth out and wiped his face with a towel.

"Thought I'd scare the crap out of Cuddy and turn up on time for once" he told her.

"I thought she gave you the rest of the week off?" Cameron asked.

"Don't need it" he replied as he walked towards her and encircled his arms around her waist. He placed his hand on the side of her neck and leaned down to kiss her and Cameron responded in kind.

"I thought you would have woken me last night" Cameron remarked as she began to brush her teeth.

"You were exhausted" he said. House walked out into the bedroom and took a fresh pair of socks from the draw and sat on the end of the bed. After rinsing and wiping her mouth Cameron followed him to the bedroom. She gently pushed him back on the bed so his back lay flat and his legs were hanging over the side.

"I'm not tired anymore" she smirked at him as she climbed on top of him straddling his waist, his hands resting on her hips. Cameron lifted her t-shirt up and over her head tossing it aside as House took in the view before him. By far it was one of the most breath taking sights he had ever seen.

"We're going to be late" he told her.

"I don't care" she replied, which was true right now she didn't care.

"You do" House smiled as he eased her off his lap and onto the bed next to him. He got up from the bed and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. A shell shocked Cameron now feeling incredibly comfortable being topless quickly gathered her shirt and rushed to the bathroom.

At 7:50am that morning House and Cameron walked into the lobby of PPTH. House holding onto Cameron's hand as he collected his messages and signed in before locking eyes with Cuddy. She walked from the other side of the room to come talk with him. "I thought I gave you the rest of the week off?" she asked him.

"As I told Cameron this morning - don't need it" he told her.

"Are you sure you're up for this so soon?" Cuddy asked concerned.

"Come on Cuddy even Cameron didn't bagger me this much" he whined. Cuddy looked at Cameron silent asking why she hadn't in fact questioned House on why he was returning to work so soon after rehab.

"I half expected you to call in sick for her or saying you need personalized one on one care that only Allison can provide" Cuddy remarked.

"I'll save that for next time now that I know it will work" House smirked. He took hold of Cameron's hand and the two walked to the elevators. Cuddy smiled and walked back to her office and pulled out her cell phone.

After arriving in the diagnostics office Cameron placed her things down in the outer office before setting about making coffee. Hearing her phone beep alerting her to a new text she went to her bag and retrieved it.

_Cuddy – Is everything OK? _

She read the message clearly not sure how to respond. She prepared the coffee while she tried to think of something to say. After no success she simply replied the only way she knew how.

_Cameron – Yeah fine_

Cuddy looked down at the reply she received from Cameron. Not believing it for a second, she had known House a long time and since Cameron had started dating House the two had become quite close. She decided to push the issue sending another text to Cameron.

Cameron took House's coffee into him and began to sort his mail like any other morning. Her phone beeped again, and Cameron looked down at it seeing it was another message from Cuddy. Picking it up she read it.

_Cuddy –Why don't I believe you _

Deciding not to go into it any further Cameron simply didn't reply and placed her phone in the draw of the desk. She was puzzled as to why House had rejected her previous advances to have sex. She knows he was more than willing to fool around while he was in rehab so what changed? If anything coming home and having no fear of being caught being able to be as loud as they want would encourage House and Cameron but so far nothing. 'What if he doesn't love me anymore?' she thought. 'What if the Vicodin made him oblivious to the fact that he really can't stand me?' she questioned herself. Deciding right now the best thing to do was to keep busy she gathered up House's mail into three piles. Pile one required his signature. Pile two consult requests and pile three straight to the trash. Sweeping pile three straight into the bin at her feet she picked up the first pile and headed into his office.

"You need to sign these" she said placing them on the corner of his desk. He nodded and watched silently as she left. Getting up from behind his desk he took hold of his cane and limped out the door in search of Wilson. After half an hour of searching the hospital (which was a long time for House) he eventually gave up on his search for Wilson and went to Cuddy's office instead. He barged in as usual without knocking.

"Where's your better half?" he asked as the door closed behind him.

"I assume you mean James?" she asked back twirling a pen in her fingers.

"Did you not hear me when I said better half?" he asked.

"First tell me what's wrong with Allison" she demanded. House's heart skipped a beat at the mere mention something was wrong with her.

"Nothing that I know of" he replied. However he would admit to himself to some small signs that she was a little pissed.

"You do realize I only want to help the two of you" Cuddy assured him as she walked from behind her desk.

"She's just tired because I kept her up all night giving her mind blowing orgasms" he said hoping that would end her questioning.

"I still don't believe you and I don't believe her either" she said pointing her finger at him.

"Whatever just tell me where Wilson is and I'll be out of your hair" House stated.

"Oncology conference in New York he'll be home late tonight" she told him. Damn it House inwardly cursed. He turned and then left Cuddy's office.

He hadn't spoken to Cameron since that morning. It was now late afternoon and House would normally be watching his soap right about now. Today however he wasn't, he was in his office the blinds drawn and the doors locked. In an even more bizarre twist Cameron wasn't in the office with him either. House was seated behind his desk watching porn he had downloaded off the internet. He had been watching for over half an hour it was one of his favorites but today he felt nothing. The feeling or lack thereof he knew all too well in the last two weeks. No feeling of arousal, no sensation, no movement from Mt. Gregory. Zip, nada, zilch. He sighed shut down the computer and unlocked the doors to his office and opened the blinds once more. He took his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

Standing on the podium at the conference hall Wilson was just finishing his speech as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He had switched it to silent but the movement alerted him to an incoming call. Concluding his speech he exited the stage to applause and walked out into the auditorium. Seeing it was House whose call he had missed and the fact that it was his seventh Wilson called him back. As soon as House answered Wilson began talking. "Calling to tell me how much you're enjoying not being at work but instead being at home with Cameron?" Wilson asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm at the hospital?"

"Yeah right" Wilson snickered.

"Well I am" he said flatly. "What time are you getting back to the hospital?" he asked.

"Not till tomorrow morning" Wilson told him. "I'm going straight home from here" he added. 'Why was nothing going right today?' House thought. The silence on the other end of the line troubled Wilson. "Everything OK?" he asked.

"Fine" House replied snapping the phone shut.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – **

Cameron was finishing up in the clinic with a patient when House barged into the exam room looking for her. The patient was startled frozen on the exam table until Cameron reassured her that he was a doctor. "It's OK he's a doctor" she told her patient. The patient still a little unsure looked House up and down taking in his straggly appearance. "Sometimes an obnoxious one" Cameron whispered to the patient putting her at ease.

"I am in the room you know" House said sarcastically.

"Yes why, are you in this exam room exactly?" Cameron asked.

"Because you are" he replied flatly. "See if you weren't in here then there wouldn't be much point in me being in here would there" he continued.

"Unless you were planning on sleeping" Cameron pointed out.

"Not today, its quitting time" he informed her. Cameron finished writing the script out and handed it to her patient.

"Take this to the pharmacy and take them three times a day with meals" Cameron instructed her.

"Thank you Dr. Cameron" the lady replied. House watched as the lady left leaving him and Cameron alone.

"How was your first day back?" Cameron asked as she scribbled in the patient's notes.

"I'll tell you all about it when we get out of here" House insisted. Cameron followed House into the lobby and returned the chart to the desk where they bumped into Chase.

"Hey" he greeted them both.

"Hey" Cameron smiled back and House nodded.

"Do you two want to go grab a quick bite to eat?" Chase suggested.

"Beats cooking" House looked towards Cameron.

"You're idea of cooking is hitting the speed dial on the phone at home" Cameron remarked with a smile.

"Sarcasm is so sexy on you" House smirked back.

"So I take it that's a yes?" Chase asked breaking the flirtation between House and Cameron.

"Sure" Cameron agreed.

Around twenty minutes later the three doctors arrived at a bar around the corner from the hospital. They grabbed a booth in the corner and House ordered them their first round of drinks. The waitress returned with three shots of tequila and beers for all of them.

"What's this?" Chase asked.

"Drinks" House replied. Chase lifted the shot glass and took in the aroma.

"Tequila?" he asked.

"Why not" House replied we are toasting my successful completion of rehab. Cameron returned from the ladies room puzzled by the drinks in front of her.

"Tequila shots?" she questioned.

"House wants to celebrate his success in rehab by drinking shots of tequila" Chase explained.

"Only you would find that appropriate" Cameron remarked to House.

"Well if you don't want yours" House began as he went to grab Chase's shot and Cameron's.

"I didn't say that" Cameron said slapping his hand. Chase picked up his glass and raised it in the air.

"Congratulations House" he said as before he threw back his shot. Cameron made eye contact with her husband before doing the same, and then House downed his.

After consuming more alcohol than food the three doctors stepped out of the bar and into the fresh night air. Chase tripped over the step on the way out causing him to crash into the bin and then erupts into a fit of laughter as did House. "You cannot drive home" Cameron told Chase.

"I'll get a cab" he told her as he got to his feet.

"I told you to stop after the fourth shot" she warned him.

"We'll drop you off on our way home" Cameron told him.

"Are you sure?" Chase asked.

"Yes now get in the car" she said. As they walked to the car Cameron looked around in search of House. They made it to the car and Chase fell into the back seat while Cameron turned looking for House. It didn't take her long as House had crept up behind her and pushed her gently into the car door. His lips immediately crushed hers and she responded to his kiss. His hands moved through her hair as they wound down her neck as he cupped her face with his hands. "Where did you come from?" she asked breaking their kiss.

"Nature called" he said as he began to kiss her neck.

"You're putting on quite a show" she told him.

"No one can see us" House said as he looked around the dark parking lot.

"Except for Chase" she replied as she pointed to the back seat.

"Why is Chase in our car?" he asked.

"Because someone decided to get him drunk" Cameron pointed out to House.

"I had no intention of getting him drunk, he just can't hold his liquor" House defended himself.

"Well we at least have to take him home he can't drive in that state" Cameron said.

"He's not staying with us" House said bluntly. "All your wild noises during sex would drive him crazy" he joked.

"Excuse me" Cameron began. "My wild noises you're the one that almost got us thrown out of our hotel on our wedding night" she reminded him.

"And whose fault is that?" he asked back as he kissed her neck playfully.

"Let's get in the car and drop Chase off at his place" she said as she watched House limp to the other side of the car. "Maybe you can help me recreate that memory" she suggested before they climbed in.

Cameron opened the door to their apartment as House followed her in he went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer before settling on the couch. Cameron walked over to him and stood in between his legs leaning over him she bent down and kissed him. "I'm going to take a shower" Cameron whispered in his ear. "Stay right here" she instructed him pressing her finger into his chest.

"Sure thing boss" he smiled. House waited for Cameron to close the door to the bathroom and placed his beer down on the coffee table. An afternoon watching porn, then making out with his wife after dinner, and now the thought of his wife naked in the shower running her hands all over her soapy body and nothing – no reaction at all from little Greg. While House could admit some things to Cameron this wasn't going to be one of them. House quickly drank the rest of his beer trying to come up with a decent idea. Panic set in when he heard Cameron turn the water off in the shower and he knew before long she would make her way out to him. Putting the now empty beer bottle on the table he made himself comfortable on the couch before closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep. Cameron emerged from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her waist. She leaned over the couch and saw House lying there sleeping peacefully. Smiling she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it over him and made her way to the bedroom. House heard the door close and opened his eyes.

House had crawled into bed about 2am that morning and now had Cameron's arms wrapped around him. He was wide awake his leg aching more than it had since he came home from rehab. Cameron sensed he was awake and began rubbing circles on his chest. "Morning" Cameron said.

"Morning" he replied kissing the top of her head.

"How are you feeling?" Cameron asked.

"My head is fine but my leg is sore" he replied honestly.

"I'm sorry I should have made you come to bed instead of letting you sleep on that couch last night" she apologized.

"It's not your fault, I fell asleep" House said.

"I'll get you some ibuprofen" Cameron said as she got out of bed. House watched as his wife walked out of the room and returned a couple minutes later with some water and ibuprofen. She handed him the tablets and climbed back into bed.

"This is not your fault" he told her after he swallowed the tablets.

"I know I just want to help you" she replied. House pulled Cameron close to him and kissed her. "Why don't you take today off" she suggested. "Cuddy was going to give you the rest of the week anyway" she added.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll come home early" she promised.

"You better" he agreed.

Cameron walked into Cuddy's office later that morning and was greeted by Wilson and Cuddy. "Hey guys how are you?" she greeted them. She then turned and saw Josh in his carrier on the desk.

"Good, how's things with you and House?" Cuddy asked.

"Like I told you yesterday there fine" she lied. "But he won't be in today his leg is causing him some pain today" she explained.

"It must be bad if he's staying home" Wilson commented.

"I think it might be that coupled with the hangover he has from last night" Cameron offered. "We we're just going to have a couple drinks with Chase and a quick bite to eat but one thing left to another" she said as she played with Josh in his carrier. "But I think his leg is bothering him more than he'd like to admit" she added.

"Tell him to take as long as he needs you don't have a case right now" Cuddy reassured her.

"I will" Cameron smiled. "How was the conference?" Cameron asked Wilson.

"About as exciting as conference's can get" Wilson replied.

"You left out the good part though" Cuddy interrupted him.

"What's that?" Cameron asked.

"The speech that I red yesterday, is going to be published in the AMA Journal" he said.

"That's fantastic!" Cameron exclaimed. "Congratulations!" she said.

"Thank you but it's no big deal" Wilson said trying to down play his achievement.

"You deserve it stop selling yourself short" Cuddy said.

"Exactly, you do great work and it's about time you got recognized" Cameron agreed.

"Which will give me another reason to sell you as an asset to the donors at our hospital" Cuddy smiled.

"Well I better get going I told Brenda I would give them a hand in the clinic this morning" Cameron told Cuddy.

"I'll walk out with you" Wilson said as he caught up with Cameron.

"So when's your article going to be published?" she asked.

"Next month's issue" he replied.

"You should tell House" Cameron suggested.

"I might call by and see him later check on him if that's OK?" Wilson asked.

"You don't need my permission but I'll warn you now call first he might think it's me" she began. "At least if you call first he'll have clothes on" she laughed.

"Good idea" he agreed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – **

House had spent most of the morning sleeping in bed. His leg had been causing him pain all morning but was beginning to ease off. He got up from bed and made his way to the couch turning the TV on and settling in for the morning. Just as he began to get involved a knock at the door interrupted him. Trying to ignore it he stayed really quiet. "I know you're in their House" Wilson yelled.

"Then use your key" House yelled back. The next thing House heard was Wilson sliding his key in the lock and closing the door behind him. "So who sent you Cameron or Cuddy?" he asked.

"No one just thought I'd come check on you" Wilson replied. House stared at him not fully believing him. "After your phone call yesterday I thought you might want to talk" he continued. House returned his attention back to the TV.

"What makes you think there's a problem?" House asked.

"Lisa thinks Cameron is not herself" Wilson replied.

"What's wrong with Cameron?" House asked concerned.

"I don't know Lisa says she was quiet yesterday" Wilson told him.

"Things are fine" House told him.

"Funny, that's exactly what she told Lisa yesterday" Wilson said.

"See no problem."

"Well if you want to talk" Wilson offered. House's attention remained on the TV as he began flicking through channels. The two friends continued to watch TV until they were interrupted by the sound of House's cell phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID and seeing Cameron's name House immediately answered.

"Phone sex at this hour of the day, you're quite the nympho" House said into the phone.

"I was calling to see how you're feeling" Cameron smiled.

"Wilson's here I'm sure he'll report back – now how about that phone sex?" House asked.

"Who's the nympho now?" Cameron asked back.

"Well Wilson's in the room it would just get weird" House replied.

"So how are you feeling?" Cameron asked him seriously.

"Legs a little better" he told her making eye contact with Wilson at the same time.

"That's good" Cameron said. "Cuddy said if we don't get a case today she let me slip out early" she added.

"So what time can I expect you home?" he asked.

"I'll have to let you know, I've got to go their paging me to the ER" she said.

"OK talk to you later" he said.

"Bye" she said hanging up. Wilson watched House hang up the phone before he began talking again.

"Look I have to get back soon, do you want to tell me what's going on with you two or not?" Wilson somewhat demanded.

"There's nothing wrong with Cameron" House replied.

"Fine then but whatever is wrong with you is affecting Cameron - and don't tell me there's nothing wrong with you because you called me yesterday in the middle of a medical conference wanting to talk so spill" Wilson said.

"Feel like a drink, I do" House said as he got up from the couch.

"It's a little early isn't it?" Wilson asked.

"It's always 5pm somewhere" House replied.

"Yeah but here it's only 2pm" Wilson informed him as he followed his friend to the kitchen.

"So is that a yes or a no to the drink?"

"I'll be fine, and maybe you shouldn't either" Wilson warned him.

"If we're going to have this conversation I need this" House said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Oh god what did you do?" Wilson cringed.

"Nothing that's the problem" House said as he walked back to the couch, Wilson following behind him.

"I don't follow" Wilson said.

"Since I've been off Vicodin" House began taking a deep breath. "I haven't had sex with Cameron" he mumbled quickly.

"Sorry I couldn't make that out" Wilson told him.

"Don't make me repeat myself" House pleaded with him.

"I didn't hear you" Wilson explained.

"I said I haven't slept with Cameron" House said more clearly and raised his voice slightly.

"I thought you were going to talk to her about how you were… a little apprehensive about being with her drug free for the first time?" Wilson asked.

"I did and she has been great with going as slow as I want" he began.

"But" Wilson cut in.

"But I think I have talked myself into a deeper psychological problem which has now manifested into a physical problem" House tried to explain taking another sip of beer.

"Your leg pain is getting worse?" Wilson asked.

"This problem is affecting my other leg" House tried to explain.

"Wait your left leg is in pain now?" Wilson asked incredibly confused. House took a rather big gulp of his drink before answering.

"Let's just say 'Little Greg' hasn't been willing to come out and play" House summarized giving Wilson a moment to work out the metaphor.

"Oh, wow really?"

"No self humiliation is my new hobby" House replied deadpan.

"Have you tried…" Wilson began to ask.

"I've tried porn, picturing Cameron naked, picturing her in the shower, nothing is working" House said.

"Well that wasn't what I was going to ask" he began. "I was going to ask if you'd spoken to Cameron about this?"

"It's embarrassing enough talking to you about it" House sighed as he got up to get another beer from the fridge.

"You're problem stems back to the fact that you're scared about having sex with Cameron and as you know you've now got a physical problem" Wilson stated.

"I know that – how do I get rid of it?" House asked.

"Tell her what's going on" Wilson told him.

"Right and you'd tell Cuddy if the situation was reversed?" House asked. "Wait of course you would" he answered his own question.

"My advice to you is talk to Allison, she's not some sex craving maniac who wants you just for the sex" Wilson said.

"She deserves more" House replied.

"She wants you, but she does deserve the truth" Wilson said as he put on his jacket and headed out the door.

Cameron was about to head home for the day when Wilson walked into diagnostics to talk to her. "Hey thanks for going to visit House earlier" she said as she saw him approach.

"No problem" he replied. "Are you heading home now?" he asked.

"Yeah Cuddy's letting me go early" Cameron replied.

"Look just a heads up, he was drinking when I left" Wilson said.

"Is the pain that bad?" Cameron asked.

"It's not the pain, he…" Wilson began but stopped before he told her House's secret.

"I know what it is" Cameron cut him off.

"You know – how do you know?" he asked.

"It's obvious, now that's he's off the Vicodin" Cameron sighed.

"Well actually it would be more probable if he were still on the Vicodin not drug free" Wilson theorized.

"On the drugs his mind was altered now he can see clearly, I know he doesn't want to hurt me" she said fighting back tears.

"I'll admit he's a little messed up but he'll work through it" Wilson tried to reassure her.

"You can't work through something like this" Cameron said. "You either have feelings or you don't" Cameron said.

"That's a little harsh" Wilson remarked.

"He's the one that doesn't love me anymore" Cameron snapped not holding back the tears anymore.

"Wait what did you say?" Wilson asked.

"You heard me" Cameron snapped again.

"You think House doesn't love you?"

"Isn't that what this whole conversation has been about?" she asked. "I could see the signs he hasn't wanted to be with me since he got home from the hospital" she continued.

"Cameron you've got it wrong" Wilson tried to tell her.

"I never thought this would happen" she declared.

"Cameron listen to me" Wilson begged her placing both his hands on her arms trying to calm her down. "Look House is going to kill me for telling you this but I hope under the circumstances he'll understand" he said.

"Tell me what?"

"Remember when House told you he was scared about being with you the first time drug free?" he asked patiently.

"He told you that? Of course he told you that" she figured.

"He's scared of being with you off the drugs" Wilson recapped for them both.

"I told him it was OK that we could go at his pace" she told Wilson.

"Well House's problem is no longer psychological it's physical if you get my drift" he clarified. He gave Cameron a few seconds for it to sink in.

"You mean he can't" Cameron began.

"Exactly" Wilson agreed.

"Which explains why he's not wanted to be near me – I've been pushing him to hard" Cameron decides.

"Look I think you need to go home and talk to him about this" Wilson told her.

"Thank you Wilson" Cameron said sincerely.

"Anytime, just don't tell House I told you" he pleaded.

"I won't" she smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – **

Cameron walked into the apartment she shares with House and found him playing his piano. She tossed her bag onto the table and went to the kitchen grabbed herself a beer and went to join him. House's eyes had been on her since she had entered the apartment. "You haven't played in a while" Cameron remarked as she continued to listen to him play.

"I've missed it" he admitted.

"Me too" she agreed.

"Cuddy let you off early?" he asked.

"Yep good behavior" she replied.

"You want to go out for dinner tonight?" House asked.

"Sure" Cameron agreed not really sure how to broach the subject she wanted to talk to House about.

"Want to have kids?" he asked knowing her attention was elsewhere.

"Uh huh" she agreed again.

"What about swinging I'm sure I could get Wilson and Cuddy to agree" he stated.

"Whatever you think" she replied. House laughed at the last one she really had no idea what she was saying at the moment. House got up from the bench and reached out his hand for Cameron. Taking it she followed him to the couch.

"Spill" he told her once they were both seated. Cameron snapped back to reality and looked at House.

"Wilson told me" she blurted out. Not knowing how to begin she figured it would be OK to drop Wilson in it.

"What did Wilson tell you?" he asked.

"About, your problem" she said.

"Of course he did" House sighed grabbing his head in his hands.

"It's OK, this is my fault" she told him.

"This is definitely not your fault" he corrected her.

"It is," she began. "I told you we would take things slow even though I knew you were scared and I still pushed it with you" she continued.

"You didn't push me" House defended her.

"I did and I shouldn't have" she admitted.

"You did nothing that I didn't lead you to believe wasn't going to happen" House tried to explain. "I don't think that even made sense" he added.

"I shouldn't have tried to force you" Cameron said.

"You didn't force me, I was trying to get a reaction, anything and I thought the further we went physically that the rest would follow" House explained.

"But it didn't" she stated.

"No it didn't" he agreed.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I have no idea" he admitted. Cameron leaned across and cupped his face in her hands bringing his lips to hers. They met in a passionate and fiery kiss and House's hands began to roam through her hair.

"I'm not trying to force you" Cameron assured him. "I just want to show you that I love you" she told him breaking their kiss.

"I don't know how to fix this" he admitted.

"We'll get through it together" she told him.

"You don't deserve this" he told her hanging his head.

"Are you telling me I don't deserve you?" she asked.

"I meant you don't deserve this…. Inadequacy" he replied.

"I want you no matter what happens in our lives, it doesn't matter to me I just want you" she told him clasping his face in her hands. "Besides this inadequacy as you put it is only temporary" she added. House brushed his hands through his hair as Cameron rubbed his back soothingly.

"So how about that dinner?" House asked.

An hour later and House and Cameron were seated at a cozy restaurant, not too fancy but simple enough for them to relax and enjoy themselves. "Did Wilson tell you about his article?" Cameron asked. House shook his head. "The speech he read out at the conference is going to be published as an article in the AMA" she told him.

"Good for him" House acknowledged not really paying attention.

"House, relax" Cameron pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry, it's just this is particularly devastating for a man" House sighed.

"Well it shouldn't be" Cameron said. Sensing Cameron was become more upset with his own attitude and behavior he decided to try at least for her. That was the thing about their relationship both of them would go that extra step for one another no matter what the situation it made them both better people. Although House would say it worked more on him than on Cameron.

"So Wilson's article will give Cuddy another reason to blow her husband's horn" he smirked.

"House!" Cameron said but smiled also. "If you mean she has more reason to promote him as an asset to the hospital to encourage donors than yes" she agreed with a coy smile.

"You say tomato, I say tomato" he smiled back.

"Yeah well I'm sure it will go both ways" Cameron smiled back. "If I recall you were particularly congratulatory after my article was published" she reminded him.

"You deserved it" House told her.

"Well Wilson does to" Cameron said. House wouldn't admit it to Wilson or Cuddy but he admired his friend as a doctor, but Cameron was different.

"Yeah he does" he agreed.

"Wow you're actually admitting someone is deserving of a little praise" Cameron toyed with him.

"If you mention it to anyone I'll deny it" he replied.

After a nice meal and polite conversation Cameron and House were walking into their apartment when Cameron felt House's arms encircle her waist pulling her flush to his chest. He began kissing her neck his hands pushing her hair aside as he probed her skin with his tongue. Pulling back slightly but not allowing his lips to leave her neck he gently pushed her jacket off her shoulders and fall to the floor. Cameron's arm reached over her shoulder caressing her neck holding him closer to her. House turned her in his arms and walked them both to the couch where he let her sit before climbing down to sit next to her. Before Cameron could respond his lips were on hers again in a heartbeat his hand running up her thigh.

"House stop" she told him trying to break their kiss.

"Little busy" he replied trying to continue their kiss. She diverted his attention to her neck where she could at least have her lips free and she could speak to him.

"You don't have to do this" she said.

"Do what kiss you?" he asked although he continued to kiss her. She finally grew frustrated and pulled back from him cupping his face in her hands and forcing him to look her in the eye.

"You don't have to push yourself to do something you're not ready to do" she explained.

"Really OK, well I'm off to bed then" he replied sarcastically and leapt from the couch and walking down the hall. Cameron sighed in frustrated and followed him to their bedroom.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Cameron told him as she watched him grab a fresh pair of boxers from the draw and head into the bathroom.

"What you told me was I don't need to sleep with you" he reminded her.

"Of course you would think that" she whispered. "What I meant was that we don't have to try every time we're alone together" she told him.

"I want too!" he yelled. "Have you thought about the fact that not being with you is torturing me" he continued to scream.

"Which is why you shouldn't push yourself – it may just prolong things even further" Cameron yelled back.

"And what is not trying at all going to achieve?" he fired back.

"Stop putting words into my mouth, I didn't say not trying at all I just said we didn't have to try all the time" she clarified her position. House slammed the bathroom door in her face and Cameron turned with a huff getting herself ready for bed. After twenty minutes in the bathroom House emerged to find Cameron already in bed and the lights turned off. She was on her left side facing the opposite side of the room. He couldn't see if she was awake or not but sensed she was, he could also sense she was pissed. Turning off the light in the bathroom he crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. For the first time in their marriage they went to sleep on opposite sides of the bed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 – **

Cameron was awake at around five am that morning. She hadn't slept much the previous night after her fight with House, so she decided to go for an early morning run. After she changed and grabbed her running shoes she left a note on the pillow for House and left the apartment. Jogging really helped Cameron sort things out in her head. She hadn't been running in what felt like years but it was probably only a few months. The scenario of last night's fight played over and over in her mind as she tried to think of possible solutions to House's problem. She had no doubt it was psychological and he had bought it on himself but getting House to admit that was a whole different problem altogether. She had been running for around 45 minutes when she came across a park and stopped to catch her breath. Pausing to sit on the park bench Cameron sucked in all the oxygen she could, preparing to jog home. It was around quarter to seven that morning when she re-entered the apartment. She walked in covered in sweat and looking forward to a shower when she heard movement from the kitchen. As she walked in the kitchen she saw House making coffee and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He turned to look at her but didn't say anything, yet neither did she as she leaned on the kitchen counter. Taking a sip of water and getting her breath back she finally spoke. "You're up early" she commented.

"So were you" he remarked back.

"Couldn't sleep" she told him. He nodded in understanding his back turned to her.

"Want some coffee?" he asked. The conversation civil but it was almost like they were going through the motions.

"I'm going to take a shower" Cameron replied. Normally this would have House limping to the bathroom trying to beat her there but he didn't move.

"What time did you want to go into work?" he asked.

"In about an hour" she said before taking another sip of water. He took his cup of coffee and walked past her to the couch and flicked on the TV.

House stormed into Wilson's office almost knocking the door from it's hinges and scaring the crap out of Wilson. Slamming the door shut behind him House moved to the front of Wilson's desk as he watched the oncologist put his lab coat on. "You told her" he screamed.

"Good morning" Wilson replied ignoring the fact that House burst into his office.

"You told her!" House repeated.

"I heard you the first time House" Wilson said as he walked past his friend and out into the hall.

"What gave you the right?" House demanded as he caught up to Wilson.

"Well you weren't going too" he defended himself.

"She didn't need to know" House said sternly grabbing his friend by the shoulder.

"Yes she did House and you should be thanking me for telling her" Wilson informed him.

"You really take pleasure in this don't you?" House questioned Wilson. "The great James Wilson and his self righteous attitude and let's not forget his C-grade psychoanalytical analysis" House began to rant. Wilson ignored him and walked to the elevator pressing the button. The stares from the nurses and other doctors went unnoticed by the two men as they had become used to it by now. The elevator arrived and was thankfully empty when they stepped in.

"I don't know why I'm about to tell you this but I am" Wilson began. "I went to see Cameron yesterday after I had come back from seeing you to warn her you had been drinking" he said.

"Thanks mom" House said sarcastically. Wilson took a deep breath.

"Anyway it was then she told me that she believed the reason you were distancing yourself from her was because you didn't love her anymore" he continued. "She thought that now you were off the Vicodin your judgment wasn't altered and you had never been in love with her to begin with" he finished.

"She thinks I don't love her?" House realized.

Wilson walked out as House stood in the elevator stunned. "You're welcome" Wilson told House before he turned around the corner.

It was the first time in months that House had made his way to the roof and was overlooking the grounds of the hospital. So many thoughts were rushing through his head, 'Why would she doubt that I love her?' he thought. 'Have I done something to make her think like this?' House slammed his cane onto the balcony almost snapping it in two. His pager began to vibrate against his belt and he reached down unclipping it and looked at the screen. Cuddy was paging him to the clinic – the last place he wanted to be. He shoved it back on his belt and began rubbing his temples. A few more minutes passed when his pager went off again. Already knowing it was Cuddy he simply ignored it as he tried to think of a way to solve his problem going to the clinic to treat a bunch of sniffling kids and comfort their panicking mothers was not on his list of priorities. There was only two things on that list, firstly solve his 'intimacy problem' and secondly convince Cameron that he hadn't stopped loving her. He paced around the roof for another few minutes racking his brain but the constant paging he kept receiving frustrated him to no end. Snatching the pager off his belt he used all his anger to hurl it off the roof of the hospital. He limped to the door and made his way back to his office, he hadn't been in his office for more than five minutes when Cuddy barged in. "Where the hell have you been?" Cuddy screamed at him.

"The clinic" he lied as he took his ball off the desk and began tossing it in the air.

"If you had been at the clinic you I wouldn't have been paging you for the last fifteen minutes" she cried. "You were meant to be there 45 minutes ago" she told him.

"I have a case" he said.

"You solved your case now get your ass in the clinic" she raised her voice again.

"Not mine" he said quietly. Cuddy barely heard him but still made out what he said.

"I know you and Cameron are experiencing some problems" she began tentatively.

"Wilson told you" he sighed. "Is there anything he can keep to himself?" House asked.

"Firstly Wilson hasn't told me anything other than something is wrong with you and Cameron" she defended her husband. "Secondly one look at Cameron today tells you something is not right and it has to do with you" she told him.

"PMS" House replied.

"Cut the crap House, now go to the clinic before I triple your hours and whatever is going on with you and Cameron sort it out" she said firmly. House reluctantly got up from his desk and grabbed his cane heading to the door. Cuddy stood behind him making sure he actually left his office and followed him to the elevator. After a short and silent ride to the lobby of the hospital Cuddy walked House to the front desk to the clinic and handed him his first file. Knowing that it was a strong possibility that House would go into the exam room and close the door to take a nap she called out the name on the file and waited as the patient approached. "I believe exam room one is free" she told House as she gestured to the door of the exam room.

When Cuddy returned to the clinic two hours later she was surprised to hear what Nurse Brenda told her. House had set a record for the number of patients treated and the waiting room was currently empty. "No complaints?" Cuddy asked.

"Not one" Brenda said. "Someone even commented how nice he was" she said.

"And your sure it's House, he didn't force Chase or Foreman to do his work for him?" she asked still disbelieving.

"See for yourself" Brenda told her nodding her head to the exam room as House and his last patient walked out.

"Thank you so much Dr. House" the elderly woman thanked him as she left. Cuddy almost had to pick her jaw up from the floor.

"Anytime" he smiled back and placed her file at the desk.

"What are you up too?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't turn up to the clinic you're angry, I do turn up and do my job and you're angry there is no pleasing you woman" he replied. "Wilson must have his hands full" he sighed as he limped towards the elevator. Cuddy followed him to the elevator.

"I'm watching you House" Cuddy warned him.

"That's just creepy," House shuddered as he stepped into the elevator.

Around 6pm Wilson walked into Cuddy's office waiting as she packed up the last of her things before she went home. "Is the rumor true?" he asked.

"Which one?" she asked back.

"That House cleared the clinic of patients by actually treating them" he replied.

"It's true" Cuddy confirmed.

"Has hell frozen over?" Wilson joked.

"He's distracting himself" Cuddy began. "He's using whatever he can to distract himself with whatever is on his mind this thing between him and Cameron" she said.

"He does have a history of throwing himself into work when he has personal issues" Wilson agreed.

"Which I am not complaining about" Cuddy declared as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"So you take pleasure in his inner turmoil?" Wilson asked.

"Relax that's not what I said" Cuddy told him as they began walking to the car. "As the dean of medicine and his boss I'm glad he is doing his job. The fact that he is suffering emotionally does affect me as much as it does you" she said placing a reassuring hand on Wilson's arm. "He's our friend and so is Cameron seeing them obviously upset is painful" she declared.

"I thought that once he kicked the Vicodin his life would get easier, at least a little easier anyway" Wilson admitted.

"It will, it's just going to take a little more time that's all" Cuddy reassured Wilson and herself as they walked to their car.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – **

Cameron had been home for two hours before she heard House's key in the lock. She was curious as to where he had been, they had no patient, from what she heard from the nursing staff he had spent all day in the clinic actually treating patients. He threw his backpack on the table and headed into the kitchen grabbing himself a beer from the fridge. Cameron emerged from the hallway and walked into the kitchen where she saw him leaning on the counter. "There's some dinner in the oven if you're hungry" she told him her arms folded across her chest.

"Maybe later" he replied before taking a sip from his beer. They both stood together in silence for what felt like hours but actually closer to a minute or so.

"Well I had a shitty day in the ER so I'm going to go have a bath" she informed him.

"OK" he said watching her turn her back and walk to the bathroom. He heard the water running and Cameron close the door behind her. She had truly experienced a horrible day in the ER. A nice relaxing bath to take her mind off things was exactly what she needed right now. After which she planned on talking to House – or at least trying to get him to talk anyway. She hated fighting with him, not having his arms wrapped around her as she slept last night left her feeling cold and empty. Definitely not something she wanted to repeat tonight.

House had sat on the balcony rooftop for an hour after Cameron had left. His mind was trying to formulate a plan to prove that he loved her Vicodin or no Vicodin. Cameron was such an incredible doctor on the way to becoming a sort after specialist in Immunology but he hated the way he doubted herself. More particularly he hated that she doubted his love for her. It came to him rather quickly once his idea occurred, how he would put it into action and how he wouldn't waste anymore time. He wanted to rectify this – he needed to. Determined more than ever he swore to himself that before the night was out Cameron would never doubt his love for her again.

Around forty five minutes later Cameron emerged from the bathroom wrapped in only a bathrobe her wet hair falling around her shoulders. As she walked into the hallway she couldn't help but notice the darkness of the apartment but the shimmering light of candles led her to the lounge room. Candles flickered all around the room, "House" she quietly called out a small smile finding it's way to her lips. She followed the trail of light to the middle of the room where House had placed a single pale pink rose on top of a single folded piece of paper.

_Allison,_

_I have always agreed that actions speak louder than words. Right now my actions are failing to speak for me but I am still determined to show you what you mean to me and how you make me feel. So if my body won't tell you I guess it's up to me to put it on paper so you will never doubt how I truly feel._

_You seem like an angel,_

_No one compares to you,_

_You're the best book I've ever read,_

_You're the smartest thing I've ever said,_

_You treat me like you love me like a mother loves her baby_

_Baby do I do it for you? 'Cause all I ever wanted baby,_

_Was to do it for you_

_You're the best dream in my head,_

_You're my calm thought when I see red,_

_How I need you – dress you up and feed you_

_You're the fastest race I ever led_

_You're the finest bride I'll ever wed_

_You're the skin I never wanna shed_

_You're breakfast in bed._

Tears started falling from Cameron's eyes the moment she began to read his words. Now seated on the couch she clutched the note to her chest and tried to calm down. House watched from the kitchen silently. Knowing she would cry but not anticipating she would cry this much he quietly limped up behind her and sat next to her. "Well this hasn't exactly gone to plan" he began. "You weren't meant to cry this much" he added with a smile.

"I don't know what to say" she replied wiping her eyes.

"You don't need to say anything" he told her.

"I'm sorry" she told him.

"You definitely don't need to say that" he assured her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

"I do" she said. "I should have never doubted how you feel about me" she clarified.

"Why not – it was a fairly valid conclusion" House began. "A completely false one but valid none the less" he smirked. Cameron smiled for the first time in the last few days.

"I promise you I will never doubt you again" she swore to him as she climbed onto his lap straddling his hips. When she did so the robe she was wearing parted slightly and House could see the milky white flesh exposed, no barriers of clothing separating her naked body except his.

"You're not wearing any underwear" he remarked admiring her body like a fine jewel his hands on her hips working their way to her buttocks. Cameron moved her hands to the tie on the robe and pulled on the ends opening it and letting it fall off her shoulders. House glided his hands down the naked skin of her back bringing them around her waist to her stomach and moving upwards caressing her breasts. He pinched both of her nipples and Cameron threw her head back reveling in the feel of his lips on her breasts once again. He slowly and torturously pulled back to take her all in. Her face was flushed, the desire in her eyes apparent and the lust emanating from her skin made his heart skip a beat. "You're beautiful" he told her as he brushed the hair from her eyes.

"You're pretty sexy yourself" she replied as she leaned forward kissing his neck her hands winding around his back pulling his shirt up over his head. He had already kicked off his shoes and socks while Cameron was in the bath earlier making it easier to sneak around the apartment. Clad now only in his jeans he felt a familiar feeling stir beneath him. He took hold of Cameron's right hand and placed it over the denim clad jeans that now held his straining erection. She gently climbed off his lap and held her hand out for him to take. He took her hand standing up before her and she turned leading him down the candle lit hall towards their bedroom. House spun her around and pulled her to him his lips meeting hers in an explosion of passion as he pushed his growing arousal into her and held her to him so she could feel him. Her hands went to the waist band of his jeans anxiously undoing the button and sliding the fly down so she could cup his length through his boxers. Gently stroking him House lost concentration as his eyes closed and his head fell to her shoulder. "We need to get you out of these shorts" she whispered into his ear.

"If I don't get you into bed soon I'm going to through you up against the wall" he told her. Cameron released him from her grip and turned and walked seductively to the bed an extra swing in her hips just for his benefit. House stripped the offending boxers and through them across the room as he stalked towards Cameron who was lying on the middle bed holding herself up by her arms, her right leg kicked across her left. Not knowing how long he could contain himself House thought about skipping foreplay with Cameron altogether, but then again foreplay with her was almost as good as their love making. Her ran his hand up her leg and teased the inside of her thigh moving everywhere but where she wanted. House was now lying alongside of her his right leg nudged hers back and she revealed more of herself to him. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her lips as his hand caressed her right side and Cameron's hands worked in tandem her left caressing his back as her right teased his nipple. As he moved his hand to her breast she moved to stop him.

"Enough foreplay" she told him. "I think you'll find I am more than ready for you" she smirked.

"Thank god" he whispered back to her. "But I plan on getting re-acquainted with your body later tonight" he informed her as he positioned himself over the top of her.

"As long as it goes both ways" she smiled back as she arched backwards pressing her now warm, moist core to his throbbing length. He slid in with little effort, she was right when she had told him that she was more than ready for him. House gasped as he slid so comfortably back inside her, stopping after his initial thrust she began to worry. "Are you OK?" she asked concerned.

"Just savoring the moment" he told her. Cameron smiled as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Don't worry it won't be the last time" she reminded him as she wound her legs around his back.

"Oh god" he moaned as the new angle she created pushed him to new heights. Slowly he began thrusting inside her a little at first but then almost withdrawing completely before diving back in. They soon settled into a new rhythm Cameron moving her hips in time with his thrusts pushing them towards the edge. Her hands moved along his back as her nails dug into the skin but House didn't slow down he continued pounding into her feeling her walls begin to quiver.

"Slow down" she told him.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked slowing his movements.

"No too soon" she hurriedly breathed out.

"I'm right behind you, believe me" he said as he continued the pace he had set earlier. Cameron wanted him to finish first she knew watching him explode inside her would finish her off. Smirking she began tightening her muscles around his straining cock. He soon caught on to what she was doing, if that was the way she wanted it who was he to argue his brain told him. That and the hundreds of nerve endings around his dick also screamed at him to stop being an idiot and come already. "Fuck Allison" he screamed moments later as he did indeed spill inside her, and true to form watching him sent Cameron over the edge as she clung to him her arms and legs wrapped around his body as she rode out of the waves of her orgasm.

"Wow!" she smiled as the sweat glistened on her skin. House remained quiet unable to form words he remained slumped next to her. "House" she said patting him gently on the shoulder. Still not moving, Cameron attempted to move beneath him and wriggle out from under his body. "Are you OK?" she asked. House moved over her kissing her as a smile formed on his face.

"Let's do that again."

Words to House's note to Cameron are from the Train song "Breakfast In Bed" from the album, "Save Me San Francisco". Written by Pat Monahan & Scott Underwood.

By the way the above album from Train is brilliant and I would recommend it to all of you.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – **

"Let's do that again" House requested as Cameron moved beneath him.

"I need a minute" she replied still getting her breath back.

"Are you OK?" he asked concerned.

"I'm more than OK" she told him. "My body just needs a minute or two" she told him. House moved them into a more comfortable position lying on his left side facing Cameron and her on her right side facing him. His left arm nestled behind her head as his right hand caressed her face and neck. Cameron closed her eyes enjoying his touch. "Thank god tomorrow is Friday" Cameron commented opening her eyes.

"I didn't think you believed in God" House remarked.

"It's an expression" she said rolling her eyes.

"Why are you so excited tomorrow is Friday?" House asked as he continued to rub her neck now moving down to her shoulders.

"Because it's only one more day till the weekend" she said simply.

"We can always take the day off tomorrow I don't think your boss will mind" he smirked.

"I think your boss will though" she smirked back.

"You seriously want to go to work tomorrow?" House asked.

"We do have responsibilities" she reminded him as she moved closer to him.

"And I take my responsibilities as your husband very seriously" he said pulling her to him his arm around her waist.

"And what would they be?" Cameron asked intrigued.

"Well providing you multiple screaming orgasms are top of the list, actually I think it's the only thing on the list" he joked.

"So the vows at our wedding are worthless?" Cameron joked with him.

"Not entirely just not high on the priority list" he tried to make up for his earlier slip of the tongue.

"I don't think you can talk your way out of this one" she told him.

"How about telling you our vows are very important to me" he began.

"And these multiple orgasms you speak of?" Cameron interrupted him her hand snaking down his stomach past his waist and running along his thigh. Her touch made him instantly harden although he didn't need much encouragement in that regard.

"Well given the right conditions can be supplied on demand" he smirked.

"And those conditions are?" Cameron asked as she cupped his now semi hard length.

"Well you and I in the same room seems to be more than enough" he told her.

"So we have a room" Cameron began.

"Yes" House agreed trailing his hand under the sheet that covered them running his hand along her hip and cupping her buttocks.

"I'm here" she continued.

"Me too" House agreed.

"So the conditions are perfect" Cameron smiled. House rolled on top of her his lips meeting hers and his tongue demanding immediate entrance which she granted. His hands moved over her breasts squeezing them roughly his calloused hands adding friction to his touch causing her to moan against his mouth. He moved slowly down her body his lips hitting her nipples and her hands ravished his hair. His tongue and particularly House himself loving getting reacquainted with her body. House's hands dived between her thighs spreading them and revealing the warmth awaiting him. His fingers brushed over the top of her clit and the slight pressure made her arch her back into his touch. He coated his fingers in the juices that were already beginning to flow from inside her and slowly inserted two fingers. "Ohh House," Cameron moaned as she felt him inside her. He moved his body back up to her face kissing her neck and lips, he moved to whisper in her ear.

"I've missed you so much" he told her.

"More" Cameron begged of him.

"Are you sure?"

"Very" Cameron assured him. House kept plunging his fingers deep inside her and when he added a third her body began to shudder beneath him.

"You feel incredible" House told her as he nipped her ear and then focused all his attention on making her come. His fingers continued to push deep inside her and when he tilted them up against the inside of her core he had finally pushed Cameron over the edge. Her tiny frame convulsed in sheer pleasure as she rode out her orgasm causing House to grow even harder than he thought that was impossible. Finally withdrawing his fingers from her he could still feeling slight tremors through her body as she shook.

"Amazing" she whispered a little hoarse from her screams. He put his hand on her outer thigh to still her trembling body.

"Yes you are" House told her.

"I was talking about you" she said playfully slapping him on the chest. She could feel his arousal pushing on her leg and she couldn't wait to feel him inside her again. She reached down and took the hand whose fingers had moments ago been deep inside her and was still coated in her juices. She took his hand raising it to her lips and kissed the tips of each of his fingers before plunging them in her mouth sucking them seductively. The sight of Cameron sucking the fingers that he had been plunging inside her, still coated with her scent, and taste drove him wild.

"I want you again" she told him.

"Well who am I to disappoint" House agreed as he quickly and surprisingly thrust into Cameron. "Holy shit" he screamed as he felt himself fill her again. Cameron wrapped her legs around his waist and they began to move together. His cock was hard, his touch was rough, and his lips smashed against Cameron's causing their orgasms to approach rapidly and they were loving every minute of it. The moaning coming from the two of them creating a stereo effect in their bedroom and House was further encouraged when Cameron threw her leg on top of House's shoulder creating new angles and even more depth for his shaft to thrust into.

"Oh Greg, don't stop" Cameron screamed as her body started trembling under House.

"Oh God Allison" House joined in screaming with her as their orgasms shook through them. Finally, they collapsed next to one another both regaining their breath as sweat dripped from their bodies. Moments later they both fell into a relaxed slumber.

After repeat performances during the night an exhausted Cameron woke up when her alarm sounded at 6:30am. "Turn it off" House moaned from his pillow. Cameron reached out and hit the button shutting it off. She threw the sheets back and began to slowly move out from the bed. House remained unmoved from his spot in bed and had appeared to go back to sleep. In desperate need of a shower she walked wearily to the bathroom and turned on the water to the shower. The warm water soothed her tired muscles she then smiled as she remembered the activities that had caused those tired muscles. Realizing she still had to go to work Cameron reluctantly shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. As she walked back to the bedroom to gather her clothes she couldn't help but smile at House who had effortlessly gone back to sleep. She dressed and headed into the kitchen to make what was going to be her first of many cups of coffee for the day. Cameron was sitting at the bench in the kitchen reading a magazine when she heard House's familiar limp coming down the hall. "Morning" she greeted him but kept her eyes on the page she was reading. With no warning House spun her around in the stool she was sitting on and pulled her to the edge before kissing her intensely. She happily returned his kiss and was left smiling when he pulled back. He walked to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Why are you dressed for work?" he asked her.

"Because my shift starts in an half an hour" she told him.

"I told you to take the day off" he reminded her.

"And I told you we have responsibilities" she said as she swallowed the last of her coffee and placed the mug in the sink.

"Right to provide you with multiple screaming orgasms" House agreed.

"They weren't the responsibilities I was referring to" Cameron smiled.

"But I was, and as your boss I think it's only fair my responsibilities come first" House continued trying to convince her to stay home with him.

"I'm not ringing Cuddy and telling her that you want to stay home and have sex all day" Cameron informed him as she moved past him. He reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her to him so he could look at her face to face.

"I will" he smiled.

"I know you will" Cameron began. "Look, it's only one day surely you can last till 5pm?" Cameron challenged him.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror this morning?" House asked. "I'm surprised I haven't jumped you already let alone waiting another nine hours" he told her.

"I promise you this weekend we will disconnect the phone, turn off our pagers and cell phones, close all the blinds and shut off the lights" Cameron proposed as she linked her hands behind his head toying with his hair. House's hands slipped down over her ass as he thought about her offer.

"From 6 o'clock tonight till 6pm Sunday night you are all mine" he told her.

"I'm always yours" she whispered to him. House leaned down and kissed her again his hands tracing all over her back.

"You better get going you'll be late" House said as he patted her on the butt playfully and moved from the bench.

"I'll wait for you to have a shower and change we can go together" Cameron said.

"I need my beauty sleep" he joked as he headed out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"No you don't" she called out to him.

"I'll see you at work" he called back. Cameron walked down the hall and wasn't surprised to find House already back in bed.

"You're seriously going back to bed?"

"Want to join me?" House leered at her seductively.

"If you're not at work by 11am I'm giving Cuddy the spare key" Cameron told him.

"You can be a cruel woman" he replied.

"What can I say I had a good teacher" she smirked back at him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 – **

Cameron walked into the outer Diagnostics office at PPTH and threw her bag on top of her desk before setting about with her usual morning routine. This morning was different – today there was an added bounce in her step, an extra sparkle in her smile and it wouldn't take long before her friends and co-workers would notice. As she waited for the coffee to brew she took the stack of House's mail off his desk and set herself up on the large conference table. She sorted House's mail into two piles, speaking requests and referral requests. Once that was done she would examine each pile one at a time immediately tossing in the bin what she knew House would reject. She would then read the remaining letters more thoroughly sometimes making notes in the margin and pass those on to House those that she thought required his attention. Some referral requests Chase, Foreman and herself would conduct themselves suggesting possible illnesses and replying back to the doctors concerned.

"Morning" Foreman said as he walked into the office and hung up his jacket and bag.

"Hey" Cameron replied. "Coffee should be ready if you want some" she told him.

"Great, you want some?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks" she said. As Foreman made them both a coffee Chase walked into the room.

"Morning Chase" Cameron said.

"Morning" he grumbled.

"Late night?" Foreman asked.

"No just an early morning" he replied.

"What's her name?" Foreman continued to quiz the Australian doctor.

"There was no girl" Chase defended himself and also looked over his shoulder to see if House was around.

"Relax House is still asleep" Cameron assured him.

"He didn't come in with you this morning?" Foreman asked.

"Said he needed his beauty sleep" Cameron told them. "Hey I thought we were grilling Chase here" she continued.

"There's nothing to grill me over" Chase said as he got up from the table and went to get some coffee.

"Right" Foreman smirked.

"Seriously some friends of mine from Australia are here for a few days and we went out last night that's all" he explained.

"Why didn't you take some time off?" Cameron asked. "Then you wouldn't have to suffer at work" she added.

"I didn't know they were coming" Chase began as he returned to the table and sat down. "There only in town over the weekend" he said.

"Well House won't be in till around ten so you should be safe till then" Cameron told him.

"Fantastic" Chase said as he gently rested his head on the table. Just as Chase closed his eyes Cuddy walked into the office.

"Morning" she greeted everyone.

"Morning Dr. Cuddy" Foreman replied as he sat Cameron's coffee down in front of her. "Want some coffee?" he asked. Whilst their exchange was taking place Cameron was kicking Chase's leg under the table urging him to wake up.

"What" he said startled grimacing as he lifted his head too quickly and the throbbing rebounded throughout his skull.

"House not in yet?" she asked focusing her direction on Cameron.

"He was going back to sleep when I left should be here around ten" she told Cuddy.

"We have a case?" Foreman asked hopefully.

"He is meant to be giving a lecture on diagnostics to a group of med students today" Cuddy told the group.

"He never mentioned it" Cameron replied. "How did you get him to agree to that? House hates giving lectures" she added.

"How do you think you got to go home early the other day" Cuddy responded with a smirk. "It was part of the deal."

"Well played" Cameron smiled.

"Anyway the lecture is due to start at 10am so can I ask you guys to cover till House gets here and I can kick his ass down to the lecture hall?" she asked them.

"Sure" Foreman agreed.

"No problem, I'll call House and ask him when he plans on coming in, and even if he remembers the lecture is today" Cameron laughed.

"Thank you" Cuddy said before she turned to Chase. "It would be nice if all of House's fellows turned up – but do something with him first" Cuddy said pointing to Chase. "I have potential donors coming for a tour of the hospital and I was hoping to bring them by the lecture hall" she told them. Cameron took her cell phone from her pocket and hit the speed dial for House's number.

"Change your mind about taking the day off?" House asked as he answered the phone. "I was just about to get dressed but if I don't need to bother than…"

"Cuddy wants to know when you're going to be here" she told him.

"Way to kill the mood" House replied.

"Nine more hours" she reminded him.

"Eight actually" he corrected her looking at his watch seeing it was almost 10.

"So you're on your way in?" Cameron assumed.

"Well I need to get dressed first unless you want me to come to work in my pyjamas?" Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Get dressed and then come in" she told him.

"Well I planned on coming in you earlier this morning but you stopped me" he reminded her.

"House!" she said a little shocked.

"Yes dear" he replied deadpan.

"Don't 'yes dear' me you know I hate that term" she admonished him.

"I will be there in ten minutes" House told her. "Meet me in my office with that stunning little ass of yours" he requested.

"If you want me you'll have to find me" Cameron toyed with him.

"A challenge, I like it" he smirked. Cameron hung up the phone and turned to see Foreman and Cuddy discussing the lecture.

"He's on his way" Cameron told them.

"Did you remind him about the lecture?" Cuddy asked.

"You do want him to turn up don't you?" Cameron asked. "If I had mentioned that he wouldn't show up till after Christmas" she joked.

"Now I know House is rubbing off on you" Foreman said as he tapped Chase on the shoulder and gestured to the Australian to follow him.

House arrived at his office to find it deserted, he didn't expect Cameron to make it easy for him to find her but he at least expected Chase or Foreman to be around. On the search for Cameron he decided to call by Wilson's office first. As he walked to the oncologist's door he entered as usual without knocking. "Where's Cameron?" he asked.

"Excuse me" Wilson apologized to his patient.

"Not a good time right now House" he said as he walked to the door.

"So be quick and tell me where Cameron is" House encouraged him.

"I haven't seen Cameron all morning" Wilson told him honestly.

"She told me I had to find her" House mentioned.

"Then go look for her" Wilson said closing the door on House and returning to his patient. House limped towards the elevator and pressed the button the doors opening as soon as he did so. In the next half an hour House searched the cafeteria, clinic, gift shop, ER, pediatric ward, chapel, and the roof – not a sign of her. Stopping at the front desk he stopped to talk to Wilson who was escorting his earlier patient out, the patient an older woman thanking Wilson as she left.

"I have searched this entire building for her" House said as he slumped into a chair in the lobby. Wilson sat next to him.

"Obviously not everywhere otherwise you would have found her by now" he smirked.

"Nobody likes a smart ass" House replied.

"Explains your lack of friends" Wilson quipped. House glared at Wilson who just smiled back at his friend. "Looks like you taught her too well" Wilson said. House soon had that look on his face as the realization hit him and he jumped up from the chair.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 – **

The lecture hall was bustling with the sounds of eager medical students trying to contain their excitement at hearing the great Dr. Gregory House speak. Although only being med students his reputation was still that of legend through all levels of medical school's across the country. Foreman and Cameron stood at the front of the stage waiting for the last few people to take their seats. Chase was off to the side drinking the last of his bottle of water, that and the anti nausea tablets and the banana bag they had furiously pumped through him in record time had him feeling and looking like a human being again. Back at the front of the stage Foreman was nervously talking to Cameron. "I thought House would have been here by now" he said.

"He won't be far away" Cameron reassured him.

"Who's to say he won't just sit in his office downloading porn off the internet he's not going to actively come to this lecture" he pointed out.

"You forget he's looking for me" Cameron reminded him. "All we have to do is kick this thing off talk a little bit about what we do here and then he can come in and finish it off" she said.

"And take all the credit as usual" Foreman grinned.

"Well he is the one that the donors give the money for" Cameron pointed out defending her husband.

"So which one of us should go first?" Foreman asked.

"Maybe you can do the introduction and we can then do a bit of a Q & A for them" she suggested. It was at this point that Chase came over and joined the two.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Cameron suggested I do a bit of an introduction then we do a Q & A type of format" he told Chase.

"Sounds good to me" Chase agreed.

"Well this thing was meant to start twenty minutes ago so maybe we should get started" Cameron suggested. Foreman nodded and made his way to the front of the stage. The crowd slowly began to quiet as Cameron and Chase sat on the chairs provided on the stage behind Foreman.

"Good morning" Foreman began. "My name is Dr. Eric Foreman and these are my colleagues Dr. Chase and Dr. Cameron" he said gesturing behind him. "We are diagnostic fellows working under Dr. House. Dr. Chase has been with House the longest followed by myself and then Dr. Cameron. House runs a specialist diagnostic department receiving referrals stretching from our hospital, all over the state, the country and all over the world. We solve the cases that other doctors can't" he continued. Foreman continued to talk for about another fifteen minutes before he handed the floor open to the students. Little did they know that House had slipped into the back row of the lecture hall and was currently listening to the questions and answers. The first med student stood up with a question.

"What's the most bizarre case you've ever had?" he asked. The three of them looked amongst each other before Chase answered.

"We had a young male patient who believed he was being abducted by aliens" he replied. "Turns out his body was being filled with bad DNA from his twin brothers embryo who had died while still in the womb" he explained.

"What's the weirdest symptom you've ever seen?" another asked.

"We see a variety of symptoms ranging from hallucinations, bleeding from all possible locations, even a patient suffering from electric shock sensations" Foreman answered.

"What did he have – the shock patient?" someone asked.

"Radiation poisoning" Foreman said. "The shocks were caused by tumors pressing on his spinal cord" he explained.

The questions continued for another half an hour or so, and House could see his fellows becoming slowly frustrated, except Foreman who seemed to be enjoying himself. House looked up when he saw Wilson sit beside him.

"Cuddy's on her way here with four potential big donors" he told him. House nodded and returned his attention to the stage.

"Have you ever got it wrong?" was the next question.

"Diagnostics is usually time sensitive, your patient is rapidly deteriorating while you're thinking of what's causing their body to shut down" Chase began.

"Yeah we've got it wrong" Cameron took over from him. "Sometimes we get the diagnosis and there's nothing we can do, the disease is terminal" she added.

"Why did Dr. House hire the three of you, was there any specific skills you had that he looks for?" an eager to please student asked. It was at this point that House stood from his seat at the back of the hall and walked down the aisle towards the stage.

"Extra curricular activities, connections, and a smoking hot body will go a long way" House answered as he limped up the stairs. "But that's enough about Dr. Cameron" he smirked at her.

"I believe you were describing all three of us" she smirked back at him.

"So wait, you hired Dr. Cameron because she was hot?" a young male asked.

"Wouldn't you?" House asked back. "And actually it's Dr. Cameron-House now" he said looking at her.

"What happened to your leg?" came the question from the crowd.

"Page 38 from the Kama Sutra" House replied without missing a beat. Cameron was now turning a bright shade of red. "This Q & A is about Diagnostics not about me" he told the group.

"But you've defined Diagnostic medicine throughout this country and the world how could you not expect us to ask questions about you?"

"And you're a suck up" House replied the room filling with the sounds of snickering from the students. House looked up and saw Cuddy enter the room with a small group of people lining the back wall of the lecture hall. "As my fellows here have explained Diagnostics is more of an art than an exact science, we don't see patients for a prolonged period we diagnose them and then treat them. If you want to build a relationship with them try oncology" he said looking at Wilson. "There's no coming back if the treatment doesn't work or your diagnosis is wrong because you're patient is most likely dead. There's no follow up in six months or twelve, there is no room for error" he added. "That being said it's also not for everyone which is what makes it another specialty altogether. Sure we don't see as many patients as Cardiology or Pediatrics because our job is tougher. Those of you in this room that go on to be doctors I can guarantee you that two thirds of you will refer me a patient in your career. The remaining third will be split into two categories the first will treat for what the patient doesn't have while they slowly die, the second will be too stubborn to admit they don't know what is wrong while their patient dies" House paused as they took his information in. "I solve the problems other doctors can't" he continued.

"We" Foreman interrupted him. House turned and looked at his fellows before going on.

"I solve the problems other doctors can't" he continued without missing a beat. "I don't treat patients based on the number of cases we can solve in a week or a year the numbers don't matter" he declared. Cuddy ushered the potential donors out of the room and House went from nice caring doctor back to the horny I want my wife now personality.

"Is it true you got kicked out of Med School?" a very brave student asked.

"I think we're done here" Foreman said leaping from his seat behind House.

"I agree, thanks for coming" Cameron said joining Foreman alongside House. The students made their way out of the packed hall leaving the three fellows and House on stage who had been joined by Wilson.

"Although somewhat arrogant that was also somewhat professional of you" Wilson remarked to House. "Would it be fair to someone Cameron is rubbing off on you?" he asked.

"More like rubbing up against me" House replied.

"Well I have a patient to check on" Wilson declared.

"I'm going to the clinic" Foreman also announced.

"Me too" Chase agreed. "Unless we have a case?" he asked House.

"All quiet on the western front" House told them. He then turned his attention to Cameron.

"Lunch?" he asked.

"It's 11am" Cameron remarked with a smile.

"Brunch?" he smirked back.

"I have charts for you to sign" Cameron informed him. House's eyes lit up giving her a not to subtle wink.

"Charts to sign in my office," House said as he leered suggestively giving her another wink. Foreman and Chase rolled their eyes and took off as quickly as they could.

"You're unbelievable" Cameron smiled.

"Shall we" House said taking her hand and leading her out of the hall.

"You do realize there was no sub text in what I said I have a month's worth of charts for you to sign" she said.

"What's that four maybe five, not like that's going to take long" he huffed.

"Don't hold your breath" Cameron smiled.


	32. Chapter 32

**I must apologize for not having posted for a while. My job has been insanely busy and is really wearing me down at the moment. This chapter was really easy for me to write and the next one should be up soon. I appreciate you for sticking with this story and if anyone has any suggestions as to what should happen to the character's I would love to hear it and I will try and incorporate it. Again thanks for reading and I apologize for it being so long in between updates.**

**Chapter 32 – **

House followed Cameron into his own office and as soon as the door was closed behind him he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Didn't you hear me?" Cameron asked.

"So you were serious about the charts?" he asked.

"Yes you need to sign these so Cuddy can bill these people" Cameron told him as she broke free from his grasp. House slowly walked behind his desk and sat down keeping a close eye on Cameron as he did so. She placed the open charts in front of him and sat a pen on top of the pile. As House picked up the first chart and began going over the notes he saw Cameron heading to the door from the corner of his eye. 

"Where are you going?" he asked disappointedly.

"Well I was going to make you some coffee and then head to the ER see if they need any help" she informed him as she turned to face him again.

"The first part I like the second not so much" he replied.

"Well you don't have much of a choice" she smiled at him.

"I will in six hours from now" he yelled so she could hear him in the adjoining office. A few minutes later she returned to his office with a cup of coffee in his favorite red mug.

"Actually it's six hours fifteen minutes" she corrected him.

"Just remember" he began. "No cell phone, home phone, pagers, or any other communication device" he reminded her.

"And you need to remember you can't touch me until 6pm" she said.

"When did I agree to that?"

"This morning when we made this little deal" she replied.

"From what I recall you promised yourself to me all weekend if I let you come to work this morning – which I did" House smiled at her.

"New terms, you have to refrain from touching me for the next six hours and ten minutes or our little deal is off" she explained.

"You know I can make you forget about all these stupid rules of yours without even touching you right?" he asked her.

"You're that sure of yourself?"

"I am sure you have missed me just as much as I have missed you" House said as he stood to stand in front of her.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked coyly.

"I can almost taste your arousal I bet your soaking wet" he teased her.

"But I have more willpower than you do" she teased him back.

"Oh, I have willpower I just choose not to use it" he smirked back raising his hand to cup her cheek. He refrained from touching her although Cameron's eyes pleaded with him to do so and his returned the same desire. House however lowered his hand and returned to his desk. It took a minute for Cameron to compose herself and after she did she turned to head out the door.

"See you at 6pm?" she asked him as she opened the door.

"I'll see you at home I want to pick up some supplies after work" he told her.

"Supplies?" she questioned him.

"Some essentials" he replied.

"So I'll see you at home then" Cameron said.

"Make sure you're home by six I don't want to waste any time" he smirked. Cameron smiled back and headed out the door.

House and Wilson were seated in the cafeteria having lunch when Cuddy came up and sat down next to her husband. "You owe me clinic hours" she told House.

"And I owe Cameron a whole weekend of un-interrupted sex" House remarked.

"Three hours before you leave today" she told him sternly.

"I guess I could use a nap before the weekend" House thought out loud.

"I will be coming to check on you and if you are asleep I will triple your clinic hours for the rest of the month" she told him pointing her finger at him.

"Way to spoil my mood" House sulked.

"Sorry for making you do your job" Cuddy quipped sarcastically. Wilson laughed softly at the banter between his wife and his best friend.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow night?" Wilson asked.

"Are you deaf did I not just mention my weekend of sex with Cameron?" House asked.

"You said you owed her a weekend of sex" Wilson replied.

"You think I'm going to put it off any longer?"

"So everything is back to normal…" Wilson paused to think how best to phrase his concern.

"All systems go actually it's been that way since last night. Of Course we have some catching up to do, which we plan on doing this weekend" House said.

"So the odds of you and Cameron coming over to our place for dinner tomorrow night…" Wilson began.

"I'd say about as much chance of Cuddy doing you in the hospital foyer" House joked but received a glare from Cuddy also.

"What about Sunday then?" Wilson continued.

"Something you need to tell me?" House asked.

"Just thought you might want to come around for a free meal" Wilson replied.

"Forget it I'll talk to Cameron about it" Cuddy interrupted Wilson. "You need to get your butt down to the clinic if you want to get out of here on time" she reminded House.

"So concerned for my welfare, isn't she adorable" House gushed sarcastically to Wilson.

"I just want you to do your job for once" Cuddy explained.

"I did my job this morning" House told her.

"Walking in the door and hiding in your office is not your job" she pointed out.

"How quickly you forget" House sighed. "I gave a very insightful lecture this morning" he reminded her. Wilson snickered as he watched the smoke come from Cuddy's ears.

"No your fellows gave an insightful lecture this morning – you on the other hand gave a two minute speech and took all the credit" she huffed.

"And how much money did my two minute speech net this hospital?" he asked smugly.

"The donation I received this morning and the pending donation were not based entirely on your 'insightful lecture' earlier" she said.

"So the donation Mr. Gordon made directly to the Diagnostics department had nothing to do with me?" he asked. Cuddy shook her head.

"How did you know about that?" she asked bewildered. "I haven't even told the board yet" she added. She turned to face Wilson. "I guess you told him" she assumed.

"Hey I didn't even know till just now" he defended himself. House got up and prepared to leave.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asked.

"To the clinic where you banished me" he stated plainly. Cuddy got up from her seat and kissed Wilson on the cheek before following House out of the cafeteria.

"Play nice" Wilson told her as she left. She smiled over her shoulder as she caught up to House. They waited for the elevator in silence and when it arrived they both got in and House pushed the button for the lobby with the end of his cane.

"You know people are going to start talking" he began.

"About what?" Cuddy asked.

"You following me around like a puppy" he explained.

"I am a very happily married woman" she reminded him. "To your best friend I might add" she continued.

"As am I" he agreed "except for the whole married woman thing you know I'm a man right" he joked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sometimes I don't even know" he replied. The elevator arrived and they stepped out into the clinic where Cuddy escorted him to the desk and watched as he signed into the clinic. House picked up the file on top of the pile and called out for the patient.

"What's open?" he asked the nurse behind the counter.

"Exam 2" she replied.

"Oh my favorite" House joked. Cuddy eyed him carefully as he escorted the patient to exam room two. "You coming in too?" he asked her fully aware her gaze hadn't left him. Cuddy ignored House and turned to the nurse supervising the clinic.

"If he goes more than five minutes in between patients I want to know about it" she told her.

"No problem Dr. Cuddy" she acknowledged. Cuddy turned and headed back to her office still not entirely convinced House was going to stay in the clinic for the duration of his shift.

After an hour and no report of House misbehaving in the clinic Cuddy was finally able to concentrate and contact the members of the board about the donation the hospital had received this morning. They were all very pleased to say the least and Cuddy would be sure to remind them of this fact when the time arrived for her contract renewal and salary approached. It was about 4pm when Cameron stuck her head into Cuddy's office. "Are you busy?" Cameron asked.

"Just the usual paperwork" Cuddy replied. "Come on in."

"I just wanted to drop these charts off to you that House signed earlier" Cameron said placing them on her desk.

"Thank you finally I can bill these people or their insurance companies at least" Cuddy said.

"No problem" Cameron said.

"I was speaking to House earlier and Wilson and I were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Cuddy asked.

"House agreed?" Cameron asked amazed.

"No he said something about locking you away all weekend and having sex with you" Cuddy recalled. Cameron sat on the chair in front of Cuddy's desk and placed her hands in her lap.

"We're not being anti social it's just that things with House are back to normal and we haven't been…" Cameron paused thinking of the best term to use.

"Intimate" Cuddy offered.

"Well yeah we haven't been intimate or I don't know" Cameron stammered.

"Is everything OK?" Cuddy asked now growing concerned.

"It's been rough lately with House going into rehab and then his little 'problem' when he finally did come home" Cameron explained. "We have had our disagreements lately and I just want to re-connect with him, not just physically but emotionally as well" she said.

"It's fine enjoy your weekend with House, Wilson and I will not think your snobs" Cuddy reassured Cameron.

"Next weekend for sure" Cameron told her.

"So are you and House going to be working on giving Josh a play mate?" Cuddy asked.

"We haven't even talked about kids" Cameron answered nervously pushing the hair out of her face.

"Even before you got married?" Cuddy asked surprised.

"Well we kind of did" she said.

"Does House want kids?" Cuddy kept pushing her friend for information.

"I think so" Cameron replied hesitantly.

"What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm just not sure I want them right now" Cameron said.

"Well maybe you should just forget about it and if it happens it happens" Cuddy said.

"I am definitely not thinking about it this weekend" Cameron declared. "This weekend is about House and I and no one else" she announced.

"Good for you" Cuddy agreed.

"Maybe you and Wilson should do the same thing" Cameron suggested.

"Lock ourselves away for the weekend" Cuddy sighed. "I wish you don't have a baby to run around after" she replied.

"Josh does nap doesn't he?"

"Of course he does every four hours or so" Cuddy told Cameron.

"So there's a couple of hours there every four or five hours" Cameron smirked as she got up from the chair and walked to the door.

"You're very sneaky aren't you?"

"You have to be when you're married to House" Cameron smiled as she left Cuddy's office.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Cameron didn't exactly know what House had in store for her when she arrived home that evening. All she knew was what he told her. He was leaving after work to get supplies, and don't be late. She was excited about the prospect of being with him again their previous experiences since House had 'come back to life' were purely physical, somewhat unemotional events. This weekend though she hoped – or rather she knew would be different.

House was in their apartment anxiously looking at his watch. Time seemed to slow right down as his nerves grew. He was on edge and for once he knew exactly why. 'What if it happened again?' he thought to himself. He had to stop thinking like this for his sake and for Cameron. Deciding to calm his nerves he walked to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer from the fridge. No sooner than he had popped the cap from his beer and returned to the couch he heard Cameron's key in the door. House turned to look at Cameron as she closed the door behind her and faced him. "You're early" he remarked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait" she smiled back at him.

"That's what I like to hear" House smiled back as he reached his hand out for hers. Cameron took his hand and he pulled her to the couch to sit on his lap. House switched his beer to his left hand that was now wrapped around her back and cupped her face with his right. He pulled her lips to his and kissed her, not putting up a fight she parted her lips and his tongue searched for hers in a well known battle for supremacy. Reluctantly pulling back for air House stroked her arm gently. "Alright hand it over" he requested. She knew what he was asking for, and reached into her bag and handed him her cell phone. He took it from her and switched it off. "Pager too" he added. Which she relinquished to him without hesitation.

"What about the phone in the apartment?" Cameron asked teasingly.

"Already unplugged it" he told her.

"And if there's an emergency?" she asked.

"I will allow you to check your cell and my cell for messages tomorrow morning for no more than two minutes" he explained.

"You've thought about this haven't you?"

"I know you – and I know you worry" he replied. Cameron began placing kisses along his jaw line and down his neck as House threw his head back enjoying her affection towards him. She began to unbutton his shirt before his hand reached out and stopped her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked puzzled. House wasn't normally one to stop her unless there was a problem.

"No problem" he replied. Satisfied with his response Cameron resumed kissing his neck her hand snaking under his shirt. House's hand followed hers and removed it from his skin. Cameron looked at him even more puzzled than just a moment ago. "We need to eat first" he told her.

"So order in and I'll amuse myself why we wait" Cameron told him huskily as she gently nipped at his ear.

"Actually I was going to cook" House admitted.

"You hate cooking" Cameron commented as she pulled back from him.

"No I hate cleaning up after cooking" he corrected her as his hands cupped her ass gently.

"Well would you like me too help?" she asked.

"Why don't you go have a bath, I'll cook and come get you when it's done" House suggested.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" House asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Cameron began. "This isn't like you" she added.

"I'm trying to be nice here" House defended himself. Cameron got up from House's lap and sat on the couch next to him.

"You don't owe me anything" Cameron said squeezing his hand gently as she spoke.

"No I don't" he agreed. "We're you not listening to our deal?" he asked her.

"I was listening" Cameron smiled.

"You are mine for the entire weekend, there's no need to rush" he reminded her.

"Earlier today you wanted to throw me down on the desk in your office" Cameron refreshed his memory. His breathe deeply before replying.

"Yes I did and I still do – actually the piano will do, the couch, kitchen counter, bathroom sink" he trailed off.

"Ahem, House" Cameron bought him back from his day dreaming.

"Right, my point is I don't want to rush this" he almost whispered. Cameron leaned across and took his face in her hands and looking him in the eye.

"You make it so hard to resist you when you say things like that" she told him.

"Now you know how I feel" House smirked. Cameron pulled him to her and kissed him, House's hand moving to cup her cheek.

"So what are you cooking me?" Cameron asked intrigued.

"A little pasta, served with some red wine to get you in the mood" House said as he got up from the couch and pulled her up with him.

"Oh I'm in the mood already" she smiled at him as they walked arm in arm down the hall to the bathroom. Cameron's hands were wrapped around his neck and House's hands splayed on her back as he pressed her against the bathroom door and then opened it walking them into the room. The room gently lit with a few candles, House's I-Pod ready to play, and a bottle of wine and a glass for Cameron to truly relax with. "Wow" Cameron gasped as she took in all he had done for her.

"Enjoy I'll come get you when dinner's ready" he told her. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and kissed her feverishly wishing the kiss would never end.

It had been half an hour since House had left Cameron in the bathroom. Their dinner was almost done and he decided to go in and get her. Truth be told, even though she was in the same apartment as him and only down the hall he missed her. As he checked the pasta sauce one last time he replaced the spoon on the bench and turned only to be surprised by Cameron walking up behind him. She had wrapped nothing but a bathrobe around her and it was loosely tied to say the least. Her wet hair framed her face and House could feel himself becoming hard very quickly. "Don't you know it's not nice to sneak up on people" he admonished her playfully.

"Even when they're going to do this?" she asked as she closed the distance between them and kissed the nape of his neck exactly where he liked it and ran her hand through his hair. House moaned when he felt her lips on his neck. Ever since Cameron had found his weakness for this particular spot she would often descend upon it especially when she wanted something or even when she just wanted to torture him which she was doing right now.

"Oh god" House moaned. Cameron pulled back not wanting to push him any further… for now and dipped the spoon into the pasta sauce to taste.

"I'm starving" she said as she placed the spoon back on the bench. "That sauce is incredible" she continued but realized House hadn't moved since she kissed him. "You OK?" she asked.

"You're an evil woman" he told her.

"What have I done?" she smiled.

"Like you don't know?" he said as he looked down at the persistent bulge in his jeans.

"Did I do that" Cameron said placing her hand over her mouth to hide her astonishment. "Maybe if you had of jumped me when I walked through the door like I expected than maybe this wouldn't have happened" she toyed with him.

"Maybe if you hadn't walked out here half naked your hair dripping wet, and then kissing me the way you did it wouldn't have happened either" he smiled back. Cameron moved to him again running her hands down his chest.

"So what are we going to do about this rather large problem?" Cameron asked. House took the ties of her robe and undid it the remainder of the way and Cameron closed her eyes waiting to feel his lips on her flesh. Instead he wrapped her robe tightly around her body and tied it securely so no flesh could be easily seen.

"Eat of course" House smirked as he moved past Cameron and prepared their plates. A frustrated Cameron stood near the counter. She watched as House limped around the kitchen and then headed into the lounge with their meal. After a couple more minutes Cameron, who was still glued to her spot turned when she realized House was speaking to her. "You coming?" he asked as he gestured into the lounge and beckoned her to follow him. Cameron walked up to him and brushed his ass with her hand before whispering.

"Believe me you'll know when I'm coming" she smiled.

"I always do" he answered triumphantly. Whilst Cameron had been 'distracted' in the kitchen House had lit two tall candles on the coffee table and grabbed the remaining wine from the bathroom were Cameron had enjoyed her bath. He sat her down on the couch and handed her a bowl of pasta then proceeded to fill up her glass with wine. "So enjoy your bath?" he asked her.

"I was a little lonely" she admitted as she began to eat her pasta.

"Next time you won't be" House told her, but her comment got him thinking and he couldn't help but ask. "You don't feel lonely often do you?"

"No never" Cameron said defiantly.

"Come on Cameron" House pushed her to tell the truth. "I'm not going to get upset we need to be honest here" he encouraged her.

"Lately," she paused taking a deep breath building up her own confidence. "I mean when you were in rehab I felt isolated – that nobody understood what was happening" she admitted.

"What about Wilson and Cuddy didn't they help you?" House asked.

"They were great but" she stopped. House didn't push her to continue this time he knew she had to tell him in her own time. "It wasn't their husband going through it" she began. "I know they love you and you're Wilson's best friend but it's just not the same and I felt like I didn't have anyone to talk to" she said.

"I know how you feel" House spoke up.

"As much as I tried to share things with you and I tried to tell you how I was feeling, a part of me knew you couldn't understand" he explained. "It's not that you didn't want to, it's just unless you have been through the same situation as someone you never truly now how it feels" he added.

"I'm glad you let me try" Cameron said wiping a tear from her eye before it fell.

"I don't want to upset you" House said as he took a sip of wine.

"I know but like you said we need to be honest with one another" Cameron said. "There is something good that has come out of all of this" Cameron began.

"Yeah what's that?" House asked as he held his glass of wine sitting in his lap.

"I don't feel lonely anymore" she smiled and raised her glass to meet his. As their glasses clinked together she heard House say,

"Me either."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter hasn't come sooner. Now that life is settling down a bit I will have more chapters and updates regularly. Thanks for reading and for your patience.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 – **

House and Cameron enjoyed the rest of their dinner and afterwards Cameron took the dishes into the kitchen while House refilled their glasses. When she returned Cameron sat down next to House and whilst staring at him rested her head on the back of the couch. "So now what?" Cameron asked.

"Want to watch a movie?" House suggested.

"Not really" she replied.

"Come sit with me" House requested reaching out for Cameron.

"I am sitting with you" she answered but moved closer to him anyway.

"Good now you can lay with me too" House told her as he pulled her down on the couch so he was mostly lying on his back and Cameron laying on the remainder of the couch her head resting on his chest. House's hand traced patterns on her waist as it curled around her and slowly lulled Cameron into a steady relaxation. After a few minutes Cameron's hand moved beneath House's t-shirt and lightly stroked the naked skin beneath. She worked her way from his taut abdomen to his chest and circled his nipples squeezing them in between her fingers arousing him slowly. Continuing the slow torture was exciting the both of them although House's excitement was a little more obvious to Cameron especially when she moved her hand to the waist band of his jeans. House's eyes remained closed the entire time but his own hand was gently moving under her shirt and tracing her delicate soft skin. Cameron undid the belt on House's jeans and popped open the button causing him to take a deep breath. Instead of rewarding him she decided to play a little longer and when her hand moved back up his stomach and not below his waist where he would have liked Cameron swore she heard him sigh in frustration. After circling his nipples once more she pulled herself up so she could whisper into his ear and place torturous kisses along his neck. His eyes remained closed, somehow fearing this was all just a dream and opening his eyes would end his beautiful illusion. Deciding she had toyed with him long enough Cameron's hand moved below his waist and cupped his length in her hand albeit through his boxers. The sigh that left his lips also escaped hers as she took pleasure from his state of arousal and knowing she was the sole reason for it. "Have I ever told you I fantasize about you at work?" she whispered into his ear.

"Really" he replied his voice cracking as she began to move her hand up and down his hardening shaft.

"Sometimes during differentials you get this look about you" she began. House opened his eyes and looked directly into her own.

"Or when you and I are talking with Wilson in his office, sometimes all I can think about it is how you threw me down onto his desk" she smirked.

"Dr. Cameron, I didn't know what a little nympho you were" House commented.

"You always knew" she told him as she increased the speed. House's breath was growing more rapid as he tried to fight off his building arousal. "Besides my arousal is easier to hide than yours" she said as she looked down at his now very stiff cock still being pumped in her hand. House's left hand moved swiftly beneath the waist of her pants and into the middle of her thighs. Although surprised at first she widened her legs allowing him easier access and he eagerly coated his fingers in her warm arousal that was beginning to pour from her. Removing his hand still moist he looked at her.

"Think it's going to get harder from now on" he said showing her his proof. "And speaking of hard" he continued. "You better stop or this could be over sooner than you think" he told her.

"Let's go to bed" Cameron suggested.

"You expect me to walk like this?" House asked. Cameron climbed over House and off the couch, she bent over in front of him and removed her pants giving him a nice view of her butt now clad only in her underwear.

"I think you'll find a way" she told him as she walked to the bedroom. House leapt up from the couch and for a man with a very erect penis and a damaged thigh muscle moved in record time to his bedroom. When he arrived there was no sign of Cameron but a faint light coming from their adjoining bathroom, then he heard her voice. "Take off your pants and get on the bed" she told him. House was excited, he loved it when Cameron took control in the bedroom and he would do anything to make her happy right now. House climbed on the bed and sat with his back resting against the headboard the strain still evident in his boxers. Cameron turned off the light in the bathroom and walked into the bedroom where House was waiting. She had slipped into a soft ivory colored negligee that House could see from the streetlight that filtered in through the window. She crept up the bed on her hands and knees until she met his face. House's hands cupped her face drawing her to his lips and kissing her forcefully. Pulling back for air he couldn't help but tell her how amazing she looked.

"You look so fucking gorgeous" he told her.

"You like it?" she asked.

"It's going to be a shame to take it off you" he replied.

"Well you don't have to worry about that just yet" Cameron said as she reached behind him and pulled the t-shirt up and over his head tossing it aside. She placed a few kisses on his chest and stomach as she moved lower. House's hands stayed on her the entire time the constant contact between them adding fuel to the sexual tension between them. When House felt her hands dive underneath his boxers for the second time that evening he held his breath and the moment her lips touched his shaft his head fell back and he thought he was going to pass out. He forced himself to breathe through it and not end it all sooner than they would both like. He knew he shouldn't but he also couldn't help but look down towards the end of the bed. Seeing Cameron with her lips wrapped around him was a remarkable sight and he couldn't tear his eyes from her and what she was doing to him. He definitely didn't think he could get any harder he would have to ask her where the hell she learnt to do this so well but that was for another time. Cameron rubbed her hands on his legs as she felt his cock twinge and the first drops of pre cum hit her tongue.

"Cam, baby stop" he urged her. Hearing him call her baby encouraged her further and she knew he was close she sure as hell wasn't going to stop now. Cameron took hold of House's hands and threw them down by his side. Her lips moved up and down and the slight moaning echoing from her mouth caused vibrations around his cock that sent him over the edge. House's body shook beneath Cameron as he emptied himself inside her and he watched her drain every last drop from his body. House's head fell back onto the pillow as his high momentarily drained all the energy from his body. Cameron rested her head on his stomach watching the satisfied look on House's face as he regained his composure. "Incredible" he said breathlessly as he traced his hands along her arms and running his hands through her hair.

"Yes you are" Cameron replied.

"I was talking about you" House said.

"Thank you" she blushed.

"I should be thanking you" he told her.

"OK I don't think we need to keep going on about this" Cameron said as she crawled up House's body and lay next to him.

"We could" House suggested.

"Wouldn't you rather be acting on it, then describing it" Cameron suggested.

"And people call me a genius" House smirked as he leaned over and enveloped Cameron kissing her deeply.

"Actually they normally call you a jerk, an asshole, or a bastard" Cameron began reeling off.

"Hey" House playfully smacked her arm. "You're meant to be my wife you should be defending me" he told her.

"Says the man who just assaulted his wife" she laughed. House lay on top of her his arms either side of her head as he peppered her neck with kisses.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me" House proposed. Cameron pressed her lips to his while running her hands around his neck. House's hands caressed her stomach as he moved lower with both his lips and his hands and cupped her thigh. He ran his tongue along her neck and moved to her collarbone and as Cameron moaned House sighed deeply his eyes closing as his senses took over any conscious thought he might have had from his head.

"Are you going to do anything to warrant such forgiveness?" Cameron asked toying with House. He had every intention of making her come and she knew it, and she knew exactly how he was going to. She also knew House liked hearing her ask for it, part of the power play between them and it never hurts to stroke a guys ego she thought.

"I could do my clinic hours" he teased back before gently assaulting her breasts with his tongue.

"Well that would please Cuddy, but not your wife" Cameron said dropping in the 'wife' word ever so casually. It had been about four months since they got married but some days she woke up and she still couldn't believe it.

"And what would please my gorgeous, oh so fuckable wife?" he asked.

"Right now, anything" Cameron sighed as House moved his hands down her thighs. Without warning he plunged two fingers deep inside her already wet core and pumped furiously. Cameron gasped out loud shocked by the little warning he gave her. "Oh god" she cried.

"No it's me Greg" House playfully whispered into her ear as his fingers continued to thrust inside her. He soon added a third and he knew that it wouldn't be long for her. House knew Cameron got just as worked up as he did during foreplay, and after what she had treated him too moments ago he recognized the jerking movements her body was making. Her body was building up to something big and he didn't want to miss it. Cameron's eyes were closed and she was slightly disappointed when House ceased this opportunity to remove his fingers and replace them with his lips. His tongue ran up and down her slick entrance as his hands engaged her nipple squeezing just the right amount and at the precise time to make her cry out again.

"Hhhhouse" she stammered. "So close" she breathed out hurriedly. He moved his tongue to her clit which until now had only received the odd stroke. He held her arms by her side as Cameron rode out her orgasm screaming his name from the top of her lungs. "Oh, fuck Greg!" she screamed as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. House slowly moved up her body enjoying the slight jolts of euphoria he was receiving as her body twitched beneath him. He met her lips and kissed her before resting his head on her shoulder and Cameron loosely hung her arm around his back. "I love what you call 'anything'" she remarked as conscious thoughts came back to her.

"Me too" he agreed. "I think we should do anything more often" he added.

"Couldn't agree more" she smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 – **

The following morning Cameron awoke with House's arms wrapped around her. His steady breathing on her neck and the up and down motion of his chest was the most soothing feeling she had ever experienced. She smiled contently recalling the night they had spent together mere hours ago and settled into his embrace further. "Comfortable?" House asked.

"I never want to leave this bed" Cameron told him.

"That is music to my ears" House agreed. "But I did have something planned for today" he added.

"You actually made plans?" Cameron asked a little shocked.

"Yes I did" House replied.

"And they involve us leaving this bed?" she clarified.

"Reluctantly yes" he said. Cameron turned in his arms to face him and planted a kiss on his lips. Her hands immediately cupped his face and deepened the kiss trying to entice House further. "Are you trying to seduce me into staying in this bed?" he asked breaking their kiss momentarily.

"Well I was going to say persuade" Cameron smirked.

"Oh no that was seducing" House corrected her.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"No" House replied leaping out of the bed as quickly as he could. "And I'm leaving this bed before you succeed" he informed her.

"So I was close then?"

"Very" he allowed her a small victory.

"So where are we going?" Cameron asked throwing the covers off her body and getting out of bed.

"It's a surprise" he said as he went into the bathroom. "All I can tell you is we are taking the bike" he added.

"Well that's one good thing" Cameron told him. She loved riding on the bike with him. Taking the corners, feeling him accelerate coming out of the corners – oh and the fact she got to do all this with her arms wrapped around him.

"I thought you'd like that" he smiled as he stuck his head out of the door toothbrush in hand. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Just after 10" she told him.

"Hurry up we have to get going" he said as he returned to the bathroom.

After having a shower and something to eat House and Cameron were ready to hit the road. House handed Cameron her helmet as she zipped up her jacket and he mounted his bike. He snapped his cane onto it's holder and started the bike waiting for Cameron to climb on behind him. She happily wrapped her arms around him and House took off down the street.

They had been riding for about an hour when they reached the outskirts of the city. It was almost 12pm when House pulled the bike up to the curb and shut off the engine. Shops lined the street and Cameron noticed a diner a little bit further down although she still wondered exactly what she and House were doing. "Where are we going?" Cameron asked.

"We have an appointment at a little shop up here" House told her.

"What sort of appointment?" Cameron asked.

"Well I should say I" House corrected himself.

"You're not making much sense" Cameron said.

"Well it makes sense to me" House smiled. Cameron smiled with him but still wasn't prepared to follow him. House took her hands in his and pulled her closer to him. "You know how much I love you and how much you mean to me" he told her.

"Yes" she replied simply.

"And you know I would shout it from the rooftops or write it in the sky everyday if I could" House said.

"No you wouldn't" Cameron smiled.

"And you also know I don't like to do those sort of things" he agreed. "So I have decided that I want a permanent reminder to everyone that you are the only woman I want" he explained.

"And you're going to do that how?" Cameron asked.

"Follow me" he said keeping hold off her right hand and walking down the street before stopping in front of a store. He turned her head toward it and waited for her reaction.

"Are you serious?" she gasped.

"Coming?" he asked opening the door and waiting for Cameron to walk in behind him.

"Hey Doc" the man greeted him from behind the counter. "I didn't think you'd actually come" he said.

"Routine follow up" he joked.

"This must be the Mrs."

"Wow, good thing you don't have to be a rocket scientist to do this sort of thing" House joked.

"House I wouldn't piss the guy off who's about to give you a tattoo" Cameron smiled.

"Now she's smart" the man pointed out.

"One of the reasons I married her" House faced Cameron.

"The other being she's smoking hot?"

"Hey stop ogling my wife" House told him firmly but playfully.

"Names Chris nice to meet you" he said extending his hand to Cameron.

"Nice to meet you too" she replied shaking his hand.

"So you decided on a design?" Chris asked.

"I was thinking about a wedding band around my ring finger" House remarked and turned to Cameron. "So if I have to take off my actual ring for whatever reason people will still be able to see it" he told her. Although House didn't operate or do that many procedures at the hospital that required the removal of his wedding band he still wanted that reminder.

"Gonna hurt not much fat there mostly skin and bone" Chris pointed out.

"Walk in the park" House smiled at Cameron.

"Want anything written inside it?" Chris asked.

"Some lettering, initials I guess" House replied.

"Let me get set up why don't you have a seat while you wait" Chris said gesturing to the couch. House led Cameron over to the couch and took a seat.

"How do you know this guy?" Cameron asked.

"Met him in the clinic last week" House told her. "He came in wanting treatment for an infection" he said.

"You're going to let a guy with an infection tattoo you!" Cameron shook her head. "If he doesn't take care of himself what makes you think he takes care of his clients?" she asked. House couldn't help it and he started laughing.

"Relax he didn't come in for an infection" House told her.

"Are you lying to reassure me?" Cameron asked.

"Can you tell the Mrs. Why you came into the clinic last week" House yelled to Chris.

"Eye exam" Chris replied and House laughed.

"OK I am not letting you do this until you both are straight with me" Cameron demanded.

"She does get fired up doesn't she" Chris commented. House tried to contain his smirk fearing more retaliation from Cameron. Smiling he decided to answer Cameron's question. "My wife's four months pregnant, she was experiencing some cramping and we were near the hospital, your husband there did an ultrasound for us" he explained.

"You jerk" Cameron said slapping him on the arm.

"My wife liked you – didn't try to sugar coat things" Chris told them.

"A patient is giving you a compliment? Cuddy would never believe it" Cameron scoffed.

"I'm all set up here if you want to come over" Chris said pulling a chair up for House and placing one next to him for Cameron to sit on.

"You want to watch?" House asked.

"Definitely" Cameron replied.

"It's going to be too hard to put a stencil on your finger so I'm going to draw it on with a pen then go over it OK?"

"No problem" House said.

"So the letters inside how many are there?" Chris asked as he began to draw the design on House's finger.

"Four two either side of a love heart" House explained. He picked up a pen and drew his design on a piece of paper.

"IA love heart AC?" Chris asked wanting to make sure he had it right.

"Perfect" House answered.

"Color?"

"No just black and white" House replied.

"Are you going to tell me what it means?" Cameron asked.

"I'll always love Allison Cameron" House replied simply. Cameron was fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall but composed herself, choosing instead to kiss House.

"So you like it?" House asked although he didn't really need to.

"I love it, and I love you" she smiled back.

It was a simple design but meant a lot to both House and Cameron. While not many people would be able to see it they both knew it would be there. As Chris was finishing up with House's tattoo Cameron spoke up.

"I want one too" she declared.

"You don't have too" House told her. "You have no problem telling the world you love me" he said.

"I know but I really want to do this with you" she explained.

"I don't want you doing this just because I did and regretting it later" House tried to talk her out of it.

"I love the idea, and I love the fact that you and I are going to have these one of a kind designs, I want to do this" she almost begged him.

"So how about it will you give us a two for one deal?" House asked.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 – **

Half an hour later Chris was finishing up with Cameron's tattoo when another woman entered the tattoo shop. She made her way around the counter and out the back where House and Cameron were with Chris. "Hey Dr. House glad you took Chris up on his offer" she said.

"Which has now turned into a two for one deal" Chris explained. "This is Dr. House's wife, Allison" he said.

"Pleasure to meet you Allison, I'm Sam" she said. "First time?" she asked.

"Yeah" Cameron confirmed.

"It can be addictive" Sam warned her.

"I think one will be fine for now" Cameron said as she watched Chris finish up her tattoo.

"How's the baby doing?" House asked.

"You're actually doing follow up on a patient?" Cameron asked House.

"I'm trying new things" he quipped.

"Baby has been fine" Sam told House.

"We are all done" Chris said as he wiped Cameron's tattoo down for the last time. "You OK?" he asked.

"Perfect and I love it, thank you" Cameron said giving Chris a hug.

"Now you have to keep it clean and don't put your wedding rings back on till it has healed in about a week" he told them both.

"So how much I owe you?" House asked.

"Nothing" Chris told him.

"We need to pay you something" Cameron said.

"Not necessary" Sam insisted.

"Well thank you" Cameron told them both.

"Let's get out of here I'm starving" House told Cameron as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her towards the door.

"If you're ever at the hospital be sure to ask for one of us" Cameron told Sam.

"Ask for her" House said gesturing to Cameron with a smirk as he followed her out the door.

"So where do you want to eat?" Cameron asked.

"What I want to eat is more important right now" House said as he slipped his hand around Cameron's neck and kissed her. Cameron enthusiastically wrapped her hands around his waist and returned his kiss.

"Well now I know what you want, how do I go about giving it to you?" Cameron asked with a smile.

"There are many ways you can give it to me" House whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck slowly. "But first I need nourishment" he added.

"Me too" Cameron agreed running her hand down his back and cupping his ass.

"Diner OK?" House asked Cameron.

"It will be the quickest" Cameron replied.

"Diner it is then" House smirked as he took her hand and they walked across to the diner.

House and Cameron quickly scanned the menu and the waitress returned to take their orders. She bought over their drinks and placed them in front of them before leaving. Cameron took House's hand and looked at the tattoo tracing gently around his finger. "I am never going to tire looking at this" Cameron said.

"I hope there's other parts of me you'll keep looking at" House said as he also took Cameron's hand admired her tattoo.

"Maybe" Cameron joked.

"Well I know I won't have that problem" he said as his hand slipped underneath the table and moved his hand along her thigh.

"Well with the right encouragement I could be persuaded" Cameron smiled.

"And what would this encouragement include?" House asked his right hand inching higher and higher as his left hand moved around her waist lifting her shirt and tracing his hand along the milky white flesh.

"You're definitely on the right track" she whispered into his ear. "Did I mention I'm having a great time so far this weekend?" she asked him.

"Wait till I get you home again" House told her his right hand now firmly planted in between her legs stroking her through the denim of her jeans.

"You keep doing that I don't think I'll be able to wait" Cameron told him. The waitress returned with their meals and House removed his hands from Cameron's body. She sighed already missing his touch.

"Sorry need two hands to eat" he declared as he took a bite of his burger.

"That's OK you'll need your energy for later" Cameron smiled.

After having their lunch House and Cameron left the diner and walked back to House's bike.

"So do you want me to take the scenic route?" he asked her with a smile. Cameron planted her lips on his and kissed him passionately her arms roaming his back leaving him wanting her more than ever. She pulled back and House took a deep breath.

"Why don't you decide" she told him.

"Keep your hands above the belt missy" he told her as he put his helmet on and climbed on the bike.

"You'd disown me if I did" Cameron smirked as she put on her own helmet and climbed on behind House.

They arrived home in record time, Cameron's hands had been busy maneuvering around his torso, caressing his back and he enjoyed every moment of it. They entered their apartment and House threw his jacket on the back of the couch. Cameron walked behind him and picked up his jacket hanging it in the closet and placed their helmets inside also. House crept up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her neck. "Ever done it in the closet?" he asked huskily.

"Once" she replied.

"Seriously?" he asked spinning her around to face him.

"I was kidding and I don't really want to try" Cameron informed him. "Why have you?" she asked turning the tables on him.

"Can't say I have" he admitted.

"Not even the janitor's closet at work?"

"Have you ever smelt the inside of that room?" House asked screwing up his face in disgust.

"I don't see the point when we have a nice big comfortable bed" Cameron purred into his ear.

"What makes you think we'll get you to the bed?" House asked as he began sliding his hands down her arms and under her shirt. Cameron moved him out of the door of the closet and began undoing the buttons on his belt. House quickly whipped Cameron's shirt off over her head and his hands immediately began to cup her breasts. He lowered his head to her breasts and bit through the fabric causing her to moan. Her hands began to stroke him threw his boxers and she reveled in feeling him grow beneath her touch. Cameron was losing patience with House and began undoing the buttons on her own jeans. House felt what she was doing and helped her along. "Somebody's impatient" House grinned.

"You have no idea what effect you have on me when I am wrapped around your body on the back of that bike of yours" she began kissing his neck as she continued to stroke him. "My legs spread and feeling the roar of the engine sends shivers through my body" she continued. House couldn't contain himself anymore and he ripped the flimsy panties from her body and pushed himself inside her. Cameron gasped his actions catching her off guard but loving it none the less as he pushed her against the wall. "Fuck House" she screamed. His now throbbing cock was pushing inside her, her back was pressed against the wall. She wrapped her leg around his hip making every thrust hit the incredibly sweet spot that made her body quiver. House's hand travelled down between their bodies and he swept his fingers across Cameron's clit sending her to the edge and back. His other hand massaged her breasts as Cameron moved his head to hers and kissed him. He continued moving his fingers but quickened the pace pushing her further. "So… close House" Cameron told him her breaths ragged her heart rate pumping.

"Let go baby" House whispered into her ear. One more swipe over her clit with his calloused fingers sealed the deal and Cameron screamed into his shoulder as waves of her orgasm swept over her. House continued to thrust not far behind her but slowly let her come down from her high. She slid down the wall and House held her in his arms.

"Get on the floor" she told him forcefully. House did as she told him grateful to take the weight off his leg. She lay on top of him her body covering his. House's erection pressed into her stomach but not for long as Cameron spread her legs either side of him, and took him inside her once more, she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra allowing her breasts to fall freely. House wasted no time reaching out to touch them as Cameron rocked back and forth. She leaned down and kissed his chest her tongue swirling around his nipple as her hands ran through his hair. House thrust up inside her and Cameron clamped down on his cock and House let out a moan further encouraged when she began moving up and down on him. House's hand wound into Cameron's hair as he moaned and flipped them putting him on top and he didn't waste any time continuing to pump himself inside her.

"Ahh fuck!" House screamed as he spilled himself inside her. Watching House orgasm over the top of her pushed Cameron over the edge again and she joined him as her body shook beneath him. They remained still while they calmed down and Cameron couldn't help but laugh when she looked at them. "What's so funny?" House asked.

"Look at us we look like a couple of horny teenagers" Cameron laughed. House looked at their appearance. His pants were still wrapped around his ankles as were Cameron's, her ripped panties were discarded on the floor next to her shirt and her bra was hanging on the back of the chair.

"Well I'd like to meet the teenager who gave you multiple orgasms" House quipped.

"He doesn't exist" Cameron assured him.

"Yeah I thought so" House agreed as he removed his jeans and pulled his boxers up making himself look a bit more presentable. Cameron reached over and grabbed her now ruined panties.

"Must you keep ruining my underwear?" she asked House.

"I'll buy you more" he told her as he leaned across and pulled her to him.

"I really liked this one" she sighed.

"You shouldn't talk like that," House said.

"I was trying to convey how I feel" she defended herself.

"You had every intention of trying to excite me" House told her.

"Well I'll know better for the future" Cameron said. House leaned over her and kissed her on the lips.

"If you ever stop speaking to me like that there will be severe consequences" he warned her before kissing her again.

"More severe than you destroying my underwear, they were part of a set you know" she told him.

"Much more" he played with her kissing her again.

"What's in it for me?" Cameron smiled.

"I thought that was pretty obvious" he smiled back.

"Hhmph" Cameron shrugged her shoulders as she looked towards House.

"Oh it's going to be like that is it?"

"Well…" she began but was stopped when she felt House's hand brush over her still sensitive clit and her body shuddered.

"What about the promise of multiple orgasms and I'll buy you more underwear" he offered as he kissed her neck.

"That sounds more like it" Cameron agreed.

"On one condition" House suddenly said. Cameron turned her head and looked at him lying on her side her arm slung over his stomach. "I get to go shopping with you" House smirked.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 – **

Cuddy was sitting on the couch in her lounge room watching Wilson play with their son Josh. Wilson currently lying on the floor had a very excited boy attempting to climb on top of him. Cuddy smiled as she watched the two boys play. "We should start thinking about Josh's first birthday" she said.

"What do you want to do?" Wilson asked.

"I figure just something small with your parents and mine, House and Cameron and some others from the hospital" she suggested.

"We could have it here in the backyard have a BBQ lunch that way we don't have to worry about driving anywhere" Wilson said.

"Well the yard is big enough" Cuddy agreed. "Have you spoken to your brother Marty lately maybe he could come visit for his birthday."

"He hasn't replied to my e-mails for a while and when I tried calling him I just got his voice mail" Wilson replied.

"Are you worried about him?" she asked.

"Not yet, he had a couple pictures published in a magazine last week so I know he's functioning just busy I guess" Wilson told her.

"I'll try and give him a call tomorrow" Cuddy told him.

"Let me know how you get on" Wilson said as he picked up Josh and held him above his head. Josh giggled and smiled as his dad tickled him.

"I'd be careful doing that if I were you" Cuddy warned him.

"Doing what?"

"Spinning him like that" she said.

"He loves it" Wilson replied unsure of what she was getting at.

"I'm sure he does…." Cuddy said before she was interrupted by Josh puking all over Wilson's face. A hand shot up to her mouth and she couldn't help but laugh. Placing her coffee cup down, she raced into the kitchen and grabbed a towel and quickly returned throwing it to Wilson and taking Josh from him so he could clean himself up. Cuddy was still giggling as she cleaned Josh and soothed his back. Wilson wiped his face clean and removed his now puke covered shirt. "I think someone needs a bath" Cuddy said as she talked to Josh.

"I'll take him with me seeing as I need one too" Wilson offered.

"Here Josh go with Daddy and I'll get you both some clean clothes" she said as she handed Josh to Wilson. They walked down the hall Wilson turning to the bathroom as Cuddy went to Josh's bedroom and got him a fresh pair of pyjamas. She then went to their bedroom and grabbed a fresh pair of sweats for Wilson and a t-shirt. Wilson was testing the water in the shower making sure it was not to warm for Josh's still sensitive skin. When Cuddy returned to the bathroom clothes in hand her heart almost melted at the sight before her. She quickly ran back to the bedroom and grabbed the camera off the dresser and headed back to the bathroom. She snapped a picture of Wilson gently bathing Josh her son nestled into her husband's chest. Wilson saw the flash and looked over to Cuddy flashing her his trademark brilliant smile, Josh cooed as he too looked at his mother and Cuddy took another picture.

"I hope those pictures were above the waist" he smirked at her.

"I could always take some below the waist shots later" Cuddy smirked back.

"Josh is tired I think he needs an early night" Wilson said suggestively.

"I'll take him and change him put him down for the night while you finish up" Cuddy offered as she reached out for Josh. Placing the camera and Wilson's fresh clothes on the sink she wrapped Josh in a towel and walked to Josh's bedroom. Wilson finished up in the shower and changed into his clothes before he went to join Cuddy in Josh's bedroom. Standing at the door he watched as Cuddy gently patted powder onto Josh and dressed him, the laughter from Josh as his mother spoke to him echoed through the room. Cuddy's radiant smile matched that of Josh's and Wilson following Cuddy's earlier actions snapped a photo of Cuddy smiling above Josh as she scooped him up. "I knew taking that photo would come back to haunt me" Cuddy quipped.

"You love taking photos with Josh" Wilson commented.

"When I have make- up on and my hair is done" she replied.

"Well I think you look sexy as hell with or without it" Wilson said as he walked in behind her and embraced her from behind while she held Josh.

"Say good night to daddy" Cuddy said as Wilson kissed the top of his son's head and she walked over to his cot and placed him down for the night. After wrapping him in a blanket Cuddy and Wilson slowly backed out of the room and closed the door over slightly.

"So, I think we need an early night ourselves" Wilson said as he gently nipped at Cuddy's neck.

"Let me have a very quick shower and I'll be right with you" Cuddy agreed as she ran her hands along the back of Wilson's neck.

"I'll go lock up down stairs" Wilson said.

"I'm hungry" Cameron announced as she stepped out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her waist. Just then the door bell rang and House got up to answer it.

"I think you should stay there don't want to give the teenage delivery boy a 'problem'" House said using his hands as quotation marks on the word problem. House opened the door and paid the teenager before taking the food from him and promptly closing the door in the youngsters face.

"What did you order?" Cameron asked as she sat on the couch in only a towel.

"Some fettuccini and tortellini from Luigi's" House replied taking in Cameron's appearance on the couch. The towel revealed just enough of her white creamy legs as House put the bags on the table. Cameron leaned forward and took one of the containers and put it on the table. House went to the kitchen and grabbed plates and forks for them and placed them on the table. He sat on the couch next to Cameron and couldn't help but stare at her. Cameron dished food onto both of their plates and handed one to House but he still seemed distracted.

"You OK?" Cameron asked noticing House wasn't quite himself.

"You going to put clothes on while we eat?" he asked.

"Why?" she smiled. "Are you a little distracted?" she asked.

"Depends if you want to finish eating or not because I can't guarantee that you will if that towel is the only thing separating us" House told her. Cameron stood up and un-wrapped the towel dropping it onto the floor and sitting back down.

"OK this isn't going to work" House said limping to the bedroom and grabbing some clothes for Cameron and returning to the couch thrusting them at her.

"Are you serious?" Cameron laughed.

"Please I need to eat and I can't with you sitting there naked" he pleaded with her.

"Fine" Cameron relented and slipped on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "Happy now?" she asked as she sat back down.

"No but that will change soon enough" House said.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Cameron asked as she tucked into her dinner.

"I don't have anything planned actually" he replied.

"So just lounging around in the bedroom?"

"Why do you want to do something?" House asked.

"No just want to know if I need to conserve energy or not" Cameron replied.

"Eat your dinner you'll need the energy" he smiled.

Wilson was lying on the bed reading the paper while he waited for Cuddy to get out of the shower. He heard the water turn off and folded the paper placing it on the floor by the bed. Cuddy's hand reached around the corner and turned off the light to the bedroom. With the bedside light still on and giving out enough illumination to frame Cuddy's body as she entered the bedroom. She climbed onto the bed next to Wilson and slowly began kissing his stomach and working her way up his chest. He ran his hands in her hair and supported her as she worked her way up to his lips. He kissed her passionately as she climbed onto his lap. Cuddy slipped her shirt up and over her head revealing her perky breasts and Wilson couldn't resist lowering his lips around her nipple. She arched her neck as she reveled in the pleasure he was creating. Sliding her hands down his back she pulled his shirt up and over his head breaking the contact with her breasts momentarily. Wilson's hands moved down and graced over Cuddy's wetness. "No underwear?" Wilson asked.

"Didn't see the point" Cuddy whispered huskily into his ear. "Speaking of underwear" she smirked as her hands dove beneath his pants and she cupped his length in her hand. "I don't think you'll need these" she told him as she slid his underwear off and tossed them on the floor. Wilson cupped her face in his hands and kissed her excitedly enjoying the feeling of her naked body on top of his own. With a child under twelve months old, spending quality time alone with one another like this was rare, they craved it, and they had missed it. "Slow down" Cuddy told him. "We have all night" she reminded him. Wilson's actions slowed as he took in what she had said.

"I'm so glad our son is sleeping through the night" Wilson smirked.

"Me too" Cuddy smirked back as her hand ran through his hair. He kissed her again – slower this time , savoring the moment as he rolled her off him and lay alongside her his hands roaming her body. They moved up and down her arms and trailed along her hips as her hands gripped his biceps. He moved over the length of her body hovering above her occasionally kissing parts of her body – whatever took his fancy at the time. Cuddy smiled, he loved seeing her smile especially this one which she reserved only for him. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her lips gently lifting her chin to meet his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back and wound her legs around his body pulling him closer to her.

"Nice move" he remarked admiring the new position.

"You don't think I do yoga just for the exercise do you?" she smiled back.

"You realize every time I see you doing yoga now I'm not going to be able to think about anything else" he told her.

"I'll have to make sure you're not in the room then" she replied before tossing them both so she now hovered above him. She ran a finger teasingly down his chest and past his stomach as she approached his hardening erection. Her long hair cascaded down his body following the same path her finger had just taken sending shivers down his spine as she took him into her mouth. Wilson moaned as he felt her moist lips take him in and then release him before capturing him again. Cuddy was driving him insane with her tongue she would slowly work up one side with her tongue and then gently graze her teeth over his shaft. The blood was quickly running to the only part of his body (beside his heart) that seemed to matter right now and after having her attack him in such a way for the last five minutes he was quickly nearing his peak. He reached down to her shoulders and pulled her up his body his cock springing free from her mouth and he could have sworn he heard her sigh.

"I don't want you missing out" Wilson told her as she sat on top of him and she guided him into her body.

"Who said I was going to?" she asked as she began to quickly move on top of him rushing her hips back and forth. His hand brushed over her clit and she immediately shuddered on top of him her eyes lowering to meet his. Wilson thrust up into her and she clenched her muscles around his cock as he worked on her further with his fingers. Wilson pulled himself up off the bed and held Cuddy close as she settled in his lap, he kissed her lips and her mouth opened instantly allowing him in and his tongue to sweep across hers. His hands rubbed her breasts stroking her nipples, just as Cuddy began to quicken her movements once more Wilson stopped her, turning her onto her back and thrusting into her deeper and harder than he had that night. His pelvis hit her clit with every move and it only served to push them both towards their climaxes.

"Tell me you're close" he said as he kissed her neck.

"I'm right behind you" Cuddy assured him. Sure enough with one last thrust of his hips Wilson exploded into Cuddy and she followed right behind him quivering as her orgasm took control of her body.

"Fuck Lisa" Wilson let out a deep guttural groan as he came.

"Oh god James," she chorused as she felt him collapse onto her body covered in a thin layer of sweat. After a few moments Wilson had caught his breath and moved off Cuddy and was now laying beside her his arm draped over her stomach which she was softly caressing.

"That was amazing" he exclaimed breathing heavily.

"I'd missed that, it's been so rushed lately" Cuddy replied.

"Are you saying you haven't been satisfied recently?" Wilson asked feeling like a wounded puppy. Cuddy immediately corrected herself and leaned over to reassure him facing him as she spoke.

"James you always satisfy me" she began and kissed him. "I just like being able to give a little more than what we usually get time for" she continued.

"Me too" he agreed now understanding where she was coming from. "Maybe we should lock ourselves away like House and Cameron are doing" he joked.

"Maybe they'll even take Josh for us too" Cuddy joked with him. Wilson leaned over and kissed Cuddy gently cupping her face in his hand. Their happiness was interrupted a few seconds later as Josh's soft crying could be heard over the monitor.

"At least he waited till we were finished" Wilson sighed looking at Cuddy.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 – **

The following morning House awoke to what he could only describe as the best alarm clock ever. Cameron had woken before him, which was not unusual, and House was a little more tired than normal given their activities last night and the night before that. Initially he thought he was just dreaming (and a damn good one at that) but when he felt Cameron grab hold of his testicles in combination with her mouth wrapped around his shaft he was suddenly very, very awake. He lifted the blanket that was covering them both, when Cameron felt the sudden chill on her bare back her eyes looked up to meet his all the while her head still bobbing up and down his incredibly hard shaft. Morning wood and House generally didn't last long and he had no idea exactly how long Cameron had been down there but he had a strong suspicion it wouldn't be for much longer. His hands gripped her hair pushing the strands from her face so he could see her as she continued to fondle him and encourage him along. His breathing was ragged, sweat began to settle on his skin and his body was becoming hot and flourished. She could tell he was close she knew all his signs like he knew all of hers so she picked up her pace hoping to tip him over the edge. "Fuck Cameron" he managed to say as he held on to her face not forcing her but feeling - he needed that connection to her. Needless to say watching House about to orgasm was getting Cameron a little high strung herself, she felt his body tense and she looked up at House one final time as he burst inside her mouth. Cameron swallowed every last drop of his fluid before slowing kissing up his thigh, stomach and chest, before resting on top of him as he regained his breath.

"Good Morning" she greeted him. After a few more quiet seconds and one or two deep breaths House finally replied.

"No I believe they call that a great morning" he told her as he rubbed her back softly. Cameron supported herself on her hands above House and leaned down to kiss him. He returned her kiss without haste wanting her to truly know how appreciative he really was. Pulling back from their kiss she returned to her spot snuggled into his chest in the crook of his shoulder, it was definitely her favorite place to lie with him.

"So what are we going to do today?" Cameron asked.

"I thought this was it" House replied. "Spending the day in bed" he added.

"You really have nothing planned for today?" she asked surprised.

"Do you want to do something?" House asked looking down at her.

"No, I just thought you being who you are, you would have a weekend full of activities planned for us" she told him as she traced circles on his chest.

"Well we might repeat a few of those activities" House smirked as his hands ran up and down her hip, ducking beneath the sheet to caress her butt cheek. "Why do you have something in mind?" he asked.

"I am quite happy right here" Cameron replied relaxing into his chest once more. They remained silent enjoying the peace and quiet and he felt her breathing slow as she was falling asleep.

"Careful falling asleep" he warned her.

"Why?" Cameron asked barely managing to fight off the sleep that was encompassing her.

"You never know how you'll get woken up" House smiled.

A couple of hours later true to his word House did indeed wake Cameron in the very way she had woken him earlier that morning. "Ahh… fuck House!" she screamed as her head hit the pillow and she rode the last wave of her orgasm. He emerged from beneath the sheets and reached over to the night stand swallowing some pain killers with a mouth full of water. Hoping to go unnoticed by Cameron while she was still coming down from her high, he quickly wrapped himself around her and kissed her neck. "Umm what time is it?" she moaned. House looked around at the nightstand and noticed the alarm clock.

"11:30" he told her then resumed kissing her neck.

"No wonder I'm starving" she replied. "I don't want to move" she admitted.

"Don't want to or can't?" House asked with a coy grin on his face.

"Little of both I think" Cameron smiled back at him.

"What do you feel like for lunch?" he asked.

"Salad" Cameron replied.

"You're not going to make me go to one of those rabbit food places are you?" he whined.

"We ate crap at that diner yesterday and then Italian for dinner last night I think my body needs a little healthy food" Cameron explained. "I won't take you to a rabbit food place as you put it, just to the café a block or two away they have nice salads and I'm told do an amazing rueben" she added trying to bribe him.

"Fine I guess you want to turn your cell phone on to and check your messages" he said.

"Nope" she replied a little too quickly. "Why do you?" she asked trying to throw him off course.

"Don't need to, only three people would call me" he began. "Wilson knows better than to risk his own manhood by hassling us this weekend, the second person is Cuddy and if she loves Wilson as much as she says she does she knows not to mess with me" he explained.

"What if you have a case?" Cameron asked trying to outsmart him.

"She would have knocked on the door by now with sufficient back up" he told her.

"Sufficient back up being?" Cameron couldn't help but ask.

"A lot more than Wilson" House joked back.

"And the third person?" Cameron asked.

"Well I happen to know her cell phone is turned off too" he said as he kissed her shoulder.

"I don't need to check my phone" Cameron told him confidentially.

"You already have haven't you?" House playfully questioned her.

"What makes you say that?" Cameron asked facing him.

"Two things" House began. "Firstly when I first bought it up you denied it way too quickly, and secondly when I mentioned it just now you told me you didn't need to check it – which tells me you already have but there was nothing important in your messages" he summarized pleased with himself.

"Maybe I answered quickly because I was sure I didn't want too" Cameron defended herself.

"Yeah right" House huffed.

"And what makes you so sure of yourself, maybe you've checked your phone already and are trying to throw me off by turning the situation on me" she accused him.

"I have gone many a weekend in a drug induced, alcoholic stupor and not used my phone" he informed her. Cameron slid back down to his chest and patted him gently before getting up and out of the bed. She hated hearing about his past. Sure she knew some of what he had been through, she had witnessed it herself sometimes but something inside her just hated it being brought up. As she reached the end of the bed she turned and kissed him.

"I'm going to have a shower" she told him. He reached out and grabbed her arm gently before cupping her face in his hands.

"Those days are behind me" he reassured her. "You know that" he added.

"Yeah I know" she smiled at him reaching over him and grabbing her cell phone off the nightstand.

"So you're really going to turn your phone on again?" he asked her.

"What makes you so sure I already have?"

"I told you why" he replied.

"Right your two idiotic reasons" Cameron turned and headed to the bathroom.

"You haven't heard the third" he called out to her. Cameron returned from inside the bathroom door and stood near the head of the bed.

"And that would be?"

"I heard you turn it on when I was in the bathroom yesterday" he smirked. Cameron picked up the pillow and smashed it down on his head, laughing as she ran for the sanctuary of their bathroom.

"Oh you are going to pay for that" House declared getting up out of bed and chasing her.

An hour later Cameron was getting dressed as House sat on the couch flicking through the channels on the TV. "Where you going?" he asked.

"Well one of us has to go to the store seeing as we're not going out for lunch, otherwise we won't be able to eat this week" she told him. House turned the TV off and followed her to the kitchen.

"What happened to spending the weekend together?" he asked.

"We are but we do need to eat" she reminded him. "I won't be long" she told him.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"I don't know take a nap, read a journal article, play your piano" she suggested.

"I'd rather play your piano" he whispered seductively as he wound his hands around her waist preventing her from leaving and kissing her shoulder.

"I believe you already did that this morning" she smirked.

"Practice makes perfect" he whispered not giving up.

"If that was practice I think I'm a little scared to feel your idea of perfection" Cameron said sliding her hands down his arms. House turned her in his arms not relaxing his grip but allowing her to move so she could face him.

"You're right go bring me food, feed me woman" House declared.

"Call me woman once more and you can go about feeding yourself this week and I'm not just talking about food" Cameron smiled at him.

"Got it" House said relenting and letting her go. He limped slowly out into the lounge room following her as she grabbed her jacket and purse.

"Anything special you want while I'm out?" she asked.

"You know what I like" he replied.

"I won't be long" she said as she kissed him before closing the door behind her.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 – **

Cameron had just made it to the car and got inside buckling her seatbelt before starting the engine. As she was about to pull into the street her phone beeped alerting her to a text. She wasn't even aware her phone was in her purse, House must have slipped it in when she was leaving. She reached into her purse and removed her cell and looked at the message from House.

_Come back – House. _She smiled thinking of a reply instantly.

_You sent me to get food, ordered me actually __ - Cameron. _ Inside the apartment House picked up his vibrating cell phone and read the text from Cameron.

_I'll send Wilson to get us food – House._ Cameron still sitting in the car out the front of their apartment read the text. He would do that too, she thought to herself.

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder – Cameron. _She sent the text and put the phone back in her purse before pulling out into the traffic and heading to the store.

She hadn't heard from House since she sent the last text to House, she had been at the store for about half an hour and was about to head to the check out when her phone beeped.

_I've forgotten what you look like – House. _ Cameron smiled at the text and replied back.

_There are pictures of us all over the apartment – Cameron. _She told him wondering if people were looking at her weirdly as she smiled at her phone.

_There old I want a current one – House_.

_Our wedding picture was taken four months ago – Cameron._ She continued to text as she made her way to the check out.

_I want a picture of you- House._

_I'll be home soon – Cameron. _

_I'm guessing you're still at the store and knowing you, you'll stop in at that bakery I like and pick up some of those cupcakes which will put you about 45 minutes away – House. _How the hell did he know all that, she didn't even mention to him she was going to pick him up a little treat on the way home, she had only thought about it on the way to the store. She took her change from the cashier and made her way to the car loading the bags inside. Relenting Cameron held up her phone at took a picture of herself and sent it to House. She felt a little silly doing it but if it was going to make him happy she was willing to do it. House got the message from Cameron and opened it, seeing it was her picture he knew the first part of his plan was working.

_Send me another one – House_. Cameron looked at the text and smirked knowing House was in a playful mood.

_You realize if you let me go I would be home sooner, and I just sent you a picture – Cameron. _

_I was thinking of another part of your body – House._

_OK – Cameron. _She did as House asked and took another picture sending it to House. He opened his message from Cameron and saw a picture of her foot.

_Not what I had in mind – House._

_Well maybe you should be more specific – Cameron. _House smirked she knew his game and she was playing it well.

_I'll give you a clue they start with the letter B – House. _Cameron smiled and thought for a moment before looking around to make sure no one was watching. Seeing that the cost was clear she took the picture and sent it to House. Reaching over and picking up his phone he opened it revealing a picture from Cameron, a picture of her big toe.

_Smartass – House_. Cameron couldn't help but laugh when she read his reply.

_I had a good teacher – Cameron. _

_Come on 45 minutes I can't wait that long – House._ Cameron decided to play along with him a little, besides it would benefit her later too if she played right. A few minutes later House's cell beeped with another message. He opened it and smiled at what he saw, a close up picture of Cameron's breasts clad only in a bra.

_Beautiful – House. _Cameron looked at his reply smiled and headed off to the bakery. She pulled up in front of the bakery just as she was about to get out her phone beeped again.

_Another picture – House_. Cameron couldn't believe him, but the more she thought about it the more she thought this is exactly what he would do.

_Where's mine? – Cameron. _House read her text - he had taught her well she knew how to play his game which is part of why he loved her. Cameron was in the bakery deciding what sort of cupcake House would like when her phone beeped again. Thinking House wouldn't send her a picture she looked at it not fully prepared for what she would see. He treated her to the same picture she had sent him a picture of his big toe.

_Sexy do I get more? – Cameron. _She placed her order after sending the text and waited to pay the cashier. She picked up her order and made her way to the car and got inside placing the cupcakes on the front seat. Her phone beeped and she wondered what House had done now. She opened the message revealing a picture of House's hand hovering above the belt of his jeans. Now House was getting to her, she wanted to get back to him as soon as possible. He had done so little to wind her up it still amazed her how little effort it took him, but she wouldn't let him know that. Two can play this game she thought to herself. Cameron drove back towards their apartment but stopped around the corner and sent another message. House opened the message and was surprised it wasn't a text or a picture it was a video message. The video showed Cameron sucking on her middle finger in what could only describe as a very sexy, arousing and for House frustrating way. The sound on the video captured her moaning which he knew she had added purely for his benefit and it was having the desired effect. He wasn't going to send a text to reply to this he was calling her directly. She was parked in front of their apartment when her phone rang.

"I taught you too well" he told her.

"Yes you did" she acknowledged.

"Come home now" he demanded.

"Why do you miss me?" she asked teasingly quietly sneaking out of the car so not to alert him of where she was.

"Would it make you move quicker if I said I did?"

"You never know" she said.

"Or maybe I could help you open the door" he said startling her as he opened the door to see her standing on the other side holding the bags of groceries.

"How did you know I was home?" she asked.

"Do you really want to know right now?" House asked helping her inside and putting the bags on the bench. As soon as her hands were free he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and began kissing her neck. He pressed his arousal into her back letting her know exactly what he had in mind.

"So you did miss me" Cameron announced in between kisses.

"When did I say that?" House asked running his hands down her back.

"I think this speaks for you" Cameron said cupping his length through his sweat pants. House rested his head on Cameron's forehead. Right now should could get anything she wanted out of him, ask him anything and he would agree – he would promise her the world. House turned Cameron around backed her up against the kitchen counter and began to undo the button of her jeans. She was still kissing him fighting him for the contact that she craved so much and had been craving since she left him earlier that day. Cameron was growing impatient and began to slide House's pants down his legs he stepped out of them and kicked them aside. By now Cameron's jeans and underwear had been pushed to her ankles and she too stepped out of them with a little help from House as he lifted her onto the counter. House's hand brushed over her wet folds teasing her by slipping a finger inside her and quickly taking it back out again. Cameron took up House's challenge and began pumping his shaft harder to torment him on his own level. House didn't like to lose so he pressed harder on her clit bringing forth the first moan from her lips. "I want you" Cameron whispered into his ear. He pulled her to the edge of the counter throwing her left leg up against his chest her toes pointing to the ceiling, spreading her legs further and thrusting inside her the slickness from her arousal making his entry and exit seem effortless. Her legs wrapped around his back as his hands held on to her hips pushing himself deeper.

"Fuck Cameron…. you feel incredible" House said in between thrusts.

"I'm close, so fucking close" she warned him.

"I'm right behind you babe" he replied pulling her up to his chest and sliding her legs around his back. Their lips joined once more as Cameron clamped down on her inner muscles and the pleasure the strain caused on House's cock pushed him to the brink. Minutes later a final thrust from House sent Cameron hurtling over the edge her orgasm sending House right behind her. The two tired, exposed, bodies lay spent on the kitchen counter as they regained their breath. A now limp House slipped out of her body and kissed her neck.

"I missed you" he whispered.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 – **

After House had welcomed Cameron home, the two of them had some lunch and now found themselves relaxing on the couch. "I feel like we should be doing something" Cameron announced.

"Well if that's the way you feel" House said as his arm fell around her shoulder and he leaned across to kiss her gently.

"That wasn't what I was thinking" she smirked at him but at the same time returned his kiss. House moved back slightly but left his arm around her caressing her upper arm slowly. "Don't you want to do something?" she asked him.

"Nope" he replied. "Why do you always have to be doing something?" he asked her.

"I just feel like I haven't accomplished anything this weekend" she sighed. House removed his arm from around her and flicked on the TV. His mood had suddenly changed from happy and content House to pissy and annoyed House.

"So go do something" he told her.

"I thought we weren't watching TV this weekend?" Cameron asked him.

"No cell phones, or pagers didn't mention anything about the TV" he corrected her. She snatched the remote from him and turned off the TV.

"OK what I said may have come out the wrong way" she declared. House remained silent looking at the now blank screen of the TV. "Why don't we do something together?" she asked him.

"Like what?" he asked back.

"I don't know why I have to think of everything all the time?" she raised her voice slightly.

"Because you're the one not happy sitting here with me" he told her his voice matching hers.

"You think I'm not happy with you?" she asked turning to face him.

"I know you're happy" he replied.

"You don't sound very convincing" she sighed.

"OK forget this conversation even happened" House said getting up from the couch.

"We can't just forget this" Cameron declared getting up and following House who was now in the bedroom. He had removed his shirt and stood before her in a pair of denim jeans as he put on a fresh pair of socks.

"The entire idea of this weekend was for you and I to re-connect in more than just the physical way – and I have enjoyed that" House began. "Just so you know this may be one of the times where I say something that's not meant to be mean but it comes across that way and I don't want it to be" he tried to explain.

"Just say it already" Cameron told him.

"I like that were talking and the sex has been amazing I've been thinking of jumping you every time you leave the room and come back in" House grinned.

"You've restrained yourself somewhat" Cameron smiled at him.

"And I'm sure you have too" he smirked back.

"I won't lie to you yes I have" she smiled.

"There are times when I have to restrain myself and other times I don't" he informed her. "Times like now on a weekend alone in our apartment I know I can jump you when I feel like it and I don't like to..." House paused looking for the right words.

"Share" Cameron provided him.

"Exactly, you're mine" he agreed with her.

"That is actually rather sweet once you get over the whole cave man possession kind of undertone" she said.

"That having been said if you want to go out somewhere I guess I could tag along" he offered.

"I'm not going to make you do something I know you don't want to do" Cameron told him.

"Isn't that what this whole marriage thing is about?" he joked with her. She slapped him playfully on his exposed chest. "Harder" he grimaced albeit jokingly.

"I can't have a serious discussion with you when you don't have a shirt on" Cameron admitted to him.

"Really I'll keep that in mind" he said moving to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She entered into the embrace holding him tightly her head resting on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and pulled back reluctantly. "Come on get dressed" he told her.

"Are you sure we could just stay here" Cameron offered him a compromise.

"I'll just warn you now I'm not responsible for my actions" House declared.

"Well that's nothing new" Cameron said before kissing him gently.

Monday morning arrived and House and Cameron reluctantly turned up for work. Cuddy had called them to make sure House would actually come in as she had a new case for him and his team. House went straight to his office and Cameron went to see Cuddy to collect the patient file. Cameron knocked before entering Cuddy's office. "Morning I take it I don't need to ask you how your weekend was?" Cuddy smiled at Cameron.

"It was exactly what we needed" Cameron replied.

"Good, I don't need House distracted while working on this case – or you for that matter" Cuddy told her.

"So how was your weekend?" Cameron asked.

"A little paperwork and then a trip to the park with the boys all in all nothing exciting" she replied.

"Well I better get this case file to House you know how he gets" Cameron told her.

"I'll talk to you later" Cuddy said as she returned to her work.

House had decided to pay a visit to his friend before making way to his own office. Mainly to gloat about the amazing weekend he had with Cameron. He as usual entered without knocking Wilson was reviewing a patient file and didn't even bother to look up to know it was House.

"Morning House" Wilson greeted him.

"What up" House answered taking a seat in front of the oncologists desk.

"You're here on time" Wilson noticed taking a look at his watch.

"Have a case" House told him.

"I thought maybe you were scheduling everything these days" Wilson commented.

"Have you known me to schedule anything?" House asked.

"Apart from your sex life" Wilson mumbled. "How long have you been married now four five months?" Wilson asked a little louder.

"What are you talking about?" House asked now confused by his friends behavior.

"I just think that it's a little early in your marriage to resort to a schedule but whatever it takes for you to make this work" Wilson was now tormenting his friend.

"You think I'm scheduling sex with Cameron?" House asked astounded Wilson could suggest such a thing.

"What did you do this weekend?" Wilson asked.

"I was with Cameron" House replied walking into the trap set by Wilson.

"And as you repeatedly told me last week you intended to have sex with Cameron all weekend" Wilson reminded him.

"Your point being" House said clearly annoyed.

"That you just admitted to scheduling sex with Cameron" Wilson pointed out for him. "I mean it's sad that it happened this early and there aren't even kids in the picture yet you two should be going at it like rabbit's not by a schedule" Wilson continued.

"Cameron and I have a very active sex life" House defended himself.

"I'm sure you do when you schedule it" Wilson smirked.

"Are you forgetting where Pablo currently resides?" House asked him.

"In my living room" Wilson told him.

"When did that happen?" House asked.

"Charity gala last month" Wilson told him. "You should start going to these things" Wilson added. House got up from his chair and walked towards the door. "Lunch later?" he asked. "As long as it fits into your schedule that is" Wilson smiled.

"There is no schedule" House screamed slamming the door behind him.

House entered the diagnostics office and threw his bag on the floor stunning Chase he looked up from his crossword. "Morning" Chase said apprehensively.

"Where's Cameron?" he asked gruffly.

"Haven't seen her yet" Chase told him.

"She went to see Cuddy ten minutes ago" he raised his voice.

"We have a case?" Chase asked.

"We will if Cameron ever turns up" he snapped.

"Calm down" Cameron said handing him the copies of the file. He took one and threw the remaining copies on the table.

"Where's Foreman?" House grumbled.

"You gave him the week off remember" Cameron told him.

"Differential in five minutes" House declared before getting up and going to his office. Chase looked at Cameron for some sort of explanation of House's mood.

"Don't look at me" Cameron shrugged her shoulders. "He was fine when we walked in" she added.

House looked around his office before slumping into his chair, Wilson to an extent had been right but House was definitely not going to admit that to him. It did rattle him slightly he had always feared becoming one of those couples that had to schedule time with their partners and as Wilson mentioned he had only been married to Cameron for a few months and of course they didn't even have kids yet what would happen if they came into the picture. Deciding to focus on the case rather than Wilson's idiotic theory he re-entered the diagnostics office. 


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 – **

House had been moody all day. He was snapping at the team to get him test results faster, he actually visited the patient and screamed at him resulting in security removing him from the room which led to him being hauled into Cuddy's office and read the riot act. Right now he was at home in his apartment in front of his piano. Cameron was in the kitchen fixing them both some dinner enjoying the music that House was playing. The music that had a harsh tone to it, she could sense something was wrong and it wasn't just their patient. After his mood had escalated all day and he was dragged into Cuddy's office she took it upon herself to find the cause of his bad mood. She had it narrowed down to either an argument he had with Wilson or the pain in his leg being worse than normal now that he was off Vicodin. She was leaning towards the latter given their weekend and certain activities throughout. For the sanity of herself and the team she knew not to push him on it – he would talk if and when he was ready. She was putting the finishing touches to a salad when she felt him sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. He began to kiss her neck pushing her hair aside and losing himself in the warmth of her skin. She turned to face him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Hi" she said softly.

"Hi" he replied before continuing the assault on her neck and down to her collarbone.

"Dinner's ready" she told him.

"OK" he said before kissing her on the lips tenderly. House didn't like using words much when he knew his actions meant more. He had discovered this early on in their relationship and it was one of the things he liked about himself and Cameron together. House was never great at expressing himself vocally so to be able to act out was a huge relief to him. This was no innocent kiss it was his way of apologizing to her. And she accepted his apology whole heartedly returning his kiss with just as much passion as he used to deliver it. He pulled back and turned to the fridge grabbing them a bottle of wine from the fridge and heading to the dinner table. He poured them both a glass as Cameron bought their dinner in from the kitchen. They had a nice easy meal, discussing their patient briefly and laughing about what House had said to their patient that resulting him getting sent to the principal's office as House put it.

"Speaking of Cuddy" Cameron began. House raised his eyebrows and looked towards her. "She invited us to Josh's birthday in a couple of weeks" she told him.

"Do I have to go?" he asked.

"You're his godfather" Cameron reminded him.

"An afternoon with a bunch of sniffling kids and their parents bragging about whose child reached milestones first is not my idea of fun" House said.

"You don't have to talk to the other parents" Cameron told him. "Besides Cuddy has only invited a couple of parents and their kids and they'll only be there for a couple hours" she said.

"But your forgetting Cuddy will be there bragging about hers" he added.

"Wilson will be there" she said hoping to sweeten the deal.

"He's worse than her" House scoffed. Cameron had to admit Josh was definitely the apple of his parent's eye, but he was their first child who wouldn't be bragging about him.

"You don't have to come till 6pm Cuddy is having a BBQ for close friends and family" she informed him.

"Cuddy's family hates me" he said trying everything to get out of this party.

"Let me put it this way" she announced. "I'm going to this party you can either come by for dinner after the other kids have gone home and maybe get lucky that night and any other night leading up to that or you can not go at all and become very good friends with your right hand" she smiled at him.

"You're using sex to get me to go to a kid's birthday party?" he asked. She didn't need to answer she just smiled right back at him. Cameron began to clear away their plates as House refilled their glasses and went to the couch turning the TV on. Cameron came back into the room and sat next to him on the couch flicking through a magazine as he watched the show on TV. The fact that she was sitting at the other end of the couch as far away from him as she could bothered him and he knew she would hold up her end of the deal without a problem. "Fine" he reluctantly agreed. Cameron threw the magazine down on the coffee table and moved closer to him on the couch as House wrapped his arm around her pulling her into his chest.

About an hour later while Cameron was in the shower House took out his cell phone and hit a familiar number on speed dial. Before Wilson even had time to greet him House launched into his tirade. "I know you've seen Cameron naked" he began. "I know you've hit that, but to experience a woman of her beauty writhing underneath you or on top of you screaming your name" he said. "The things that woman does with her body and to my body are amazing and to pass it up would be fucking stupidity and I should be locked up with the criminally insane, scheduled even for one weekend or not I'm going to hit that any chance I get" he declared and hung up the phone. On the other end of the phone Wilson looked down at his phone and smiled.

"Good for you House" Wilson smiled.

**2 Weeks Later**

It was the afternoon of Josh's birthday party and Cameron was at the Cuddy/Wilson residence helping with the preparations. "So you actually convinced House to come tonight?" Cuddy asked surprised Cameron had been able to pull it off.

"Let's just say I think he is regretting me learning so much from him" Cameron smirked.

"Do I want to know how you did it?" Cuddy asked. Cameron raised her eyebrows her smirk growing bigger. "That's a definite no" Cuddy smiled back. Cameron yawned as she tied the last balloon and hung it from the banister in the lounge room. "Thank you for helping me with this I know you've had a long week with your case" Cuddy said.

"Oh it's OK I guess I'm just a little more tired than usual with Foreman having an extra week off I drew the short straw again and did the night shifts with our patient" Cameron told her.

"Wilson is with Josh at the market picking up his birthday cake, he figured it would be easier for us to set up if I didn't have to keep an eye on Josh too" Cuddy said. Cameron stood down from the tiny step ladder and lost her balance spinning slightly. "Are you OK?" Cuddy asked rushing over to her.

"Yeah I just got a little dizzy I think I turned around to quickly" she explained.

"I'd say it's the wine going to your head but we haven't had any yet" Cuddy joked.

"Maybe it's a lack of wine" Cameron joked back.

An hour later and the house was as House had predicted weeks earlier full of mothers comparing their children. The usual banter back and forth was almost pushing her to breaking point so she took five minutes to herself and headed to the guest room and took out her phone.

"How bad is it?" House asked forgoing the usual hello.

"Exactly the way you said it would be" she smiled knowing he was loving being right.

"Come home I can think of a way to entertain you" he suggested. The tone of his voice not lost on Cameron who was extremely tempted to take up his offer.

"I told Lisa I would stay and help" she told House.

"It's her kid not yours" House replied.

"She would do the same for us" Cameron pointed out sitting on the bed.

"We don't have kids" House reminded her.

"You know what I mean" Cameron sighed as she pulled her feet up on the bed yawning once more.

"You're tired come home" House told her.

"And you'll let me sleep if I do?" Cameron asked knowing she stood no chance of sleeping when she got home.

"Eventually" House said truthfully.

"Exactly, I should go" Cameron said getting up on the bed before she really did fall asleep.

"OK" House said. "See you soon."

"Bye" Cameron said as she hung up and returned to the party.

A couple of hours later Cameron was helping Wilson clear up the last of the rubbish while Cuddy bathed and changed Josh. Cameron seemed tired and Wilson had noticed that she wasn't her usual bubbly self that afternoon. "Everything OK?" Wilson asked worried for his friend.

"Sorry did you say something?" Cameron asked snapping back to reality.

"I asked if everything was OK – and clearly it's not" Wilson said taking the rubbish bag from her and taking them to the kitchen. He returned and stood before her. "OK spill" he told her.

"I'm fine Wilson just tired from the week that's all" she told him.

"Are you sure?" Wilson asked.

"Yes I'm sure" she said with a smile.

"Well why don't you go to the spare room and lay down for a bit – I'll tell House where you are when he gets here" he offered.

"You know what I think I might something tells me I'm going to need my energy later" Cameron smiled at Wilson as she walked past him and squeezed him on the arm thanking him. Wilson watched her walk down the hall worried there was more going on then she was willing to admit.

House arrived about half an hour later and walked into the house without knocking. He walked into the kitchen where he found Wilson with his arms wrapped around Cuddy kissing her passionately. "Eww gross" he exclaimed.

"So you're not knocking has extended to my House now not just my office" Wilson moaned.

"Hey I'm just saying what the munchkin can't you're going to traumatize the kid before he's out of diapers" House said pointing to Josh.

"Josh doesn't seem to mind" Cuddy spoke up.

"I do" House replied.

"That's what you get for not knocking" Cuddy told him flatly.

"Yeah yeah where's Cameron?" he asked.

"Taking a nap in the guest room" Wilson told him.

"Probably saving her energy for tonight" House winked at Wilson. They were interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Cuddy said leaving the boys alone in the kitchen.

"I'm going to find Cameron." House walked out of the room and down the hall to the guest bedroom where he found Cameron laying on her side her back facing the door. Not knowing if she was asleep but assuming she was he quietly closed the door and kicked his shoes off before climbing in bed behind her his right arm thrown over her hip his left hand supporting him as he looked down upon her. Her eyes were closed but the rhythm of her breathing told him she wasn't asleep. "Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked her.

"How did you know I wasn't" she replied a few seconds later.

"Because your heart rate increased when I got into bed with you" he told her as he kissed her neck.

"Maybe I was dreaming" she offered.

"I hope it was about me" House quickly replied.

"Well now I have the real thing" she said as she turned over and lay on her back looking up to him. House's hand ran down her hip his thumb traced small circles underneath her shirt. Cameron hooked her arms around House's neck and encouraged him to their lips meeting in a passionate kiss they were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Go away" House growled eager to return all his attention to Cameron.

"Just making sure you weren't asleep in there or doing other things" Wilson yelled through the door.

"Well I would be if you didn't interrupt us" House toyed with him. He turned back to Cameron who was covering her mouth as she yawned. "You really are tired" he commented.

"My boss can be a bit of a hard ass sometimes" she quipped.

"Good thing he's ruggedly handsome" House returned.

"And has a sense of humor" Cameron added. "We should go join the party" she suggested pushing House off her halfheartedly.

"Not till you tell me what's going on" House told her.

"What are you talking about?" Cameron asked as she sat beside House on the bed.

"You seem distant like something is on your mind" he said.

"You solved your puzzle this week House, I don't need solving" she said standing and taking his hand.

"You're upset" he said accusingly.

"I'm not upset House, I'm tired that's all" she said standing in between his legs leaning down and kissing the top of his head.

"And that's twice you've called me House in the last minute" he further offered to enhance his theory.

"I call you House all the time" she defended herself.

"Not when were alone" he reminded her.

"Well in case you didn't know there is a house full of people on the other side of that door" she pointed out trying to turn and look away before he could catch her out.

"Cameron" he began.

"See you just called me Cameron" she said proving her own theory.

"Normally I'm the one that has trouble with the whole communication thing not you" House declared following Cameron as she made a move to the door. She was growing increasingly frustrated knowing she couldn't keep quiet much longer. She did indeed have a secret and keeping it from him was killing her but worrying about his reaction was preventing her from doing just that. Playing along before resorting to his more reliable methods House followed her to the door and trapped her against it. His back pressed up against her she wriggled beneath him and he allowed her to move to face him. Cameron took a deep breath a tear falling down her cheek as she let out the statement that would change their lives forever.

"I'm pregnant" she revealed. House froze he didn't know what to say what to do his arms fell to his side releasing Cameron from his trap. Without wasting a second she turned opened the door and fled leaving behind a motionless and speechless House.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 – **

Cameron had burst down the hall quickly pausing to flash a brief smile at Chase who had entered behind Wilson. She continued through the house until she reached the kitchen and out the back door. Wilson had followed behind her excusing himself from Chase. She was standing on the lawn under the tree in the backyard when Wilson approached. He ignored the temptation to just come right out and ask her what was wrong instead letting her approach whatever was wrong in her own time. A few minutes had passed before she spoke up. "You really should be inside greeting your guests" she said.

"Lisa's inside and right now Josh is the centre of attention not me" he replied looking her up and down. "Normally at this point I would ask what he said or did to upset you" Wilson began his comment causing Cameron to laugh slightly.

"People think he's always the cause of our problems" Cameron explained. "But it's not always the case" she said.

"And this time?"

"I don't know" Cameron said as she turned to Wilson and began crying into his shoulder. He put his arms around her and comforted her, his arms wrapping around her.

"Cameron it'll be OK whatever it is" Wilson reassured her. She continued to cry as he held her in his arms. Cuddy had seen Cameron rush through the house and knew something was wrong immediately judging by her friend's body language. Seeing as Wilson was talking to Cameron she decided to confront House. Chase was playing with Josh in the lounge room as Cuddy approached him. "Can you do me a favor please Chase?" she asked him.

"Sure" he replied.

"I just need to find House can you watch Josh for a minute?" she asked.

"No problem" Chase replied. Smiling gratefully at him Cuddy left the room and headed to the last place House had been seen in their guest room. She knocked on the door softly but after receiving no answer she headed inside anyway. House was sitting on the bed his cane on the floor near the door, Cuddy picked it up and handed it to him. He took it from her and placed it on the bed next to him looking towards Cuddy. She placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently knowing he was upset about something, and it was something big.

"Cameron's pregnant" he announced not making eye contact with her just yet. Cuddy took a deep breath, excited for her two closest friends but not sure how excited exactly they were.

"Were you planning on children?" she asked tentatively.

"We hadn't discussed it lately" he answered.

"Do you want this baby?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied without hesitation. Cuddy was puzzled by his reaction, if House wanted this child then why had Cameron run out of the house and why was he trapped frozen inside this room.

"Then why did Cameron run out of here?" she asked.

"She didn't give me a chance to react she just bolted" House told her.

"And now you've had a chance to react and absorb this information" Cuddy stated.

"This is a part of her" House began.

"It's called a baby House you can call it a baby" Cuddy joked with him. "And it's a part of you both" she added.

"Part of me is scared" he admitted.

"You need to tell her that – I know she would be scared too" Cuddy told him. "I know I was" she admitted. They were interrupted by a tentative knock on the door. "Yeah" Cuddy called out.

"You have some more guests arriving" Chase said through the door.

"I'll be out in a minute" Cuddy told him before turning her attention back to House. "Cameron is outside crying in James' arms at the moment" she sighed. House looked up at her, and grabbed his cane from the bed and began to limp to the door desperate to get to Cameron. He raced through the house and opened the door where he saw Wilson with his arms wrapped around Cameron who was as Cuddy said upset and crying in his best friend's arms. House left his cane on the porch and limped into the yard he nudged Wilson with his hand and Wilson relinquished his grip around Cameron handing her to House. Cameron felt the change and clung onto House for dear life fearing she would lose him if she let him go. A few more minutes passed and as Cameron's crying began to subside House took the opportunity to speak up.

"You sure know how to make an exit" House commented as he ran his hand through Cameron's hair.

"I didn't plan this" she defended herself.

"Are you happy?" he asked her.

"I don't know" she replied honestly. "I've been that worried about telling you and how you would react that I haven't really had time to think about this myself" she told him.

"I'd be lying to you if I told you I wasn't scared" he admitted. Cameron looked up at him for the first time since he had wrapped his arms around her. "I don't have the greatest history with family" he said.

"Oh thank god you said that" Cameron replied. "If I know one thing I know I'm scared too" she told him.

"So were two scared people, no idea what we're doing and we're going to bring a kid into this world" House summarized.

"That has to be every couple in the world right?" Cameron asked hoping they weren't alone in their situation. House's hand ran down Cameron's body and settled on her stomach.

"Hey kid" House began. "I know you think you haven't scored the best parents in the world but we promise to do the best we can, avoid any mistakes of the past, and love you unconditionally no matter what" he said. Cameron took House's face in her hands and lifted his lips to hers kissing him passionately. His hands roamed her back as hers caressed the back of his neck.

"I better go apologize to Wilson" Cameron said as they came apart for air.

"Why?"

"Because I think I soaked his shirt when I was crying like an idiot before" she said.

"You're not an idiot, but next time you tell me something that huge please don't run like that" House asked her. Cameron smiled at House and he smiled back for the first time that night the two of them while scared genuinely happy and excited at what was in store for them.

House led Cameron back into the house and stopped as they made their way into the kitchen. Wilson looked up at House and Cameron. "You changed your shirt" Cameron noticed.

"Yeah the other one was a little wet" he smiled.

"Sorry about that" Cameron told him.

"Don't be it's nice to change a shirt because Josh hasn't thrown up on it" he joked. It was at that moment that Cuddy walked in behind Wilson and placed the empty dish in the sink.

"Should we tell them?" Cameron asked in a hush whisper to House.

"Cuddy already knows" House admitted back.

"I thought you would have told Wilson first" Cameron commented.

"She was there you had just run out of the room" House told her.

"Everything OK?" Wilson asked.

"I think he deserves to know too" Cameron said.

"Go for it" House told her.

"I'm pregnant" Cameron announced.

"That's fantastic" Wilson exclaimed.

"I am so happy for you" Cuddy replied rushing to Cameron and hugging her as Wilson wrapped his arms around Cameron too.

"Hey I had something to do with this too" House said. Wilson pulled himself from Cameron and Cuddy and walked over to House shaking his hand.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 – **

"Well I hate to break this moment up but there people in the other room we should get back to" Cuddy politely told Wilson.

"Are we telling people yet?" Cameron asked House. He pulled Cameron aside allowing Wilson and Cuddy to leave and entertain their guests.

"I want to wait" House told her.

"You're not sure about this" Cameron said.

"I am sure about this, but I want to enjoy this between the two of us for a while" he began. "Just give us both some time to get our heads around this" he suggested.

"OK" Cameron agreed. She wrapped her arms around House's waist and pulled him to her kissing him softly. "I love you" she told him.

Cameron and House left the kitchen to join the other guests in the other room. Wilson smiled at them as he saw them enter. "I think we should mention something to Wilson" House said as he looked over to his friend who couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

"I know how you girls like to gossip" Cameron smiled back.

"Hey" House said circling her waist with his arm.

"Please you bragged so much to Wilson about our sex life when we were dating" Cameron reminded him.

"In which you came out very well portrayed I might add" House smirked.

"So you don't deny you did it" Cameron had caught him out.

"Wilson" House called out trying to grab his friend's attention. Wilson walked over to them still smirking unable to hide his happiness for his friends.

"Hey you need anything?" Wilson asked Cameron.

"No I'm fine" she assured him.

"We're not ready to make this public yet so can you please stop looking at her like that and grinning like a fool" House told him.

"Sorry" Wilson apologized.

"It's OK," Cameron told him. "We just want to take some time and get used to this and I have an ultrasound Monday so…" Cameron said.

"You have an ultrasound booked for Monday?" House asked interrupting her.

"Yeah" she replied.

"So were you going to tell me before then?" House asked.

"Yes, I just wasn't planning on doing it tonight" she told him.

"I'll give you guys a minute" Wilson said before leaving the couple.

"I made the appointment two weeks ago" Cameron told House. "I want you at this first ultrasound and by making the appointment, I sort of gave myself a dead line in telling you" she explained.

"You were that scared about telling me?" House asked.

"I was scared myself, I wish someone could have told me" she laughed softly.

"So what time Monday?" House asked.

"2pm, I take it you're coming with me?" she asked.

"Wouldn't miss it" House replied.

Josh was seated on the couch with his mum and dad either side of him. He didn't really have much idea of why all these people were in his home but the bright paper and sound that he made drew his attention. A small gathering of their friends including, Foreman and Chase, Cuddy's head nurse Brenda, and of course House and Cameron gathered to give Josh some more presents. Foreman approached first and handed him a brightly wrapped present. Josh batted his hands on the paper loving the sound his hands were making. Wilson opened the gift and placed it in Josh's hands. It was a small soft American football that rattled when it shook.

"Thanks Foreman" Wilson said as he watched Cuddy play with Josh and his new toy.

Chase then handed his present to Josh, again the child drawn to the paper batted his hands gently on it.

"OK, OK, hold on" Wilson said as he struggled to open the present around Josh's hands. Wilson smiled as he held up the bouncing Tigger and Josh reached for it. Many more presents were handed to the birthday boy the last belonging to House and Cameron.

"This is for Josh" Cameron said handing him his present. Wilson unwrapped the present as Josh eagerly clapped his hands eagerly. Wilson smiled as he held up the present for everyone to see. Hearing Wilson laugh Cameron was starting to wish she had picked the present out for Josh and not House.

"What did you do?" Cameron asked House.

"Why don't you see for yourself" House said pointing to Wilson as the rest of the room laughed softly. Cameron turned and smiled in relief when she saw Wilson holding a junior doctor's case complete with stethoscope and plastic syringe.

"Thank god" Cameron sighed in relief.

"Don't worry the fun stuff will happen when he can walk and talk" House smirked.

"Thank you everyone for all the lovely gifts" Cuddy said. Josh picked up his fluffy football and tossed it, Foreman moved towards him and picked it up handing it back to him. Josh seeing he had a new victim tossed it on the floor again, and Foreman picked it up once more.

"Now you're in for it" Wilson told him. "Right now that's his favorite game" he smiled. Seeing Foreman entertaining Josh and Chase playing with them also Wilson and Cuddy took the opportunity to talk to some of their guests. After about an hour Josh was beginning to get restless and well overdue for bed most of their guests had left leaving only House & Cameron, Foreman and Chase. Half an hour later Cuddy returned to the lounge room and sat down next to Wilson.

"Thank you for cleaning up" Cuddy told Wilson as she sat down.

"Cameron helped too" he told her.

"Thank you" Cuddy said turning to Cameron.

"There is one more gift" House announced.

"Really" Cameron said shocked.

"On the table" House said pointing to a box on the end of the table. Wilson and Cuddy got up and carefully opened the box on the end of the table. Wilson removed a cylinder and opened it removing a bottle of wine. He paused and read out the label. "To celebrate the birth of Joshua Wilson-Cuddy" he read.

"It was bottled last year, figured you could open it on a special occasion, 21st birthday, college graduation whatever" House explained.

"Thank you so much guys" Cuddy said as she walked over and hugged them both.

"The rest of the box is just an assortment of wine from the vineyard we visited last year" House told them.

"Well let's open one now" Wilson decided choosing a bottle and opening it for them all.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 – **

House woke up to a dull throbbing in his head rolling over in bed looking for Cameron only to find her side empty. He opened his eyes and then discovered it wasn't his bed. He slowly sat up feeling a slight ache in his leg, there was a glass of water on the bedside with two ibuprofen tablets which he quickly took. Brushing a hand over his face in an effort to wake up House looked up when he heard the door open. "You're awake" Cameron said as she closed the door behind her. House grunted in response as she sat next to him on the bed. "How's your head?" she asked.

"Dull headache" he told her. "You know that was the good thing about Vicodin the hangovers were never that bad" he joked.

"I saw you hungover quite a few times and it didn't look like anything was helping you" she pointed out.

"Guess it hadn't kicked in yet" House replied.

"As much as I would like to reminisce about your drug addiction days I came in here to see if you wanted any breakfast" she told him.

"Is Wilson making pancakes?" he asked.

"I believe he was in the kitchen making something" she replied.

"Then let's go" House said grabbing her hand and limping to the door.

"He wakes" Wilson said as he saw House join himself and Cuddy in the kitchen.

"Well he's moving but I wouldn't say he's awake" Cameron said as she went to the coffee maker and poured a cup.

"What are you doing?" House asked.

"Making a coffee" she replied.

"You can't drink caffeine" House told her.

"I know that I was making it for you" she told him. "But if you're going to be like that you can make your own" she said bitterly.

"I just assumed" House began but was interrupted by Cameron.

"I'm not an idiot" Cameron began. "If I was you wouldn't have married me or hired me for that matter" she finished.

"OK who wants pancakes?" Wilson asked trying to stem the tension before it erupted. Cameron put House's coffee down in front of him and he gently grabbed her wrist and rubbed her hand gently with his, a subtle way of apologizing for snapping at her a moment ago. An apology she accepted when she gave him a kiss on top of his head.

"I'll take some" House said not removing his focus from Cameron.

"Well I assumed you would" Wilson replied as he piled some pancakes onto a plate for House. Cuddy handed Cameron a glass of orange juice and sat down with some pancakes Wilson had made for her earlier.

"Have you already eaten?" House asked Cameron.

"Wilson made me some eggs earlier" she nodded.

"I didn't know there was a menu" House commented.

"There isn't" Wilson shot him down.

"The service at this bed n breakfast really sucks" House remarked to Cameron. Cameron laughed gently as she sipped on her orange juice.

"You know the inn keeper could have turned you out on your ear last night" Cuddy remarked.

"How did we end up staying here last night?" House asked.

"I believe it had something to do with the wine you drank and the fact Cameron was too tired to drive home" Wilson said.

"Well thank you" Cameron said as she watched House devour the last of his pancakes.

"Don't mention it" Cuddy told her.

"Did you guys want to come by for dinner Sunday night – I think it's our turn to cook" Cameron recalled.

"Do you mind if we pass this week, I have the hospitals half yearly budget meeting first thing Monday and I want to go over a few things keep it fresh in my mind" Cuddy explained.

"No problem" Cameron replied.

"Thank you for getting your report in ahead of schedule I appreciate it" Cuddy said as she took the dishes away and placed them in the sink.

"I don't remember doing a budget report" House told Wilson.

"You didn't Cameron did it for you" Wilson told him.

"By the way I gave all of us a raise" she smiled at him.

"You give me a raise every time I look at you" House smirked at Cameron.

"I didn't need to hear that" Cuddy cringed. "And your signature is on it so it stands" Cuddy took pleasure in telling him.

"You seriously gave Chase and Foreman a raise?" House asked Cameron.

"Would it be so bad if I did?" she asked back.

"Did I get one?" he asked.

"I don't remember" Cameron said as she got up from the table. "Come on we should get going" she said trying to usher House out of the kitchen. House got up and followed Cameron to the front door with Wilson and Cuddy behind them. "Thanks again for letting us stay last night" Cameron said.

"Anytime" Cuddy replied enjoying watching House suffer.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" House asked as he followed Cameron out the door.

"Would you just get on your bike and go home" Cameron told him.

"Well if you tell me I might go a little quicker" House whined.

"Fine" Cameron sighed. "As per their contracts Chase and Foreman are to receive a three percent pay rise after every three years employment, a reward for surviving I guess" she told him.

"And you?"

"Can we please discuss this at home?" Cameron asked.

"You started telling me, why don't you just finish" House said. Cameron walked towards House quickly closing the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist her hands moving to his ass and squeezing tightly. Her lips crashed to his and he happily granted her tongue entrance to his mouth. Cameron pulled back and began her explanation.

"House I'm pregnant, my hormones are all over the place sometimes I'm going to yell at you for no reason, cry for no reason or just want to jump you because you make me feel so… for lack of a better word horny" she said before kissing him again. "Can you guess how I feel right now?" she asked. House's breathing was ragged and it took him a moment to calm down enough for him to ride his motorcycle back to their apartment.

"See you in five minutes" House said as he kissed Cameron goodbye.

"Don't drive like a maniac" she warned him. "I'll see you in ten minutes" she said as she turned and walked to her car.

"Eight" House yelled out to her as she shut her door. He watched her pull out of the driveway before starting his bike and taking off behind her.

Arriving at their apartment within seconds of each other Cameron followed House up the stairs and wrapped her hands around his waist cupping his groin eagerly. House's breath caught in his throat as Cameron's hands took hold rubbing him gently through the denim of his jeans. Unable to concentrate on unlocking the door his head fell to the door. A minute or so later House dropped the keys to the floor and Cameron stopped her assault on him. She bent down to pick up the keys and gently pushing past him inserted them into the lock opening the door. Cameron walked in front of him "You coming?" she asked. House didn't bother responding instead he rushed in behind her slamming the door and pushing her to the couch. Cameron laughed as she wrestled with House on the couch his hands roaming over her body which she was quickly discovering was very sensitive. Cameron's hands were quickly working on his belt buckle and it wasn't long before she had pushed his jeans down his legs to his ankles. House leaned back and kissed his way down her legs kissing her inner thighs and moving to her calves before removing her shoes and jeans. Cameron moaned at the loss of contact created when House stopped to remove his own jeans but it was short lived as he lowered himself on top of her his mouth diving underneath her shirt kissing her stomach as his hands gently massaged her nipples. "Oh fuck" she sighed as his hands touched her very sensitive breasts.

"You OK?" he asked removing his head from beneath her shirt and pulling himself away from her.

"I didn't want you to stop" she told him as she removed her shirt taking advantage of him not being completely on top of her at the moment.

"I barely touched you" he said taking in deep breaths.

"Well I guess for the next few months your job is going to be a little easier" she smirked at him playfully.

"So I get to torture you?" he asked returning her smirk and bringing himself closer to her near naked body. Cameron's hands reached under his shirt and removed it from him revealing his taut chest and leaving him clad only in his boxers.

"I wouldn't advise that" Cameron said smiling.

"And why would that be?" House asked.

"Because torture can go both ways" Cameron said as she grabbed House's straining erection and freed it from his boxers.

"This is going to be fun" House smiled as he removed her bra finally exposing her breasts to him. He leaned his head down and teasingly licked her nipple watching it firm instantly under his touch. Cameron wriggled beneath him shedding the last barrier of clothing from her body and his by removing his boxers. House didn't wait for her approval (although he was pretty sure he had it already) and he knew that after the car ride home, her assault of him at the door to their apartment, and the foreplay on the couch she was more than ready for him. He thrust inside her kissing her neck as she tossed her head back reveling in the feel of him inside her. House moved to spread her legs further but she placed a gentle hand on him silently telling him to stop.

"Trust me" she said as she smiled up at him. With Cameron keeping her legs only somewhat apart the feeling around his throbbing cock was becoming tighter and tighter the more he thrust inside her.

"Fuck," he groaned as she grabbed his ass urging him to go deeper. Cameron could feel her orgasm fast approaching and she only hoped House wasn't far behind. When he lowered his lips to her breast once more and this time gently bit her nipple she screamed as she felt the familiar warmth pool in her feet.

"Oh god!" she screamed not fearing if the neighbors or the rest of the street could hear her.

"Don't hold back, come baby" he whispered in her ear.

"You…" she barely managed to choke out in between breaths.

"Right there with you baby" he managed to say. House began to thrust harder and faster into her the sensations of her orgasm milking him every time he dove inside her bringing him closer to the edge.

"Greg, don't stop please don't stop" she begged him. Somehow finding that little bit extra he pushed further and bought her to her knees screaming his name. "Fuck Greg!" she screamed clutching onto him for dear life. House encouraged by her own orgasm let himself go and spill inside her burying his head in her neck as he rode out the waves of pleasure of his own orgasm. They lay there silently for a few moments before House moved to lie next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I don't think I can move" she remarked with a grin. Feeling Cameron shiver next to him he reached over the back of the couch and placed the blanket on top of them both securing them in their own little cocoon.

**Authors Note: **I must apologize for not updating this story on a more regular basis – I know it is frustrating and I will try and update on a more regular basis.

Thanks for reading.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 – **

Monday morning arrived far too quickly for House's liking Cameron had left him alone in bed and headed to work, House finally arrived at the hospital a little after 10am. He entered his own office and then went to check on his fellows in the outer office. Grabbing himself a cup of coffee he sat at the table waiting for one of them to return. After about twenty minutes Chase walked in followed by Foreman. "Nice of you to join us" House remarked.

"Some of us were here on time" Foreman replied.

"Cameron managed to show up on time" Chase said. House looked over at Chase and shot him a glare and watched as the Australian quickly took a seat.

"Are you forgetting whose name is on the door?" House asked.

"Do we have a case?" Foreman asked trying to change the subject. House looked around the table, underneath the table, and checked all his pockets in his search.

"Nope" he replied.

"Don't people get sick anymore" Chase complained.

"Not sick enough" Foreman joined in his complaint. House got up and refilled his coffee before making his way to his office. "What do you want us to do?" Foreman asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something" House said the door shutting behind him.

"I'm going to the ER" Foreman said as he got up from the table. "You coming?" he asked Chase.

"Maybe later" he replied.

"Suit yourself" Foreman said as he left.

Cameron walked into House's office and took a seat in front of his desk and watched as he played his PSP. "You paged me?" she asked. House shut off his game and threw it onto his desk.

"I did" he answered.

"Was there a reason?" she asked him.

"Where have you been?" he asked her.

"In the clinic" she told him.

"I'm going to get Cuddy to roster you out of the clinic" House told her.

"Why?" she asked defensively.

"While you're carrying my kid I don't want you anywhere near that cesspool of germs" House said. Cameron smiled a little surprised at his protectiveness and grateful at the same time.

"I thought it was our kid not yours" Cameron continued to smile.

"We're married what's yours is mine" House said.

"Well we both had a hand in creating this" Cameron said as she gently rubbed her belly.

"As long as he or she has your looks" House commented.

"And your intelligence" Cameron added.

"So it's agreed no more clinic for you" House declared.

"I didn't exactly agree to that" Cameron replied.

"Funny I thought you did" House tried to recall tossing his tennis ball in the air. "We'll sort details out later" he said trying to distract her. "What time is your appointment?" he asked her.

"Don't try and change the subject" Cameron told him having caught onto his game.

"You didn't answer my question" House reminded her.

"2 o' clock" she replied. "And we will continue this discussion later" she added as she got up out of her chair.

"Where are you going?" House asked.

"Well first I have to pee and then you are going to take me to lunch – I'm starving" Cameron revealed.

"Meet you in the cafeteria" House said as he got up and walked to Wilson's office. House knocked on the door waiting for Wilson to answer.

"Come in" Wilson summoned him inside. He looked up shocked to see House coming through his door.

"House I wasn't expecting you" he admitted.

"Did you have to shove Cuddy under your desk" House said looking underneath Wilson's desk.

"No I was surprised you knocked and waited for me to answer" Wilson admitted.

"Variety is the spice of life" House replied.

"What do you need?" Wilson asked.

"Lunch" he replied simply.

"I can't I have a patient in five minutes" Wilson told him. "Give me half an hour" he suggested.

"Cameron's hungry for something other than me for a change, don't want to keep her waiting" House told him.

"I'll catch you later then" Wilson said as he returned to the patient file in front of him. House remained where he was standing in front of Wilson's desk. Wilson reached into his pocket and removed his wallet handing House $20. House quickly took the money tucking it into his pocket before leaving to meet Cameron.

House walked up behind Cameron as she was placing her lunch onto a tray after House added to it they moved to the end where House paid and they then moved to a table. After finishing off their lunch House and Cameron walked back to his office. Chase was in the outer office reviewing some patient charts when House and Cameron walked in.

"Hey Chase" Cameron greeted him.

"Hey Cameron" he replied.

"What you up to?" she enquired.

"Just checking something" he said a little secretively.

"Where's Foreman?" she asked.

"Haven't seen him since this morning" Chase told her. "Clinic busy?" he asked.

"Your usual Monday cases, people trying to get out of work, STD tests, the usual suspects" she said.

"Some things don't change" Chase smiled. Cameron looked at her watch and realized she had to be at her appointment in five minutes. She turned and went to House's office to get him and the two walked down to the elevator. As they were the only two riding in the elevator House thought it was safe enough to talk about her pregnancy.

"Who's your doctor?" House asked.

"Dr. Kia" Cameron told him.

"That sounds familiar" House said trying to think where he had hurt that name before.

"She was Lisa's doctor when she was pregnant with Josh" Cameron reminded him.

"I thought Cuddy didn't know about this pregnancy until the other day" House questioned her.

"She didn't" Cameron replied wondering where House was going with his questioning.

"Then what made you choose her as your doctor?" he asked. The elevator arrived and they stepped at into the hall making their way to Dr. Kia's office.

"She has been my doctor since I came to Princeton" Cameron told him. She stopped him just outside the door to the office and pulled him aside. "Do you think I didn't tell you about this pregnancy first?" she asked.

"I was just curious" House tried to explain. "How you women come to these conclusions" he added.

"I did ask Lisa her opinion when I first arrived here being new to the area" Cameron told him.

"You women really will discuss anything" he shook his head.

"Would you have preferred I ask you?" she smirked. House smirked leaning down to whisper into her ear.

"I would have done it for free" he told her.

"That's creepy" she said patting his chest and turning to enter the office.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 – **

House went and sat down in the waiting room as Cameron went to the front desk and reported to the receptionist. "Allison Cameron to see Dr. Kia" she told the woman behind the desk. The woman looked down at her schedule where Cameron's name was highlighted.

"She's just finishing up with her last patient Allison, take a seat" the receptionist informed her.

"Thanks" Cameron replied and went to sit by House. After a few moments of silence Cameron turned to House. "Are you going to behave yourself?" she asked him.

"As much as I'd like to right now I don't think this is the right place to break out the naughty nurse routine" House replied with a smirk. Cameron blushed and whispered to House.

"That is not what I am talking about" she told him.

"Well the way you've been jumping me every five minutes how am I to know?" he asked playfully and loud enough for everyone to hear. Cameron inwardly cringed again before she took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Please lower your voice" she told him. House was enjoying her embarrassment, the crimson shade of red on her cheeks made her even more beautiful he thought. "Dr. Kia is a specialist in her field she does not need to be told how to do her job by a patient's overbearing, protective, husband" she clarified.

"Even though that patient happens to be a doctor and married to a board certified diagnostician with a specialty in infectious diseases?" he asked her.

"Exactly my point you do not have a specialty in this area of the female anatomy" Cameron replied.

"Well some might say I have a specialty in yours" he smirked at her making her blush once again.

"Well if you don't behave in this appointment you're going to lose your privileges" she shot him a glare that proved to him she meant what she said.

"Allison, Dr. Kia will see you now" the receptionist interrupted them. House and Cameron got up from their respective chairs and walked through to the examination room. They were greeted at the door by a nurse who took Cameron's blood pressure and checked her heart rate. Cameron left the room and provided a urine and blood sample before returning to House and waiting for Dr. Kia.

"Allison good to see you again" Dr. Kia greeted her.

"And you too Dr. Kia" Cameron replied. "You know my husband Dr. House" she introduced the two who although knew of each other professionally had not formally been introduced.

"Of course nice to see you Dr. House" she shook his hand.

"Just House will be fine" he told her. Kia briefly read through Cameron's file making a note here and there.

"I take it my nurse has drained you of every bodily sample when can take?" she asked Cameron.

"The works" Cameron replied with an apprehensive smile.

"Relax it's normal, I don't like surprises once these tests come back I'll know if there's anything we need to keep an eye on" Kia told her.

"OK" Cameron said feeling a little reassured.

"I just have some routine questions and then we'll take a look at your baby on the ultra sound" Kia said. "So how have you been feeling?" she asked.

"Pretty good apart from tired lately" Cameron replied.

"And as frisky as a prisoner on a conjugal visit" House mumbled. Cameron elbowed him gently in the ribs, maybe not so gently judging by the way House screamed. Kia grinned and moved on to her next question.

"Have you started taking pre-natal vitamins yet?"

"No" Cameron said.

"Well I'll write a prescription today and make sure you fill them before you go home tonight" Kia told her. "Alright I'll get you to follow me and we'll take a look see how things are going" Kia said ushering Cameron into another smaller exam room connected to her office. "I'll let you get comfortable and be back in a minute" she told Cameron and House who had not left her side for a minute. After unbuttoning the top button of her pants and hopping on the table she lay back and waited for Kia to return. House couldn't keep still he kept playing with everything, first the ultrasound machine, then the ultrasound gel, and he even resorted to playing with a 3D model of the female reproductive system. Cameron smiled, he was nervous and was having a hard time covering for it. She reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him to sit on the stool beside the bed.

"Relax" she told him "Everything will be fine."

"I'm good" he replied not too convincingly. There was a gentle knock at the door before Kia entered.

"So you ready to see your baby?" she asked. Cameron squeezed House's hand trying to calm him again.

"I think so" Cameron said. Kia turned and pulled the ultrasound machine closer to her and turned it on.

"Now I know it may have been a while since you've looked at an ultrasound so I'll be sure to point everything out to you and if you have any questions just ask" Kia told both Cameron and House. Cameron nodded her head and House just wished she'd get on with it already. A knock at the door just as Kia was about to squirt the gel on Cameron's stomach interrupted them. "Excuse me for a second" Kia apologized. She stepped to the door opening it slightly and briefly conferring with the nurse on the other side. "I'm sorry I'll be back in one minute" Kia said before exiting the room. House looked towards Cameron who had a look of disappointment on her face that mirrored his own. Nervous tension filled the room along with a silence that was threatening to erupt at any moment.

"What kind of practice is this woman running here?" House asked after a few minutes.

"I'm sure she wouldn't have rushed out for just anything" Cameron told him.

"She said she'd be back in a minute it's been more than five minutes already" House complained.

"Do you have somewhere else you need to be?" Cameron asked him.

"Well my hooker is coming by at 3 o' clock" he joked. Cameron glared at him.

"What makes you think that now would be a good time to make a hooker joke?" she questioned him. "Your wife is lying on an exam table and your about to see your child for the first time and you make a crack about a hooker" she screamed at him. House reached across and took her hand holding it in his.

"OK OK bad time" he told her.

"You think?" she snapped back. House leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Cameron didn't kiss him back, she was still a little pissed with him. So House kissed her again and this time she responded.

"Better?" he asked.

"A little" she huffed. House couldn't stand it anymore, he moved to the side of the table and took a seat next to the ultrasound machine. He lifted Cameron's top and squirted the gel on to her stomach. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Don't you want to see this kid?" he asked her.

"Just wait will you Kia will be back shortly" she said holding her hand on top of his as he held the wand above her stomach.

"Do you really want to wait, I mean who knows how long she's gonna be and in thirty seconds I could have our baby on the screen" he told her. Her eyes met his and the desperation was equal in both.

"Really thirty seconds" she said with a smile.

"Maybe quicker if you move your hand" he smiled back. Cameron moved her hand lay comfortably on the bed. House began to move the wand over Cameron's stomach as he looked for the tiny infant inside. A few seconds later House turned the monitor to face Cameron as the image of their baby appeared on the screen.

"Oh my god" Cameron whispered reaching out and grabbing House's hand. Unknown to the two of them Dr. Kia had re-entered the room and was watching the scene playing out before her. House got up from his seat and kissed Cameron on top of her head.

"I love you" House whispered.

"Sorry to break things up here" Kia said from behind them.

"Busted" House smirked and earned a smile from Cameron.

"Would you like me to take over?"

"Sorry he couldn't wait, well both of us couldn't wait actually" Cameron admitted shyly to Kia.

"If that's the worst he does I think I can live with that" Kia smiled as she ushered House off the stool and took his place. House moved and stood alongside Cameron holding her hand in his on the side of the bed. "Well as you already found your baby would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Kia asked. Cameron nodded not able to form the greatest sentence at the moment as she was too in awe of the presence on the screen. Seconds later the tones of House and Cameron's baby could be heard through the room. "Everything sounds good, I'm going to take some measurements and see if I can give you guys a due date" Kia explained.

"OK" Cameron nodded squeezing House's hand tighter. House hadn't said much since he had moved to stand next to Cameron. He was squeezing her hand just as tightly as she was and he was patiently waiting for Kia to finish her tests and give their baby the all clear. Kia moved the wand around Cameron's stomach getting all the right angles that she needed.

"How far along do you think you are Allison?" Kia asked.

"I'm not sure" Cameron began trying to recall. "Maybe about nine weeks" she added.

"I have you at about 11 weeks" Kia said.

"Really that far?" Cameron asked.

"Judging by the length of this baby I would say about that yes" Kia smiled.

"But I've had no morning sickness" Cameron said.

"Some women go through their entire pregnancy not having any, others have it all the way through and some don't experience it till the second trimester" Kia explained. "Every pregnancy is different" she told them.

"Well I'm not complaining" Cameron replied with a smile.

"Most women don't" Kia smiled back. "Just keep eating right, plenty of fluids, no alcohol, start the vitamins tomorrow and take things easy when you get too tired" she told her.

"Sounds simple enough" Cameron sighed.

"Allison you're in excellent health there is no reason you won't carry this baby till the end of your term" Kia said reassuringly as she wiped the gel off Cameron's stomach. "I'll let you get changed just come back in when you're done" she said. House waited until Kia had left before he leaned down and kissed Cameron on top of her head.

"You'll be fine" House told her.

"I know it just feels a lot more real now, and it's a big responsibility carrying another person inside you" she explained to him.

"And you will be fantastic at it, now let's get the hell out of here" House said helping her up off the table. A couple of minutes later they joined Kia in the outer office. Kia handed Cameron a prescription and an envelope.

"Any questions?" Kia asked as they walked to the door.

"No I think we're good" Cameron said.

"Well if you do don't hesitate to call me" Kia said. "Schedule another appointment in six weeks we'll check to see how things are going" she said.

"We will thanks" Cameron said. They went to reception and made another appointment for six weeks time. Heading to the elevator they stepped in and waited for the doors to close, after two stops they were the only occupants of the elevator. Cameron looked at the envelope in her hands.

"What's in the envelope?" House asked.

"I don't know actually" Cameron replied as she looked at it. Turning it in her hands she opened it carefully to reveal two ultrasound pictures of their baby. A tear began to fall from Cameron's eye and House wiped it away with his thumb as he caressed her face. Cameron wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him passionately her hands moving all over his back and quickly lower to cup his butt in her hands. Much to their disappointment the elevator arrived at the ground floor and they pulled themselves from one another. House watched her as she walked out of the elevator with a smile.

"Don't think I'm going to forget about that" he said following her.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 – **

Later that evening House and Cameron were at home relaxing on the couch after a rather ravenous Cameron had downed an entire large pizza by herself which left House quite impressed. She picked up the ultrasound picture from the coffee table and looked at it closely.

"I think it has your eyes" he joked.

"You can't possibly tell that from this picture" she replied with a laugh.

"Definitely has your ass though" House further added. Cameron playfully slapped him on the arm before moving closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So 11 weeks ago hey" House said.

"What do you mean 11 weeks ago?" Cameron asked.

"Well according to Kia we conceived this little parasite 11 weeks ago" he explained.

"What were we doing 11 weeks ago?" Cameron asked him.

"11 weeks roughly three months ago" House began.

"Was just after we got married" Cameron interrupted him.

"I don't think there was anything special going on around that time" House continued.

"It was just before you went to rehab" Cameron realized.

"That's something to remember" House sighed.

"Well two good things did come out of our time in rehab" Cameron pointed out. House looked at her a little disbelievingly. "You came out clean and healthier and now we have this" she said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Did you show Cuddy the ultrasound picture?" House asked trying to change the subject.

"No I didn't have a chance this afternoon" Cameron said. "What about you did you show Wilson?" she asked in return.

"Nope" he said. Cameron looked at him silently asking him why. "I guess you'll show her tomorrow?" he asked turning the focus back to her.

"Probably" she replied. House got up and went to the kitchen grabbing himself a beer before returning to the couch and placing his arm back around Cameron as he flicked channels on the TV. "That's not fair" she complained.

"What?"

"You know I can't drink" she reminded him.

"Don't worry I'll drink your share" he joked.

"You could stop drinking during the pregnancy" she suggested. House looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"To show your support" she smiled.

"I just gave up Vicodin and now you want me to give up drinking" he sighed.

"I'm not forcing you too, it was just a suggestion" Cameron told him.

"Then you won't mind when I continue drinking" House smiled.

"Not at all" she smiled back and leaned across kissing him on the lips tasting the beer on his tongue.

"So I take it if I have a beer every now and then I can count on you kissing me more" House assumed having caught Cameron out.

"Wait till you have a scotch" she smirked at him.

Cuddy returned from putting Josh down for the night and was picking up toys off the floor when she called out to Wilson. "I swear Josh has more toys from his birthday than any other child I have ever seen" she remarked.

"He has lots of surrogate aunties and uncles that did spoil him" Wilson agreed as he appeared from the kitchen and helped her pick up the last of the toys. He gently pulled her to the couch with him and the two of them collapsed into a heap.

"And don't forget his god parents" Cuddy smiled.

"Speaking of which wasn't Cameron's ultrasound today?" Wilson asked.

"Oh crap I totally forgot" Cuddy said wiping her hand over her face. "I'm a bad friend" she sighed.

"It's not too late to call her you know" Wilson said.

"Your right where's the phone?" she asked. Wilson leaned across the table and grabbed the phone holding it out to her and then taking it back.

"What are you playing at?" she asked him smiling.

"I think I at least deserve a kiss" he smirked. Cuddy leaned towards him rubbing her hand gently down his cheek before bringing her lips to his. Wilson's hands framed her face as he sought to deepen their kiss and she happily agreed. Before long Wilson had pulled Cuddy on top of him and his hands were searching underneath her top.

"I really need to call Cameron" Cuddy said pulling back from her husband.

"You can speak to her tomorrow at work" Wilson suggested.

"You were the one that reminded me to call her just a few minutes ago" Cuddy smiled leaning on her elbow. "Besides Cameron called me every time I had an ultrasound or doctor's appointment with Josh" she added. Wilson reluctantly handed her the phone and sat up next to her on the couch. Cuddy dialed Cameron's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello" Cameron answered.

"Hi Allison it's Lisa" she greeted her.

"Oh hey Cuddy" she replied.

"I just rang to see how things went at your ultrasound today" Cuddy said as she could feel Wilson's hand moving up her thigh.

"Everything went great, even though House performed the ultrasound without waiting for Kia" Cameron told Cuddy.

"House did what?" Cuddy asked. Her reaction made Wilson look up towards her and place kisses along her neck and jaw.

"Kia got called away and House was getting impatient – he didn't want to wait" Cameron explained.

"Either did she" House spoke loud enough for Cuddy to hear.

"Please don't tell me I don't have to apologize to another department head tomorrow" Cuddy pleaded.

"Don't worry Kia was fine she returned and took over from him before he got too involved" Cameron smiled.

"Thank god" Cuddy sighed with relief. "So everything went well?" she asked.

"Everything is great and we have the pictures to prove it" Cameron said looking at the picture once more.

"That's good to hear" Cuddy told her as she became increasingly distracted by Wilson whose hands were unbuttoning her shirt.

"I'll be sure to show you the picture tomorrow" Cameron said as she stifled a yawn. Cuddy heard her yawn.

"I'll let you get some sleep you've had a big day" Cuddy told Cameron – she was just as eager to devote her full attention to Wilson as Cameron was to get some sleep.

"I don't think I've been this tired since med school" Cameron laughed.

"You get used to it" Cuddy reassured her.

"I hope so" Cameron replied. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said.

"Have a good night" Cuddy said before hanging up. Wilson took the phone from Cuddy's hand and threw it on the floor. "Looks like House isn't the only one who is impatient" she smiled at Wilson. He ignored her comment and continued to unbutton her shirt until he threw it behind him.

"Josh is asleep, for once we are not buried in paperwork and I want to make love to my wife… but if you want me to stop" he said beginning to climb off her.

"I never said anything of the sort" Cuddy said as she pulled Wilson back on top of her. She pulled his sweat shirt up over his head and his t-shirt soon followed. Their kisses became more passionate and rushed as the need for more skin on skin contact was reaching desperate measures. Cuddy's hands reached down and began to cup him through his pants – she could feel his erection straining against the fabric desperate for release. His hands moved up her skirt and found the lace panties beneath and pulled them down her toned ivory legs. Cuddy unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down his legs as he removed her skirt the only barrier separating them now was the fabric confines of Wilson's boxers. His hands traced down her breasts his tongue lapping at her nipple causing Cuddy's head to fly back and a moan escape her mouth. Wilson's hands ran down brushing over her core teasing her, Cuddy holding back a plea for him to go where she needed him most knowing he was teasing her but hoping he would get there soon. Her wish was soon granted as his fingers split her folds and his fingers dived inside her warm, moist centre. This time her moan couldn't be held back and it only spurred Wilson on further as he bought her right to the edge. "Oh god!" Cuddy moaned. Wilson took her moment of distraction and pushed his boxers off the rest of the way his cock springing free his fingers continued to pleasure Cuddy as his lips covered hers. Without warning he pulled his fingers from inside her but replaced them with his throbbing member. He paused giving her a moment to adjust to the new size within her.

"Have I told you how turned on I am by you?" Wilson asked.

"I think your actions are speaking for themselves right now" Cuddy smirked as she moved her hips to his. Wilson countered her actions and the thrusting between the two of them created friction pushing them closer to the edge. Wilson's hands massaged her breasts as she caressed his back with her hands before plunging them to his buttocks. Pushing his buttocks into her pelvis he encouraged her actions by eagerly kissing her nipples.

"You feel amazing" Wilson whispered into her ear. Her right hand moved around his hip and moved to where their bodies were joined.

"You have no idea how good I feel right now" she told him. Wilson continued to thrust as he whispered into her ear.

"Well lets aim for better than good" he told her increasing the speed of his thrusts. Cuddy threw her leg over his shoulder giving Wilson better access and plunging deeper. "Holy shit" Wilson exclaimed amazed at the depth Cuddy's new position had given him.

"Fuck so close" Cuddy told him as she cupped either side of his face with her hands. Wilson plunged deeper inside her as he felt his orgasm building. Cuddy could feel the warmth building in her toes and moving through her body as little tremors began to shake her body. One last caress of her nipples with his tongue pushed her over the edge and spurred on by her orgasm he tumbled over the edge behind her. While regaining their breath Wilson took Cuddy's leg from his shoulder kissing her thigh as he placed it down on the couch as he did so. They both collapsed into a tired heap arms wrapped around one another. "That was definitely better than good" Cuddy smiled.

"How much better?" Wilson asked.

"I would have to say excellent" she told him as she brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Only excellent?" he questioned as he looked up at her.

"Excellent but very close to amazing" she corrected herself.

"Well we still have time" Wilson smirked as he kissed her neck.

**A/N: Again I must apologize about not updating this story more often, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 – **

Cameron collapsed next to House, her breathing ragged as she came down from the orgasm House had just been responsible for. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as he wiped the sweat from his brow and regained his breath. Cameron was now about four months pregnant and for the last month her raging hormones had her sleeping with House at any opportunity they had. Mind you House wasn't complaining. Cameron leaned over House's chest to take her watch from the night stand and looked at the time. "We have to get up" she told him.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"7:30" she replied. House closed his eyes as he gently rubbed his fingers along her arm. She looked up at him trying to fight sleep herself. "Don't go to sleep" she warned him.

"I don't have to be at work for two hours" House complained.

"You like me are meant to start at 8am, you just like to piss Cuddy off and turn up at 10am" she told him.

"I like to sleep in pissing Cuddy off is just a bonus" he replied.

"Well I have to get up and have a shower" Cameron said climbing out of bed and taking the sheet with her leaving House without covering and now cold.

"Hey at least leave me the blanket" House whined as he watched her walk to the bathroom. Cameron got to the bathroom door and dropped the blanket on the other side revealing her bare leg to him from the other side.

"Come and get it" she smirked.

It was about 8:30am when Cameron and House walked through the foyer of PPTH. They signed in at the front desk and tried to escape before being confronted by their boss. They had made it to the elevator and thought they had made it until they heard her voice. "Stop!" she told them. Cameron hung her head, she was late and she was rarely late.

"You're late" Cuddy looked at them both.

"Technically I'm early but she's late" House said pointing at Cameron.

"Thanks for your support husband" Cameron said sarcastically.

"Well I know she is responsible for getting you here an hour and a half before you generally stroll in and she is only half an hour late" Cuddy began. "Therefore as punishment you have an extra hour of clinic duty this week" she said looking at House.

"What the hell!" House gasped in shock. "Like you said I'm here earlier than I normally am why does she get out of it?" he questioned. Cameron was smirking as Cuddy handed out his punishment.

"And as I said she is responsible for getting you here, and I have no doubt you are responsible for Cameron being late" Cuddy told House. Cameron had to put her hand over her mouth to suppress the laugh that threatened to escape. If only Cuddy knew that Cameron was the reason for their tardiness and it was her insatiable hormones that were at fault. House glared at her.

"Fine Cameron, go do my clinic duty" House instructed her.

"No you will do this yourself and if you send any of your team to cover you this week I will know about it" Cuddy said sternly. Cameron turned and quickly pressed the button for the elevator she turned to address Cuddy before it arrived.

"I'm sorry we were late it won't happen again" Cameron told her. The elevator arrived and Cameron turned to walk inside with House behind her. Once the doors were closed Cameron burst out laughing.

"Oh you think this is real funny don't you?" House asked. She managed to stop laughing but the moment she looked at him she started again. "You were late and you get away with it, and if it wasn't for your raging hormones you would have been here on time" he told her.

"I was there too you know" she smirked as she walked out of the elevator and down the hall to the office.

"Well you might as well not have been" he said as he threw his backpack on the desk. "This is discrimination" he declared.

"How?"

"You pregnant chicks always stick together" he announced. Cameron returned from the outer office and stood before him.

"Last time I checked Cuddy wasn't pregnant – unless you know something I don't?" Cameron asked. "So there is no discrimination" she summarized.

"It's still not fair" House said as he moved into the outer office and went to make himself a coffee. Taking advantage of being alone in the office Cameron followed House to the bench and stood behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry I'll make it up to you" she said as she hugged him.

"That's what got us into this problem in the first place" House reminded her not giving in.

"Well I actually don't have a problem you're the one with extra clinic duty" she corrected him.

"If you're trying to apologize to me you're going about it the wrong way" he said as he turned around and moved to walk past her. She reached out and took his hand pulling him back to her reaching around and grabbing his ass. At that moment Chase had the unfortunate timing to walk in the door.

"Oh come on guys not this early" Chase sighed as he took a seat at the table.

"Finally a witness to the sexual harassment I've been victim to for years" House said taking this opportunity to sit down at the table.

"Yeah right" Cameron said.

It was early afternoon and House and Wilson were having lunch in the cafeteria. Wilson was enjoying catching up with House and was currently listening to House's suffering about his extra hour of clinic duty. "It's only an hour" Wilson told him.

"It's an hour I shouldn't have" House declared.

"Why not you were late" Wilson reminded him.

"Because Cameron jumped me in the shower" House admitted.

"Right Cameron jumped you" Wilson said sarcastically.

"Don't tell me Cuddy didn't go through the incredibly horny wife stage in her pregnancy" House said to Wilson.

"But we were never late" Wilson smirked.

"This is entirely Cameron's fault" he declared. Wilson began to laugh as he enjoyed his friends suffering.

"Are you telling me that the sex you had with Cameron this morning wasn't worth an extra hour in the clinic?" Wilson asked as he took a sip of his coffee. House looked at his friend knowing deep down he was right. An extra month of clinic duty was worth sleeping with Cameron – not that he would tell her that any time soon.

Cameron and Chase were having lunch together in the office when Chase handed her an envelope. "I was wondering if you would read this and give me some notes on it?" Chase asked.

"What is it?" Cameron asked.

"It's an article on our patient from a couple of months ago, I'm hoping to get it published but I wanted to get your opinion before I show House" he said.

"Of course" she said taking it and placing it in her bag.

"It's OK that you don't show it to him yet?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah he'll be fine he'll just have to be patient" Cameron reassured Chase. "It's nerve racking publishing an article when everyone knows you've been working under House, it's as if what your writing has to be ten times better because of his reputation" she explained to him.

"That and my father's reputation as well" Chase replied.

"I'm sure it will be fine Chase – you're a talented doctor and I look forward to reading it" she told him.

"Thanks" he sighed.

"I'll read it tonight I promise" she told him.

House barged into Cuddy's office determined to wrangle his way out of his extra hour of clinic duty. Most normal people would have accepted their punishment and moved on by now – but this was House and he is not normal. He would tell you himself "…Normal's overrated." Cuddy looked up from her work knowing it was House who had barged into her office, he was the only doctor in this hospital who didn't knock first. "No House" she said flatly before he even had a word out of his mouth.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask?" he tried to defend himself. Cuddy threw her pen down onto the paperwork she was trying to read and looked up at him.

"Let me guess you want me to take off the extra hour of clinic duty I gave you for being late this morning" she said knowing she was right.

"You said yourself I was early" House complained.

"But technically still late" she pointed out.

"By half an hour" House said taking a seat in the chair at the front of her desk.

"Actually thirty five minutes" she corrected him.

"So why am I doing an extra hour of clinic duty?" he asked her.

"I rounded up" she smirked.

"And Cameron gets away with it?" House asked.

"Good behavior, and a clean slate" Cuddy told him. "House you owe me more hours in that clinic than any other doctor in this hospital I really don't think you're going to notice an extra hour" she added.

"It's the principal of the matter" he said.

"Since when did principals become so important to you?" she scoffed at him. House looked down and rubbed at his damaged thigh. "And don't try and play me by pretending your leg hurts – I know you've been attending all of your physical therapy sessions" she told him.

"Doesn't make the pain go away" House mumbled.

"What?" Cuddy asked. House didn't bother replying to her question he got up from his chair and left her office. Cuddy slumped back in her chair sensing something was wrong with her prized doctor and one of her closest friends. Just what was wrong she didn't know but she was going to find out.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 – **

House left Cuddy's office and went to sign in at the clinic, his limp a little bit more noticeable to the nurses but none of them dared not to say anything. He called his first patient into an empty exam room and followed them inside. Cuddy watched from her office as House went to the clinic and actually called a patient inside to treat them. She couldn't shake the thought something was wrong with him, she decided to visit Cameron to see if he had shared anything with her. Heading up to the diagnostics office she saw Cameron at the large glass table preparing to eat vanilla ice cream topped with pickles of all things. She smiled remembering the cravings she went through when she was pregnant with Josh and headed inside. Cuddy looked over at Chase and Foreman who both had a look of utter disgust on their faces. Cuddy took a seat alongside Cameron and smiled. "Cravings kicking in already hey?" she asked.

"This is the first craving I have had I think it has something to do with House hating pickles so much I haven't eaten them in years" she smiled.

"You gave up eating pickles for House?" Foreman asked.

"He wouldn't even kiss me if I had eaten them" she told him. Cameron took her spoon and eagerly began to eat her ice cream and pickles.

"That is beyond gross" Chase announced.

"I agree I can't watch this" Foreman said getting up from his chair, Chase right behind him. Cuddy sat back trying to think of a way to tentatively bring up the subject of House. After all she wasn't even sure something was wrong and she didn't want to alarm Cameron if everything was fine. House would berate her to no end for putting undue stress on Cameron and their baby. Cuddy herself knew she didn't want to do that.

"So you're going to take the chance of eating pickles knowing House won't kiss you later?" she asked as she watched Cameron.

"I want those more than I want him right now" Cameron smiled. "Do you need something?" she asked.

"No just thought I'd drop by see how you're doing" Cuddy said. She really should have been more prepared bring something for Cameron to sign, a lecture request for House anything. "House came by to see me earlier" she mentioned.

"I assume to try and get out of the extra hour of clinic duty you gave him this morning" Cameron smiled recalling the memory and trying not to laugh again.

"I told him he already owes me more hours than any other doctor in this hospital so what's one more" she smiled.

"I bet that went down well" Cameron replied in between bites.

"He seems to have been fixated on this all day, he even complained to James this morning" Cuddy said.

"You know House as well as I do, no matter how minor it seems he'll stick with something" Cameron reminded her.

"Yeah you're right" Cuddy said deciding to drop the subject, Cameron would have alluded to something by now if something was a little off with House. "OK I can't watch this anymore or else I'm going to be sick" Cuddy announced getting up from the table.

"I'll head down to the ER and see if I can help them out as soon as I finish this" Cameron said pointing to her plate.

"OK thanks" Cuddy replied quickly retreating before she did indeed throw up. She walked the few feet down the hall to her husband's office and after briefly chatting to his assistant to see if he was free she knocked on the door.

"Come in" he announced. She opened the door and walked in seeing him looking at x-rays on the light board. She walked up behind him looking over his shoulder.

"That doesn't look good" she commented.

"No, the cancer has spread to the patients lungs" he remarked with a tinge of regret. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he turned off the light and placed the x-ray back into the file before turning and giving her his full attention. She stood next to him as they leaned on the front of his desk she decided to work her way up to asking about House.

"Cameron is freaking the boys out next door" she told him laughing a little.

"Cravings?" he asked.

"Yep she is currently enjoying a bowl of vanilla ice cream and pickles" she told him. Wilson's face turned up in disgust.

"You had some pretty weird cravings too if I recall" Wilson said. "Deep fried spring rolls dipped in custard was my favorite" he recalled.

"I can't believe I ever ate that, I couldn't even watch Cameron keep eating next door" she admitted.

"I wonder how House is going to go kissing Cameron after she has eaten all those pickles?" Wilson asked.

"I imagine not well" Cuddy replied. She figured now was the time to ask about House seeing as Wilson had bought him into the conversation so to speak. "Speaking of House he's actually in the clinic" she told him.

"Seeing patients?" Wilson asked.

"Saw the patient go in myself" she told him.

"I guess he gave up on his complaining" he said.

"Not after one last attempt to get out of it" she said folding her arms across her chest. "He even tried to play one on me using his leg" she scoffed.

"His leg has been good though, and he's been of the Vicodin for a couple months now" Wilson summarized.

"He'd mention it to someone if his leg was hurting more than usual wouldn't he?" Cuddy asked feeling she could go further with her questioning with Wilson than she did with Cameron.

"I think we would notice of something was up" Wilson said.

"Yeah guess he's just trying to go back to his old tricks" Cuddy assumed but not entirely convinced.

"Well he must have realized there not going to work if he willingly went and did his hours in the clinic" Wilson said.

"I better get going I have a meeting starting soon" she told Wilson as she leaned across and kissed him.

"Why did you stop by?"

"No reason just needed to stop the gag reflex after watching Cameron eat that stuff next door" she smiled as she stood before him.

"Thanks I think" he smirked. Cuddy leaned in to kiss him once more her arms snaking around his waist as his did the same, but his hands slid to her buttocks.

"I have to go Dr. Wilson" she said pulling back slightly.

"OK you go" he said continuing to kiss her.

"You seem to be preventing me" she said kissing him back. He removed his hands from her body altogether but kept kissing her. She reluctantly pulled back and wiped the lipstick from his lips with her thumb. He watched her walk to the door before speaking again.

"Thanks for stopping by Dr. Cuddy" he smirked as she then opened the door and left his office. Walking down the hall to the elevator she began to think that she had over re-acted after all House had de-toxed from Vicodin (although he had only been clean for around three months) and his marriage with Cameron was going extremely well. As she entered the elevator smiling politely and greeting the other staff inside she pushed the negative thoughts of House from her mind.

Later that night at their apartment Cameron was relaxing on the couch reading Chase's journal article when has turned his attention from the TV to her. He pulled the paper down from her eyes to see what she was reading. "Do you mind?" she asked pulling it back.

"Do you know me?" he asked rhetorically.

"I married you what does that say?" she asked back with a smirk.

"That hopefully our kid gets his or her intelligence from me" he smirked back. Cameron smiled back playfully and decided to change the subject before he probed her further. Little did he know his comment had given her the perfect opportunity.

"Speaking of our baby do you want to find out?" she asked putting the paper aside so it was out of his mind.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's mine" House replied.

"Do you want to find out the sex of our baby?" House thought about it for the first time. It had never occurred to him to find out, after the first ultrasound he was just relieved that the baby was healthy and so was Cameron. His silence continued for a few more minutes until Cameron snapped him out of it. "House" she spoke up.

"Huh" he replied.

"We don't have to decide right now" she told him.

"Do you want to know?" Cameron thought about it again before replying.

"A part of me does because it will be easier to buy clothes and things for the nursery" she began. "But then I think maybe it would be nice to be a surprise" she added.

"You choose" he told her simply.

"We both have to decide - it can't be one of us making this decision" she said.

"But I'm happy with whatever you decide" House told her.

"How about we write it down on a piece of paper and then show each other at the same time" she suggested.

"I want to find out the sex" House said suddenly. Cameron was taken aback by his blunt honestly.

"Sorry" she said still in shock.

"Like you said it will make things easier when it comes to you buying clothes and decorating the nursery" he pointed out.

"I am not doing those things by myself" she replied. "You will be involved in these decisions" she said as she climbed on top of his lap. House's hands settled on Cameron's waist as she ran her hand up and down his chest. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, her tongue running on the outside of his mouth before he took her inside and deepened their kiss.

"Shouldn't you be reading Chase's article?" he asked. Cameron pulled back looking at House.

"How did you know?" she asked. House looked at her with an expression on his face that she had seen many times before. "Of course you knew" she smiled as she kissed him again.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 – **

Cameron was five months into her pregnancy, officially 20 weeks and into her second trimester. She had so far experienced no complications expect for the returning morning sickness, which as a lot of women can testify to should be renamed all the time sickness because it didn't just confine itself to the morning. As expected, Cameron had become more tired as her pregnancy progressed and House insisted on her cutting back her hours at the hospital and particularly at the clinic. Cameron's hormones had her spiraling from one emotion to the other, one minute she was happy and laughing and the next she was a bubbling mess. After a particularly rough week Cuddy thought it would be a nice idea for her and Wilson along with Josh to head to House and Cameron's apartment for dinner Saturday night.

"Don't worry about cooking we'll come over early and depending on what you feel like order take out" Cuddy told her.

"OK but you'll have to forgive me if I fall asleep though" Cameron said as she adjusted the pillow behind her back.

"It's fine remember I've been there too" Cuddy reminded her.

"I just want it to be over already and I still have four more months to go" Cameron sighed.

"It will be over before you know it" Cuddy said. "And then it will be sleepless nights and dirty diapers" she smirked.

"I can't wait" Cameron replied.

"Do you need me to pick anything up for you?" Cuddy asked.

"No thanks I think we're good" Cameron told her.

"Alright we'll see you later then" Cuddy said.

"OK see you then" Cameron replied and hung up. House slowly limped down the hall from the bedroom and went to the kitchen to grab himself a cup of coffee. He sat himself on the couch next to Cameron. "You're up early" she commented. House shrugged his shoulders.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked.

"Cuddy, they're coming over for dinner tonight" she told him. House nodded and sipped his coffee as he rubbed his leg gently. Cameron got up from the couch and went to the bathroom for the third time since she had woken up. When she returned she saw House had turned on the TV and was currently watching an episode of Spongebob Squarepants. "So what do you want to do today?" she asked as she sat next to him again.

"You're looking at it" he replied.

"I thought maybe we could go shopping, and get some things for the nursery" she suggested. House looked over at her and rolled his eyes. "Come on it will be fun" she said.

"I'm a male, it's in our genetic DNA make up we don't like to shop" he told her.

"What if I promise to buy you something" she tried to bribe him.

"You know sex is a great motivator for men" he counter offered. Leaning closer to her he put his cup down on the coffee table and began to run his hand up her leg.

"Especially you" she smirked. House cupped her face in his hands and kissed her as his hands moved to the back of her neck pulling her closer. "And if I've learnt anything" she continued. "It's not to reward you until later" she said pulling away from him and heading to the bedroom. House slumped back into the couch and looked down at the bulge that had begun to form in his pajama pants. In the first months of her pregnancy Cameron hadn't been able to keep her hands off House but that had changed in the last few weeks and he was growing more frustrated by the day. "The sooner we go the sooner we can come back" she yelled from the bedroom. House leapt up from the couch as quickly as he could and rushed to get ready.

After two hours being dragged around a shopping mall House was quickly beginning to lose his patience. "Why is this so appealing to women?" he asked.

"Why is what so appealing?" Cameron asked back as they sat down and began to eat their lunch.

"Walking around shop after shop everything's the same from one shop to the next" he replied as he took a bite of his burger.

"It's not always the same in every shop" she corrected him.

"Looks like it to me" he told her. Cameron smiled as she took pity on his suffering.

"I just want to go to a couple more stores and then we'll go home" Cameron assured him.

"Just remember you owe me" he smirked at her.

"I can't believe you are so disinterested in our child that I had to bribe you to come shopping" she spat angrily.

"Don't jump the gun here I never said I wasn't interested in our child, I have been nothing but interested since you told me you were pregnant" he tried to protest.

"So not wanting to come today was what?" she questioned him growing more impatient by the second.

"To me boring" he stated.

"So you admit it" she said pushing her food aside no longer hungry. Most men at this stage would try and give up and smooth the situation over, but not House.

"Explain something to me, what part of going to all your appointments with you, fetching food for you to satisfy your bizarre cravings and fucking you when you snapped your fingers tells you I'm not interested or invested in this?" he snapped. Cameron got up from the table and picked up her handbag.

"I'm going to finish shopping" she said clearly upset.

"I'll come with you" he said slowly getting up.

"Don't bother, I'll see you at home" she said before rushing off. House began to limp away when a strangers voice stopped him.

"Pregnancy hormones hey, been there how long has she got to go?" he asked.

"Four months" House replied turning to the voice.

"Good luck buddy" the stranger smiled as House limped away.

Later that afternoon Cameron had returned home to their apartment to find it empty. She placed the bags on the chair and slumped down on the couch. She was just about to drift off to sleep when the phone rang. "Hello" she answered.

"Hey Cameron it's Wilson" he greeted her. Her first thought was that House had called him after their fight and he was now drunk at a bar somewhere.

"Hey Wilson" she replied.

"Josh just woke up from his nap so Cuddy and I thought we'd come over now" he explained.

"That sounds fine just let yourself in I might lay down till you get here" she told him.

"Take as long as you need I'm sure House can entertain us" Wilson said with a small smirk. Cameron didn't want to tell Wilson or Cuddy she had no idea where House was and that he'd probably stagger through the door later.

"OK well I'll see you soon" she said before hanging up.

It was around 5pm when Wilson and Cuddy arrived with Josh at House and Cameron's apartment. Following Cameron's earlier instructions Wilson used his spare key and let them inside. Cuddy placed Josh down and the little boy immediately went looking for his 'Aunty & Uncle'. "Knowing House there probably in the bedroom" Cuddy smirked.

"Cameron said she might lay down for a nap" Wilson recalled. "But then again House wouldn't let Cameron sleep all the time" he smirked.

"Go check" Cuddy told him.

"Why me?" Wilson asked.

"He's your friend" she pointed out.

"And yours too" he countered. "And so is Cameron" he added.

"Where's Josh?" Cuddy asked.

"He was just here" Wilson said anxiously looking around the room.

"Relax I got him" Cameron said walking down the hall with Josh happily giggling in her arms.

"I'm sorry I hope he didn't wake you" Cuddy apologized.

"No I wasn't really sleeping just laying down" she explained. Cuddy could see the redness around her eyes from where she was crying.

"Where's House?" Wilson asked.

"We went our separate ways after lunch," she began. "Do you guys want a drink?" she offered.

"You sit down I know where the kitchen is" Wilson told her as he looked to Cuddy both of them knowing something was up. Wilson went off to the kitchen to grab them some drinks and pulled out his cell phone dialing House's number. He decided to act natural and not let on to House that he knew something was up with him and Cameron. As soon as House answered Wilson started firing away – not the smartest move when you want to keep your cool. "Where are you?" he asked.

"Church" House replied.

"What?" Wilson asked astonished.

"It's this building that has an altar and…" House began but was cut off by Wilson.

"I know what a church is and I also know as an atheist you wouldn't voluntarily step foot in one" he pointed out.

"I'm thinking of converting" House replied.

"Well when you're done with your confession Cuddy and I are at your apartment with Josh and Cameron" he said.

"Be there soon, this guy is distracting me every time I confess something he drops his bible and I forget where I'm up to" House joked.

"So we'll see you soon" Wilson said as he walked into the living room with drinks for all of them and then hung up his phone.

"House?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah he'll be back soon" Wilson told them. About twenty minutes later House came through the door of his apartment, sober and carrying a small bag. Josh turned to where the noise had come from and eagerly reached out for his Uncle House.

"What's up squirt?" House asked the little boy desperately trying to get out of Cuddy's grasp and over to House. He reached over and picked up the little boy and went to sit down next to Cameron. Things were still frosty between the two and it was noticeable. The silence and tension within the room was quickly becoming more than any of them could bare.

"Excuse me" Cameron said. "This kid is using my bladder as a pillow" she explained herself as she got up.

"What did you do?" Wilson asked when Cameron was out of ear shot.

"Nothing" House replied.

"Well she is pissed with you for something" he told him.

"Gee I hadn't noticed" House said sarcastically. He got up from the couch handed Josh to Cuddy and went to the bedroom to wait for Cameron. A few minutes later he saw her walk out from the bathroom and called out to her.

"Not now House" she told him.

"Yes now" he said getting up and pulling her to sit on the bed. He took a deep breath he didn't really know where to begin so he took his time. "I love this thing inside you, and I love you" he began. Cameron wiped the tears from her eyes as he spoke. "And I don't care how many times you beg me to get food for you even though it makes me want to barf" he said. "And we both know I don't mind having sex with you" he continued.

"House stop" she told him.

"Will you let me finish" he told her. He reached into the bag and pulled out a pink body suit with the words "Jnr. Smurfette" printed on the front. He then reached into the bag and removed the second body suit this one blue with the words "Jnr. Smurf". Cameron burst into tears upon seeing them and House wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back gently.

"House" she cried into his chest.

"It's OK, if I knew you were gonna cry this much I wouldn't have got them" he interrupted her.

"House I'm bleeding" she sobbed.

**Sorry cliffhanger I know… will try and update soon. **


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 – **

"_Gee I hadn't noticed" House said sarcastically. He got up from the couch handed Josh to Cuddy and went to the bedroom to wait for Cameron. A few minutes later he saw her walk out from the bathroom and called out to her._

"_Not now House" she told him._

"_Yes now" he said getting up and pulling her to sit on the bed. He took a deep breath he didn't really know where to begin so he took his time. "I love this thing inside you, and I love you" he began. Cameron wiped the tears from her eyes as he spoke. "And I don't care how many times you beg me to get food for you even though it makes me want to barf" he said. "And we both know I don't mind having sex with you" he continued. _

"_House stop" she told him._

"_Will you let me finish" he told her. He reached into the bag and pulled out a pink body suit with the words "Jnr. Smurfette" printed on the front. He then reached into the bag and removed the second body suit this one blue with the words "Jnr. Smurf". Cameron burst into tears upon seeing them and House wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back gently. _

"_House" she cried into his chest. _

"_It's OK, if I knew you were gonna cry this much I wouldn't have got them" he interrupted her._

"_House I'm bleeding" she sobbed. _

House looked her in the eye his hands holding her tightly by her shoulders. "When did it start?" he asked.

"Just now" she told him as she wiped her eyes.

"Are we talking spotting or bleeding here?" he asked slipping into doctor mode.

"Heavy spotting" she replied.

"OK that's not unusual" he tried to reassure her but his attempt failed and Cameron began to cry again. "Do you have any cramps?" he asked.

"No" she said.

"Nausea?" he asked.

"No nothing just the bleeding" she sobbed once more.

"OK so we'll go to the hospital get you checked out and everything will be fine" he told her.

"You don't know that, with my history…" she began.

"Hey who's the diagnostician here" House said trying to get her to smile but failing. "Cuddy!" he called out.

"House I told you I am not going to…" Cuddy began but stopped short when she saw Cameron sitting on the end of the bed her eyes red from crying. "What's wrong?"

"Cameron's bleeding" House whispered just loud enough for Cuddy to her him. She immediately went into doctor mode as House had done earlier and rushed to Cameron. House stood back watching as Cuddy took charge of the situation.

"Allison we're going to take you to the hospital and get you checked out OK" she said as she rubbed Cameron's back soothingly. Cameron nodded her head and looked into Cuddy's reassuring gaze. "House" Cuddy called him trying to get his attention. He was right behind them as they walked down the hall. "House" she called again.

"Yeah" he finally responded.

"Call Dr. Kia her number is in my cell and ask her to meet us at the hospital" she told him. Now standing near the front door of the apartment Wilson approached them looking concerned.

"What's going on?" Wilson asked.

"We're going to the hospital" Cuddy told him. House grabbed Cameron's jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Wilson noticed the fearful yet vacant expression on his friends face and knew something was definitely wrong.

"I'll follow behind in our car with Josh" Wilson told her.

"OK don't be long" she said as she left with Cameron and House.

Less than fifteen minutes later House and Cameron were in an exam room in the ER, a nurse took Cameron's vitals as House stood by her and held her hand tightly. Neither of them spoke. Cuddy remained in the back ground waiting impatiently for Dr. Kia to arrive. "House you did call Dr. Kia right?" Cuddy asked him. House looked at Cuddy realizing he hadn't.

"It's OK I'll call her" Cuddy said placing her hand on his arm gently.

"No problem Dr. Wilson called me" Kia announced as she appeared from behind the curtain.

"Thank you for coming" Cuddy said. "I'll step outside" she said giving the couple some space. Kia looked over the notes in Cameron's chart and began her exam.

"When did the bleeding start Allison?" she asked.

"Less than an hour ago" she replied numbly.

"And was it heavy or spotting?" she asked the same questions House had earlier.

"Heavy spotting, no cramping or nausea" Cameron confirmed.

"Bleeding is not uncommon, but we'll check on things just to be sure" she told Cameron. "I'm going to give you a pelvic exam OK Allison" Kia told her. Cameron was already in a hospital gown the only thing left for her to do was place her feet in the stirrups. For the first time since they had arrived at the hospital House mustered up the courage to talk to Cameron overcoming his own fears. He placed his hand on her cheek and lowered his lips to hers giving her a gentle kiss.

"I love you" he whispered. "Everything will be fine" he told her.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

Wilson practically ran into the ER of PPTH with Josh as he scanned the waiting room for Cuddy. After finally spotting her he immediately moved to her. "What the hell happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Cameron was bleeding" she told him. Wilson's heart leapt into his throat, he felt for his friends and what they must be going through at that moment.

"Have you heard anything?" he asked.

"No Kia is in there now giving her an exam" Cuddy told him. "Speaking of which how did you know to call her?"

"I heard you tell House but he just looked so out of it – I thought I should make sure he called" Wilson explained.

"It's a good thing you did" Cuddy said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Hey it will be OK" Wilson said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I hope so" Cuddy sighed.

Dr. Kia stepped out of the room and made her way towards Cuddy and Wilson. Cuddy saw her approaching and got up from her seat, Wilson right behind her. Josh was currently being looked after by the nurses at reception all of whom in their own way were concerned for Dr. Cameron. "How is she?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't think she'll mind me telling you" Kia began. "Everything's fine" she said.

"Oh thank god," Wilson said.

"Fetal heart rate was good baby is not in distress, pelvic exam was fine nothing to report there, and ultra sound was perfect" Kia relayed to the two doctors.

"So the bleeding?" Cuddy asked.

"Probably just the body adjusting to the pregnancy" Kia explained. "Allison said she had had a really long week so I've advised her to cut back a little" she added.

"That won't be a problem" Cuddy told her.

"The bleeding has stopped but if it returns Allison has strict instructions to call me, if not I will see her at the end of the week to check on things" Kia said before she filed Cameron's chart and left.

"We should go see how their doing" Wilson suggested. Cuddy agreed and the two walked hand in hand to the Cameron's exam room. Wilson knocked on the door softly.

"Yeah come in" House replied. Wilson and Cuddy walked in smiles on their faces happy that the news had been positive for their friends. Cameron had hold of House's hand and the smile had returned to her face.

"How are you feeling?" Cuddy asked.

"A lot better" Cameron replied. "Thank you for what you did" she added.

"It was nothing" Cuddy told her.

"We're just glad you're OK" Wilson said.

"I just want to go home" Cameron said as she looked to House. "Where's Josh?" Cameron asked.

"He's flirting with the nurses out front" Wilson joked.

"Well we'll let you go home" Cuddy said as she grabbed Wilson's arm.

"You're not coming back with us?" Cameron asked.

"No you should go home and rest" Cuddy told her.

"We're just going to grab a pizza and watch TV please I'll feel bad if you don't" Cameron pleaded and looked to House.

"Yeah sure, I'll buy" House told them.

"Well if House is buying how can we say no" Wilson smiled.

"Why don't you get changed and we'll meet you outside in the hall" House suggested. Cameron looked a little unsure about House leaving her but she let him go.

"OK give me a couple minutes" she told him and watched as the three of them left. Once they were in the hall House spotted Dr. Kia about to leave and quickly limped after her.

"I'll get the car" he said hastily making a cover story and followed Dr. Kia into the car park. "Dr. Kia" he called out.

"Yes House, is everything OK?" she asked.

"I just have a question" House said.

"OK" Kia said waiting for his question.

"Allison and I had a little disagreement earlier today and I know it would have stressed her out, did that lead to what happened earlier?" he asked shakily.

"I doubt it" Kia reassured him. "Allison was more physically exhausted then emotionally strained and as I explained inside the body reacts differently to every pregnancy " she said.

"So the fight we had?"

"Was not the reason this happened" Kia smiled. "House, you're doing everything right, keep Cameron in bed for the next couple days and things will be fine" she said. House watched as Kia walked to her car and drove off. Relief washed over him as he turned and headed back to the hospital.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 – **

Wilson and Cuddy followed House and Cameron inside their apartment. Cuddy looked towards Wilson who was carrying Josh. She still felt nervous about being there and about why Cameron was so insistent they come back to the apartment with them. House watched as Cameron sat on the couch and he moved to the kitchen to get himself a drink. It was about 7pm and no one had eaten including Josh who was beginning to get fussy. "I'll heat up his dinner" Cuddy said as she took the Tupperware container from the bag. "Can I get you anything?" she asked Cameron before she left.

"No I'm OK" Cameron told her. Wilson placed Josh on the floor standing him on his feet and helping him walk to the couch and fall into Cameron's open arms.

"Josh have you been flirting again?" Cameron asked him playfully.

"He is quite popular with the nurses" Wilson proudly boasted.

"Just like his father hey" Cameron remarked.

"Not as popular since I married Cuddy" he reminded her. Cameron pulled Josh onto her lap and held him to her chest.

"They still love you, they just no you're unattainable" Cameron smiled.

"Are you OK?" Wilson asked surprised at how well Cameron was handling things.

"I'm fine, a couple hours ago I was scared but everything is fine and I need to remain positive" she said.

"You do know you can talk to me and I'm sure House would talk to you too" he pointed out.

"Wilson really I'm fine" she repeated.

"Well the offers always there no matter what time day or night" he said.

"Thank you" she replied.

Cuddy walked into the kitchen and placed Josh's dinner in the microwave she then turned to House who was downing his second shot of scotch. Cuddy knew that initiating a conversation with House about how he was feeling was a bad idea. The microwave beeped and removed the container from it and returned it to Wilson in the other room. When she came back into the kitchen she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and sat next to House pouring herself a glass of scotch. He hadn't said a word to her since she first came into the kitchen. He watched her drain some of the liquid from her glass. "I'm prepared to cut Cameron's hours to whatever you and she decide" she told House.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow but I'm going to tell her to take Monday off" he told Cuddy.

"That's fine" she replied. House drained the rest of his glass and filled Cuddy's back up.

"I should probably go see how she is" House remarked.

"She's feeding Josh with Wilson, she's fine" Cuddy told him. House nodded.

"I'm not up for this" House whispered.

"What did you say?" Cuddy asked as she hadn't heard him he spoke so softly.

"I can't do this" he said a little louder this time.

"Do what exactly?"

"This parent thing, the kid isn't even born yet and one tiny problem which turns out to be nothing and I'm sitting in the kitchen drinking" House said taking a sip.

"You should have seen me when Josh was sick the first time" Cuddy recalled. "Wilson almost had to sedate me" she told him.

"How come I never heard about this?" House asked.

"You were away with Cameron" she said. "The fact that you're in the kitchen drinking doesn't make you a bad father" she admitted.

"Don't call me that" House interrupted.

"Call you what a father?" she asked. "You got Cameron pregnant House whether you like it or not you are someone's father" she pointed out.

"Not until that kid comes out" he defended himself. Cuddy snickered as she took another sip the alcohol having a slight effect on her.

"House I know you would do anything to protect that baby, and I know you love that baby too" she began. "That doesn't change when he or she is born – it just gets stronger" she sighed.

"So I have more of this feeling like shit to look forward too?" he asked.

"It's not all bad there are a hell of a lot more good times then bad" Cuddy told him. House rubbed his leg as Cuddy reassured him by rubbing his arm gently. "Have you been going to physical therapy?" she asked him noticing he was rubbing his leg again.

"Missed a couple sessions, but I'm guessing you already knew that" he replied.

"Your specialist mentioned it to me yes" Cuddy said. "Does Cameron know?"

"There's no need I've just been busy with cases that's all" House said as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

"I think you mean case don't you" she smirked at him.

"Are you going to tell her?" he asked.

"I'm not your keeper House, you do what you want I have learnt that from experience" she began. "I'm just letting you know that if you need help that I'm here" she added. House nodded at her as he picked up his glass.

"We better go check on Cameron" he said as he limped to the other room. Cuddy picked up her glass and wore a concerned look on her face as she thought about her friend. Taking a deep breath she put on a smile and walked in to join the others.

House was sitting next to Cameron as she finished feeding Josh. When she saw Cuddy enter the room and sit next to Wilson she handed Josh to House. Josh had most of his dinner on his face and hands and House was not too pleased about being handed the currently dirty infant. "Is this how it's going to be when our baby comes?" he asked.

"I want to show Lisa what you bought earlier" she told him. Wilson took pity on him and handed him a packet of wipes so House could clean Josh up. House reluctantly took the packet and began wiping Josh's hands and face. Cameron returned and sat next to House again as she held up the pink and blue bodysuits he had especially printed.

"Not a word" House said to Wilson as he noticed his best friend trying to hide the smirk.

"Nothing" Wilson smirked.

"They are gorgeous" Cuddy smiled as she took them from Cameron for a closer look.

"Is anyone else hungry?" House asked trying to deflect the attention from him.

"Starving" Wilson agreed.

A couple of hours later the friends had been fed and were relaxing on the couch, Josh currently slept in his Aunty Allison's arms. He had spent most of the night there as it seemed Cameron was reluctant to let him go. Cuddy figured that if Cameron couldn't hold her own child then she was more than happy to let her borrow Josh as a substitute. "We should really get Josh home but I don't want to wake him" Cuddy said.

"He seems so comfortable" Cameron said.

"You should get some rest too" House told Cameron as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I'll get rid of this rubbish" Wilson offered as he cleared the empty pizza boxes and put them in the trash. When he came back into the room he picked up Josh's bag and Cuddy's and flung them over his shoulder.

"That handbag is so you Wilson" House joked.

"You'll be relegated to this soon enough" Wilson informed him.

"Already down one hand" he said as he held up his cane. Cameron walked alongside him with Josh and handed the baby boy to Cuddy.

"Thanks for everything" Cameron said as she stood with House.

"Don't mention it" Cuddy told her. House closed the door and turned towards Cameron.

"I need to take a shower" she told him.

"I'll meet you in bed" House told her.

"I'm really not in the mood for anything" she spat angrily as she walked down the hall. House thought about going after her but didn't bother. He figured letting her cool down in the shower would be better. Hopefully. He was in bed reading when Cameron emerged from the bathroom about ten minutes later, once she was settled in bed House turned to her.

"I know most people think I'm a heartless bastard but do you really think I would pressure you into sex tonight after they day we've had?" he asked.

"I may have over reacted" she admitted.

"May have?"

"OK I did" Cameron said. "I'm sorry" she sighed. House nodded his way of accepting her apology. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She nestled into his chest as he rubbed her back, after a few minutes he began to feel wet tears on his shirt. He moved his hand to her face and pulled her head up to look at him.

"Things are going to be OK" he told her.

"I over reacted, I over reacted with you just now and earlier by going to the hospital" she cried.

"If you hadn't willingly gone to the hospital I would have dragged you" House told her. Cameron continued to cry as House held her. Slowly her sobs stopped and her breathing became slower, House had held her the entire time. He looked down at her to see that she was now asleep. Sleep was not as easy to find for himself he lay thinking about Cameron, about impending fatherhood and how much his life was about to change in just a few short months. The closer Cameron's due date arrived the more he had been thinking about things. Doubt was increasing inside him and despite Cuddy's reassuring words earlier that evening he was beginning to give in to the doubt. He would never admit it to Cameron but he needed to do something – and soon.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 – **

Cameron slowly walked from the coffee machine to the glass conference table and bean sipping on her tea. Their current case was considered to high risk for Cameron to be working directly with the patient as an infection was on the top of their list so she was confined to lab work and charts until it was solved. Chase and Foreman were currently drawing blood from said patient and House well she didn't know exactly where House was at the moment not that that was unusual. He was probably hiding from Cuddy somewhere. Chase walked back into the room with samples for Cameron to test down in the lab. "Hey" she greeted him.

"Hey" he replied.

"I would have met you in the lab" she told him looking at the samples.

"It's OK thought I'd walk down with you" he replied.

"Where's Formean?" she asked.

"He's talking to one of the nurses downstairs, seemed like three was a crowd" he smirked.

"I think he is trying to take over Wilson's title with the nurses" Cameron joked. She finished the remaining tea in her cup and slowly got up from the table. Chase rushed to help her get up and she smiled at his gesture. "Thanks" she said. With Cameron's small frame and her protruding stomach she was finding that the simplest tasks like getting up from a chair were becoming increasingly difficult. The two doctors walked down the hall to the elevator and stepped inside pushing the button for their floor. After a short ride they exited and made their way to the lab, Chase held the door open for her and pulled a stool out from the bench so Cameron could sit down. They pulled out the samples and began work. "So are you nervous?" Cameron asked Chase.

"About what?" Chase asked.

"Your article, it comes out tomorrow" Cameron reminded him.

"I'd almost forgotten" he tried to lie but failed. "It was almost two months ago it was submitted" he said.

"Do you know how many articles they must receive you should be proud it's even getting published" Cameron told him.

"I wish it was that simple" he sighed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It just seems like there's a lot more pressure" he tried to explain.

"In what way?"

"Well with my father being who he is, I mean dead or alive he literally wrote the book" Chase told her.

"Yeah on another topic" she reminded him.

"Yeah I know but I just can't help but think people are going to make comparisons" he sighed.

"Don't forget the added pressure that we work under House" Cameron added to the equation.

"It never ends" Chase smirked trying to look on the bright side.

"House wouldn't let you publish something he didn't think was worthy of someone under his tutelage" she tried to reassure him.

"He read the article two months ago and never told me what he thought of it just signed it and gave it back to me" Chase told her.

"That's House" she began. "If he is happy with something or likes something he won't say anything it's when he rips it to shreds you've got a problem" she said.

"I guess I'm more nervous than I thought" he replied.

"I was there when he read your article he didn't have a problem with it" she tried to reassure him.

"Well I guess I'll know what everyone else thinks soon enough" he said before going back to work.

House strolled into Cuddy's office twirling his cane as he closed the door behind him he limped to her desk and sat in one of the chairs in front of it. "I need five more minutes" Cuddy told him.

"Take your time" he told her. After a couple of minutes he got up from the chair and began walking around her office. Unknown to him Cuddy was watching his movements as he snooped through her office. He was walking with greater ease and seemed to be in less pain then a couple of months ago. She finished up her paperwork and placed her pen on her desk.

"Done" she announced to him. House turned and approached her desk as he was about to sit down she spoke. "Don't sit down" she instructed him and placed a specimen cup on the desk in front of him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I want a urine sample" she said flatly.

"What for?" he asked.

"You're a recovering addict House" she began.

"Which I have been for nine months and in that time you haven't asked me once to piss in a cup" he yelled.

"Lower your voice" she told him firmly.

"Well I'm pissed! How else do you expect me to react" he yelled anyway.

"Oh I don't know like a grownup" she fired back. "Just give me the sample and be done with it" she said.

"What gives you the right?" he asked angrily.

"The fact that I'm your boss" she stated.

"And you don't think what we've been doing together for the last two months kind of goes over the boss employee relationship?"

"That is exactly why I'm doing this" she told him. "I've seen a change in you House even if no one else has" she admitted. "Two months ago you were in more pain – the most I've seen you in since you came out of rehab and now the pain is less and your mood is significantly better" she pointed out.

"So you couldn't just ask me you just jump straight to you need to piss in a cup?" he asked angrily.

"Would you have told me the truth?"

"I guess you'll never know" House spat out angrily as he turned to walk away. Cuddy followed him and stopped him on the other side of her desk.

"You owe me" she said grabbing hold of his arm.

"I don't believe it was one of the conditions, in fact I don't believe there were any conditions" he corrected himself.

"If you have nothing to hide then I don't see why you won't just do it" she relented.

"Are you looking for something to go wrong?" he asked her. "Because if you wanted to stop all you had to do was say so" he turned the attention back on her.

"House believe it or not I care about you and what happens to you" Cuddy began nervously. "And yeah I stuffed this up by not asking you first but we're kind of on a deadline here" she reminded him.

"Is this why you didn't stop once we started this whole thing you figured you could keep an eye on me" he accused her. Cuddy reached out and touched his arm.

"I want to help you House" she told him.

"I don't need any help" he spat out as he opened the door.

"Then tell me why the change, why the change in your pain and your mood" she challenged him.

"Go to hell" he told her and stormed out slamming the door behind him.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 – **

If House thought Cuddy was going to let things finish there he was sorely mistaken. He marched angrily out of her office and she was hot on his heels. An angry man with a limp was still no match for a fired up and determined Cuddy. As he cleared the clinic and entered the lobby she called out to him. "House" she yelled. He impatiently pressed the call button for the elevator but fate was not on his side as she made it to the doors and stood next to him before it even arrived. As the doors opened and the passengers disembarked House entered and Cuddy followed him. The tension was thick and no other employee dared to enter the elevator with the feuding pair. The elevator began to move and was between floors when Cuddy hit the emergency stop button. "That's my trick" House began. "But normally I've got Cameron pinned up against the wall when I do it" he said.

"Take the damn test House" she told him.

"Did you not hear me before?" he asked.

"Either take the test or talk to me" she gave him an ultimatum. House reached around her and released the emergency stop button. Cuddy sighed and pressed it again stopping the elevator just after it had started again. He could see that she wasn't ready to give up just yet, so seeing no other way off the elevator he relented.

"Fine" he agreed. "But not here" he told her. Cuddy looked him up and down and decided to trust him releasing the button and setting the elevator on the way again. They arrived at the fourth floor and House exited the elevator with Cuddy behind him. He walked into his office not saying a word and sat behind his desk kicking his feet up and turning on his I Pod.

"This is serious House" she yelled at him unplugging his I Pod.

"OK since you seem to be deaf which would explain all the yelling I'll say it again, go to hell" he repeated.

"House your wife is seven months pregnant and has already had one emergency trip to the hospital" she began.

"Don't bring her into this" he cut her off.

"I don't want to but I will tell her if I have to" she added. Cuddy had known House over twenty years, she knew how to play him and his games. In the last few years she had discovered one of his weaknesses was Cameron.

"And what exactly are you going to tell her?" he asked. "You're just as guilty here" he reminded her.

"I don't know where you get that idea from" Cuddy replied.

"You don't think that she will resent you in some way?" he asked.

"House this is simple and easy to fix" Cuddy began.

"Yeah you can leave" he spat out angrily.

"I can't do that House I'm worried about you" she admitted shyly.

"You're not worried about me you're worried about your hospital" he fired back. Cuddy walked to where House was now standing and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"If you think that is true why would I have gotten so involved with you in these last two months, you really think that benefits the hospital?" she asked.

"I really don't know how your whorish administrator mind works" he told her.

"I have had enough of your crap today House" she yelled. "Get your shit together, sort out whatever the hell is going on with you" she demanded.

"You're the one of the problem" he screamed back.

"You have 24 hours House or I tell her" Cuddy shot back before she turned and left the office.

Wilson was in his office when he noticed a flustered Cuddy walking past his office. He got up from his desk and followed her down the hall to the elevator where she was waiting. "Lisa" he called to her but got no answer. "Hey" he said gently touching her shoulder. She whipped her head around startled at the contact.

"Oh hey" she said.

"You OK?" he asked rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm fine just…." She trailed off.

"What did House do now?" he asked.

"Nothing new" she began. "Just skipping the clinic as usual" she only half lied he did bail on the clinic earlier.

"I'm sure you'll get him down there sooner or later" Wilson told her. He knew better than to get involved in her hospital business, she didn't want the staff to learn her husband was fighting her battles for her. The elevator arrived and Cuddy stepped in followed by Wilson.

"Don't you have a patient?" she asked.

"I have time to walk you to your office" he replied.

"You're just hoping to cop a feel when you get there" she smirked at him.

"Dr. Cuddy I am nothing but professional" Wilson said with a smirk and thankfully in an empty elevator.

"Yeah right" she smiled as the doors opened and she waltzed across the lobby to her office, Wilson beside her.

"I am shocked that you would think anything….." he began but was cut off by her lips on his. Her office door was already closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Relaxing into the kiss he pulled her closer to him before pulling back needing to breathe. "Maybe I should get House to ditch his clinic duty more often" Wilson grinned.

"Don't encourage him" Cuddy said poking his chest. Truth was after the fight she had with House she just wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything was going to be OK. If she couldn't tell Wilson what was going on she was at least going to be wrapped in his arms. "Go to your patient I have work to do" she said. Wilson walked to the door and opened it but turned and faced her before he left.

"You sure you're OK?" he asked one last time.

"I'm fine" Cuddy repeated.

"OK, remember I'm picking up Josh and we'll meet you at home" he reminded her.

"I shouldn't be too late" she replied. Cuddy watched as Wilson smiled at her and walked out the door, once he was gone she held her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. She hoped House would talk to her or talk to Cameron, she didn't want to tell Cameron, to break her heart, and her spirit.

House was in his office stewing over the ultimatum Cuddy had given him a couple of hours earlier. Chase walked into the office with the latest test results. "Tests were negative so far" Chase said. House didn't react he just stared into the distance. "House?" Chase asked trying to get his attention.

"What?" he asked back.

"I told you the tests were negative" Chase repeated.

"Where's Cameron?"

"She had to go to the bathroom again" he smiled. "We're still waiting on one more of the tests" he added.

"Then not all the tests were negative" House told him.

"I highly doubt the patient will test positive to this one" Chase sighed.

"Well then if you know what's wrong with the patient why don't you share it with the rest of us" he growled. It was at this moment Cameron walked in.

"I didn't say I knew what the patient had I just said I don't think it will be what we are testing her for" Chase clarified.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked.

"Chase here said he knows what's wrong with our patient" House told her.

"I'm not going to repeat myself" Chase said.

"Then make yourself useful and go check on the patient" House ordered. Cameron walked as best she could to the chair in front of House's desk and sat down.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked.

"Trying to cure our patient" House replied. Cameron nodded and yawned as she stretched in the chair. "Why don't you take a nap" he told her.

"I'll be fine" she replied rather unconvincingly. House got up from behind his desk and held out his hand to her.

"Crap" he said. "Test results will be another hour, until they come back – sleep" he offered his hand and she took it moving to his more comfortable chair and putting her feet up.

"Thank you" she smiled at him. House squeezed her hand and then closed the blinds and turned off the light leaving her to sleep.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 – **

It was around 3am, and House couldn't sleep. As Chase had predicted their patient tested negative to their last test and House was becoming frustrated. In the back of his mind he was also thinking about Cuddy and their argument yesterday – her threat to tell Cameron played on his conscious. Not to mention his thigh was throbbing. The one thing they said they would do was keep it from Cameron and to a lesser extent Wilson. Now she was threatening to expose everything. Part of him thought she was bluffing, a small part though knew if Cuddy was pushed hard enough she would push back. He was deep in thought and didn't hear Cameron's footsteps approaching behind him until she appeared in front of him. "Thinking about our patient?" she asked. Her voice startled him back to reality.

"Yeah" he replied. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I had to pee" she replied. "Your son likes using my bladder as a pillow" she smiled at him. House nodded his head and she could tell he wasn't really paying attention. She noticed he was rubbing his thigh. "Is your leg hurting?"

"Just a little" he lied, picking up the patient file and began flicking through it for what felt like the hundredth time. "Has the patient been overseas recently?" he asked.

"I don't know it should be in the history" she told him. House flicked through page after page.

"It's not here" he announced.

"It has to be" Cameron said.

"Did you do the history?" he asked.

"Foreman did, you won't let me near the patient remember" she reminded him.

"Well there's nothing in here" he said.

"Let me look" she said taking the file from him.

"I think I would be able to find it if it was in there" he said bluntly.

"Fine you don't want my help I'm going back to bed" she said spitefully.

"Cameron wait" he said as she stood with her back facing him. "I didn't mean that" he told her. She took a deep breath.

"I know" she said softly. "And so you know you're missing pages 8-10 of the medical history" she told him. House stood up next to her.

"Let me guess the section on overseas and domestic travel" he said.

"Yep" she agreed. "I'm going to bed before I have to pee again" she told House. After a couple of minutes House followed her into the bedroom and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Cameron was already tucked into bed. House went over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you" he told her and watched a small smile come across her face.

The next morning Cameron and Chase walked into the diagnostics office to find House asleep with his feet up on his desk. "Was House here all night?" he asked Cameron.

"No he had one of his epiphany's just after 3 this morning" she told him.

"And he came in alone?"

"I think he called Foreman in too" she told him.

"Why Foreman?" Chase asked curious.

"Punishment" Cameron replied. "Turns out Foreman didn't take a complete medical history missed the section on domestic and overseas travel" she said.

"I take it House wasn't impressed" Chase summarized.

"House doesn't like mistakes you know that" Cameron agreed.

"Do you want some tea?" Chase asked.

"That would be nice thanks" she replied. They turned their attention to Foreman as he entered the office and slumped into a chair.

"Rough night?" Chase smirked.

"Something like that" Foreman said.

"Did House solve the case?" Chase asked.

"Yes, he called me in at 3:30 this morning to rub my nose in it" Foreman told them.

"Or so maybe next time you'll take a complete history" Chase pointed out.

"It wasn't my fault Cameron normally takes the patient history" he defended himself.

"So I should expose my wife and the mother of my child to a potential infection because you can't do something every first year med student can?" House asked as he walked through the door adjoining the two rooms. Foreman remained silent as did Chase and Cameron. "Yeah that's what I thought."

Wilson walked into Cuddy's office with her and the two dropped Josh off at the hospitals daycare. "You want to have lunch later?" he asked as his wife took off her jacket.

"I think I can make it" she declared. "I do have a pretty packed morning though so can I let you know later for sure?" she asked.

"Of course" Wilson replied. He was still worried about her. She was hardly a captive audience through dinner last night and she kept dismissing his concerns as just being tired and thinking too much about hospital business. "You didn't sleep much last night" he remarked as he leaned on her desk and pulled her to stand in between his legs.

"Did I keep you awake?" she asked.

"A little nothing I can't handle" he replied. "You can talk to me about anything" he told her.

"I know and I appreciate that" she began.

"But?" he asked.

"Not yet, hopefully things will work themselves out by this afternoon" she told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure" she confirmed for him. Wilson leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. A mere kiss on the forehead wasn't enough to quell her feelings this morning as she cupped his face in her hands and brought his lips crashing to hers. After a few minutes of unbridled passion they both pulled back. "You're an amazing husband you know that" she said as she wiped the lipstick off his lips.

"I try" he smirked.

"Go do some work" Cuddy smiled at him as she stepped back from him. Wilson smiled and picked up his briefcase stopping to face her as he reached the door.

"I'll call you about lunch" he said.

"OK" she agreed and watched him close the door behind him. She looked at the clock on her desk and rubbed her hand across her eyes. House had six hours left to tell Cameron if he hadn't already.

Although Cuddy's morning had been hectic as usual her last meeting wrapped before she expected and she found herself in House's office. He looked up from his desk but remained silent. "You missed our appointment" she remarked.

"I didn't think there was much of a point seeing as you seem determined to let the cat out of the bag" he replied.

"You can't just stop" she reminded him.

"And yet I did."

"I take it you didn't tell Cameron" she assumed.

"Too busy curing my patient" he told her.

"So you will tell her?"

"I know you won't tell her" House smirked.

"You sure about that" Cuddy toyed back.

"You don't like confrontation" he declared.

"That's a load of crap" she began. "I confront people every day, nurses, doctors, donors, idiot diagnosticians who don't do their job and make stupid life decisions" she said getting personal.

"Stupid life decisions, now we're into your territory" he snapped back.

"Yeah like getting involved with you" she fired back.

"You didn't need much convincing if I recall correctly" he reminded her.

"I didn't know it was going to turn out like this" she sighed.

"Either did I" he agreed. Just then Cameron walked into the office and what she could sense was an awkward situation.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked hesitantly. Cuddy took a deep breath before she turned and faced her friend.

"I was looking for you, HR need to see you about your maternity leave" Cuddy told her.

"OK" Cameron smiled as she sat on House's chair and put her feet up.

"They just need to know when you're going to start nothing bad" Cuddy told her.

"OK I'll see them after lunch" Cameron told her.

"Could you pop in and see me after you've seen them" Cuddy said with a quick glance to House.

"Sure" Cameron replied. Cameron waited for Cuddy to leave before turning to House. "Are you sure I didn't walk in on something?" she asked.

"There's nothing to walk in on, she's just nagging me about my clinic hours" House told Cameron as he walked to her and lifted his feet into his lap and began massaging them.

"You really do have amazing hands" she smiled as she closed her eyes.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56 – **

House had used his massaging techniques to distract Cameron he didn't want her probing about his argument with Cuddy. It had worked not long after he started massaging her feet she fell asleep and he slipped out of the office. He made his way to the roof and stood for a while looking over the grounds of the hospital, then he wandered down to the clinic and actually did his rostered hours for the day without harassment from Cuddy. He was just making the final notes in his clinic patients chart when Cuddy walked in. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes as she watched him finish his notes. "What do you see as a win here Cuddy?" he asked. Cuddy didn't answer him straight away she thought about what approach to take. Her last approach the previous day had ended badly and pushing him again would have even more dire consequences. She looked at her watch stalling for more time. "Oh I'm sorry am I keeping you from something?" he asked with a hint of spite.

"Cameron is due in my office in half an hour" she told him.

"So what either I tell her before then or what, actually please tell me what it is you think I've done" he smirked.

"How long have we known each other House?"

"Not really in the mood for a trip down memory lane" he replied.

"I don't give a shit what you're in the mood for" she fired back frustrated.

"Does Wilson get turned on by this side of you?" he asked trying to deflect.

"I have seen you at your absolute worst and everything in between" she began. "During the infarction, after the infarction, when Stacey left, your years of Vicodin abuse, before rehab and after rehab with and without Cameron so I know you and your moods and I know when something isn't right" she confronted him.

"Women's intuition?" he joked.

"We can still talk" she offered him.

"But you already know everything why would we need to?" he asked sarcastically.

"So if you're not going to talk to me, will you talk to Cameron?" she asked. "Wilson even" she offered as a last resort.

"I knew you wouldn't follow through with your threat" he huffed triumphantly as he began to limp to the door. Cuddy reached out and grabbed his hand and stopped him from leaving.

"I'm sorry House" she said.

"Everybody lies."

Cameron sat on the couch in Cuddy's office, she had been to a meeting with HR and had stopped by Cuddy's office as her boss had requested. Cuddy walked back into the office and closed the door behind her. "Sorry to keep you waiting" Cuddy apologized to Cameron.

"No problem" Cameron replied as she managed to stifle a yawn.

"How did things with HR go?" she asked as she sat in the chair next to the couch.

"Fine, they basically wanted to know what you said they would when I would be taking maternity leave and all that stuff" Cameron explained.

"What date did you decide on?" Cuddy asked.

"Well considering I'm just over seven months I was hoping to only work another two weeks and then finish up if you can find someone to cover me" Cameron replied.

"I actually haven't spoken to House about hiring a temporary replacement for you yet, I'm not even sure if he will take any leave himself" Cuddy admitted. "Have the two of you discussed it?" she asked.

"Actually we haven't" Cameron thought out loud. "There is still so much to do we haven't even cleared the furniture from his office to convert to a nursery yet, not to mention buying the baby furniture, baby proofing our apartment – I have no idea how you managed to be pregnant and run this hospital at the same time" Cameron told her.

"Well I had you helping me too and James was fantastic" Cuddy reminded her. "So let me help you" she suggested.

"Oh I wasn't begging for your help" Cameron replied sheepishly.

"I know you're not begging you were asking and that's what friends do" Cuddy told her.

"Well I could use some help with the nursery" Cameron admitted.

"OK we can start there, I can make a list of essential things you'll need and we'll cross off what you already have and then go from there" Cuddy suggested.

"Thank you" Cameron said, after a few moments silence she spoke again. "Was that all you bought me in here for?"

"Just confirming your maternity leave dates" Cuddy half lied. Truthfully she was going to confront Cameron about House but seeing how overawed she was with her pregnancy she decided to work around it as such. "So has House offered to help you with the nursery or do I need to bring James with me to build the furniture?" Cuddy asked slyly asking about House.

"Considering it involves work and even thought it's his child I would say House will try and get out of it any way he can" Cameron smiled.

"Does that bother you?" Cuddy probed a little further.

"I figure I have to let him go at his own pace with this" Cameron began. "This was a shock to both of us but he has been through so much this year with our wedding, then him going into rehab I'm just trying to give him space" she told her.

"How do you think he's going since rehab?" Cuddy asked.

"He's fine lately he's been better than ever" Cameron admitted. Cuddy didn't know why she didn't have Cameron's faith in House. His own wife didn't doubt his sobriety, what gave her the right too. And there was her opportunity her way in to ask if House had been different lately, if she'd noticed his mood changing, anything that would lead to her suspicions being confirmed without her having to tell her best friend that her husband may have relapsed. Just as she managed to get up the courage to ask her office door flew open and the man in question barged in.

"House what do you want?" Cuddy asked frustrated.

"I need a consult in exam room 2" he replied as he leaned on the door frame.

"If you mean that as some sort of code for sex in my hospital you can forget it right now" Cuddy told him bluntly.

"If I had of meant it that way I would have asked my wife and not you" he replied sarcastically.

"This can't wait?" she asked.

"Sorry wouldn't want to keep those darling clinic patients waiting" he told her.

"Do you mind waiting?" Cuddy looked to Cameron.

"Not as long as I don't have to move till you get back" Cameron said as she stretched on the couch.

"Stay right where you are" Cuddy smiled as she slipped on her lab coat and proceeded to follow House to the clinic. He abruptly opened the door to the exam room and addressed the teenage boy waiting inside.

"You can go now" House told him and slipped the boy $20.

"You bribed a patient to stay in the room?" Cuddy asked.

"Not really the point but I had to make it look like I was getting a consult" he told her.

"You don't make things easy" Cuddy remarked as she took in a deep breath. "What do you want House?" she asked.

"A second chance" he said softly.

"What?" she asked not hearing him. House moved to the bench behind him and picked up the specimen jar and handed it to her.

"Urine sample as requested" he told her.

"That I requested two days ago and how do I even know it's yours?" she asked.

"Well if you trusted me that wouldn't be a problem but then again that's what started this whole mess wasn't it?"

"I thought you would have told her" Cuddy said. She took the specimen jar and moved to the bench pouring the contents down the sink. House looked at her in complete shock.

"You've already told her?" he asked. "You have no proof!" he yelled.

"I haven't told her anything House, I can't do this anymore" she sighed before turning and leaving him alone.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked Wilson as she walked into his office with their son in her arms.

"Just going over the Oncology budget report" he replied. "What brings you two here?" he asked.

"I have it on good authority your boss said you can leave early" she told him.

"Really?" he asked intrigued. Cuddy rarely left the hospital before 6pm ad even then it was with good cause. Wilson stood up and moved toward them kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Yeah I thought we could go to the park with Josh and then maybe have an early dinner" she suggested.

"Are you feeling OK?" he asked placing his hand on her forehead feeling for a temperature.

"I'm fine, I just want to spend the afternoon with my boys" she replied. "I feel like I've been neglecting both of you lately" she explained.

"OK just let me pack up and we'll get out of here" he smiled as he kissed her again. "I can always read this report at home after dinner anyway" he said as he packed his briefcase.

"Don't bother packing it" Cuddy told him.

"Why have you got a copy at home?" he asked her. Cuddy strolled over to Wilson and placed Josh on her other hip.

"Well I figured seeing as Josh was going to bed early maybe we could too" she smirked at him. Wilson smiled back at Cuddy and left the report on his desk.

"Let's go" he said and held her hand as they left his office.

Later that evening Cameron was in the spare room of their apartment which was House's office/spare bedroom. She had boxes next to her and was packing numerous things into them. "What you doing?" House asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Well in case you hadn't noticed we're going to have a baby soon and he or she is going to need somewhere to sleep" she replied.

"What's with the he or she you know it's going to be a boy" House declared.

"We don't know that for sure Kia couldn't be sure" Cameron reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah you just want a girl" House teased her.

"I don't care what it is boy or girl, I just want them to be healthy" she told him.

"Maybe we should get a bigger place?" House suggested to Cameron as he sat on the chair behind his desk.

"You want to move?"

"Makes sense the kids going to need somewhere to run around and this apartment isn't exactly child proof" he pointed out. "I thought you would have mentioned it before now actually" he added.

"I guess it does make sense but I like your apartment" she began as she moved over to House and sat down on his good leg. "This is the first place we lived in together you know it's special" she said.

"And our first home will be special too" he said brushing the strand of hair from her eyes.

"It's just that when I think of home I think of this apartment" she continued. "I always thought that when we bought our baby home that we would be coming home here" she said.

"We don't have to move right away we can do it after the baby's born" he told her. "It might take us a while to find somewhere anyway" he said.

"You're right we should probably start looking though" she mentioned.

"Come on let's go look at the paper" he said ushering her off his lap.

"Wait we have to pack up this room" she told him.

"We can do that on the weekend, didn't you tell me Wilson and Cuddy are coming over to help?" he asked.

"Yeah but we should make a start" she replied.

"You need to rest and find us a house" he told her as he snaked his arm around her waist and began kissing her neck. "Go sit put your feet up" he told her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as she walked to the door.

"I'll be right out just turning the lights off" he said as he turned shut the desk draw and limped out behind his wife. He took one last look at the desk before turning off the light.

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while in between chapters, I promise all will be revealed in the next couple of chapters hopefully this week.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57 – **

"My god that was amazing" Wilson said as he tried to regain his breath.

"It was pretty good" Cuddy replied equally out of breath the both of them coming down from their respective orgasms just seconds earlier.

"Just good?" Wilson asked as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her to his chest.

"I did say pretty good," she smiled as she settled into his chest laying her arm across his stomach.

"So did you enjoy your afternoon?" he asked as he ran his fingers up and down her arm tickling the flesh beneath.

"It was just what I needed" she replied.

"Are you going to tell me what brought this sudden desire to leave work early and go to the park?"

"You're full of questions tonight" she stated trying to dodge his question.

"Just want to know why so I can maybe cause the situation to repeat itself" he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Just a long day of hospital business that wasn't getting anywhere near being solved and I needed a break" she explained trying to convince herself she wasn't lying.

"So what did House do this time?" he asked.

"What makes you think it was House?" she asked back.

"When your stress levels get this high House has normally pulled some outrageous stunt in the clinic or pissed off one of the doctors, nurses, patient" he reasoned. Cuddy laughed knowing Wilson was right and she would never admit it to House but sometimes she even laughed and the insane stunts he pulled in the clinic.

"House didn't even make it onto my radar today" she said now she was lying.

"That's unusual he must be slipping" Wilson remarked.

"It's this time of year, department budget's are due and I have to go over them before they are presented to the board" she began to explain.

"Well you will have the Oncology budget on your desk by close of business tomorrow" he told her kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you" she smiled. "By the way did I tell you we're helping House and Cameron with their nursery this weekend?" she asked.

"You mentioned something at dinner, but I assumed you meant we'll be helping Cameron because manual labor and House don't go together" Wilson smirked.

"He might surprise you" Cuddy replied.

"I'm not going to hold my breath" Wilson said as he leaned over the top of Cuddy and kissed her brushing the hair from her face. "Now let's see if we can turn your comment of 'pretty good' into amazing" he said as his hands travelled down her body.

The rest of the week passed by rather quickly as far as Cameron and House were concerned. They had cured their patient, Cameron had arranged for her maternity leave and House had not heard anything from Cuddy about her threat. Crisis averted he thought. For House things were returning to normal. Saturday morning and Cameron had been up since 6am, she couldn't sleep so she figured she'd get a start on the packing of House's office. She hadn't got very far as she spent more time looking at House's old textbooks and medical journals then doing any actual packing. She had a little breakfast and around 9am she got up to answer the door. "Hey guys thanks again for coming" she said greeting Wilson and Cuddy.

"No problem at all" Cuddy replied as she walked into the apartment with Josh.

"I've started packing some of our stuff into boxes" she explained as she walked into the study. When Cameron moved in they used the office to store some of her things as well.

"What time did you wake up?" Wilson asked.

"Well this one made me need to pee around 6am so I've been up since then" she replied as they walked into the office.

"I bet House wasn't thrilled about getting up that early" Wilson smirked.

"He's still asleep" she told them.

"Why doesn't that surprise me" Cuddy said.

"He didn't come to bed till late last night and he was up through the night I think his leg was bothering him" she reasoned.

"Well where do you want us to start?" Cuddy asked.

An hour or so passed and House was still in bed. Having decided House had had enough sleep Cameron decided to go wake him. She walked into the bedroom closing the door behind her and sat on the bed. She placed her hand on the other side of his body and leaned across his stomach. "House" she whispered. He didn't move in a deep sleep so she moved closer. "House it's time to get up" she whispered in his ear.

"Parts of me are already up" he smirked his eyes still closed.

"Well the rest of you would be better use to me right now" Cameron smirked back. House pulled her onto the bed and leaned over her kissing her neck as his hands explored her body.

"House you have to stop" she tried to resist him.

"Why would I want to do that" he replied as he continued his assault on her body.

"Because our friends are in the next room" she said.

"Like that's stopped us before" he smirked.

"That was different" she tried to defend herself. "And besides there here to help us pack up your office so we can convert it into a nursery" she added.

"You really want me to stop?" he asked.

"No but we have to" she sighed as she kissed him one last time. House watched as Cameron climbed off the bed and pulled House out behind her.

Back in the office Cuddy was taking House's medical journals down from the bookshelf and packing them into a box. "Well this box is full where's the tape?" Cuddy asked.

"I'm sure House has some around here" Wilson said as he looked around the room. He searched on top of the desk but couldn't find any.

"Check the draw" Cuddy suggested. Wilson took her advice and opened the draws on either side of the desk. "I'm sure Cameron said there was more around here somewhere" she said. Wilson opened the middle draw and found the tape tossing it to Cuddy. As he pulled the tape from the draw he dislodged a small plastic bag from the underside of the draw. He looked at the bag and his heart skipped a beat. "What are you doing?" Cuddy asked him. Wilson slumped into the chair behind the desk as he opened the bag and he examined the pills. Wilson handed the bag to Cuddy and she examined them closely. Her suspicions had been confirmed.

"What are we going to do?" Wilson asked.

"Are you sure it's not an old stash?" Cuddy asked.

"I personally searched this apartment, this room, and this desk because I knew he had kept Vicodin in here before" Wilson explained. "It wasn't in here when I checked" he added.

"So what do we do about it?" she asked.

"I'll talk to him give him a chance to tell Cameron on his own terms" Wilson said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"He won't do it" Cuddy told him.

"What makes you so sure?" Wilson asked.

"Because he's House" Cuddy tried to not go in to too much detail. "And I've been trying to get him to say something for a week" Cuddy said.

"You knew about this?" Wilson asked raising his voice.

"House will be here to help in a minute" Cameron said as she came back into the room. The tension was thick and she knew she had walked in on something. Cuddy's eyes moved to the packet on the desk and Wilson's eyes followed them. Cameron looked to the desk.

"Is that Vicodin?" she asked but already knew the answer as she picked it up and held it in her hand.

"I'll have you know that half that porn collection belongs to Wilson" House announced as he entered the room.

"House" Wilson began. Cameron turned to face House and slammed her fist in his chest the bag of Vicodin falling into his hands as the tears fell from her eyes.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58 – **

House quickly limped out of the room desperately following Cameron he reached the bedroom only to have the door slammed in his face. He tried opening it only to find it was locked. "Cameron open the door" he pleaded with her. She didn't reply and he began knocking gently on the door. "Come on let me in, let me talk to you it's not what you think" he told her through the closed wooden door. Inside their bedroom Cameron sat on the bed tears still pouring from her eyes. In the study Wilson and Cuddy were having a discussion of their own.

"You knew he was back on Vicodin?" Wilson asked.

"I suspected" Cuddy replied. "And I think we should be helping them right now and not focusing on what I may or may not have thought" she added.

"How did you come to suspect he was using again?" Wilson probed further.

"I will tell you everything tonight right now I'm worried about Cameron and the baby she's already been to the ER once – if her stress and emotional levels become too high she could go into pre mature labor" Cuddy warned. Wilson nodded and their attention was soon drawn away when they heard a loud smashing noise coming from the hallway. When they rushed into the hall they found House trying to break the bedroom door down.

"House stop" Wilson told him. His plea fell on deaf ears as House continued to bash the door with his shoulder. Inside the bedroom Cameron was now standing and couldn't bear the noise or rather the thought of House bashing his shoulder into the door inflicting more pain on himself because of her. Wilson grabbed hold of House and stopped him from hitting the door a fourth time. Cameron opened the door and stormed past all of them as she walked down the hall.

"Cameron wait please" House called after her breaking free from Wilson's grasp and following her to the door of their apartment. "Allison" he called one last time the use of her first name stopped her with her hand on the door handle. She turned to face him and slapped him across the face before storming out.

"Someone needs to go with her" Cuddy said as she looked at Wilson.

"I'll go" Wilson declared. "I've had more experience in this area I think" he explained.

"I'll keep an eye on House" Cuddy agreed. Wilson hastily walked down the hall and grabbed his jacket and Cameron's before stopping to talk to House.

"I'll bring her back" he told his best friend. He wasn't even sure if House heard him as the man just stood there frozen to the one spot. Wilson ran out the door and out of the building in search of Cameron. Cuddy walked to the door of the apartment and closed the door before pulling House over to the couch to sit down.

It didn't take Wilson long to catch up with Cameron after all she was almost eight months pregnant. Once he caught up with her he placed her jacket over her shoulders, she smiled up at him silently thanking him. They walked about a block further and went into a diner taking a seat in a booth near the back away from other customers. They waitress came took their orders and returned with a cup of tea for Cameron and a coffee for Wilson, it had been almost ten minutes and Cameron hadn't spoken a word. She actually hadn't spoken a word since she saw the Vicodin in House's desk earlier. Wilson decided to let her speak in her own time. "I should have known" she whispered.

"What did you say?" Wilson asked.

"I said I should have known" Cameron repeated. "He's an addict he's been an addict for years tell me how many people have you heard of who haven't relapsed after their first time in rehab?" she asked.

"This isn't your fault Cameron" Wilson reassured her.

"I should have suspected something sooner" she said toying with the napkin in front of her twirling it nervously in her hands.

"How could you?" Wilson asked.

"How could I not" she somewhat yelled back. "I live with him, work with him, we share a bed how could I not have seen this coming?" she asked. That comment made Wilson think and he paused before answering.

"You said yourself he's an addict, addicts know how to lie and how to hide things very well" Wilson told her.

"But I'm his wife" Cameron said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"And I'm his best friend I didn't see it either" Wilson sighed. "I think we both wanted it s badly for House that we, maybe ignored some of the signs if he displayed any at all" Wilson said.

"I just don't know why he started taking Vicodin again he was doing so well, or it seemed he was" Cameron said.

"That is something you're going to have to ask House" Wilson told her.

"I don't want to see him" Cameron said definitively.

"When you're ready" Wilson said placing his hand on top of hers gently squeezing it.

Back at the apartment Cuddy was in the kitchen wrapping some ice in a towel she also grabbed Josh's bottle filled with water and handed it to him as she past his play pen. She took the ice to the couch where House was sitting and removed his shirt revealing a purple bruise where House had repeatedly bashed his shoulder into his bedroom door. He sat silently not putting up a fight but he did hiss as Cuddy moved his shoulder to remove his shirt. She sat next to him and placed the ice on his shoulder. "I'll take you to the hospital get your shoulder looked at" she told him.

"It's fine" he replied.

"House it's not fine" she told him.

"I don't care" he told her.

"Well I do" Cuddy said as she pressed the ice a little harder to his joint as if to prove a point. They sat like that for a few minutes.

"So no I told you so?" House asked.

"I didn't want this to happen House" Cuddy sighed.

"You think I did?"

"No you thought you could lie your way out of trouble like you always do or used to" Cuddy explained.

"I didn't want to disappoint her" House admitted to Cuddy.

"You wouldn't have disappointed her House" she replied.

"You don't know that" House said. "It would have shattered her made her doubt everything - our marriage, us having a baby together, she would have realized that having a child with a recovering addict was a disaster waiting to happen and I just proved it" he said holding back tears.

"House it was one slip" Cuddy tried to reassure him.

"You really think one slip with a child in the picture is going to be acceptable to her?" he asked. "And besides it was a big fucking slip" he added. Cuddy swapped hands that was holding the ice to his shoulder and thought about what to say next.

"So you throw them away, start again, prove to her that you can do this" she encouraged him.

"I don't know that I can" he whispered.

"Wilson and I will help you so will Cameron" Cuddy told him.

"I'll be lucky if Cameron let's me back into this apartment" House sighed.

"She just needs a little time" Cuddy explained.

"I can't go back to rehab" House declared. "I don't want to be away from her again not like that" he said.

"House she never left your side during your entire stay in rehab" Cuddy reminded him.

"She wasn't pregnant then, she also didn't hate me" he added.

"She doesn't hate you House" Cuddy said reaching out to touch his arm and brushed it gently.

"She slapped me across the face remember, she hates me, I hate me" he told her.

"Then we'll think of something else" Cuddy told him.

Wilson and Cameron had been sitting at the diner for around two hours when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id. "Is it him?" Cameron asked.

"No it's Lisa" he replied. Cameron nodded and Wilson answered the call.

"Hey" he said into the phone.

"Don't let her know it's me" House said on the other end of the phone. "How is she?" he asked. Wilson took a deep breath before answering.

"Upset" he replied.

"The baby?" he asked.

"Seems fine, she hasn't mentioned feeling unwell" he relayed to House.

"I need to talk to her" House told him.

"I don't think that's a good idea just yet" Wilson replied.

"Still pretty pissed huh?"

"What do you think" he replied a little harshly and then reconsidered realizing Cameron thought he was taking to Lisa. "Yeah she is" he replied softly this time. Cuddy took the phone from House and spoke to Wilson.

"Hey it's me" Cuddy said. "I'm taking House to the hospital to get his shoulder looked at" she told him.

"OK is it bad?" he asked.

"It's bruised up quite heavily so I want to get it x-rayed just to be sure" Cuddy replied.

"OK, I'll let Cameron know" Wilson said.

"I love you James" Cuddy said.

"I love you too" he replied before hanging up.

"What did he say?" Cameron asked.

"How did you know it was him?" Wilson asked with a small grin.

"Your face tensed up when you answered the phone and heard the voice on the other end I could tell it wasn't Lisa" she began. "And whenever House rings me he always asks how I am and then how the baby is" she smiled faintly. Wilson smiled back before informing her of Cuddy's plans.

"It was House firstly using Cuddy's cell he probably figured I wouldn't take a call from him, then I should have assumed he would have used Cuddy's" Wilson told her. "Anyway Lisa is taking him to the hospital to have his shoulder looked at as a precaution" he said.

"Great because of me" she mumbled.

"What I didn't quite hear that" Wilson said.

"Nothing let's get out of here" Cameron announced.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 – **

"I need to get a few things from the apartment" Cameron said as she and Wilson walked back.

"Please don't bite my head off for what I'm about to say" Wilson began he took a deep breath before continuing. "But I don't think you should make any rash decisions" he said. "Talk to House once he gets back from the hospital with Cuddy, let him explain" he pleaded.

"You think he has a good enough excuse?" Cameron asked angrily.

"There is no excuse for what he has done" Wilson agreed as they reached the apartment. "All I'm saying is to let him tell you why he did it" he said. Cameron opened the door to the apartment and walked inside.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked as she watched Wilson close the door behind them.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he hung up his coat and Cameron's.

"How many years have you been his conscious?" she asked. "Walking around behind him after his mistakes saying to people what he really meant to say – fixing his problems" she explained.

"He's my friend" Wilson offered. Cameron nodded and walked to the bedroom and Wilson wasn't sure she accepted his answer or not. After a few minutes he followed her down the hall to the bedroom and knocked quietly on the door. She sat on the edge of the bed tears flowing from her eyes once more she wiped her eyes and smiled as he came in. He sat next to her and placed his arm around her. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

"I would actually like another cup of tea" she told him.

"I'll go make some" Wilson said getting up from the bed.

"We're out do you mind running to the store?" she asked politely.

"Sure" Wilson agreed. "Will you be OK while I'm gone?" he asked concerned. Cameron nodded her head and kicked her shoes off.

"I think I might lay down while you're gone" she told him as she kicked her feet up off the floor and lay on the bed. Wilson pulled the blanket up around her stomach and walked to the door.

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked.

"No" she replied. Wilson was halfway out the door when her voice called him back. "Thank you" she said.

Being Dean of Medicine did have it's perks. One of them was bypassing the ER waiting line. Especially when you had one of your hospitals best doctors as your patient. Cuddy looked at the board to see what doctors were on duty that day and she was both surprised and relieved to see Dr. Robert Chase was on. She had one of the nurses page him. Not only would Chase keep things strictly professional and to himself but House would also listen to his medical opinion and hopefully not give him too much of a hard time. Cuddy bounced Josh on her hip as Chase approached. "Dr. Cuddy I didn't know you were here today I hope everything is OK with Josh" he said.

"Josh is great but I do have a patient for you" she said leading him to a private exam room. "By the way what are you doing in the ER?" she asked.

"They were desperate apparently a wedding on this weekend and the doctors they had lined up came down with the flu" he told her.

"Well I appreciate you working on your weekend off, remind me to give you extra time off next week" Cuddy told him.

"It's OK, it's a change from diagnostics" he replied. Cuddy stopped outside the room.

"Before we go in I would like to ask for your discretion and please don't ask about the circumstances leading up to the injury I will tell you when I can just assess the patient and order an x-ray" she told him.

"OK" Chase agreed. Cuddy walked in the room followed by Chase.

"So what moron did you recruit to your cause?" House asked.

"One of your own morons" Cuddy replied as Chase moved alongside her.

"What are you doing in the ER?" House asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Chase fired back.

"Chase will you take a look at his shoulder please" Cuddy asked as she sat on the chair with Josh. Chase looked at Cuddy and nodded before moving towards House.

"Which shoulder?" he asked.

"Left" House said. Chase proceeded to start his examination of House's shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Rough sex" House replied.

"Chase" Cuddy said firmly.

"I need to know how this happened to determine if it's a muscular or skeletal injury" he defended himself.

"Door" was all Cuddy said.

"Right" Chase said as he continued. "Lift your arm as high as you can" he instructed. House was barely able to move it at all. "Well you're going to need x-rays to see if you've done any damage to your collarbone" Chase told him. Josh was beginning to get a little fussy in Cuddy's arms as she stood up to walk to x-ray with House. "I can take him why don't you stay here" Chase offered. Cuddy looked to House who didn't seem to have a problem and nodded her head in approval.

"He's hungry I'll feed him and wait here for you" Cuddy told them both.

"OK" Chase agreed. "We won't be long" he said.

Thankfully House and Chase didn't have to wait long for the x-ray machine to become available and Chase asked the technician to leave while conducting House's x-rays. House was curious as to why Chase hadn't probed him on why he was here with Cuddy and not Cameron or the circumstances on how his shoulder got hurt to begin with. He had been nothing but professional. Chase helped House onto the bed and positioned him correctly after the x-ray was completed he came back into the room and helped House up easing his shoulder but keeping his hand on the injured area. "Did you hurt Cameron?" he asked. House didn't know how to answer, physically he hadn't hurt her and he never would – but emotionally he had. "House did you hurt her?" he asked more forcefully this time his hand placing more pressure on his shoulder.

"Yes" House whispered. Chase's pressure increased. "Not physically, not in the way you think" he added after a short moment.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"Do you really think Cuddy would be here if I had physically harmed Cameron?" he asked.

"You had a fight?" Chase clarified. House nodded. "Then fix it" he told his boss as he helped him off the bed.

"I fucked up pretty bad" House admitted.

"What's new" Chase said trying to inject a little humor into the situation as they returned downstairs with the x-rays.

Wilson returned to the apartment with tea for Cameron and placed it in the kitchen. He thought he would go see if she's awake before making it. He quietly opened the bedroom door and walked inside to find the bed empty. Walking towards the bathroom he gently pushed on the door calling out to her as he did so. There was no reply, there was no Cameron.

"Good news is there are no fractures, just a lot of bruising and swelling and you've probably torn the ligaments too" Chase said.

"Rest, ice and physio" he told House.

"Can we go now?" House said hopping off the bed.

"And this" Chase said holding a sling out to House.

"No way!" House yelled.

"House you have to keep your arm immobilized" Cuddy told him. "The more rest the muscle gets the less pain you'll be in" she added.

"I can handle the pain" House replied.

"You'll recover quicker" Chase told him. "You do want to hold your baby don't you?" he added for extra guilt. House glared at his young doctor, he had learnt well from his teacher.

"I never liked you English" House said as he let Chase put the sling on him.

"Good thing I'm Australian" Chase smirked. The sound of Cuddy's cell ringing bought House back to the problem at hand.

"Hey James were just about to leave the hospital" Cuddy told him.

"Good we have a problem here" Wilson said.

"What problem?" Cuddy asked getting House's full attention.

"Cameron's gone," he said.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 – **

"What do you mean she's gone?" Cuddy whispered into the phone.

"She asked me to go to the store get her some tea and when I came back she was gone" Wilson explained.

"Well she couldn't have gone far" Cuddy told him.

"What's going on?" House asked walking to Cuddy.

"Hang on a minute" she told House.

"I'm going to see if her car is out front" Wilson told Cuddy. "Hang on a minute" he said. Cuddy turned to House.

"James can't find Cameron at the moment" she told House.

"What do you mean at the moment, I thought he was meant to be keeping an eye on her!" House yelled.

"Calm down" Cuddy told him.

"Don't tell me to calm down your husband managed to lose an emotional eight month pregnant woman who happens to be my wife and you want me to calm down" he screamed.

"Maybe we should remember why she is so emotional in the first place" Cuddy defended Wilson glaring at House. Wilson entered the apartment and began talking with Cuddy again.

"Her car is gone" he told her.

"We're coming home" she said. House lunged at Cuddy grabbing the phone from her hand.

"I swear to God if anything happens to her" House threatened Wilson.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" he asked.

"You said you would bring her back" House reminded him.

"Typical House, never responsible never the one to blame" Wilson sighed and hung up. House tossed the phone back to Cuddy and limped out of the exam room.

"Can I help with anything?" Chase asked Cuddy.

"You know Cameron pretty well can you think of any place she may go?" she asked desperately.

"I can drive around and look for her" he replied.

"That would be great, stay in touch" Cuddy told him.

"I will you too" he said.

Back at House and Cameron's apartment Wilson was nervously pacing the floor as he spoke on the phone. House barged through the door looking for blood, Wilson's blood. He figured if he couldn't solve things with Cameron he would take out his frustration on the next best thing. Wilson tossed his cell phone on the table as House lunged at him pushing him against the wall his cane to Wilson's throat. "How the hell could you let this happen!" he demanded to know.

"Let me go House" Wilson told him firmly.

"You had one job to do look after her and bring her back here" House said his grip on his cane tightening.

"House!" Cuddy screamed as she entered the apartment. "Let him go!" she told him. Wilson was beginning to cough as he struggled for breath. He finally relented and released Wilson who slumped to the floor. Cuddy rushed to her husband who was taking in deep breaths from the floor, House looked at his best friend spluttering for oxygen and slowly extended a hand to help him up from the floor. Wilson took his friends hand and got up, apology accepted.

"From what I can figure she pretty much left as soon as she sent me to the store" he explained. House nodded.

"So what now?" Cuddy asked.

"Well it's too soon to call the police" Wilson announced. "But we could go look for her" he suggested.

"Just go" House said softly.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"Leave, there's nothing you can do, there's nothing I can do" House admitted.

"What are you going to do sit here and drown your sorrows and self pity in a haze of whisky and Vicodin?" Cuddy asked.

"Wait" House replied. "She has all the cards there's nothing more I can do" he said.

"I can wait with you" Wilson offered.

"I'd rather be alone" House told him.

"OK" Wilson agreed and began to gather up Josh's things. Cuddy helped him as they watched House sit on the couch.

"Are you sure about this?" Cuddy asked. "Leaving him here in this state who knows what he might do" she said.

"I'm worried but we also have to trust him" Wilson said.

"Look how well that turned out" Cuddy remarked.

"I'm not going to off myself" House said bluntly from the couch.

"House I didn't mean" Cuddy began.

"Yes you did" House cut her off. "Go home I'll call you when she turns up" he said. Wilson and Cuddy had gathered everything and were about to leave when Wilson stopped at the door.

"Call us if you need anything" he told his friend. House nodded but remained silent staring off into space.

It was now early evening, Cuddy and Wilson hadn't heard anything from House. Chase had called earlier to let them know he hadn't been able to find her either. Wilson walked down the hall and past their answering when he noticed the blinking light indicating a message. "Have you checked the machine since we got home?" he called out to Cuddy. She came up behind him.

"No I didn't think about it" she admitted. Wilson hit the play button and listened to the message play.

"Hey guys it's me" Cameron's voice went through out the room. "I'm sorry for taking off on you Wilson I hope I didn't scare you too much but I needed some space from everyone and some time to think" she explained. "Please tell House I'm fine, the baby is fine too and I will call him…" she paused. "I don't know when I'll call him but I will I promise" she finished and hung up.

"I'll let House know" Wilson said.

Back at the apartment House hadn't moved from his spot on the couch. He kept staring at his cell phone then at the cordless phone making sure it was still working picking it up every now and then. He leapt out of his skin when his cell rang but was disappointed just as quick when he saw Wilson's caller id on the display. "Calling to make sure I haven't done the deed yet?" he asked.

"Would you blame me if I was?" Wilson asked back.

"Have you spoken to her?" House asked.

"Sort of" Wilson replied.

"What do you mean sort of?" House asked again.

"She called and left a message on our answering machine we hadn't thought to check it until now" Wilson explained.

"What did she say?" House asked.

"She said she was sorry she left the way she did, that she was OK and so was the baby and that he would call you" Wilson repeated the gist of the message.

"Did she say when she would call?"

"She didn't know but she promised she would" Wilson told him. "I believe her" he added.

"So do I, I just don't know how long I can wait" House admitted.

Cameron sat on the bed of the motel room, her back resting against the headboard hugging a pillow to her chest. She had taken one of his pillows, it smelt like him his unmistakable scent. Even though he had in a way betrayed her she couldn't fight the love she felt for him, or the compassion, or the guilt at not seeing his problem sooner. That was what was eating at her most of all. She worked with him, ate with him, slept in the same bed as him, and she blamed herself for not seeing the signs. She had been focused on herself. Then her mind waivered to the dark side, maybe she had seen the signs and chosen to ignore them. To ignore her self-conscious and dismiss the indications which she swears had to have been there. Addicts just don't relapse like that she told herself, there has to be indictors a trigger of some sort. Maybe it was the pregnancy, maybe the thought of being a father has pushed him over the edge. She didn't know the answers to any of these questions she was merely speculating about everything. She was exhausted, her eyes began to feel heavy and she crept down into the bed pulling the covers over her and drifting off to sleep.

Wilson and Cuddy had barely spoken since they had come home, after Cuddy had bathed and fed Josh and put him to bed they settled on the couch but neither of them could focus on the movie that was playing on the TV. "How did you know?" Wilson asked.

"Know what?"

"That he was on Vicodin again?" Wilson asked her.

"I didn't know for sure, I suspected" she clarified for him.

"You hardly see him at the hospital he's always dodging you and the clinic how did you notice?" Wilson asked intrigued.

"House and I have been spending some time together" Cuddy revealed. Wilson turned off the TV and turned to his wife.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"A couple of times a week" she said.

"Doing what?" Wilson asked becoming increasingly upset. Cuddy reached out and placed her hand on Wilson's arm.

"Nothing like that" she said.

"Then what?" he asked.

"I promised him I wouldn't say anything" Cuddy told her husband.

"I don't care" he yelled.

"You don't trust me?" she yelled back.

"I did until you started spending time with House a couple of times a week and not telling me and now not telling me why!" he said frustrated.

"He's scared" Cuddy began.

"House isn't scared of anything" Wilson pointed out

"Of becoming a father" she said. "He hasn't had a lot of contact with babies and he wants Cameron to be able to trust him when their baby is born" she paused so Wilson could take it all in. "He doesn't want to be his father" she added.

"So you've been helping him do what exactly?"

"Just letting him spend time with Josh, answering his questions just reassure him" she said.

"And you saw a need to keep this from me" Wilson said.

"House didn't want to get his pride hurt" Cuddy told him. "You know how he is" she said.

"And you noticed his behavior changing?" Wilson asked.

"It was a combination of his mood and behavior changing I just couldn't shake it – so I asked him to give me a urine sample" Cuddy revealed. "And he didn't take to kindly to me accusing him" she said.

"Even though by the sound of things you were right to suspect something" Wilson said.

"I could have handled it better" she admitted.

"So nothing happened between you and House?" Wilson asked.

"I can't believe you are even asking me that" Cuddy shook her head.

"You haven't denied it" Wilson whispered. "I know you and House have a history and you're close" he tried to explain himself.

"You and Cameron have a history but you don't see me questioning you about your fidelity" she yelled.

"But I haven't been spending time with Cameron behind your back" he fumed.

"I am not fucking House!" Cuddy yelled at Wilson. "You are the only man in my bed" she spelled out. She moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You are the only man I want in my bed" she added.

"I'm sorry I didn't really think that" he turned to face her. "I'm just worried about everything" Wilson said. "And I'm taking it out on you." Cuddy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you" Cuddy told him.

"I love you too" he replied.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61 – **

It was around midnight and House still hadn't heard from Cameron. He was enjoying a glass of scotch – admittedly not his first of the evening when he heard a faint knock at his front door. He placed his glass on the coffee table and slowly limped to the door his leg protesting from the movement. He opened the door expecting to see Wilson or Cuddy but was shocked when he saw Chase. "You really should have your arm in the sling I gave you" Chase told him. House moved aside and let him enter the apartment.

"It's not necessary" House replied. No witty retort, no smart ass comeback House was just too tired and worried to even bother.

"As your doctor I would have to say otherwise" Chase told him. "Where's Wilson and Cuddy?" he asked.

"Home" he told Chase.

"OK" Chase said a little unsure. House looked at chase and rolled his eyes.

"Relax I'll tell you what I told them" he began. "I'm not going to overdose or do anything stupid" he informed him.

"Never said you would" Chase proclaimed.

"You can go now tell them I'm fine" House said as he sat back down.

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" Chase asked as he took off his jacket and hung it up.

"Kitchen's through there" House pointed to Chase. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and some ice and returned helping himself to some scotch.

"For what it's worth I went looking for her – some of her usual haunts and I couldn't find her" Chase announced. House nodded his head and took another sip. A few more minutes passed before House spoke again.

"She called Wilson and Cuddy" he began.

"When?" Chase asked.

"Earlier tonight, asked them to tell me that she was OK and that she would call me later" House said.

"So you've spoken to her?"

"She hasn't called" House said defeated.

"There's still time" Chase said trying to encourage House.

"What time is it?" House asked sarcastically.

"If she said she was going to call she'll call" Chase declared.

Cameron awoke from her rest rubbing a hand through her hair. Her stomach was rumbling crying out for food, she leaned over and looked at the clock on the bedside. It was now after 1am. 'Is it too late to call him?' she thought to herself. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number.

House picked up the phone on the second ring. "Allison are you OK?" he asked. There was silence on the other end of the line. Cameron actually hadn't thought about what she was going to say.

"I'm fine" she told him. He took a deep breath relieved to hear his voice and to know she was OK. "How are you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me" he told her.

"I do" she said.

"You have other more important things to worry about" House said. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know" she answered honestly.

"What do you mean, do you feel sick, cramping?" he asked panicked.

"Physically I'm fine, so is the baby" she clarified for him.

"You just don't know how you feel about me?" House asked.

"I always know how I feel about you" she whispered.

"Hopefully it's in my favor at the moment" House joked. Cameron smiled but didn't answer him.

"I'm going to go" she told him. "I'm hungry and so is our baby" she added.

"You haven't eaten yet?" he asked her.

"I was sleeping" she explained.

"Cameron come home" House pleaded with her.

"I can't, not yet" she told him.

"Please Cameron," he begged.

"Goodnight House" she said hanging up the phone before ending the call and bursting into tears. House tossed his phone onto the couch and slumped against it downing the rest of his scotch and pouring another.

"Everything OK?" Chase asked.

"Peachy."

To say House slept that night would be a big stretch of the imagination. Chase left about an hour after Cameron had called and while he at least dragged himself to bed sleep was not something he could obtain beyond twenty minutes. He wasn't quite sure whether it was the pain in his leg that had kept him up or it was the absence of Cameron was responsible. Right now he didn't really care, he hadn't had Vicodin in over seventy two hours and even though his intake had been dramatically less than previously he was beginning to suffer the symptoms of withdrawl. He was sweating, nauseas, his thigh was obviously in immense pain, and he was pretty sure this was just the beginning.

Cameron had a couple more hours sleep after she had eaten, it wasn't long and she knew she had to be careful because of the baby she was carrying. Her mind had been turning all night and it continued to do so the fact remained that House had been the last thing on her mind last night and the first thing on her mind this morning. Part of her wanted to rush too him and be wrapped in his arms – just telling herself that everything would be alright. Right now the only thing she was sure of was she had to get out of that room. Gathering her things she decided to quickly shower before heading out.

Wilson was cooking breakfast with Josh in the kitchen when Cuddy walked in behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Morning" he greeted her.

"Morning" she replied as she kissed his shoulder and gently brushed Josh's cheek.

"Did you sleep much?" he asked.

"About as much as you" she told him.

"I hope she called him" Wilson announced.

"She said she would" Cuddy reminded him. "Have you spoken to House this morning?" she asked.

"No I figured he would be sleeping or just to cranky to talk" Wilson joked.

"We should call him" Cuddy said.

"I'll call him after breakfast" Wilson agreed as he placed a plate on the table in front of Cuddy.

House was stepping out of the shower when he heard his phone ring. Hoping beyond hope it was Cameron he rushed to the bedside table where it lay. His leg wasn't happy with the sudden and rushed movement and collapsed underneath him. Gripping his leg in pain he pushed it aside and reached for his phone answering it.

"Hello" he said breathing deeply.

"House are you OK?" Wilson asked worried.

"I'm fine" he replied both disappointed and frustrated it wasn't Cameron.

"Are you sure, I can come over" Wilson offered.

"Don't" House spat out angrily. "I'm fine."

"OK did Cameron call you?"

"Yes" House said as he continued to suck in deep breaths and rub his battered and painful thigh.

"Is she coming home?" he asked.

"I don't know" House said. He was starting to get light headed, the pain and the nausea and last night's scotch consumption was coming back to haunt him.

"I'll come over and bring you breakfast" Wilson told him.

"No need I already ate" House lied.

"Yeah right and next you'll tell me you don't owe any clinic hours" Wilson tried to inject a bit of humor into the conversation.

"Gotta go" House said hanging up and desperately rushing to the bathroom before he threw up.

"How does he sound?" Cuddy asked looking to Wilson.

"Crap" Wilson told her honestly. "I doubt he slept, he says he's eaten but I doubt that too" he began.

"Are you going to take him some breakfast?" Cuddy asked.

"I should take him something, at least coffee" Wilson decided.

"I might try and call Cameron see how she's holding up" Cuddy told him. Wilson nodded and went to get dressed.

"Hello" Cameron answered.

"Hey it's Lisa, how you holding up?" Cuddy asked.

"A little tired" she replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know" Cameron said telling her exactly what she told House last night. "My head is still running around at a million miles an hour" she admitted.

"Do you feel like talking?" Cuddy offered.

"I don't know" Cameron laughed slightly.

"Do you want to meet up?"

"What do you think he will do?" Cameron asked.

"What will House do?" Cuddy asked in return.

"Do you think he can kick the Vicodin for good?" Cameron clarified her question. Cuddy thought before answering her question.

"I think he has more to lose this time round" Cuddy admitted. "Have you spoken to him?" she asked.

"Last night" she replied. "Do you think I should go home?" she asked.

"I think you need to do what's right for you" Cuddy replied honestly.

"I wish someone would tell me what that is" Cameron said as she walked to her car. "I have to go" she said.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asked.

"To think some more" Cameron said.

"You can call if you need me – day or night" Cuddy reminded her.

"Thanks" Cameron said then hung up.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62 – **

Wilson arrived at House's apartment and knocked on the door. After waiting and not receiving an answer he turned the door knob and was surprised to find it open. He walked inside and closed it behind him. House wasn't in the lounge on the couch or in the kitchen, Wilson walked to the bedroom and pushed the door open. The sheets were slept in but there was still no sign of House. He walked to the bathroom and saw House sprawled on the floor. House no longer had the energy to move to the bed. The pain in his leg had increased ten fold and the room spun every time he lifted his head. Wilson moved to his friend and lowered himself to the floor and wrapped his arm around House helping him up. He moved him to the bed and returned to the bathroom to grab a wash cloth and cold water, Wilson wiped House's head and began to remove House's shirt. House flung his arm and stopped Wilson. "Leave me" he told him.

"House at least take your shirt off, it's drenched in sweat" Wilson tried to persuade him.

"I said leave me alone!" House yelled as Wilson tried to remove his shirt again.

"You can't just lay on the floor like this" Wilson yelled back.

"Wanna bet?" House asked.

"Is this how you want Cameron to see you when she comes home?" Wilson asked. He knew playing the Cameron card was risky but he wasn't in a mood to argue.

"She's not coming home" House sighed defeated.

"Did she say that?" Wilson asked. House hung his head he barely had the energy to hold his head up anymore.

"She didn't have too" he whispered.

"Well get up I'm going to turn the shower on and you're going to clean yourself up" Wilson told his friend as he turned and walked to the shower turning the taps on.

"No" House replied.

"You'll feel better" Wilson tried to persuade him.

"I said no for Christ sake" House screamed and clutched his thigh in pain.

"Do you want something for the pain?" Wilson asked finally seeing how much pain House was in.

"I want," House breathed and fought back tears. Wilson wanted to cry himself. His best friend was in utter agony and there was nothing he could do. He extended his hand to House and pulled him to his feet. House's leg couldn't take the weight and sent shockwaves of pain through his leg. "Fuck!" he seethed. Wilson reached out to help him but House batted his hand away and made his way to the bedroom. Wilson walked behind him and turned the water off in the shower and followed House to the bedroom. As House walked to the doorway into his bedroom he paused and Wilson stood beside him.

"You OK?" he asked. Without warning House slammed his injured shoulder into the door frame. Wilson grabbed hold of House and walked him to the bed. House clutched at his shoulder as it was now the chief body part causing him pain. "What the hell were you thinking?" Wilson yelled. House composed himself the best he could before answering.

"Now my leg doesn't hurt as much" he replied.

"You're an idiot" Wilson chastised his friend.

"I'm in pain" House told him angrily.

"You're in withdrawl" Wilson corrected him.

"You think the pain in my leg went away?" House yelled.

"Just shut up would you" Wilson told him as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

Cameron had no idea when she had arrived at the hospital. Subconsciously her mind must have driven her there. Back to familiar ground where she felt safe and secure. She smiled at the nurses and stopped to talk to them as they inquired about her pregnancy. She politely filled them in as she had been on maternity leave and continued to the fourth floor diagnostics office. It was in his office where she sat on his chair feet propped up on the foot rest she fell asleep.

Chase had come to the hospital at Wilson's request. He had called him and told him about House's detoxing and asked him to bring some things to the apartment. Chase agreed. He had seen House detox before and knew he would be suffering. He was brought out of his thoughts by a soft voice behind him.

"Hey" Cameron greeted him.

"Hey" he replied back.

"How are you?" Chase asked.

"Everyone has been asking me that lately" she replied.

"Sorry" he said.

"Don't be" she told him. "It's not your fault" she added.

"What are you doing here?" Chase asked.

"I came here to think" she answered. "I fell asleep in the office and then I went to the roof to try and clear my head."

"And?" he asked.

"Next question" she smiled lightly. Chase smiled back knowing not to push the subject. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Chase didn't know how to answer, he never expected to run into Cameron so he didn't think to ask Wilson if he should mention House's detoxing or not.

"Uh, just doing a favor for Wilson" he mumbled. Not a total lie he thought thinking he got away with it. Cameron looked down at the backpack he was holding.

"Saline IV, banana bag, anti nausea meds," she ran off the list of contents in Chase's backpack. "He's going through withdrawl" she concluded. Chase nodded.

"Wilson asked me to grab some stuff make things a little easier on him" he admitted.

"Why did you lie? She asked. "Didn't he want me to know?"

"No I lied I didn't know if I should tell you, you already have enough on your mind" Chase explained. "As far as House knows Wilson is the only person who knows" he added.

"Give me the bag" Cameron said taking it from Chase.

A soft knock on the door saw Wilson get up from the couch and open it Chase was on the other side. "Did you get everything?" he asked noticing Chase was empty handed.

"And something else" Chase said as he moved aside so Cameron could enter her apartment.

"Cameron" Wilson gasped pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Hey Wilson" she hugged him back.

"Are you OK?" Wilson asked. Cameron sighed but Chase answered for her.

"Don't ask her that" he smirked.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's not good" Wilson began. "The pain is really bad and he has no strength" he admitted.

"Has he eaten?" she asked.

"He says he has but I doubt it" Wilson told her.

"I'm going to go in and see him" she told them both.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Chase asked.

"No that's OK you've both done more than enough" Cameron smiled at them. "You should both go home."

"Cameron you're about to drop that child of yours any minute, one or both of us are staying" Wilson said.

"Fine but I'm going in alone" she told them defiantly. They both nodded and watched as she walked down the hall to their bedroom. Cameron took a deep breath clutching at the bag tightly before she pushed the door open and walked inside. She could see where Wilson had made an attempt to help House. There was a wash cloth on the bedside table along with some water but it hadn't been used. The sheets along with the clothes House was wearing were covered in sweat. She took in the sight of him lying on the bed clutching his shoulder the pain etched on his face, his eyes closed but she doubted he was asleep. She placed the backpack at the end of the bed and moved to him her hands lifting the hem of his t-shirt, she grazed his stomach the skin was on fire as she began to lift the shirt.

"I thought I told you to leave" House said not bothering to open his eyes. Cameron removed her hands from his shirt and cupped his face with her right hand.

"House it's me" she told him. He didn't want to open his eyes and see it was all a dream. Was he hallucinating? Slowly though he opened his eyes and saw his wife standing before him.

"When did you…?" he began but was cut off by Cameron.

"Don't say anything just let me take care of you" she almost begged him. House didn't reply but he also didn't put up a fight. She was back and to him that was all that mattered.

"How do you think it's going in there?" Chase asked as he sat on the couch flicking through a magazine.

"Well I don't hear any yelling so that's got to be good" Wilson replied. "I'm going to call Lisa let her know what's going on" he added. Chase nodded his head and looked down the hall to the bedroom hoping that everything was indeed going OK.

Cameron had removed House's shirt and boxer shorts and thrown them on the floor at the end of the bed. She had already changed the sheets much to his protesting but the glare she shot him was more than enough to shut him up. She replaced the bowl with warm water and began to bathe him. "This isn't the kind of sponge bath I've fantasized about" he joked. Cameron didn't answer him though she just continued to wash him. She gently patted him dry with a towel and took a clean pair of boxer shorts and t-shirt from the draw. She helped him slip on the shirt as his shoulder was out of action and then helped him with his boxer shorts. She went to the backpack and bent down to pick it up off the floor, not an easy task for someone as pregnant as her. House watched as she hooked the Saline IV above the bed and took his right arm, he couldn't really move it anyway and she knew he would hate the thought of not being able to use his other hand. She was so gentle he didn't even feel the needle pierce his skin. He watched her as she set up the flow of the IV and then sat on the bed next to him. "I'm sorry" he said. She turned to look at him but didn't say anything. "You shouldn't be here taking care of me like this" he added. She reached out and took his hand squeezing it gently.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63 – **

After a few more minutes had passed Cameron let go of his hand. "Don't go" he begged her. She leaned over to him and kissed his cheek gently.

"I'm not going anywhere" she began. "I have to pee and you need to eat something" she told him.

"I have everything I need right here" House told her as he squeezed her leg.

"I'll be right back" she told him as she got up and went to the bathroom. After she went to the bathroom she snuck out into the hallway and to the living room where Chase and Wilson were waiting.

"How is he?" Wilson asked.

"I don't know, he won't tell me exactly how much pain he's in I think he's trying to cover it up" she explained. "His shoulder seems to be hurting him more than it should be are you sure it was just bruising and ligament damage?" she asked Chase.

"The X-rays didn't show any fractures" Chase replied.

"I can answer that" Wilson interrupted. "He slammed his shoulder into the wall to take away the pain he was feeling in his leg" he explained. Cameron dropped her head into her hands and wiped away the tears that were falling. "He'll be OK" Wilson tried to reassure her. "He does stupid shit like this all the time and pulls through" he reminded her.

"Yeah I kind of like it when my husband isn't trying to self destruct though" Cameron said wiping the tears. "I have to get him something to eat" she said moving to get up.

"I'll do it you sit for a minute" Chase offered. Cameron nodded and remained on the couch next to Wilson. After a short while Wilson couldn't help but ask the one question that had been on his mind since Cameron had returned to the apartment.

"Are you staying?" he asked.

"Is that you asking or House?" she asked back a small smile on her face.

"Both" Wilson smiled back. "And Lisa too" he added. They both smiled as he waited for her answer.

"I can't let him go through this alone" Cameron told him.

"And after this?"

"I'm staying Wilson, I love him and I love our baby I want them to know one another" she explained. "Don't get me wrong – we have some talking to do but I'm not giving up on him yet" she said. Chase returned from the kitchen with some dry biscuits and lemonade and gave them to Cameron. She began to walk down the hall but stopped and turned to the two of them. "Thank you" she said.

When she opened the door to the bedroom she saw House half way out of bed trying to make an escape. "What are you doing?" she asked as she hurried to him.

"I was looking for you, you said you weren't going to leave but you never came back from the bathroom" he told her.

"I went to get you something to eat" she told him as she helped him back into bed.

"You should be in bed with me resting" House said.

"How can I rest when you're like this?" Cameron asked a little harshly. House hung his head and Cameron began to think he had taken that the wrong way. "I'll make a deal with you" she began. "You eat some of these dry biscuits here and drink some lemonade and I'll get into bed with you" she offered.

"Stop talking like that you're turning me on" House replied a hint of sarcasm to his voice. Cameron got up and moved away from the bed. "Alright" he agreed reaching out and taking her hand. She turned to face him and climbed next to him on the bed resting against the headboard and handed him one of the biscuits.

"Eat" she told him. House ate his biscuits as instructed by Cameron although he only ate two it was a start and they both knew not to push too much into his system right now. He drank half a glass of lemonade and placed it back on the dresser. They didn't speak, Cameron didn't want to have this discussion while House was in withdrawl and House well he just didn't want to have the conversation at all. He moved his shoulder and Cameron reached across him and adjusted his pillow.

"Thanks" he mumbled to her. "I guess you want to talk huh" he said as much as he was dreading it.

"We can talk later" she told him. "How bad is the pain?" she asked.

"It's not too bad" he lied.

"Don't lie to me House" she told him bluntly. "You've done enough of that lately" she added.

"And here I was thinking you didn't want to talk about it" he quipped back.

"You really want to joke about this?" she yelled at him.

"Well you don't want to talk about it" he yelled back.

"Because I can't trust you right now I don't know what's the truth and what's a Vicodin induced lie" she threw back at him.

"My feelings towards you don't change when I'm on Vicodin" he told her.

"I'm not talking about your feelings I'm talking about your actions" she clarified.

"I have never lied to you while taking Vicodin" he said.

"No you just lied about taking it" she yelled back getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't be here right now" she said making her way to the door.

"Now who's lying?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she turned to him.

"You said you wouldn't leave" he reminded her.

"How is it that you take the Vicodin, you suffer through the withdrawl but I'm the one that ends up feeling like crap?" she asked him tears freely flowing from her eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed. He sat there and watched her cry unable to will himself to reach out and comfort her for fear of scaring her away again.

"You're not the only one" he whispered. She turned her head slightly to hear him better. "Right now I hate myself more than you hate me" he admitted. "I hate myself for putting you through this - for putting our baby through this. You should be enjoying the last weeks of your pregnancy, washing baby clothes, picking out toys for the nursery, packing your bag for the hospital instead you're looking after your pathetic husband" he said. Cameron's heart broke when she heard him call himself pathetic. Of all the words to describe him she would never use the word pathetic even in their most volatile arguments. She turned to face him and he could see the sorrow and pain she felt for him in her eyes. Her hand reached out to touch his.

"You're not pathetic" she told him as she squeezed her hand. He squeezed her hand back and pulled her towards him. She lay next to him on the bed nestled into his left side as his arm encircled her and his hand lay protectively over her abdomen.

She wasn't sure how long she had slept but she awoke to House relinquishing his grip on her and reaching for the bucket beside the bed. He threw up and Cameron immediately moved to get the wash cloth and handed it to him after the contents of his stomach were emptied. She picked up the bucket and emptied it into the toilet before leaving it in the bathroom and returning to the bed. She reached into the backpack and removed some more meds. "Don't think I'm going to want to eat those biscuits again" he joked. Cameron swabbed his arm and placed the needle to his skin. "You trying to bump me off?" he asked.

"It will help with the nausea and you can also get some rest" she told him as she disposed of the needle.

"I didn't hear a no" he said.

"If I wanted to kill you I could find more painful ways to do it" she smirked at him. "Now I'm going to talk to Wilson and Chase promise me you won't get out of bed" she pleaded with him. He nodded, trusting that she would come back. As she reached the door and opened it she paused turning back to face him, the pained look on her face already breaking her heart. "I won't be long" she told him as she closed the door behind her. As she walked down the hall she could hear voices coming from the study. Inside she found Chase and Wilson packing up the remainder of her and House's things.

"Hey" Chase said greeting her. "How is he?" Cameron looked around the room at what they were doing. After everything they had been through as their friends they still went out of their way to help. House and Cameron truly had amazing friends and this was something she was going to have to thank them for again and again.

"I hope you don't mind we were bored we thought we might as well finish what we started" Wilson explained.

"I don't expect you to finish this" she replied.

"Well you're in no shape to do it and House isn't in great shape either" Wilson added.

"Thank you" Cameron told them.

"So how is he feeling?" Chase asked again.

"Well he did eat a little but then he threw up about half an hour later" she told them. "I just gave him something to settle his stomach and help him sleep" she said.

"Have you slept?" Wilson asked.

"Between House, and this one using my bladder as a punching bag I have had a little" she said as she rubbed her belly.

"Why don't you go lie down with House and I'll make you a sandwich" Wilson said.

"I can make it" she told him.

"No Wilson will make it and I will help you back to bed" Chase told her. "Come on no arguments" he said as he took hold of her arm and led her to the door.

"OK, OK I'm going" Cameron agreed walking with Chase to the bedroom. He opened the door to reveal a sleeping House.

"He looks so cute, just needs his teddy" Chase joked.

"I heard that kangaroo boy now take your hands of my wife" House said without opening his eyes. Chase smirked and Cameron sat on the bed.

"He is helping me back to bed" she told House.

"She's all yours House" Chase told him.

"Thank you Chase" Cameron said. Wilson walked in with Cameron's sandwich and handed the plate to her.

"You need anything else?" Wilson asked.

"No we're fine" Cameron told them both.

"We'll be right down the hall" Wilson assured her as he watched Cameron run her hand across House's head brushing it through his hair. Cameron finished the last mouthful of her sandwich and placed the plate on the night stand next to the bed. She then curled up next to House and as his arm wrapped around her she closed her eyes.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64 – **

Cameron had slept for the remainder of the afternoon she woke with a bit of a start as she anxiously looked around for House. She saw him limping in from the bathroom and he smiled when he saw her awake. He climbed back onto the bed and Cameron leaned across to check his IV bag which was mysteriously full again. House could already see what she was thinking. "Relax I changed it about half an hour ago" he told her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him as she moved closer to him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"The nausea has gone for now" he told her.

"What about the pain?"

"Still there but tolerable" he admitted. "Wilson and Chase have gone home" he added.

"When did they leave?"

"About half an hour ago, Cuddy came and picked them up" he told her. "Wilson came in to say goodbye but you were sleeping" he said.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour" he replied as he wrapped his arm around her.

"So what have you been doing?" she asked full of questions since she woke.

"Watching you sleep mostly, see it's not creepy if I'm your husband" he smirked.

"So what about all the times you watched me sleep before we were married" she joked back.

"You loved it" he smiled. They lay there in a comfortable silence as House stroked Cameron's back and her hands traced circles on his stomach.

"I shouldn't have left" she suddenly spoke up. House stopped rubbing his hand on her back.

"You were pissed off, upset, you had every right to leave" he told her honestly.

"Maybe in the beginning but I shouldn't have stayed out all night" she clarified for him. "I was never going to leave you I was just angry with myself" she said.

"Why were you angry with yourself?" he asked.

"Because of the way I ran out" she began. "I was angry with myself for not realizing my husband was in trouble, that I had been so focused on me and the baby that I hadn't even considered you and how you were feeling" she explained.

"You're not to blame for this" House told her.

"And neither are you" she told him.

"I took the pills, I am responsible for this whether we like it or not" House said as he resumed rubbing her back.

"I don't blame you" she whispered. "Can I ask you something?" House nodded prepared to answer anything she had to throw out there. "Why did you take the Vicodin?" she asked taking a deep breath.

"I could tell you a range of things that barely cover the truth" he started. "Fear about becoming a father, fear of turning into my own father, losing you and our baby, maybe it was a multitude of things that led to it" he said. He felt Cameron nod against his chest. "That was the answer I had in my mind two days ago when you left anyway" he said.

"And now?"

"Now, I think it was more fear of the unknown" he tried to explain. "All those things worry me and what is going to happen in our future, it was what's comfortable."

"The Vicodin was comfort?" Cameron asked trying to understand.

"In a way yes, it took away the pain and I got to escape for a while, does any of this make sense?" he asked her.

"I think I understand what you're trying to say" Cameron agreed. "We just have to find you something else that can comfort you and maybe distract you that isn't opiate based" she joked.

"Back to square one" House sighed.

"Oww" Cameron cried out.

"What's wrong?" House asked concerned as he leaned up on his elbow and faced Cameron.

"Your child is doing somersaults in my stomach" she told him as she rubbed her abdomen trying to soothe the baby.

"So is this how it's going to be?" House asked.

"How what is going to be?" she asked back.

"When our baby does something wrong it will be my child but when they do something good it will be your child" he said.

"Well considering he or she will pick up more bad behavior from you I think it's only fair" Cameron joked a smirk flashing across her face.

"I don't think that's very fair" House said as he pulled Cameron to him and tried to wrap his arms around her momentarily forgetting about his damaged shoulder. "Ah fuck it!" he screamed as he relinquished his hold on her and clutched at his shoulder. Cameron flipped over the concern for her husband immediate.

"You're forgetting you have an IV in your arm and that same arm is hurt at the moment" she reminded him.

"Yeah well I'm having no trouble remembering now" House quipped as he leaned against the pillow again. Cameron took great care and effort and leaned over House rubbing her hand down the side of his face.

"I don't care what our child does, good or bad I will never shy away from telling the world that we created this child together" Cameron told him as he wiped the tear from her eyes as they slowly began to fall.

"Me too" he agreed. Cameron leaned down and placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on his lips.

"I have to pee" she said breaking their kiss.

"Seriously again?" he asked in astonishment.

"Well said child is resting on my bladder" Cameron said. "I'll be very glad when this baby comes out of me" she said as she rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"You and me both" House said as Cameron made her way to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes she returned.

"Why are you so keen to get this baby out of my stomach?" she asked as she sat on the end of the bed and checked his IV.

"I thought that would have been obvious" he replied.

"Enlighten me" Cameron smiled.

"Well as sexy as you are at eight and a half months pregnant I am somewhat looking forward to trying some of our more favorite sexual positions" he smirked.

"So you care nothing about getting to meet our child?" she asked playing with him slightly.

"Well that's a bonus too" House agreed. After a few moments Cameron moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to House. "Are you scared?" House asked.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked astonished. "I'm terrified, but I would be more terrified if you weren't here with me" she admitted.

"Really" House asked surprised.

"Of course, you're my best friend, my husband, why the hell wouldn't I want you by my side through this" Cameron explained.

"Because you don't need to be worrying about me at the same time" House admitted shyly.

"If I was sick you would worry about me wouldn't you?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah but you're not going to be sick for the rest of your life" House asked.

"You're addiction doesn't define you or our relationship" she said as she reached for his hand.

"It seems to have the last couple of days" he reminded her.

"But it doesn't make up every part of it" Cameron said. "I won't allow it and neither will you" she said. House leaned across and cupped her face in his hand bringing her lips to his.

"I love you" he whispered. "I don't tell you enough" he said.

"I know, that way it means more when you do say it though" she told him.

"Just because I don't say it doesn't mean I don't think it every day" House told her. Cameron moved House's wedding band down and kissed the tattoo underneath. House pulled her closer in his embrace and she held his hand tightly in hers.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long in between chapters, holiday season always busy and a rather negative review put me off writing for a while. I'm hoping to publish more of this story in the coming weeks but it will be wrapping up shortly. Another story is in the works but not a sequel to this series.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65 – **

Three days later House and Cameron were settling into somewhat of a routine. House was at the hospital from around ten in the morning till four in the afternoon, restricted duties until his shoulder got better. Every second day he would undertake physical therapy at the hospital before his shift for both his leg and his shoulder. When House arrived home in the afternoon he would most likely find Cameron asleep either on the couch or in their bed. If she was in bed House would most likely climb into bed alongside her and sleep a content smile on his face knowing how close he had come to losing her just a few days ago. They had an early dinner most nights House would cook or they would order take out and watch TV in bed. Tonight however House hadn't been able to come home due to his latest patient. At around 9pm that night he decided to call Cameron. She normally had the phone with her at all times as per House's insistence and it wouldn't let it ring more than two or at the most three times. Although after the fourth ring he was beginning to get worried. He hung up the phone frustrated and sent her a text. Less than a minute later after not receiving a reply he picked up the phone and dialed the home number again. Wilson walked into his friend's office and sat in the chair in front of his desk. "Don't you knock?" House asked.

"You're kidding me right?" Wilson asked. "How many patients of mine have you barged in on over the years?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right" House quipped back grateful for the distraction of Wilson in his office but growing more concerned for Cameron.

"Who are you trying to call?" Wilson asked.

"The Pope – who do you think I'm trying to call Cameron" he told him.

"She not answering?" Wilson asked.

"Wow they really broke the mould when they made you didn't they" House joked.

"Cuddy would like to think so" Wilson smirked at his friend who was silently enjoying his frustration.

"Don't you have bald kids to save or something?" House fired back.

"She can't answer the phone right now" Wilson told House. At this information House hung up the phone.

"How do you know, is Cuddy with her?" House asked.

"Sort of" Wilson teased.

"I am not in the mood right now Wilson" House warned his friend the playfulness gone out of his voice.

"Well there in the same place" Wilson told him. House moved out from around his desk and menacingly moved towards Wilson.

"I swear my cane is going to be your mistress if you don't tell me what the hell you're going on about" House threatened. The door opened and Chase entered the room. "Not now!" House yelled at Chase.

"Hurry it up Wilson" Chase said.

"Where is my wife?" House demanded from Wilson.

"She just arrived by ambulance" Wilson began. All the blood seemed to drain from House's face. "She's in labor you're going to be a father House" Wilson smirked.

"You may want to hurry up unless you want to miss the birth" Chase informed them. "Cameron's asking for you, well actually more like screaming at the moment" he added. House limped as quickly as he could past Wilson and towards the door stopping at Chase.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Labor and delivery ward they were taking her up when I left to see what was taking so long" Chase said. Wilson and Chase watched as House went barreling down the hall to the elevator. "So was it worth it?" Chase asked Wilson.

"Totally" Wilson smirked.

Cuddy was waiting at the nurse's station ready to confront and calm down House as he arrived. She could swear she heard him before the elevator doors even opened. He immediately noticed Cuddy and limped toward her. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"House calm down" she told him placing a hand on his arm.

"I am calm" he replied in an anything but calm tone.

"You are not calm" she repeated.

"Well maybe if your husband hadn't toyed with me" he whined.

"What are you talking about?" Cuddy asked. House sighed. "Look it doesn't matter before you go in there you need to calm down" she repeated for a third time. House took a deep breath and composed himself.

"OK" he agreed continuing to breathe deeply.

"Good, now Cameron is in labor everything is progressing normally but also quickly she is at 7cm so we don't really have much time" she told him.

"Why did she leave it so late to come to the hospital?" House asked. "Better yet why didn't she call to tell me she was in labor?" he continued to question Cuddy.

"Those questions don't matter right now, right now you need to go in there and be the supportive husband, and not a jack ass do you understand me?" Cuddy asked. House remained silent as he took everything in. "House?" she asked him again.

"Alright I got it" he said taking yet another deep breath.

"Good she's in a private room at the end of the hall I'll take you to her" Cuddy said as she showed him the way. House momentarily paused outside the room collecting his thoughts before he went inside. "You can do this House" Cuddy reassured him as he slid the door open to go inside. As Cuddy watched House go inside Wilson and Chase walked up behind her. She turned to face the two doctors as they approached.

"How's she doing?" Wilson asked.

"She's at 7cm" Cuddy told them.

"This could be a quick delivery" Chase remarked.

"Hopefully for Cameron's sake it is" Cuddy agreed. "So how long did you let him suffer?" she asked Wilson.

"Only about five minutes Chase came in and told me to hurry things along" Wilson smiled at his wife.

"You two are cruel" Chase said as he shook his head.

"Revenge Dr. Chase is a wonderful thing" Wilson smiled as he patted the Aussie doctor on the back and they all walked down the hall.

House walked into the room and moved to Cameron's bedside. As soon as she recognized his presence in the room she called for him. "Where have you been?" she demanded to know.

"Wil…." He barely managed to utter before she attacked him again.

"You're two floors up and I was here before you were" she screamed.

"I see we're in the 'I hate you' stage of your labor" House joked.

"This is your fault!" she told him.

"I don't remember you complaining at the time" House began. "I do recall screaming but it was more along the lines of 'Oh God Greg right there harder harder" he whispered into her ear as he held her hand.

"Yeah well you'll never hear those words from me again if you don't do something about this pain" she warned him.

"I assume she's too far along for an epidural?" House turned to ask the nurse who was currently checking Cameron's vitals. The nurse nodded confirming House's suspicions. Just as Cameron was about to scream at House again Dr. Kia walked into the room.

"Allison how are you feeling?" she asked as she took Cameron's file from the nurse.

"I hate my husband" she groaned as another contraction hit her.

"Do you want me to step out?" House whispered to Cameron.

"Oh no you have to witness this suffering first hand" she firmly told him. "You don't get off that easily" she said.

"I'm just going to have a look see how things are going OK Allison?" Kia asked her. Cameron nodded her head.

"Do you need anything?" House asked Cameron.

"For you to have a vasectomy" Cameron told him. House smirked at that one. He had heard all the stories of wives developing an absolute hatred for their husbands during childbirth – and of course Wilson had clued him in too after Cuddy's labor, but seeing it or rather hearing it first hand was something else.

"Alright let's move her" Kia told the nurse.

"What's going on?" House asked.

"Allison your fully dilated we're moving you to the birthing suite" Kia told her.

"That was quick" House remarked.

"She is progressing quickly but there is no danger to her or the baby" Kia reassured them both. "You're baby is just keen to make an entrance" she said.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66 – **

House looked through the window as he watched his wife be prepared for the impending birth of their child. Kia approached him from behind as she washed her hands in the sink. "How you feeling there Dr. House?" she asked. He remained silent staring into the other room. "You alright House?" she asked. Finally realizing he was being spoken to House turned and replied.

"Fine" he said not too convincingly.

"It is OK to be nervous – all first time parents are a little nervous, even experienced parents still get nervous" she told him.

"I'm not nervous" House declared.

"OK, don't be long I don't think your baby is going to wait much longer" she warned him as she entered the other room. Wilson walked in the room after Kia to give his friend some final words of encouragement.

"How is she?" Wilson asked.

"Well she's not screaming at me right now, but that's probably only because I'm not in the room" House quipped back.

"I remember Cuddy threatened to cut off… well you can fill in the gap" Wilson recalled.

"Cameron would miss me too much to do that" House joked. Wilson laughed softly with his friend.

"You going in there?" Wilson asked.

"When I walk out of that room I'm going to be a father" House said.

"House you've been a father for the last eight and a half months, today it just becomes official if you like" Wilson offered.

"House get your ass in here" they heard Cameron scream.

"You better not make her wait any longer" Wilson said as he patted his friend on the back. House walked to the door and opened it limping inside.

"Are you announcing to the whole hospital or the whole world you're in labor?" he asked as he approached the side of the bed. He instantly realized his mistake when he saw tears pouring from her eyes. He reached out and took her hand squeezing it gently. "It's OK I'm here just squeeze my hand OK" he told her.

"You're doing very well Allison" Kia told her from the bottom of the bed.

"Can I push yet?" she pleaded with Kia.

"Were almost there, not quite yet" Kia replied.

"Look at me" House told Cameron. She turned and faced him. "Hang in there you're doing great" he reassured her as he brushed the hair from her eyes. He sat on the stool at the end of her bed taking the weight from his injured leg. Half an hour passed and everyone monitored Cameron's labor as she progressed. Finally it came time for her to push.

"Alright Allison I need you to push for me can you do that?" Kia asked. She nodded and Kia counted her down. "Excellent work, now have a rest for me" she told her.

Outside the birthing suite Cuddy and Wilson waited anxiously with Chase and Foreman. "How do you think it's going in there?" Chase asked.

"Well I haven't heard House scream like a little girl yet" Wilson replied as the group laughed.

"Give him time" Cuddy added.

"How was he?" Chase asked. "You know with everything that has happened lately?" he asked.

"He's good, I think they've talked a lot which has helped them a lot" Cuddy said.

"This child will be good for him, good for them both" Wilson agreed with his wife.

"If it's a little girl she is going to have him wrapped around her finger from the moment she's born" Foreman quipped.

"And if it's a boy we could have another House terrorizing this hospital in thirty or so years" Cuddy sighed. The others laughed and Cuddy eventually did too.

"Perhaps with a Joshua Wilson by his side" Chase added.

"OK Allison one more push should do it" Kia told her.

"I can't do this anymore" she cried to House.

"You can, I know you can" he comforted her placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm so tired" Cameron told him.

"Hey, just one more push and it will all be over" House told her.

"Are you ready Allison?" Kia asked.

"Come on baby, just one more push" House pleaded with her.

"That's it Allison keep going" Kia told her as she pushed for hopefully the final time. "Excellent your baby's out" Kia announced as she handed the baby to the team of doctors and nurses behind her.

"Why isn't there any crying?" Cameron asked nervously.

"Just give them a minute" House told her. The doctors and nurses worked frantically on baby House as the parents frantically watched on.

"How are you feeling Allison?" Kia asked.

"I want my baby" she replied.

"It won't be much longer" Kia told her. The doctors were anxiously trying to breathe life into the tiny baby's lungs. All the drugs, heart compressions and medical knowledge they had could not get the little baby House breathing. After about ten minutes, the doctor looked towards Dr. Kia and shook her head. Kia walked to the side of the bed that House was on and addressed the two doctors. "Allison, House I'm sorry to have to tell you this" she began.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Cameron asked her medical training seeming to have gone out the window. House's medical training however had not deserted him and he knew something was wrong.

"It's a boy" Kia revealed. Cameron looked to House a wide smile on her face. However House's face didn't reflect the same reaction.

"Allison, listen to me I'm sorry but your little boy didn't survive the birth" Kia told her.

"What are you talking about?" Cameron said tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"He's gone" she said. House lowered his head to Cameron's and began gently rubbing the top of her head, kissing her forehead. Cameron began crying as soon as the words left Dr. Kia's mouth. The nurses and doctors had left the room leaving Dr. Kia to tell the parents the news. Only one nurse remained with baby House. After a few minutes and Cameron had seemed to calm down House spoke up.

"Can we hold him?" he asked.

"Of course" Kia nodded. The nurse approached with baby House and placed him in the arms of Cameron. "We'll give you some time alone" Kia said as she got turned and left.

Kia walked out of the room and to the anxious group of friends that were gathered outside. They all looked at her expectantly. This was the part of the job she hated. "So boy or girl?" Cuddy asked.

"Boy" Kia replied. "He died" she added. Cuddy's hands instantly went to her mouth to stop herself from crying, and Wilson wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Chase and Foreman stood back in absolute shock. "I've given them some time alone" Kia said.

"Oh God" Cuddy cried as Wilson walked her to the row of chairs by the wall tears freely falling for the heart break her friends were suffering. Wilson sat down next to her, Chase and Foreman on the other side of her.

"I don't know what to say" Foreman said.

"I don't think any of us do" Chase agreed.

In the birthing suite Cameron lay on the bed cradling her son in her arms. House had moved lay along side of her in the bed. His left arm around her shoulders and his right hand brushed his son's cheek. Tears freely flowed from both of them as they looked at the miracle that had been cruelly taken from them. It had been almost forty minutes since Kia had left them alone. House wiped his eyes and looked towards Cameron. He continued to stroke his baby's head as Cameron held his tiny hand in hers as he lay on her chest. They remained silent for a few more minutes until a movement they weren't expecting startled them both. "Did you feel that?" Cameron asked.

"It's probably just a residual breath" House told her.

"According to Kia he never took a breath" Cameron told him. And then they both felt it again the slow rise of their son's chest as he took a breath. This time House couldn't explain it, but he could definitely see it. Their son was breathing.

"Wilson!" House yelled aloud as he leapt from Cameron's bed. Wilson burst in from the waiting area outside.

"House what's wrong?" he asked.

"He's breathing" House told him.

"House it's been almost an hour" Wilson told his friend. "Look sometimes these things just can't be helped…" he continued but was interrupted by House.

"Look for yourself" House told him. Wilson looked down at the baby that Cameron held to her chest. He was indeed breathing. He rushed to the door and yelled for the others to come inside. He took a stethoscope from the end of the bed and went to examine the baby.

"What's going on?" Cuddy asked as she rushed in followed by Chase and then Foreman.

"He's breathing" Wilson told her.

"How is that possible?" Cuddy asked. Wilson placed the stethoscope on the baby's chest and listened to his heart beat.

"His heart beat is strong" Wilson announced. Chase had already paged Kia and was awaiting her arrival outside the room. She was as shocked as the rest of them when she arrived and could hear a baby crying.

"What's going on?" Kia asked Chase.

"You're not going to believe this" Chase said as she ushered her inside.

Two hours later Cameron's room was all smiles with Chase, Cuddy, Wilson, Cameron and even House all smiles. So far every test they had conducted had come back normal. There was no lasting ill effects from baby House's delayed arrival. His heart was functioning normally, blood tests were immaculate, House had them perform every possible test he could think of and they had all come back normal. It was as if he had been delivered perfectly. The door opened and Foreman entered with Dr. Kia following alongside him. He held the last set of scans in his hand, House looked to him and took the folder from his hand. He opened the folder and raised the scan towards the light. Wilson stood behind him and they both examined the pictures. "What did they show?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing" Foreman said. "Everything's fine, there's no swelling, no abnormalities, it's a text book scan" he told her. Cameron looked to House for confirmation.

"It's clear" House agreed. Just as he finished speaking a nurse wheeled little baby House into the room and over to his parents.

"So you never told us his name" Cuddy said smiling as she wiped away a tear.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67 – **

"So you never told us his name" Cuddy said smiling as she wiped away a tear.

"I don't think we've decided yet" Cameron replied. "Well not 100% anyway" she added. House handed the scan back to Foreman and moved alongside Cameron.

"The nurses said they'd bring him by in a minute he'll be due for a feed" Kia said as she took the scan from Foreman. Almost on cue the nurse entered with baby House and made her way to Cameron's bedside. The nurse picked him up and handed him to Cameron.

"We're all very happy for you Dr. Cameron" she said as she handed the baby to it's mother. "And you to Dr. House" the nurse added as she looked across the bed at him.

"Thank you" Cameron answered for them both.

"We're going to have to ask you all to leave for a few minutes" Kia announced. "Breast feeding for the first time is hard enough let alone with an audience" Kia informed them. Chase, Foreman and Wilson practically ran from the room followed more slowly by Cuddy and Dr. Kia.

"You ready to give this a shot Dr. Cameron?" the nurse asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" she replied. She saw House limping from the room out of the corner of her eye. "Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I just want to check something" he told her. "I'll be right back" he added.

"I thought you would be here to watch our son feed for the first time" Cameron said softly.

"I'll be right back, I won't miss it you can just get the ball rolling" he told her.

"OK but don't be long" she told him. House rushed outside into the hall and called out to Dr. Kia before she got too far away.

"House you should be inside with Allison" she told him.

"Yeah I'll go back in a minute" he replied. "What just happened with everything" he struggled to find the right words. "Have you ever seen it happen before?" he asked.

"I have read of these cases but actually seen it or been apart of it no" she admitted. "There have been cases all over the world, and studies that show these babies go on to live a happy normal life" she said. House nodded taking it all in. "I know you won't admit this but your emotions are all over the place today, in the last few hours you have gone from the absolute lowest of lows to the highest of highs and I can't give you an answer as to why" she explained.

"Someone would have to have done some research somewhere?" he asked.

"I can look into it for you, if you do something for me" she added. House looked at her as if she had two heads. In the time she had been Cameron's doctor she had quickly worked out what motivates him and how to use that to her advantage.

"What?" he asked.

"Go be with your wife, as I mentioned earlier I know you are going through a whirlwind of emotions right now but Allison's are magnified ten times with all the hormones running through her system and more than anything else she needs you by her side" she explained. "So get your ass back in there and I'll make sure you get what you need" she offered him. House nodded his head slightly agreeing to her terms and turned to go back into the room. He entered the room to see Cameron holding their son and about to attempt feeding him for the first time.

"Told you I'd be back" he announced as he entered and sat alongside her.

"What a day" Cuddy said as she slumped into the couch in her office. Wilson joined her on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table in front of them.

"You can say that again" Wilson agreed.

"What time is it anyway?" Cuddy asked.

"It's a little after 9 o'clock" Wilson told her.

"We should go get Josh and head home try and get some sleep" she suggested.

"Let's just stay here for a few minutes" Wilson said as he pulled Cuddy closer to him her head falling gently onto his shoulder. Wilson now had the perfect view down her blouse and being a man who was madly attracted to and in love with his wife couldn't resist looking and therefore the obvious bodily reaction when he did so. He slowly moved his right hand along her knee and up her thigh as she began recapping the events of the day occasionally agreeing with her although he had no idea what she was saying. As his hand slid under her skirt and over the top of her thigh high stocking his cock began to twitch. Cuddy too was finding it hard to concentrate.

"Did you lose something?" she asked him playfully.

"Yes but I've almost found it" he whispered back to her as his hand inched higher.

"I really don't think you're going to find it there" she continued. He pushed her panties aside which were already soaked with her arousal.

"I'm pretty sure what I'm looking for is close by" he replied with a smirk and a growing bulge in his pants. His thumb brushed over her clit causing her to moan ever so softly trying to keep her voice down not wanting to bring anyone to her office right now.

"Oh god you're good" she breathed heavily. He pressed down on her clit again her back arched into him as he spoke.

"Found it" he grinned.

"We're going home" she told him as she took his hand from under her skirt and leaned across to kiss him passionately. She went to her desk and collected her things as Wilson remained on the couch trying to calm himself. "Come on let's go" she told him as she grabbed her coat and moved to the door.

"I just need a minute" he said as he gestured towards the slight bulge in his trousers.

"Anything I can do?" Cuddy asked as she moved closer to him.

"Well I can't go to my office like this but I need my brief case and the files that are on my desk" he told her.

"Alright I'll go get your things and get Josh from daycare while you wait here" she offered. Wilson nodded and leaned back on the couch trying to erase thoughts of what he was going to do to his wife once he got her home.

Cameron and House lay together on the hospital bed as they watched their baby sleep in the crib beside them. "You should get some sleep" House suggested to her as he pulled her closer to him.

"I will I just want to watch him a little longer" she replied but happily snuggling closer to him.

"He's going to be fine, the nurses are checking him every two hours and when he needs feeding, which you are going to have to do again in about n hour or so" he reminded her trying to coax her to sleep for a little while.

"Are you saying that for me or for you?" Cameron asked. House didn't reply and Cameron knew she was right maybe he said it for the both of them. A nurse entered to take their baby back to the nursery and the two of them were left alone. Cameron moved to be closer to House and grimaced slightly with the pain.

"Do you want something for the pain?" House asked.

"No I'll wait till after I feed him then I might be able to get a few hours sleep" she told him.

"So have you decided on a name yet?" he asked.

"This isn't my decision it's our decision" she replied.

"I've picked my half" he said.

"No you just agreed with my suggestion" she rapidly replied.

"Because it was a good idea" he admitted.

"Oh my god can you say that again?" Cameron joked with him.

"Very funny" House played along with her.

"So we have his first name but what about his middle name?" she asked as she ran her hand gently across his chest.

"What about James?" he suggested.

"Robert James House - I like that, I really like that" Cameron agreed. "Should we tell them now?"

"It can wait till morning" House said as he began to close his eyes.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68 –**

"So what did you do?" Foreman asked Chase as he saw the younger doctor sitting at the table in the diagnostics room.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked as he looked up from the file he was reviewing.

"It must have been pretty big to get this sort of honor" Foreman continued.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Chase said growing increasingly confused by his conversation with Foreman.

"You're telling me they haven't told you yet?" he asked.

"Who's they and what haven't they told me?" Chase asked.

"I assumed Cameron and House would have told you first" Foreman shrugged.

"Well maybe you could tell me instead of rambling on" Chase suggested throwing his pen on the table in frustration.

"They named their baby after you" Foreman began.

"Who did?" he asked still confused.

"How many people do we know that have had a baby in the last 24 hours?" Foreman asked him as he sat across the table from Chase.

"What Cameron and House?" he asked.

"And their baby boy Robert – I tell you man whatever you did it must have been brilliant" Foreman said as he sipped his coffee. Chase was now utterly confused, would Cameron and House really name their child after him? And what reason would they have? Surely even though he helped House with his detox recently it was by no means a heroic feat. If they were going to name their first born after someone Chase assumed it would be Wilson – in fact he was giving 2 – 1 odds in the betting pool on that being the case.

"I have to go" Chase announced as he got up and made his way to Cameron's room.

Wilson was just arriving at the hospital a little late by his usual standards but he had been up half the night with Cuddy and volunteered to get Josh ready for daycare and drop him off as Cuddy had an early breakfast meeting. Seeing as he didn't have any patients till later that morning and Cuddy didn't get the chance to say a proper goodbye to her son that morning Wilson thought he would surprise her and pay her a visit with Josh. After stopping to talk to her assistant Wilson knocked on the door and then entered. Cuddy looked up to see her two men entering her office and a small smile crossed her face. "How did your meeting go?" Wilson asked as he placed Josh on top of Cuddy's desk in his carrier.

"Let me say hello to Josh first" she told him as she picked up Josh and cuddled him closely.

"Pushed aside again" Wilson joked with her.

"If I recall I did anything but push you aside last night" she replied flashing him a saucy grin and placing Josh back down in his carrier. "Maybe this will help you remember" Cuddy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips on to his.

"I do seem to recall something" Wilson said as his lips trailed down her neck.

"Something?" Cuddy questioned him pulling back from their embrace.

"Well it was a little more than something" Wilson admitted sliding his hands down her back. Cuddy resumed kissing him before they both pulled back in fear of not being able to stop very soon. "So how was your breakfast meeting?" he asked.

"Terrible the backer for the new pediatric wing is withdrawing his funding" she told him.

"Did he tell you why?" Wilson asked.

"Financially tough times for him and his company, he hasn't rebounded the way he would have liked after this global financial crisis and he needs to protect his company and his employees" she explained.

"Sounds reasonable" Wilson agreed.

"He hopes to be able to help us in the future when his finances are healthier but for now he can't" she said. "So I have to find a donor somewhere in the next two months or the plans can't go ahead" she sighed.

"I'm sure someone will step up" Wilson encouraged her.

"Oh and I have to tell the board too" she added.

"Well you just told me that's one less person on the board you have to tell" he smiled at her trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks" she smiled before looking back at Josh and tickling his feet.

"I better get him to day care let you get back to it" he told her as he picked up Josh. "Have you seen Cameron this morning?" he asked as he walked to the door.

"No I haven't had a chance" Cuddy told him.

"I'll call in on my way to day care" he told her.

"OK say hi for me" Cuddy said as she returned back to the files on her desk.

Wilson entered Cameron's room to find Cameron holding her new baby in her arms. "Hey" Cameron said as she looked up at Wilson who was carrying Josh.

"Hey how you feeling today?" he asked as he sat on the chair next to her bed.

"A little tired still but I think I'm running on adrenalin at the moment" she replied.

"Hey Josh do you want to say hello to your Aunty Allison and her baby?" Wilson asked.

"I hope these two will be good friends" Cameron said as she moved Robert closer for Josh to see. Josh gently stretched out to touch the little infant in front of him.

"I'm sure they will be" Wilson replied. "So where's House?" he asked.

"I made him go home earlier have a shower and change his clothes" she told him.

"I'm surprised he left your side" Wilson admitted.

"I wouldn't if I had known you would have been bringing your germ spreading spawn into my wife's room" House quipped from the doorway.

"You want your boy to live in a plastic bubble?" Wilson asked. "Go right ahead" he added.

"We are not going to be those parents" Cameron spoke up.

"What parents?" House asked as he approached the other side of the bed.

"The ones were no one can even breathe near their child without them panicking" Cameron said.

"Might be a little hard considering I'm an infectious disease specialist and you're an immunologist" House remarked.

"I'm sure we'll manage" Cameron smiled at him.

"So have you decided on a name yet?" Wilson asked.

"We have" Cameron replied.

"And?" Wilson asked.

"Uncle Wilson this is Robert James House" Cameron announced. "I hope it's OK we gave him your name?" Cameron asked as House took his son from Cameron.

"Of course, I'm flattered guys thank you" Wilson said. Seeing that Cameron was now unoccupied Josh took this opportunity to crawl along the bed to Cameron.

"Hello little man, have you been good for your mum and dad?" Cameron said as she pulled him to her.

"Be careful" House warned her.

"I'm fine House" Cameron replied.

"Yeah well he's a little heavier than this one, especially if he's got Cuddy's ass" House quipped.

"Gee with the constant comments about my son being an evil spawn and lewd comments about my wife's ass I wonder why were friends sometimes" Wilson remarked.

"Ignore him" Cameron said. "This little guy is adorable and is definitely going to be a heart breaker" she added.

"Well I better take him to day care" Wilson said. "Do you want to come back to your daddy?" he asked Josh. He looked up towards House and Cameron and cowered into Cameron's chest playfully. "Come here you little squirt" Wilson said as Josh giggled as his dad picked him up.

"Bye Josh" Cameron said as she waved to him.

"I'll see you guys later" Wilson said. "By the way Lisa said to say hi she is a bit swamped at the moment but she'll try and get to see you later" he told her.

"Tell her not to worry I'll catch up with her later" Cameron replied. Wilson waved goodbye as he left with Josh.

"You could be a little nicer to Josh you know" Cameron remarked to House.

"I am nice" House replied.

"Oh please, you insult him or Cuddy every time they're in the room" Cameron pointed out. "How would you feel if anyone said that about Robert?" she asked him.

"They wouldn't dare, and last time I checked you weren't evil" House tried to defend himself.

"And neither is Cuddy" she pointed out. A tentative knock at the door gained the attention of Cameron who smiled when Chase was at the door. "Hey come in" she greeted him.

"How are you this morning?" Chase asked.

"A little tired and sore but other than that good" she replied. Chase walked forward and sat on the chair recently vacated by Wilson. "Do you want to hold him?" Cameron asked.

"Ah no he looks quite happy with his dad at the moment" Chase answered. "So I don't know how to ask this but I have to ask" he stammered.

"Ask away" Cameron told him.

"His name" Chase began.

"Yeah, Robert James" Cameron said and then it all clicked in her head.

"You think we'd over look Wilson and name our first born son after you?" House smirked.

"I never thought of that, we've just always referred to you as Chase" Cameron explained. "I'm sorry Chase we didn't name him after you" she said.

"Thank god" Chase sighed in relief.

"You're not upset?" Cameron asked.

"No not in the slightest, relieved more so" Chase replied.

"Is there something wrong with that honor?" House asked toying with Chase.

"No not at all as you said it would be a huge honor but one that I think should go to Wilson" he explained.

"Well that's what we did, our son and yourself sharing the same name is sheer coincidence" Cameron said.

"That's a happy coincidence" Chase answered.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69 – **

Three days after Cameron had given birth to her son she was ready to go home. Actually she was ready the day before but the hospital wanted to keep Robert one more day and House insisted they all go home together so the hospital extended her stay for a further 24 hours. Now bags packed and ready to go Cameron was sitting up in bed waiting for Dr. Kia's final approval. Robert sat in his carrier quietly sleeping oblivious of the fuss around him at the moment. She hadn't seen House that morning which was unusual he would pop in and say good morning to her before he went to the office and then she would page him when she was feeding so he could come back again. She was distracted by her thoughts when Dr. Kia walked in. "How are you feeling Allison?" she asked.

"Ready to bust out of here" Cameron replied.

"Most mum's are like that, you'll be surprised how much more sleep you can get when you're not being poked and prodded through the night" Kia smiled. "Any pain?"

"Just a little but nothing that is unbearable" she told her.

"Bleeding?" Kia asked.

"None as of today" Cameron replied happily.

"That's good, and your breast feeding OK?" Kia asked.

"Yeah, my god they told me it was going to hurt but he has one hell of a grip" Cameron joked with Kia.

"Doesn't stop your moaning" House said as he walked into the room picking up the last of the conversation.

"Good morning Dr. House" Kia greeted him. "I'm afraid your son is going to see more action then you for the next few weeks" she grinned at him.

"Thanks for that reminder" he said disappointingly.

"Well Allison everything looks good sign here and you are free to go" she explained. Cameron signed her discharge papers and almost leapt off the bed.

"You're in a hurry" House remarked.

"Well excuse me for wanting to get our son and get the hell out of here" Cameron smirked.

"The nurse is bringing him by now, I called past the nursery on the way here" he told her.

"I knew there was a reason I married you" Cameron smiled at him.

"So it wasn't just for the awesome mind blowing sex?" he asked.

"On that note I am out of here" Kia announced. "If you need me call me anytime" she told them both. Cameron walked over to Kia and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you for everything" Cameron remarked.

"Hey you did all the work," Kia said. "Good luck with the two of them" she smirked as she walked out of the room. Cameron walked across to House and wrapped her arms around his waist. His arms remained by his side and Cameron felt confused he always returned her hugs. Any form of physical attention from Cameron he reciprocated, her thought was broken when a nurse wheeled their baby into the room. After checking that the hospital id bracelets matched Cameron picked up her son and walked across to House. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go home" she told him.

Cameron was anxiously looking back at Robert in his carrier in the back seat and over at House and then out the window again as he drove them home. She noticed after about ten minutes that they weren't actually anywhere near House's apartment. "Where are we going?" she asked him.

"Home, hopefully" he replied although he whispered the 'hopefully' part. House could sense how anxious she was becoming which was making him even more nervous then he already was. "He's fine" he tried to reassure her.

"I just wanted to make sure" she replied turning to face House again. House was now focused on his driving again and turned down a street in a nice suburban neighborhood.

"Now I know we aren't near you're apartment where the hell are we going?" she asked. House pulled up into the driveway and turned off the ignition.

"I told you home" he began. "That is of course if you like it" he added.

"You bought this house?" she asked him completely surprised.

"Well I will be if you give me the OK" he replied. Cameron turned to Robert in the back seat so see he was now awake.

"Hey you want to go have a look at the house daddy wants us to buy?" she spoke softly. A few minutes later House, Cameron, and Robert were entering the front door of the amazing three storey brownstone he had selected.

"It's two storey how is your leg going to be able to handle the stairs?" she asked him concerned.

"Actually it's three levels if you include the man cave/basement downstairs" he began. "Living room, dining, kitchen are all on the second level with an office" he added.

"Bedrooms are upstairs, the master bedroom is at one end of the house and the other two bedrooms are at the other end, but you'll still have to keep you're moaning to a minimum until we see if the sound will carry" he explained. Cameron slapped his arm playfully will still holding onto Robert, a small smirk escaping her lips.

"Last I recalled it was you with the vocal problem" she smiled. "But you still haven't told me how you're going to constantly walk up all these stairs" she pointed out.

"I won't be" he said as he limped towards the door way to the right of the entrance. He opened what to anyone else would be a normal French style door that slides open revealing a lift. He pressed the button and stepped inside.

"I didn't see that coming" Cameron admitted.

"It's not to say I won't use the stairs from time to time but when I need to I know the lift is here" he told her. "Are you coming in or not?" he asked. Cameron followed him inside and watched as House pressed the button for the basement.

After a twenty minute tour of the house they returned to the stairs just off the entrance and sat down on the bottom row of steps. Cameron hadn't said much the last few minutes and House was beginning to get a little nervous. Maybe she didn't like it – thought it was too big or just the three of them.

"You're quiet" he commented. "I haven't signed the papers yet if you don't like it I can pull the pin and we can look for something else" he explained. Still Cameron remained silent looking around trying to take everything in.

"How much did it cost?" she asked.

"It's no big deal I won't lose anything" he told her.

"That's not what I asked, I asked how much it cost?"

"I was able to get a really good deal on the property it was a bank foreclosure they wanted to re-coup what they could and move on" he declared.

"Do I need to ask you again?" she asked growing frustrated.

"Well you haven't even told me if you like it or not so I don't think how much I'm either going to pay or not going to pay matters" he pointed out.

"I love it!" she told him. House let out a sigh of relief.

"Then why all the questions about how much it cost?" he asked confused.

"Because I want to pay for half" she told him.

"You don't need to" he began. "Are you forgetting I am a world famous doctor, I've owed my apartment for almost twenty years and had the same car for the last ten" he added.

"Yeah you really love that car" she smiled.

"I wouldn't say I love it just didn't see the need to upgrade it still runs" he told her. "My point is I can afford this" he added.

"I think you mean to say we can afford this" she countered. "You seem to forget that were married we share pretty much everything and we should including this" she said reaching out to touch his arm. "I love you and I can almost say with 100% certainty that I love this home you've picked out for us" she said.

"Almost 100% you think you'll ever get to 100?" he asked.

"I know I will once we have our furniture here and your piano and our bed" she smiled. "I just want to do it together" she explained. "I know that probably doesn't make sense and I think I know why you did this" she added.

"You haven't been back to our apartment since we got all the baby stuff assembled and unpacked there is no room at all" House began to explain.

"Maybe but that's not the whole story" she replied.

"OK then enlighten me" House said agreeing to this little game of hers.

"You think you have to do this for us" she began. "Your relapse scared you, it scared me too" she said placing her hand on his arm. "This home – is a massive gesture and in the back of that brilliant mind of yours you thought you had to do this to keep me here, to keep us here. I'm not going anywhere, our son is not going anywhere" she spoke. "We are both going to make mistakes in this marriage guaranteed but if every time we do one of us goes out and makes a huge gesture like this it's not going to solve anything" she tried to explain. House was a little shocked at how she had worked him out so quickly even he hadn't realized till she pointed things out but she was right. Robert was beginning to get a little unsettled in Cameron's arms and was almost due to be fed again.

"We should get going he needs to be fed again soon" House said as he pushed himself up off the stairs.

"We haven't finished talking about this" Cameron pointed out.

"We can do that at home" House said as he moved to the door and opened it for Cameron to walk through. Cameron reluctantly followed him he was after all right, Robert was due to be fed soon and this was a conversation they could finish back at the apartment. The car ride home was eerily silent as neither of them spoke although Cameron made a couple of attempts House brushed them aside preferring to talk to her later. Robert was now crying loudly from hunger as Cameron and House arrived home. She quickly rushed inside and sat down on the couch so she could feed him. House followed behind with her bag from the hospital and made a second trip to the car to grab the rest of their things. When he walked back inside for the second time and closed the door behind him his phone beeped alerting him to a text message. He opened his phone and read the text.

_Wilson – How did it go? Did she like it? _

_House - L_

_Wilson – What happened?_

_House – Long story will talk later_

_Wilson – Call me if you need_

Ever the woman in the relationship the two shared House smirked a little at Wilson's offer of support and then opened his phone to dial another number. Cameron sat on the couch breast feeding her son. House's silence worried her, she couldn't help the tears run slowly down her face.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70 – **

Cameron was in the lounge room sitting on the couch attempting to breast feed her son. Robert although hungry was having trouble feeding perhaps sensing his mum's stress. "Come on baby I know you're hungry" she said taking a deep breath and relaxing. He finally latched on and Cameron relaxed into the couch as she watched him feed.

House had been in their bedroom for twenty minutes. He made his phone call after replying to Wilson's texts and knew there was no excuse to keep him in there any longer. He grabbed hold of his cane and walked down the hall to find Cameron and Robert. He figured they would still be in the lounge room but abruptly changed direction when he heard movement and voices coming from what used to be House's office and was now the nursery. Cameron was sitting in the rocking chair burping her son when she noticed House in the doorway. "You're right it is pretty cramped in here with all this baby stuff" she smiled at him.

"You thought that was an excuse?" he asked her.

"No I just hadn't been home since you had put everything together" she explained herself. "Please I don't want to start another fight" she said. She wiped Robert's mouth where he had burped and placed him in the cot for a nap.

"Are we fighting?" he asked in sarcastically.

"It sure as hell seems like it" Cameron replied as she moved toward the door and closed it over leaving it open just in case Robert became unsettled. House grabbed the baby monitor off the stand near the door way and turned it on handing it to her.

"You don't want the house no biggie, called the agent retracted the offer" he told her.

"We're not even going to talk about this?" she asked frustrated following him to the kitchen.

"What's there to discuss?"

"Maybe you being to chicken shit to admit why you really bought the house to begin with" she screamed at him.

"Will you keep your voice down there is a baby sleeping" he told her sarcastically.

"Well if he's going to have us for parents he better learn early to sleep through the yelling" Cameron fired back.

"And the moaning too" House added.

"Will you for once have a serious conversation with me" she pleaded approaching him.

"I'd prefer to do that without the sharp knives within reach" he said as he took a drink from the fridge and limped to the couch. She followed him to the couch and sat next to him but grew more pissed when he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"I thought we were going to talk about this?" she asked him.

"My soap starts in five minutes" he told her. A now very pissed Cameron got up and stormed down the hall confining herself to the bedroom. Reaching into her bags that she had bought home from the hospital she removed her cell phone and hit the speed dial.

"Hey how are you settling back at home?" Wilson asked as he answered Cameron's call.

"I know he told you, he wouldn't do something like this without telling you" Cameron confronted Wilson head on.

"Depends on what he told you" Wilson replied.

"About the house you idiot – and no doubt about me apparently rejecting it" she informed him.

"Firstly he did tell me about the house, secondly he didn't tell me what happened this morning specifically – just that things didn't go well" Wilson told her. "So do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked. Cameron relayed the mornings events to Wilson, from House surprising her, to her wanting to pay for half of the home, and up until the fight when they returned.

"Why is he being such an idiot?" she asked him.

"He's hurt" Wilson began.

"He's not hurt" Cameron scoffed at the idea as she made herself more comfortable on the bed.

"Whatever you think the reasons are that House did this, and I admit you may be right there about the grand gesture" he continued to explain. "House didn't hear anything after you told him you wanted to pay for half of the place" he said.

"You're not making sense" Cameron cut him off.

"All he heard was no" Wilson continued.

"But I didn't say no I just said I wanted to do it with him" Cameron replied.

"I know that this is weird – but this is House nothing about him is normal" Wilson reminded her.

"Normal's overrated" she said with a small smile. After a few seconds silence she continued. "So you're saying I should just let him pay for it by himself because he's not normal?" she asked.

"No you need to find a way for both of you to win" Wilson said.

"Right now he's acting really childish he won't even talk to me about it" Cameron told him.

"Let him cool down then try talking to him again his ego is just a little bruised that's all" Wilson reassured her.

"Thanks Wilson, I'm sorry to put all this on you it's just that you understand his behavior better than me sometimes" she said thankfully.

"It's just practice, you'll be an expert before you know it" Wilson smiled.

Sitting in the lounge room House couldn't concentrate on his soap, he reached into his pocket and dialed a familiar number. "Hey how did it go did she like it?" Cuddy answered not even bothering with formalities.

"How did you know?" House asked.

"Are you forgetting who I'm married too?" Cuddy asked rhetorically.

"Of course he told you" he replied throwing his head back on the couch.

"So did she like it?" Cuddy asked.

"No" House replied.

"She didn't like the house or she didn't like the idea of not being involved in the decision?" Cuddy asked.

"Does it matter which one she said no" House told Cuddy.

"Well it does matter because you can always sell her on another place" she told him.

"It won't be the same this was meant to be a big surprise something we could tell Robert when he got older" House began to explain. "That the day we bought him home from the hospital I surprised his mom with this beautiful home" he continued.

"You can still do that" she said.

"You only get to bring your kid home from the hospital once" House sighed.

"So you think of another way to surprise her" Cuddy tried to encourage him. "Are you sure it was the House she didn't like or was it not being involved in the decision?" she asked him.

"Really you're going to ask me that again I told you it doesn't matter" House raised his voice slightly and after doing so looked over his shoulder cautiously to make sure he hadn't disturbed Cameron. Although he was pretty sure she wouldn't come out of their bedroom any time soon.

"Just hear me out on this one" Cuddy began. House sighed but listened anyway. "We are talking about a woman who was lied to by the people she trusted most in her life" she paused. "Her father lied about his fidelity to her mother and then both her parents and her brother kept that infidelity a secret too" she explained. "Maybe deep down Cameron wants to be involved because she doesn't want to go down the same road with you – she doesn't want to be betrayed by you" she finished. House thought about what Cuddy had said.

"Fuck I'm an idiot" he sighed.

"No you're not you're just new to this that's all" she reassured him.

"I don't see you and Wilson behaving like this" he remarked.

"Cut the crap House I know he called you and still calls you when we have the occasional fight, we just have a head start on you now, it's getting easier and it will for you too" she told him.

"Yeah when does that happen?"

"I don't know it just does, and in between that think of all the make up sex you get to have" Cuddy smirked knowing this would lift his spirits.

"Not for the next six weeks" House sighed again.

"Just go talk to her House" she said.

"She was pretty pissed when she stormed to the bedroom earlier" House admitted.

"Then give her a bit more time and then go speak to her" Cuddy said.

"OK" House said as he hung up. He leaned back once more and thought about everything Cuddy had said and everything Cameron had said at the house earlier that morning. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but he got up from the couch and turned to limp down the hall way only to be stopped by Cameron.

"I was just coming to talk to you" he said.

"Me too" Cameron told him. She took his hand and led him back to the couch. He sat her down on the couch first and sat on the coffee table in front of her leaning forward and taking both her hands in his.

"I'm sorry" they both blurted out at once. A smirk crept on to Cameron's face as she laughed at their behavior.

"Let me" House began. "I acted like a jerk when we got home before, I should have talked to you when you wanted too and not let things get like this" he explained.

"Maybe not but maybe I should have let you deal with things in your own time" she admitted.

"I didn't even know it at the time but you were right" he added. "When you said I bought the house as a grand gesture I did want to apologize to you about the whole relapse situation. I knew we needed somewhere bigger to live and I thought this could be both of those things kind of like a win win. I pushed that out of my mind though until you said it today" he said.

"I don't need a gesture of any kind from you" she told him.

"Does this go for all future fuck ups or just this one?" he asked her jokingly.

"Let's focus on now for the time being" she replied.

"Something occurred to me as I was sitting her, well actually was bought to my attention by someone" he continued wanting to go on but not wanting to upset her any further.

"What was it?" she asked.

"Please don't hate me for saying this, I'm new to this whole husband thing" he started to say.

"My god you're scaring me" Cameron took his hand and squeezed them tighter.

"I know people in your life previously have kept things from you, mainly your family because they claimed to know what was best for you" he said. Cameron's head fell as she knew exactly what her husband was referring to. "This was not me doing that" he added. "This was just me wanting to surprise you and fucking it up along the way" he explained.

"You didn't fuck it up House," Cameron reassured him.

"Well it didn't exactly go to plan" he corrected himself.

"I have a confession" she admitted. "When I was in the bedroom earlier I did think that for a second" she said. Now it was House's turn to hang his head until Cameron urged him to look into her eyes by cupping his chin in her hand. "But it was for one second, and then I remembered that you are my husband and you would never do that to me" she finished.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up – for making you feel like that even for a second" he told her.

"Would you stop apologizing, I'm starting to think you've gone soft" she joked with him hoping to ease the tension.

"With you around there's no chance" he joked back.

"So are we going to buy this place or what?" she asked him.

"I called the agent cancelled the offer I made on the place" he told her hoping not to upset her too much.

"And I called her back and re-instated your offer, she called me before I came out here to tell me it's been accepted it's ours if we want it" she smiled.

"How did you know who the agent was?" he asked her.

"Wilson" she told him. House reached into his pocket and took his cell phone out dialing the agents number again.

"Yeah it's House" he spoke into the phone.

"Well have you two made a decision?" Bonnie asked as she tapped her pen on the desk. Having one of Wilson's ex wives as his realtor was starting to become useful.

"We'll take it" House said looking into Cameron's eyes. "I just want to make a change to the contract of sale" he told her.

"Sure, what is it?" Bonnie asked him her pen at the ready.

"I need you to add a name" he paused. "Allison House."


	71. Chapter 71

**Authors Note: **I had a question from one of my readers **Notinyourlifetimehoney** about what I thought of the finale. Being located in Australia we haven't seen an episode of House since the 18th of March and that was episode 10 so I am extremely pissed. But I have someone with connections and I have seen up until ep 15 now. Eight to go and I kind of don't want to watch though I have read the recap of the finale episode on the House website and I like what I read I will let you know what I think when I see it though.

**Chapter 71 –**

"What time are the movers coming to help us load this furniture?" Cameron yelled from their bedroom.

"8am" House yelled back over his shoulder as he sat on the couch holding Robert. After a few more minutes and sensing Robert might enjoy the walk around the apartment House went in search of Cameron. He went to the bedroom and pushed open the door to see her busily packing their belongings into boxes. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked angry at her for pushing herself so soon after leaving hospital.

"These things aren't going to pack themselves" she told him.

"That is why we hired someone to do this for us" he reminded her. "You should be taking things easy" he added.

"I'm fine" she told him.

"You've just had a kid" House raised his voice. "This thing in my arms isn't a puppy you know" he said as he raised his son up onto his chest.

"And last I looked he wasn't a dog either" Cameron fired back.

"When was the last time you looked" House shot back at her.

"About an hour ago when his mouth was latched onto my breast" she replied sarcastically. "If you don't want to watch him just say so" she added.

"I have no problem watching our son I just want to make sure that his mother doesn't collapse from exhaustion at the same time" he said. "You gave birth a week ago have been home for four days and haven't stopped since you got through the door" he explained. Cameron stopped what she was doing and thought about what he said. "You know I don't ask you this very often but I am asking you to please stop" he pleaded.

She turned to face him a small smile on her face. "Did you just say please?" she asked.

"If I say yes will you stop?" he asked.

Cameron tossed the last item into the box and moved towards House and kissed him gently on the cheek. She took his hand and led him to the bed gently. "You are aware that you can't have sex" House joked with her.

"You are aware that you're holding your one week old son and telling me I can't have sex I don't think you're in the position to do anything either" she smirked at him.

"I am doing what you suggested and I thought you might like to join me" she smiled. House agreed and after Cameron had made herself comfortable on the bed he handed Robert to her. He then climbed on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders bringing her closer. "This was a good idea" Cameron said as she relaxed more.

"Well I am brilliant" House replied without missing a beat.

"And oh so humble about it" she joked.

"You knew what you were getting into when you married me" he reminded her.

"And I wouldn't change a thing" she smiled.

Early the following morning the movers arrived and House was giving instructions about what needed to go first and what could wait till later. Of course his prized piano was delicately wrapped and ushered into the truck. He had told Cameron to take Robert and head to the house so she could supervise the placement of the furniture and so forth and he would take care of things this end. Just after lunch House had seen off the last load of furniture from his apartment. He stood alone in the now empty dwelling and looked around.

He had no idea how he had ended up here. If you had asked him five years ago under what circumstances his apartment would be completely empty he would tell you that he probably would have been dead and Wilson had sold all his belongings to cover the cost of the funeral. He had no idea that when Cuddy forced him to hire new fellows all those years ago that his life would change so much. Cameron walked into his office, into his life and eventually into his heart.

In the time he had known her he had changed so dramatically. People often reflect on one life changing moment but House had so many. He had not only entered a relationship but got married, he saved Cameron's life and she had saved his, he had kicked his Vicodin habit but would admit every day was a battle but one that he wanted to win. And now, now he was a father to a baby boy who he adored from the first time he lay eyes on him. He had been through so much with Cameron and didn't regret a minute.

He took one last look around the apartment grabbed his cane and limped to the door. House limped down the steps to his waiting motorcycle and climbed on clipping his cane onto the side of the bike. Starting the engine before putting his helmet on kicked the stand on the bike and sped off.

Robert James House sat in the bouncer as Cuddy gently tickled his feet. The little boy giggled as she did so causing Cuddy to smile back at the radiant little boy. Cameron entered from the kitchen and placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of Cuddy. "Are you sure House has enough vacation time up his sleeve?" Cameron asked as she sat next to Cuddy.

"He has an abundance of vacation time – it's like a never ending pool" she joked. "Seriously though House has been at the hospital for well over ten years and up until he met you he had hardly used any of his vacation time" she said reassuringly.

"I was just curious because he took time off when we first brought Rob home and now he's doing it again six weeks later, what if we have a case with me already off on maternity leave Chase and Foreman might not be able to handle things" Cameron explained.

"Firstly House has assured me he won't be totally unavailable the team can still consult him by phone if they get an urgent case but you know things slow down when House isn't in the hospital – I don't know how people know that he's not there but referrals tend to slow down" Cuddy told her.

"Yeah that is kind of freakish" Cameron agreed.

"Are you sure this isn't about something else?" Cuddy asked.

"Like what?"

"I was apprehensive at first" Cuddy began.

"About what?" Cameron asked wondering where this conversation was going.

"About sleeping with James for the first time after Josh was born" she replied. "You did get the all clear didn't you?"

"Oh yeah Kia gave me the go ahead yesterday when I was there" Cameron admitted freely. "I would have jumped him yesterday but you gave him a case a couple of days ago and he didn't get home till about one this morning and was gone before I got up" Cameron said blushing slightly.

"Well if it helps he was close to a diagnosis this morning or so he thought" Cuddy told her.

"God I hope so" Cameron said throwing her head back on the couch.

"Settle down it hasn't been that long" Cuddy laughed at her friends suffering.

"It has been almost two months, in fact it's two month and two days today" Cameron said as she looked at the date on her cell phone.

"So you're a little hard up?" Cuddy asked.

"Well I think House is the one whose 'hard' up as you put it" Cameron replied. "But I am not far behind" she added.

"OK OK enough that's more than I needed to know" Cuddy grimaced.

"Let me just say that he isn't safe when he gets home" Cameron laughed.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72 – **

It was after 6pm and after feeding Robert, Cameron decided to call House and see if he was going to be home soon. She lay him down in his carrier as she picked up her cell phone and hit the speed dial for his number.

"Hey" he answered with a sigh.

"Hey yourself, how's the case going?" she asked him.

"Patient isn't responding to treatment" he told her.

"Was it the wrong diagnosis?"

"I don't know" he snapped. A few seconds of silence passed between them as Cameron let him calm down and House paused to collect himself. "I shouldn't have yelled at you then I'm sorry" he apologized.

"It's OK do you want to run the symptoms by me?"

"Maybe later I'll give the treatment a bit more time to work before I start thinking of other possibilities" he told her.

"So any chance you'll be home soon?" she asked.

"I should really make sure he's on the improve before I leave" he said. "How's Robbie?" House asked.

"Well he just threw up all down my neck and I had to take my top off so I can wash it and I haven't had a chance to grab something to put on yet – but he's fine" she replied.

"So you're at home on our couch with no top on?" he asked with a smirk. Cameron didn't think about it at first but wasn't surprised when House only recalled that part of her response. She smiled to herself finding comfort in the fact that he felt the same way she did. So she decided to tease him a little.

"Well as you yourself have witnessed that kid can throw up like a volcano erupting" she began. "Hold on a sec he threw up on my pants too let me take them off" she smirked as she paused for a few seconds and actually removed her pants although there was no reason to do so. Apart from the fact she wanted to change into something more comfortable anyway.

"So now you're on our couch in just your underwear?" he asked just to make sure.

"And we haven't even christened the couch yet" she replied playfully.

"Are you trying to punish me?" he asked with a smirk.

"No - just trying to give you incentive to come home soon" she smiled. Cameron got up from the couch and went to their bedroom taking some sweat pants and top from the drawer and putting them on.

"If Cuddy hadn't given me this damn case I could have been home with you right now, and believe me you would not have made it off that couch" he warned her.

"I'll be here when you get home" she told him figuring she had tortured him too much.

"What are you going to do till I get home?" he asked curious.

"Well Robbie needs a bath, hopefully after that if I can get him to sleep and then I can take a shower too" Cameron said. "What time do you think you'll be home?" she asked.

"Not sure it could be late" he sighed.

"Will you wake me when you get home?"

"If you want me too, but you need your sleep" he pointed out. "You should sleep when he sleeps" he added.

"Then when would all the washing and cleaning and everything else get done?" she replied.

"Well if you would let me hire someone to help us" House began.

"Let's not start talking about this now, I don't want to fight" she told him.

"OK but we're talking about this eventually" he replied.

"Fine just not now" Cameron conceded. "So you going to wake me or not?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see" he teased her.

"It'll be worth it" she replied seductively.

"Yeah you're always at your best when you're half asleep" he replied sarcastically.

"You've never complained before" she said now feeling a little dejected.

"And I'm not complaining now – I would probably jump you after you've just woken from a coma" he stated.

"I believe you tried" she recalled.

"All I did was get into bed with you" he defended himself.

"And had quite the bodily reaction" she reminded him.

"Which is pretty impressive considering the meds I was on" he laughed.

"You're always impressive in that area" she told him.

"We seem to be getting a little off topic" House thought out loud.

"Not really it all comes down to whether or not you're going to wake me" Cameron said.

"I'll see how late it is" he told her.

"Alright well I'm going to give Robbie his bath, I guess I'll see you later" she told him.

"Hopefully very soon" he replied.

"Bye" Cameron said.

"Yeah bye" House said as he hung up.

It was well after 1am when House finally made it home. After changing the course of treatment for the patient he improved and himself, Foreman and Chase were able to leave. He walked in and made his way to Robbie's room where he looked in on the sleeping infant. Seeing him sleeping peacefully he then limped down the hall to the master bedroom and looked in to find an exhausted Cameron curled up under the covers. There was no way he was going to wake her she looked to be in a deep sleep and he didn't want to disturb her. He quietly limped in and took the baby monitor from the bedside table so she wouldn't have to wake to Robbie while he was awake. House went to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich, looking in the fridge he saw breast milk Cameron had expressed earlier. She had started doing it a couple of weeks ago so House could feel more involved. He had also expressed concern that she was getting up almost every time Robbie cried and he felt that he could be doing more so they made the decision that she would express milk giving her an opportunity to get more sleep.

After taking his sandwich and grabbing himself a beer he went and sat on the couch. He flicked on the TV and went to his TIVO selections seeing new programs that she had recorded for him. Choosing one he kicked his feet up and began to eat. Just as he put the empty plate on the coffee table he could hear cries coming from the baby monitor. He put his beer down alongside the empty plate and went to the nursery. As he looked into the cot Robbie's cries subsided and a small smile formed on his face. "What's going on here, you were crying a second ago?" House asked. He reached into the cot and picked him up and then checked his diaper. "Well thankfully we don't need to change you" he sighed in relief. "You just want to hang with your old man don't you" House stated and carried him into the living room. He went via the kitchen and took a bottle of milk from the fridge and warmed it up before returning to his TV show. After a couple of minutes father and son were both nestled on the couch as House began to fill him in on what he had missed since the last episode of 'Prescription Passion'.

After watching a couple more episodes and feeding Josh his bottle and watching him fall asleep House decided it was time to go to bed himself. He placed the sleeping infant back into his cot and made it to the master bedroom without waking Cameron. 'She must be really tired' he thought as he too now battled the fatigue that he had been fending off for the last three days. He changed into some sleep pants and a t-shirt and crawled into bed next to his wife. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest, she snuggled into his embrace and they both fell asleep.

It was just after 6:30am when Cameron woke up the next morning and turned to find House next to her in bed. She had gotten up around five to change Robbie's diaper and then returned to bed. She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek and then the corner of his mouth before finally landing on his lips. As she left each kiss more and more of House's body began to respond and awaken until finally his eyes opened.

"You didn't wake me when you got home" Cameron cornered him.

"Good morning to you too, I kind of like it better when you were kissing me" he told her with a smirk.

"Well I would have done a lot more than kiss you last night" she told him.

"You were in a very deep sleep" he informed her. "I want you well rested when I have my way with you" he added as his hand slipped under the t-shirt she was wearing and began stroking her stomach.

"Like now" she smiled seductively at him wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him closer. He grabbed her around the waist her thigh brushing against his growing erection. They stayed like that for a moment before House moved his lips to her own brushing his tongue against her lips before she parted them and they both battled for dominance. Her hand moved under his own t-shirt mimicking the movements of his own hand only moments earlier. House's hands cupped her breasts slowly working his fingers over her nipples causing Cameron to moan into his mouth. Her moan only excited him further and he deepened their kiss rolling and rolling her under him. His hands spread either side of her head he held his body above hers till she reached up and cupped him through his pants and began to caress his now very prominent erection. He ground his pelvis into her own as Cameron focused her attention on removing his shirt which she did with little hassle. House then removed her shirt from her body and tossed it onto the floor right next to his own. He looked down at her breasts – a little larger from the breast feeding she was undertaking. He loved this part of her post pregnancy body her breasts and particularly her nipples were highly sensitive and the responses that were triggered when his mouth latched around the sensitive area sent shockwaves through his own body. This morning was no different as his mouth descending onto her breast and his tongue circled her nipple she let out a primal moan and thrust her pelvis up into his. He continued to inflict the oh so sweet torture on Cameron and instinctively thrust his pelvis back towards her whenever she thrust up into him. "Oh God…. Stop" Cameron told him after a few minutes. House wasn't quite sure he understood fully but slowed his movements. "House please stop it's too much I can't take it" she almost cried. House assumed the sensitivity from her breasts was becoming too much for her to bear so he started laying gentle kisses down her stomach. As he reached the waist band of her pants he slid his hands down her sides and slowly lowered them kisses following his every movement. Just as Cameron raised her hips for him to remove her pants a cry could be heard over the baby monitor. Cameron lowered her hips back to the bed in frustration as House continued to kiss her but moved back up her body.

"Give him a second maybe he'll go back to sleep" House suggested as he kissed her neck and then moved to her lips. The kiss was over whelming bringing to the fore the built up passion they both held.

"He's not going to stop" Cameron told House as she pushed him back gently.

"I'll go" House resigned to the fact his morning romp with Cameron was going to have to wait.

"No you stay here he's probably hungry anyway" Cameron told him.

"So was I" House smirked back as he kissed Cameron and moved from on top of her so she could tend to Robbie. She crawled out from under him and grabbed a t-shirt from the floor she leaned over and gave House a kiss.

"Don't move" she told him.


	73. Chapter 73

**Authors Note: **Apologies if there were any errors in the last chapter. I guess you really shouldn't write when you're tired. I did proof read but I guess I didn't do it 100%. Thanks for reading and the reviews.

**Chapter 73 –**

Cameron returned to the master bedroom carrying Robbie and looked at House who was leaning against the headboard. "I thought you'd be asleep by now" Cameron remarked as she sat on the bed and made herself comfortable next to House. Robbie continued to cry as Cameron lifted her t-shirt and exposed her breast to him and the hungry baby latched on without hesitation.

"You told me not to move" House recalled.

"Yeah but I thought you might go back to sleep at least" she replied.

"And miss the show" he smirked.

"How do you manage to turn me feeding our son into something sexual?" she asked.

"Two things" he began. "Firstly have we ever met before, and secondly your breast feeding which means I get to see your breasts" he told her.

"I guess you have been a little deprived lately" Cameron thought out loud. House's hand began to run up the inside of her thigh. "Don't you dare" she warned him.

"Dare what?" he asked innocently.

"Don't you dare start groping me will I'm feeding him" she explained. House's hand didn't move any further his fingers just circled her muscles.

"I'm just touching your leg" he scoffed.

"No you are touching my inner thigh and you are about three inches from a place I would love you to touch but not while I have Robbie" she pointed out.

"So I shouldn't touch you at all when you hold him" House sighed. "That's gonna suck for one of us and my guess is it's gonna be me most of the time" he said.

"Not all the time but while he is latched onto my nipple I would appreciate you not touching me in that way" she told him.

"Why?" he asked simply, no malice or threatening nature to his tone.

"Because it creeps me out OK" she explained. "When you touch me like that I want to be able to think very pleasant thoughts about you. I know this doesn't make sense to you but it's just something that puts me off that's all."

"OK" he agreed just like that. "No groping will the little fella is eating got it" House summarized.

"Thank you."

"Just pleasant thoughts?" he asked.

"What?"

"When I touch you, you have pleasant thoughts?" he asked.

"Sometimes" Cameron smiled.

"Only sometimes?"

"Sometimes pleasant, mostly naughty" she smirked at him.

"I knew it" House agreed. Cameron switched breasts and watched intently as Robbie began to feed again.

"You thought he was finished weren't you" Cameron said noticing his disappointment when Robbie began feeding on her other breast.

"I'm surprised he's eating so much he had a bottle with me around two" he told her.

"A good appetite is better than no appetite at all" Cameron pointed out to him.

"He's just a breast hog" House declared.

"Jealous?"

"Absolutely" he replied. "Don't act like your surprised either" he added.

"Well it looks like you were right, he doesn't want to drink any more of that either" Cameron said as she took Robbie and handed him to House.

"Oh great you get to feed him I get to hold him while he pukes on me" House commented. He didn't care if that was the only time he got to hold his son, but he knew it wasn't and so did Cameron.

"I have to pee" Cameron told him.

"Yeah that's convenient" House declared as he watched her walk to the bathroom. He held Robbie to his chest and gently soothed his back rubbing it gently. A few minutes later Cameron returned and climbed on the bed next to her two men.

"Has he burped yet?" she asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't trained him to do that the moment you hand him to me" House joked.

"He's not a puppy" she swatted him gently on the arm.

"Who knows what you tell him when I'm not here" House sulked.

"Oh poor baby" Cameron said as she reached her arm around his shoulders and leaned into him.

"Yeah which baby are you talking too?" House asked as Robbie threw up onto his shoulder. "Good boy" he said as he wiped Robbie's mouth.

"Do you want me to take him?"Cameron asked jokingly knowing it would push House's buttons.

"I'm starting to believe what Cuddy says about me rubbing off on you – you are pure evil sometimes" he commented.

"I did have a good teacher" she replied as she watched House holding Robbie.

"Your mom is trying to suck up to your dad" House told Robbie.

"And what would I be sucking up for?" she asked House intrigued by his theory.

"I think that goes without saying – me of course" he told her. Cameron leaned into House's shoulder as she gently held Robbie's hand.

"Of course my ultimate reward" she smiled at him.

"Well your ultimate reward is planning on rewarding you big time as soon as this little guy goes to sleep" House said.

"He might be awake for a couple hours yet" she informed him.

"I can wait" he replied.

In the next couple of hours House and Cameron both gave up on sleep and moved out of their bedroom to the lounge room. "Are you OK while I put a load of washing in the machine?" she asked as House watched TV keeping one eye on Robbie.

"Do it later" House told her.

"We need towels" she told him.

"Not in the next five minutes" he said.

"But eventually we will and I have to do it while Robbie's awake so we can occupy ourselves with other things later – you're the one to told me to sleep when he sleeps" Cameron reminded him.

"So let me hire someone to help you" House suggested.

"I don't need help" Cameron said. House was going to have this conversation with Cameron now whether she liked it or not.

"I believe you mean, wedon't need help not I we are in this together" House confronted her as she stood in the hallway with the laundry basket on her hip.

"When was the last time you did laundry – you didn't even do your own before we started dating" she reminded him.

"Because I had Wilson" he said. "Let me hire someone to help both of us?" he asked.

"There are plenty of mothers who do this with no help and some of them have more than one child" Cameron began. "I survived med school, an internship, and I've been one of your fellows for three years – I know a lack of sleep"

"You don't know a lack of sleep after childbirth and caring for that said child" House raised his voice.

"He was born weeks ago, I have fully recovered from his delivery" she said.

"That's a load of crap" House said. "You're exhausted and let's not forget I was in rehab right before you had him so it's not like you got to properly rest before he was born" House reminded her.

"So this is about you feeling guilty?"

"If I said yes would you agree to some help?"

"You don't need to feel guilty about anything" Cameron told him.

"And you don't have to feel guilty about accepting some help either" House said.

"So you do feel guilty" she stated.

"Not guilt" he tried to explain. "Well maybe a little but… I don't want someone here 24/7 I just thought someone could come in and clean and do the washing two days a week." Cameron thought about what he said.

"Just two days?"

"Two days and if you feel uncomfortable or you think she needs to only work one day than she works one" House tried to compromise with her. "There'll be plenty of washing in between those days" he assured her.

"Why does it have to be a she?" Cameron asked.

"It can be a Saint Bernard for all I care just say yes" he took her hands in his and stopped short of actually begging her.

"Alright, two days a week but I get the final say on who we hire" Cameron offered him.

"Deal" House said as he pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. Robbie cried softly as House began to deepen the kiss. "Oh my god that kid has radar whenever I kiss you" House joked.

"I think he's due to have his diaper changed and then hopefully go down for a sleep" Cameron smiled as she kissed House.

"About time" he smiled as he watched Cameron walk to the lounge room. House picked up the basket of washing and headed to the laundry putting the towels into the machine. He then walked to the nursery and saw Cameron redressing Robbie she wrapped him in a blanket and made her way to the rocking chair in the corner. As she gently rocked in the chair she noticed House standing in the doorway.

"Can you move that basket of laundry out of the hallway for me please?" she asked him.

"Already done" he told her he just didn't tell her he had actually put it into the machine and turned it on. "You need anything?" he asked.

"Nope but I might reconsider that in a few minutes" she smiled at him.

"I'm going to go watch TV" House told her, as he walked out of the room his cell phone rang. "Hey Wilson what's up?" he answered.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74 – **

House answered his phone as he walked into the lounge room "Hey Wilson what's up?" he asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Just wondering what your plans are for tonight?" he asked.

"Apart from outrageous amounts of sex with Cameron not much" he replied.

"Are you going out for dinner?" Wilson asked.

"Nope" House said.

"Do you have someone to look after Robbie?"

"Nope" he replied again.

"So you don't really have anything planned" Wilson remarked.

"She has me that's all she wants" House told him.

"Well if you would like Lisa and I can take him for the night" Wilson offered.

"No need" House said.

"So you're planning a romantic night in with your newborn son down the hall while you're trying to seduce your wife?"

"I don't think she's going to need much persuasion" House smirked. "Why the sudden interest in my sex life?" he asked. "Things not going well in the bedroom?"

"Things are fine in the bedroom thank you very much" Wilson replied sarcastically. "I just thought that Lisa and I could look after Robbie the way you and Cameron took care of Josh so Lisa and I could go out for dinner. I know Cameron has been having a difficult time and maybe a night out will help her" Wilson explained.

"Why does everyone think Cameron is struggling and if she is why do you think I can't help her?" he yelled into the phone.

"I am just offering to help that's all" Wilson defended himself.

"Who are you talking too?" Cameron asked as she joined House on the couch.

"No one" House said as he hung up the phone on a shocked Wilson.

"Was it Wilson or Cuddy?" she asked.

"Not important" House declared as he wrapped his arm around Cameron and pulled her closer to him.

"Who thinks I'm struggling?" she asked.

"No one it was a bad choice of words on my part" House told her pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You made a pretty good point before about surviving what you have, med school, internship working with me and I want to make sure you know how much I love you and appreciate what you have gone through in the last year" he told her as he pulled her to him and kissed her lips gently. Cameron wasn't entirely convinced what he had told her was all there was to the story – but here she was on the couch with her husband who she hadn't been physically with for over two months and she wasn't about to argue anymore. She deepened the kiss between her and House and moved on top of him her legs straddling him either side as his arms wrapped around her waist. Their kissing was becoming more passionate and they broke apart only briefly when Cameron removed her top. House massaged her breasts in his hands through her bra until he finally removed the obstacle. Not only had her breasts grown in size due to her breast feeding but they had become more sensitive and House knew exactly where to kiss and nip to drive her wild. Cameron could feel his growing erection through the fleecy pants he was wearing and ground down into his hips. The movement distracted him and she ceased the opportunity to jump off his lap and onto the floor in between his legs. It took a moment for him to regain his senses but when he did he felt Cameron's hands freeing his erection and stroking him into what could be described as a mix of sheer pleasure and torture. He looked down at her unable to know if he could control himself if she did what he knew she was about to do. "Don't" he whispered. She knew she was torturing him, she knew he was struggling and he wanted to please her first he always did – but today she didn't care.

"Don't what?" she asked as she kissed his length. His breathing was ragged, sweat was forming on his forehead.

"Don't stop?" she asked as she took him into her mouth.

"Oh fuck" he moaned deeply as he threw his head back. She moved her mouth up and down combined with her hands as she stroked him. She increased the pressure around his cock sucking all the air out of her mouth pulling him tighter to her. He gently his right hand on the side of her face, nothing forceful he just wanted a connection – well another connection than the one she was already providing. He also took the time to brush the hair that had fallen across her face out of her eyes. The moment he did she looked up at him and he was surprised he didn't cum down her throat on the spot. Her soft eyes framed by the hair on her face as her mouth surrounded his cock was almost too much for him.

'Think of something else, think of something else' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes again as she continued to move up and down on his now very engorged penis. 'Can't think of anything no blood flow to brain' he fought with himself.

"Cameron stop…. I am so close to coming down your throat" he begged her. She ignored him and simply raised her arm and placed a finger over his lips. He took her fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, she raised her eyes to meet his again and lowered her arm returning it to it's previous position. That was all it took, their eyes met, her tongue wrapped around the tip of his shaft sucking wildly, and then she began to squeeze him – he was done for. "Just remember paybacks a bitch" he ground out as she smirked at him. She knew she had him the muscles in his legs tensed as did almost his entire body it was just a matter of the right amount of pressure. "Oh fuck Ally!" he screamed as his orgasm washed through him like a tidal wave, his body jerked beneath her his pelvis involuntarily thrusting towards her. She didn't waver, she didn't flinch - after he had calmed and his body had stopped shaking she licked him dry and moved up his body kissing his chest as she went before stopping to place a long lingering kiss on his lips.

"That was incredible" she told him.

"Aren't I the one that should be saying that to you?" he questioned her.

"Well it felt pretty good from where I was, besides I wasn't quite sure if you'd gained the power of speech back yet" she smirked at him. House grabbed her and threw her down on the couch hovering above her. She laughed at his reaction, the expression softened somewhat when he stopped and placed a cushion under her head.

"Make yourself comfortable - I told you paybacks a bitch" he warned as he kissed her neck. His hand moved down above her core and pressed gently.

"Ahh" she moaned at him.

"I barely touched you and went through two layers of clothing and that's the reaction I get, this is going to be fun" he told her.

"Touch me again" she pleaded with him as he kissed her chest maneuvering around her breasts.

"Too many clothes" he complained. Cameron pushed her pants and her underwear down her legs and removed them in one fowl swoop.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"I love it when your horny like this" he smirked at her.

"It has been over two months since you have touched me like this" she told him as she took his right hand and placed it between her legs. She was dripping with need, pure primal lust and attraction for him. Her body craved him and she didn't want to wait anymore. House easily slid two of his fingers into her channel and he watched as she cried out in joy. He started slow just enjoying watching her, watching her movements react to his. House moved his body down so his lips hung above her moist center, he could feel the heat coming from her. He added a third finger and then his lips found her folds and he began to kiss them each kiss harder than the last.

"Keep going" she begged him. His left arm sat beside her hip supporting his weight slightly and Cameron reached out and took hold of his arm. His tongue split her folds and traced her clit as his left hand moved up to her breast. Her hand followed his and lay on top of his as he tweaked her nipple. "Oh god House your amazing" she told him in between ragged breaths. He moved his hand from her breast and down her right leg throwing it over the couch opening her up more to him. the moment he did so and then hit her clit with his tongue sent her hurtling over the edge. "Greg, don't stop" she yelled out. He moved his arm back down to her side and she grabbed onto it once more as he prepared to push her beyond the point of no return. Seconds later he felt her body tremble and she could feel the warm feeling pooling at her toes and moving up her body. Finally it hit her, and House didn't slow down once, his fingers kept thrusting and his tongue kept moving. As she came down from her earth shattering orgasm House lowered her leg from the side of the couch and crawled along her body until he lay between her body and the back of the couch. He pulled her to him and held her until she was calm once more.

"People already call you a world famous diagnostician – if only they knew what else you were capable of" she smiled at him.

"You don't like to share" he smiled back.

"True" she agreed. "You're going to have to give me a minute I need to recover a little longer after that" she told him as she rest her hand on his chest.

"Well we do have the rest of the afternoon and tonight" he told her.

"Robbie can't sleep all afternoon and night" she replied.

"If he managed to sleep through all that noise the kid will sleep through anything" he joked.

"I was a little loud wasn't I" Cameron admitted.

"I like it" House smirked at her.

"I might just go check on him make sure we didn't wake him" Cameron said as she moved to get up.

"We, you were the one doing the screaming" he remarked.

"You weren't exactly quiet either mister" she said as she leaned down and kissed him before getting up to check on Robbie. House leaned across the couch and took the bottle of ibuprofen that was on the stand taking two and returning back to his original position.

"Hurry up I'm cold" he yelled out to her.

"Shhh, I'm right here and I bought us a blanket" she said as she placed it on the couch and lay down next to him.

"Was he awake?" House asked.

"He seems to have your sleeping abilities – he can sleep anywhere and through anything" she replied.

"It's the least he can do seeing as he cries every time I touch you" House sulked.

"He doesn't do it every time" Cameron said.

"Close enough" he said. "Speaking of which, you're not" he added pulling her closer to him and she rested her head on his chest.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75 – **

House and Cameron had fallen asleep on the couch not long after Cameron had returned from checking on Robbie. They were woken about an hour later by the muffled cries of their son. Cameron slowly crawled off the couch and walked to the nursery to Robbie and returned to the couch with him. She was a little surprised to see House sitting up rubbing his leg when she got back. "You OK?" she asked.

"Yeah fine just a little twinge" he told her.

"Do you want me to get you anything I have to get Robbie a drink anyway" she offered.

"Just a soda" he replied as he took Robbie from her outstretched arms. "Hey little guy thanks for not waking up earlier – your mum and I really needed some time alone" he told him.

"Are you talking to our son about our sex life?" Cameron called from the kitchen.

"Not in a way he can understand" House whispered to Robbie he just stared back at his father lost in his gaze.

"They say children absorb everything they hear at a young age" she told him as she handed him his soda and sat next to him.

"When did you put clothes on?" he asked distracted.

"Before I went and got Robbie from his room" she replied. "Why you disappointed?"

"Any time you aren't naked I'm disappointed" he told her.

"What's scary is you're totally serious about that" she smiled at him.

"Some would find it an endearing quality that their husband adores their body in such a way that he hates seeing it covered up" House replied.

"Well I'm sure you would but I'm not sure about the rest of society" she said as she handed House the bottle for Robbie to drink from.

"They can go to hell" he smirked back. "But you're right I want you all to myself I don't want to be beating male suitors away with my cane" he laughed.

"My knight in shining armor" she joked with him.

"So what do you want to do for dinner tonight?" House asked. "I could cook us something" he offered.

"Let's just be lazy and order in" she replied. "I don't really feel like getting dressed up and going out tonight" she added.

"Fine by me" House agreed.

They had spent the afternoon and early evening on the couch playing with Robbie and between the three of them sleeping on and off. They had fed Robbie and bathed him and were getting ready to put him to bed. "What do you feel like for dinner?" House asked as he walked into the nursery.

"You pick I'm easy" she replied.

"I was thinking Thai" he suggested as he leaned over Robbie in his crib and brushed the top of his head gently.

"Sounds great" she agreed. House took the cordless phone from the back pocket of his jeans and placed the order. Cameron took his hand and began to walk out of the room with House following behind her. She turned the light off as they left and made their way to the kitchen where House put the phone back onto the receiver. "How long till the food gets here?" she asked.

"About half an hour" House told her.

"I might go take a shower before it gets here then" she told him.

"Want me to come with?" he asked playfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Somehow I don't think I'll come out very clean if you join me" she admitted, his hands trailing down her backside and cupping her ass.

"I can be very thorough" he smirked back now trailing kisses down her neck as his hands continued to explore her buttocks.

"Save your energy for later" she told him as she broke from his grasp and headed to the bathroom. He was reluctant to let her go but eventually did so watching her ass as she left the room.

Cameron was in desperate need of a shower, after the rather pleasant activities on the couch they had enjoyed earlier in the afternoon, and then sleeping on the couch she felt like she needed a shower to reinvigorate her body. That and she needed to wash her hair and shave her legs just to feel like she was a woman again. After a relaxing shower she walked into their bedroom and removed a box from under the bed. Removing the wrapping and opening the box she removed a lacy aqua blue camisole and held it up to her body. She had bought it online a couple of weeks ago and was waiting for the right time to share it with House, and she decided tonight would be perfect. Rather than put it on now she thought that after diner would be a more opportune time and neatly packed it away again. She pulled out a pair of old sleep shorts and one of her old t-shirts and slipped them on – she was looking for the least sexiest thing she could find. Then she went to join House in the living room.

House was not however in the living room but in the kitchen placing their meal onto plates, he looked up when she came into the room. "I was just about to come and find you" he told her as she stood beside him.

"I guess I have good timing then" she said.

"How was your shower ?" House asked. "Get a little lonely in there all by yourself?" he added playfully.

"Oh does Greg feel left out?" she asked him back going along with his little game.

"Just trying to do my bit for the environment save water shower together" he smirked as he followed Cameron into the lounge carrying their drinks while she had their plates.

"I'm sure the environment will forgive you just this once" she smiled at him.

The two had enjoyed a rather cozy dinner together Cameron had been up to check on Robbie and made her way to the lounge room figuring that House would be relaxing in front of the TV. She didn't however find him there and after checking the kitchen and their bedroom she returned to the bathroom. Once inside she saw that he had run a bath for the two of them, with the smelly bath stuff – as he calls it, which he hates, candles, and champagne. "You did all this while I was gone? I wasn't even five minutes" she remarked surprised.

"Well I have pretty strong motivation to make you happy tonight" he replied as she moved towards him.

"You always make me happy" she replied as she wrapped her arms around him. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her in a deeply passionate way that she could tell was more than just their usual kiss.

"The waters getting cold" House told her as they pulled back from their kiss. Cameron took a step back from him and removed her t-shirt and then her shorts leaving her in just a bra and panties. "God you're beautiful" he told her.

"You know if you plan on joining me you might want to take some of your own clothes off too" she smirked at him. He took up her challenge and stripped off his t-shirt and slowly removed his jeans as Cameron stood back watching every move he made. After he was completely naked before her she stepped towards him and moved her hands behind her back to remove her bra.

"Allow me" he told her moving her hands to her sides and un-clasping her bra. He pulled it from her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Captivated by her beauty he couldn't help but stare as she ran her hands up and down his arms. Realizing he hadn't finished the task at hand he slipped his hands down her waist and removed her panties. She stepped out of them and took his hand leading him to the bath where he climbed in and she followed resting in between his legs.

"You know this is my second bath in a matter of hours" she commented as she relaxed back on to his chest.

"Well technically you had a shower earlier not a bath" he replied as he began rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "If I had told you earlier that I was planning this it would have ruined the surprise" he told her.

"Well there's not many men I would have another bath or shower for" she smirked.

"Not many?" House asked.

"Sorry that was a really bad choice of words – I would only do it for you" Cameron corrected herself as she leaned forward just enough so she could turn slightly and kiss House gently on the lips.

"That's more like it" he agreed. The warm water from the bath was actually doing wonders for his leg right now, he had been having a difficult day with his pain and was willing to try anything to make the pain subside even if only for a short time. Having a bath with Cameron was an easy excuse to mask his pain – after all he didn't want to worry her and he planned on making the rest of their night together memorable. They had been soaking for about half an hour the water was beginning to get cold and Cameron was eager to show House or rather model what she had purchased a couple of weeks ago.

"We should get out of this bath" Cameron declared as she continued to enjoy his hands on her. House had been touching her ever since they got in the bath. At first washing her body now just enjoying softly caressing her as she lay against his chest.

"Trying to get away from me already huh?" House asked.

"At least to a more comfortable spot, besides the water is getting a little cold" she added as she turned to face him and kissed him softly. He had to agree with her there the water was becoming colder and before long would have the opposite effect the warm water was having earlier.

"Ladies first" House told her. He watched her get up from his lap, droplets of water falling from her body and he was captivated by every one of them. Cameron had her hand out stretched to him to help him out of the bath but he didn't even notice it he was too busy watching the droplets of water falling in between her breasts.

"If you're going to stare all night I'm just going to leave you here" she warned him.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"I said get your ass up or I'll leave you here" Cameron replied. House looked at her and took her hand steadying himself as he got up. House stepped out of the bath and followed Cameron as she handed him a towel and he began drying himself off. Cameron was in their bedroom removing the box from under the bed and quickly changing she was counting on House going through his usual routine of brushing his teeth after his shower and whatever else it was that he did before he came to bed. After a couple of minutes Cameron had turned off the lights except for a small bedside lamp which shed just the right amount of light around the room. She lay down on the bed holding herself up by leaning on her right elbow and her left leg crossing over her right. She finally heard movement from the bathroom as House shut off the light and limped into the bedroom he hadn't noticed her yet as he was walking partly with his leg down and his eyes were still adjusting to the lack of light in the room. Cameron remained silent waiting for his reaction.

"Did you check…" House couldn't finish his sentence as he caught sight of Cameron on the bed.

"Check what?"

"You know it's hard enough for me to walk as it is and then you go and dress like that makes little Greg very attentive" he smirked pausing as he took the sight in.

"Then why don't you come over here and take it off me" Cameron suggested. House began to move closer to the bed making it to the edge.

"Well I'm actually enjoying the view right now so I'm not in any rush" he replied.

"Take your time, we've got all night" she smirked back. He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to caress her ankle.

"Well we have a bit of a problem there" he began.

"Really" Cameron smiled. "What might that be?"

"You see part of me wants to rip that pretty little thing off you and make you scream like there's no tomorrow" he told her.

"And the other part?" Cameron asked her breath catching as his hand moved higher.

"Well the other part is telling me to take my time and enjoy the ride as such" he smirked.

"Well it's a good thing you like to solve puzzles" Cameron smiled at him.

House's hand slid up her leg inching underneath the camisole to the milky white flesh beneath. He climbed onto the bed next to her and looking at her face to face. Cameron caressed his cheek with her hand and he gently kissed her palm as his hand swooped round her cupped her ass. His eyes immediately lit up when he discovered she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Commando" he smiled.

"Well I didn't see the point" Cameron smiled back as she leaned closer to him and kissed him. "All I ask is that you don't rip it" she added.

"Somehow you managed to have more clothing on than me" he remarked.

"You are wearing a towel" Cameron said. House's hand whipped around removed the towel that was loosely hanging around his waist.

"Hmm much better" Cameron told him.

"Now there's only one thing left" he agreed as his hand pulled the camisole up over her stomach and chest. His lips followed the direction her camisole was going as he kissed her stomach and paid particular attention to her breasts as House used the camisole to playfully cover her face.

"Ahem" Cameron mumbled from under the camisole.

"Little busy" he replied as he climbed on top of her and resumed his assault on her breasts. Cameron grabbed the side of his face as his tongue circled her nipples and his hands palmed her breasts.

"Yeah well it's getting a bit hard to breathe under here" Cameron told him. "Besides I think I'm missing the best part."

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we" House said before he removed the camisole and placed it on the floor.

"Thank you" Cameron said.

"You are gorgeous" House said as he hovered over the top of her.

"You're pretty hot yourself" Cameron said. "I think that now your obstacle is out of the way you shouldn't waste any more time" she told him. House was not the kind of husband who needed to be told twice in the bedroom and he quickly thrust inside Cameron. Their earlier foreplay had more than made her ready for him and it didn't take long for the two of them to find their rhythm. House leaned down to take his lips with hers an kissed her passionately.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"More than OK" she replied.

House continued to thrust inside her increasing his pace as Cameron moved beneath him their hips meeting every time he plunged deeper inside her. Their eyes remained locked as Cameron wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him further inside. Deciding to change things up a bit Cameron clamped her muscles down around his cock and flipped them so she was now on top.

"That was impressive" House remarked.

"There's much more to come" Cameron told House as she leaned back gently on his hips which allowed her to take him deeper.

"Fuck that feels amazing" House groaned as he held onto Cameron's waist supporting her as she moved back and forward on top of him. They continued like this until she almost couldn't take it anymore minutes passed but to Cameron it felt like hours. He could feel her muscles beginning to tense and he knew exactly what to do to push her over the edge. His hand moved down over her clit as she slowed down for him.

"Wait" she breathed out heavily wanting him to fall over the edge with her.

"Right behind you" he encouraged her as he looked into her eyes. The touch he had and the connection they felt with one another coupled with one final thrust from him sent them over the edge. Cameron collapsed onto his chest when she no longer had the strength to hold herself up anymore. The orgasm she just shared with House sapped all of her energy.

"If our house erupted in flames now I don't think my legs would be able to carry me out of here" Cameron smirked.

"There are no words to describe how fucking good that was" House commented. Cameron leaned into House her head resting on his bicep. He lay there for a few more minutes before gently reaching over and grabbing the baby monitor making sure it was on. "Did you check on Robbie earlier?" he asked. Silence. "Cameron?" he looked down to find she was asleep. House smiled and pulled her closer into his chest as he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Authors Note: **I'm going to be wrapping this story up soon as I can't give it the attention it and you readers deserve. I will focus on shorter stories which may be in this series that I have written or be completely different. Thanks for reading and the reviews.


End file.
